garde malade
by scrapfaconed
Summary: si l'amour frappait sans prevenir alors que tout vous separe. comment l'approcher? comment lui faire comprendre que depuis le jour ou vous l'avez vu vous en etes amoureux alors qu'elle a perdu le gout a la vie?
1. Prologue

kikou alors voila j'ai une ff qui me trotte par la tete depuis que j'ai entendu a la radio le resumé du film l'homme de chevet que je n'irai pas voir car je suis pas adepte des films francais mais l'adapter dans ma tete a ma sauce avec edward et bella ça oui lol alors voici le prologue.

les personnages apartiennent a sm

merci à Galswinthe pour ces corrections merci encore (sa fic http (://) www (.) fanfiction (.) net/u/1946389/Galswinthe)

* * *

Prologue

POV d'Edward

Je me présente je m'appelle Edward Anthony Cullen vampire végétarien depuis une nuit de 1918, nuit où mon père adoptif Carlisle Cullen m'a mordu alors que je m'éteignais atteint de la grippe espagnole. Je vous propose mes services en tant que garde malade pour votre fille. Pour laquelle j'éprouve des sentiments depuis le jour où mon père et moi l'avons pris en charge le jour de son accident.

Veuillez trouver mes coordonnées sur le CV ci-joint qui fait 20 pages car en cent années d'existence ça s'accumule.

Voilà la lettre parfaite, mais lettre que je ne pourrai pas envoyer. Car il me prendrait pour un grand malade.

- « Ça c'est sûr ! » cria ma sœur du rez-de-chaussée.

Des mois et des mois que je veux postuler pour ce poste, mais je n'en trouve pas le courage. Toute ma famille se demande ce qui se passe. Moi le solitaire endurci de la famille.

Car dans ma famille qui s'est agrandie de décennie en décennie, je suis le seul célibataire. Mais laissez-moi plutôt faire les présentations. Tout d'abord mon père : Carlisle et ma mère : Esmée qui nous a rejoint 20 après ma rencontre avec Carlisle. Puis il y a eu Rosalie qui a trouvé dans tous les sens du terme Emmett. Ils forment un couple épanoui. Et souvent tellement épanoui que je suis obligé de quitter la maison. Car en plus de mon ouïe vampirique, je lis dans les pensées. Et par la suite nous avons eu la visite d'Alice, petit elfe sautant et dansant dans tout les sens, accompagnée de Jasper qui a déposé ses valises dans ma chambre qui plus est sous pretexte de la vue et d'un plus grand dressing.

Esmée qui rêvait d'enfant en avait 5 maintenant.

- « Encore sur cette annonce ? »

Je fermai l'ordi sous la surprise, Esmée avait ses deux mains sur mes épaules pour lire ce que j'avais écrit. Je chiffonnai rapidement la lettre de motivation que je rêvais d'envoyer à son père avant de lui faire face.

- « Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver ! »

- « ça t'arrive souvent en ce moment je trouve ! »

- « Ce n'est rien, ça va passer ! »

- « Moi je sais que nonnnn ! » s'exclama mon lutin de sœur.

Esmée nous regarda tour à tour.

- « Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas à maman que tu es fou amou… »

- « Stop Alice! Si ton frère veut m'en parler c'est à lui de le faire pas à toi. »

- « Mais il ne le fera jamais, je l'ai vu. J'ai aussi vu ce qui arriverait s'il envoyait sa lettre, bon pas celle qu'il vient de chiffonner, mais une lettre type pour humain.»

- « Edward sache que si tu veux m'en parler je suis là ? » _et je meurs d'envie de connaître ce qui te met dans cet état mon fils_.

Mais par où devais-je commençais ?

À oui sûrement par le début, lorsque les portes des urgences se sont ouvertes sur le chef Swan avec dans ses brasla plus belles des humaines que je n'ai vu même si elle était très mal en point.

* * *

alors quand dites vous?


	2. Chapter 1 L'attente

kikou je ne pensais pas poster si tot enfin je ne pensez pas avoir autant de reviews pour ce prologue. je suis trop contente.

merci encore à vans1985; Miss-Marie-33; meganna; Myanna; missy; schaeffer; christou57; NinieHel; VeroNiQue22; aline1320; cecile82; caro30 et voila pour vous la suite bonne lecture.

oups j'ai failli oublier les persos appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 1 : l'attente

POV de Bella

- « NON PAPA JE N'IRAI PAS VOIR JACOB ! »

- « Mais Bella je lui ai promis »

- « TU N'AS RIEN A PROMETTRE POUR MOI. OKAY ! »

Ce fut les derniers mots que je prononçai avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Je mis ma capuche, mon ipod avec des musiques qui me permettaient de tout extérioriser. Et j'étais partie pour courir une bonne heure.

La dispute ?

Oui encore et toujours le même sujet : Jacob Black, mon meilleur ami, mon ex petit ami, il n'y avait jamais eu grand-chose entre nous : des baisers, des câlins même parfois très chauds mais je n'étais pas prête.

_Menteuse !_

Bon c'est vrai, j'étais prête. Mais doit-on avoir son premier rapport avec un homme alors qu'on rêve d'un autre ?

_Je dirai plutôt fantasme sur un autre._

J'avoue, mais quel autre ! Un dieu vivant. Un autre tellement inaccessible pour une fille comme moi. Pas de seins. Pas de forme. Des cheveux indomptables.

_Les siens ne sont pas mieux !_

Oui mais sur lui ça fait sexy sur moi ça fait… Ça fait… Moi, une fille banale et transparente. Sans parler de mes yeux d'une couleur courante marron : les même que mon père.

J'ai oublié de vous dire mon père c'est le chef de police de Forks, le chef Swan comme tout le monde l'appelle ici.

J'étais venu vivre ici il y à 2 ans. Après le remariage de ma mère : Renée avec Phil. Elle est très… moins… comment dire ? Elle vit dans son monde : un petit nuage rose où tout le monde il est beau où tout le monde il est gentil, vous voyez un peu le truc ? Mais détrompez-vous je l'adore. Phil lui joue au baseball Le sport national avec le football.

Au début, la pluie et tout ce vert me donnaient qu'une envie c'était repartir mais petit à petit je m'y suis habituée.

_Menteuse ! C'est depuis que tu l'as vu Lui que tu t'es habitué._

Bon c'est vrai j'avoue. Mais jolie conscience au lieu de me traiter de menteuse toutes les deux secondes, raconte plutôt mon souvenir.

_Ok ! _

Flashback souvenir

C'était il y environ 6 mois, je venais de faire une chute – comme d'habitude – car j'ai oublié de dire dans ma description que je suis très maladroite s'en est presque handicapant.

Arrivée aux urgences, la secrétaire, Bonnie qui ne me connaissait que trop bien, m'a fait assoir dans un box.

- « Ce n'est rien ma princesse ! Et tu vas voir, nous avons un nouveau médecin. Tu vas m'en dire des nouvelles. »

- « Merci ! »

J'imaginais bien ! Pour Forks toute nouveauté était attrayante même moi à mon arrivée, j'avais eu une foule de prétendant.

Mais que ne fut pas ma surprise quand le nouveau médecin débarqua. On aurait dit un mannequin. Avec sa blouse blanche on se serait cru dans une des sitcoms que regarde ma mère où toutes les femmes tombent amoureuse du beau et gentil docteur.

- « Alors la fille du chef Swan est là ! » avait-il dit en prenant mon dossier.

Il devait faire quinze kilos. Entre les comptes rendus , les radios et autres.

- « Et oui encore ! »

- « Mais je suis mal poli. Je me présente Dr Cullen. Mais appelle-moi Carlisle. Surtout si tu nous rends si souvent visite. » se présenta l'homme canon devant moi avec un de ces sourires.

- « Moi c'est Isabella mais appelez-moi juste Bella. »

- « Ok alors juste Bella, voyons voir ça ! »

Il prit mon bras écorché avec ses mains blanches et froides. Et commença ses soins.

Il était très appliqué dans ses gestes. Rien de comparable avec le Dr Gerandy.

Quand il eut terminé, il me gratifia d'une pichenette sur le menton. Geste très paternel. Mais un homme comme ça ne peut pas avoir d'enfant.

Si ?

-« Papa ! J'ai fini avec les labos. »

Papa ? Voilà comment venait d'appeler ce mystérieux garçon, le Dr Cullen. Oh ! pardon Carlisle. Je baissai la tête, fixant mes pieds pour éviter d'exposer mes rougeurs. Encore une autre tare à ajouter à ma description, je rougis pour un rien, dévoilant au monde entier mes états d'âmes.

Je venais de voir pour la première fois mon dieu vivant. Tout comme son père il était beau. Non, il était bien plus que ça. Il était en tout point parfait.

Et dans cette blouse… faut que je sorte d'ici avant que je me consume toute entière.

Je relevai la tête, pour prendre congé du Docteur quand je Le vis se passer la main dans les cheveux. Cette fois-ci c'était bon ! Je brulais ! Je sentais déjà ce feu parcourir mon bas ventre.

- « Au… revoir… et… et merci ! » et voilà que je bégayais maintenant.

- « À bientôt Bella ! »

Oh oui à très bientôt, j'étais prête à me blesser volontairement même si ce n'était que pour L'entrevoir.

_N'importe quoi ! Tu dérailles !_

Fin du souvenir

Et depuis cette après midi, il occupait tout mes rêves. Je ne l'avais pas revu aussi souvent que je l'aurai souhaité, il ne savait même pas que j'existais d'ailleurs. Moi j'avais appris son prénom par son père, par hasard.

_Par hasard ! Mon œil !_

Edward. Edward Cullen. Comme le Edward dans Pretty Woman. Ou bien le Edward de Raison et Sentiment. Ce prénom faisait très romantique.

*****

Je courais depuis un bon moment maintenant, sous cette pluie fine, perdue dans mes pensées, mes souvenirs et mes fantasmes. Toujours en colère après mon père qui insistait jours après jours pour que j'appelle Jake. Mais je n'avais plus rien à lui dire. Pas après ce qu'il m'avait fait.

N'entendant rien que la musique poussée au maximum. Je ne vis pas la voiture arrivée de je ne sais d'où qui me percuta.

Je senti une douleur vive, je vis du sang, beaucoup de sang, beaucoup trop de sang. Ce qui me fit perdre conscience.

POV de Charlie (c'est une première pour moi)

Bella avait encore claqué cette porte, je me demandais comment elle faisait pour encore tenir debout.

Elle était rentrée en pleur, il y a deux semaines mais avait refusé de me dire pourquoi. Depuis ce jour, Jacob me passait des messages par son père.

Je l'aime bien ce gamin. Il a la tête sur les épaules. Il prend soin de son père qui est en fauteuil.

Ce sont des indiens , ils vivent sur la réserve Quileute . Nous allons souvent à la pêche ensemble. Le père de Jacob : Billy, Harry Clearwater et moi.

J'étais parti au bureau. Être chef de police dans une petite bourgade comme Forks est assez tranquille. Ce n'est pas comme à Seattle où des crimes atroces avaient lieu en séries en ce moment. Nous, nous n'avions que des plaintes sur des ours. Ou sur des choses sans trop d'importance.

- « Chef Swan ! Ici Sam ! Vous me recevez ? »

- « Oui Sam. »

- « Chef, on m'a averti d'un accident voiture contre piéton un peu avant la sortie de Forks. Vous pouvez vous y rendre, je n'ai pas fini avec la barrière de Mr Weber. »

- « Ok j'y vais. »

Voilà le genre de problème sans importance, Mr weber nous avait appelé car son voisin avez percuté sa barrière avec sa tondeuse. Qui peut bien tondre avec un temps pareil ?

Je filai vers l'accident.

- « Une jeune fille est coincée derrière cette voiture. » me cria une dame affolée à peine sorti de ma voiture.

- « Elle est consciente ? »

- « Non et c'est bien mieux ainsi. Nous avons appelé les pompiers. Des personnes essayent de la dégager. »

Les ambulances et les pompiers n'étaient pas encore sur place. La caserne était postée près de la quatre voies. Il leur fallait une petite demi-heure pour arriver ici.

Je m'approchai du lieu de l'accident quand je vis un ipod sur le sol. Mon sang ce glaça.

_Tu n'es pas le seul père à avoir offert un ipod à sa fille !_

C'est vrai. Je réussi à me ressaisir mais ce fut de courte durée. Car quand je vis la jeune fille de dos il n'y avait plus aucun doute même si je ne distinguai pas son visage, je savais. Je me précipitai vers elle.

- « Nous l'avons dégagée mais nous préférons attendre les pompiers pour la bouger pour ne pas faire d'imprudence monsieur. »

- « C'est ma fille ! »

C'est trois mots m'avaient lacéré de l'intérieur. Oui c'était elle. Il n'y avait aucun doute je la voyais encore claquer cette fichu porte.

- « Monsieur, laissez les faire. »

- « NON ! »

Ce mot avait claqué. Mais je ne pouvais pas resté là sans rien faire à attendre une ambulance.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la mis dans ma voiture de patrouille avec les sirènes j'en avais pour même pas cinq minutes à me rendre à l'hôpital.

Arrivé devant, je me précipitai avec ma fille ensanglantée dans les bras.

- « Aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi ! »

- « Par ici chef Swan. Oh mon dieu Bella ! »

Bonnie appela Dr Cullen aussitôt. C'était un excellent médecin.

Je la déposai sur un brancard et elle fut prise en charge aussitôt. Moi je restai là figé dans le couloir.

Recouvert du sang de mon unique enfant.

- « Chef Swan ! Venez avec moi ! je vais vous prêter un pyjama. »

Je fis un simple signe de la tête en la suivant. Je changeai juste mon haut. Elle me prit mon blouson et ma chemise.

Elle me fit assoir dans une salle réservée aux familles. Avec un café dans les mains. Mais je n'arrivai pas à le boire. Me repassant sans cesse cette porte qui claque et la vision de l'ipod au sol.

Pourquoi j'avais tant insister. Après tout ce n'était pas mes affaires.

L'attente commença à me sembler très longue. Quand était-il ? Ne pas savoir était la pire des tortures.

Je me dirigeai vers l'accueil.

- « Bonnie, pouvez-vous allez voir ce qu'il en est ? Ça fait bientôt deux heures et toujours rien. »

- « Je m'en charge chef Swan. »

- « Merci. »

Je repris la direction de cette pièce maudite. Quand un jeune homme en blouse blanche arriva.

- « Chez Swan ? »

- « Oui » répondis-je en me levant.

- « Mon père s'occupe de votre fille. Il est au bloc actuellement. Il essaye de lui réparer d'importante lésion au niveau de ma moelle épinière. »

Lésion. Moelle épinière. Oh mon dieu non. Je n'avais même pas encore prévenue sa mère.

- « Chef Swan ? »

- « Oui pardon qu'avez-vous dit ? »

- « Il fera son maximum pour elle monsieur. Mais ça risque d'être long. Rentrez chez vous. On vous appellera dès qu'elle sera sortie. »

- « Non je reste. »

- « Très bien. Je dois y retourner mais je reviendrai vous tenir au courant. »

- « Merci. »

Et maintenant ça faisait trois heures que personne n'était revenu me voir. J'avais appelé Renée. Elle essayait de prendre le prochain vol.

Je ne savais pas à quoi nous devrions faire face. Mais il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

bon vous vous doutez bien que pour avoir un garde malade il faut etre malade donc ne me jeter pas des cailloux pitié.

le POV de charlie c'est une grande premiere pour moi mais dans new moon j'ai adoré son role deja dans twilight quand il est presenté a edward j'ai adoré mais là encore plus lol

j'espere que cette suite vous plaiera autant que le prologue j'essaye d'ecrir differemment.

a bientot

ed

* * *

Chapitre 1 : l'attente

POV de Bella

- « NON PAPA JE N'IRAI PAS VOIR JACOB ! »

- « Mais Bella je lui ai promis »

- « TU N'AS RIEN A PROMETTRE POUR MOI. OKAY ! »

Ce fut les derniers mots que je prononçai avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Je mis ma capuche, mon ipod avec des musiques qui me permettaient de tout extérioriser. Et j'étais partie pour courir une bonne heure.

La dispute ?

Oui encore et toujours le même sujet : Jacob Black, mon meilleur ami, mon ex petit ami, il n'y avait jamais eu grand-chose entre nous : des baisers, des câlins même parfois très chauds mais je n'étais pas prête.

_Menteuse !_

Bon c'est vrai, j'étais prête. Mais doit-on avoir son premier rapport avec un homme alors qu'on rêve d'un autre ?

_Je dirai plutôt fantasme sur un autre._

J'avoue, mais quel autre ! Un dieu vivant. Un autre tellement inaccessible pour une fille comme moi. Pas de seins. Pas de forme. Des cheveux indomptables.

_Les siens ne sont pas mieux !_

Oui mais sur lui ça fait sexy sur moi ça fait… Ça fait… Moi, une fille banale et transparente. Sans parler de mes yeux d'une couleur courante marron : les même que mon père.

J'ai oublié de vous dire mon père c'est le chef de police de Forks, le chef Swan comme tout le monde l'appelle ici.

J'étais venu vivre ici il y à 2 ans. Après le remariage de ma mère : Renée avec Phil. Elle est très… moins… comment dire ? Elle vit dans son monde : un petit nuage rose où tout le monde il est beau où tout le monde il est gentil, vous voyez un peu le truc ? Mais détrompez-vous je l'adore. Phil lui joue au baseball Le sport national avec le football.

Au début, la pluie et tout ce vert me donnaient qu'une envie c'était repartir mais petit à petit je m'y suis habituée.

_Menteuse ! C'est depuis que tu l'as vu Lui que tu t'es habitué._

Bon c'est vrai j'avoue. Mais jolie conscience au lieu de me traiter de menteuse toutes les deux secondes, raconte plutôt mon souvenir.

_Ok ! _

Flashback souvenir

C'était il y environ 6 mois, je venais de faire une chute – comme d'habitude – car j'ai oublié de dire dans ma description que je suis très maladroite s'en est presque handicapant.

Arrivée aux urgences, la secrétaire, Bonnie qui ne me connaissait que trop bien, m'a fait assoir dans un box.

- « Ce n'est rien ma princesse ! Et tu vas voir, nous avons un nouveau médecin. Tu vas m'en dire des nouvelles. »

- « Merci ! »

J'imaginais bien ! Pour Forks toute nouveauté était attrayante même moi à mon arrivée, j'avais eu une foule de prétendant.

Mais que ne fut pas ma surprise quand le nouveau médecin débarqua. On aurait dit un mannequin. Avec sa blouse blanche on se serait cru dans une des sitcoms que regarde ma mère où toutes les femmes tombent amoureuse du beau et gentil docteur.

- « Alors la fille du chef Swan est là ! » avait-il dit en prenant mon dossier.

Il devait faire quinze kilos. Entre les comptes rendus , les radios et autres.

- « Et oui encore ! »

- « Mais je suis mal poli. Je me présente Dr Cullen. Mais appelle-moi Carlisle. Surtout si tu nous rends si souvent visite. » se présenta l'homme canon devant moi avec un de ces sourires.

- « Moi c'est Isabella mais appelez-moi juste Bella. »

- « Ok alors juste Bella, voyons voir ça ! »

Il prit mon bras écorché avec ses mains blanches et froides. Et commença ses soins.

Il était très appliqué dans ses gestes. Rien de comparable avec le Dr Gerandy.

Quand il eut terminé, il me gratifia d'une pichenette sur le menton. Geste très paternel. Mais un homme comme ça ne peut pas avoir d'enfant.

Si ?

-« Papa ! J'ai fini avec les labos. »

Papa ? Voilà comment venait d'appeler ce mystérieux garçon, le Dr Cullen. Oh ! pardon Carlisle. Je baissai la tête, fixant mes pieds pour éviter d'exposer mes rougeurs. Encore une autre tare à ajouter à ma description, je rougis pour un rien, dévoilant au monde entier mes états d'âmes.

Je venais de voir pour la première fois mon dieu vivant. Tout comme son père il était beau. Non, il était bien plus que ça. Il était en tout point parfait.

Et dans cette blouse… faut que je sorte d'ici avant que je me consume toute entière.

Je relevai la tête, pour prendre congé du Docteur quand je Le vis se passer la main dans les cheveux. Cette fois-ci c'était bon ! Je brulais ! Je sentais déjà ce feu parcourir mon bas ventre.

- « Au… revoir… et… et merci ! » et voilà que je bégayais maintenant.

- « À bientôt Bella ! »

Oh oui à très bientôt, j'étais prête à me blesser volontairement même si ce n'était que pour L'entrevoir.

_N'importe quoi ! Tu dérailles !_

Fin du souvenir

Et depuis cette après midi, il occupait tout mes rêves. Je ne l'avais pas revu aussi souvent que je l'aurai souhaité, il ne savait même pas que j'existais d'ailleurs. Moi j'avais appris son prénom par son père, par hasard.

_Par hasard ! Mon œil !_

Edward. Edward Cullen. Comme le Edward dans Pretty Woman. Ou bien le Edward de Raison et Sentiment. Ce prénom faisait très romantique.

*****

Je courais depuis un bon moment maintenant, sous cette pluie fine, perdue dans mes pensées, mes souvenirs et mes fantasmes. Toujours en colère après mon père qui insistait jours après jours pour que j'appelle Jake. Mais je n'avais plus rien à lui dire. Pas après ce qu'il m'avait fait.

N'entendant rien que la musique poussée au maximum. Je ne vis pas la voiture arrivée de je ne sais d'où qui me percuta.

Je senti une douleur vive, je vis du sang, beaucoup de sang, beaucoup trop de sang. Ce qui me fit perdre conscience.

POV de Charlie (c'est une première pour moi)

Bella avait encore claqué cette porte, je me demandais comment elle faisait pour encore tenir debout.

Elle était rentrée en pleur, il y a deux semaines mais avait refusé de me dire pourquoi. Depuis ce jour, Jacob me passait des messages par son père.

Je l'aime bien ce gamin. Il a la tête sur les épaules. Il prend soin de son père qui est en fauteuil.

Ce sont des indiens , ils vivent sur la réserve Quileute . Nous allons souvent à la pêche ensemble. Le père de Jacob : Billy, Harry Clearwater et moi.

J'étais parti au bureau. Être chef de police dans une petite bourgade comme Forks est assez tranquille. Ce n'est pas comme à Seattle où des crimes atroces avaient lieu en séries en ce moment. Nous, nous n'avions que des plaintes sur des ours. Ou sur des choses sans trop d'importance.

- « Chef Swan ! Ici Sam ! Vous me recevez ? »

- « Oui Sam. »

- « Chef, on m'a averti d'un accident voiture contre piéton un peu avant la sortie de Forks. Vous pouvez vous y rendre, je n'ai pas fini avec la barrière de Mr Weber. »

- « Ok j'y vais. »

Voilà le genre de problème sans importance, Mr weber nous avait appelé car son voisin avez percuté sa barrière avec sa tondeuse. Qui peut bien tondre avec un temps pareil ?

Je filai vers l'accident.

- « Une jeune fille est coincée derrière cette voiture. » me cria une dame affolée à peine sorti de ma voiture.

- « Elle est consciente ? »

- « Non et c'est bien mieux ainsi. Nous avons appelé les pompiers. Des personnes essayent de la dégager. »

Les ambulances et les pompiers n'étaient pas encore sur place. La caserne était postée près de la quatre voies. Il leur fallait une petite demi-heure pour arriver ici.

Je m'approchai du lieu de l'accident quand je vis un ipod sur le sol. Mon sang ce glaça.

_Tu n'es pas le seul père à avoir offert un ipod à sa fille !_

C'est vrai. Je réussi à me ressaisir mais ce fut de courte durée. Car quand je vis la jeune fille de dos il n'y avait plus aucun doute même si je ne distinguai pas son visage, je savais. Je me précipitai vers elle.

- « Nous l'avons dégagée mais nous préférons attendre les pompiers pour la bouger pour ne pas faire d'imprudence monsieur. »

- « C'est ma fille ! »

C'est trois mots m'avaient lacéré de l'intérieur. Oui c'était elle. Il n'y avait aucun doute je la voyais encore claquer cette fichu porte.

- « Monsieur, laissez les faire. »

- « NON ! »

Ce mot avait claqué. Mais je ne pouvais pas resté là sans rien faire à attendre une ambulance.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la mis dans ma voiture de patrouille avec les sirènes j'en avais pour même pas cinq minutes à me rendre à l'hôpital.

Arrivé devant, je me précipitai avec ma fille ensanglantée dans les bras.

- « Aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi ! »

- « Par ici chef Swan. Oh mon dieu Bella ! »

Bonnie appela Dr Cullen aussitôt. C'était un excellent médecin.

Je la déposai sur un brancard et elle fut prise en charge aussitôt. Moi je restai là figé dans le couloir.

Recouvert du sang de mon unique enfant.

- « Chef Swan ! Venez avec moi ! je vais vous prêter un pyjama. »

Je fis un simple signe de la tête en la suivant. Je changeai juste mon haut. Elle me prit mon blouson et ma chemise.

Elle me fit assoir dans une salle réservée aux familles. Avec un café dans les mains. Mais je n'arrivai pas à le boire. Me repassant sans cesse cette porte qui claque et la vision de l'ipod au sol.

Pourquoi j'avais tant insister. Après tout ce n'était pas mes affaires.

L'attente commença à me sembler très longue. Quand était-il ? Ne pas savoir était la pire des tortures.

Je me dirigeai vers l'accueil.

- « Bonnie, pouvez-vous allez voir ce qu'il en est ? Ça fait bientôt deux heures et toujours rien. »

- « Je m'en charge chef Swan. »

- « Merci. »

Je repris la direction de cette pièce maudite. Quand un jeune homme en blouse blanche arriva.

- « Chez Swan ? »

- « Oui » répondis-je en me levant.

- « Mon père s'occupe de votre fille. Il est au bloc actuellement. Il essaye de lui réparer d'importante lésion au niveau de ma moelle épinière. »

Lésion. Moelle épinière. Oh mon dieu non. Je n'avais même pas encore prévenue sa mère.

- « Chef Swan ? »

- « Oui pardon qu'avez-vous dit ? »

- « Il fera son maximum pour elle monsieur. Mais ça risque d'être long. Rentrez chez vous. On vous appellera dès qu'elle sera sortie. »

- « Non je reste. »

- « Très bien. Je dois y retourner mais je reviendrai vous tenir au courant. »

- « Merci. »

Et maintenant ça faisait trois heures que personne n'était revenu me voir. J'avais appelé Renée. Elle essayait de prendre le prochain vol.

Je ne savais pas à quoi nous devrions faire face. Mais il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

la suite surement demain car ça bouillone dans mon cerveau en plus je vais recevoir un blakberry alors du coup je pourrai ecrire ma fic de partout lol

a bientot

ed


	3. Chapter 2 verdict

kikou pour une fois mon blabla sera a la fin

mais je tiens quand meme remercier toutes celles qui m'on mis en favory ou en alerte et toutes les revieweuses

pitchcullen; lou-mila; luma34; cecile82; missy; vans1985; VeroNique22; NinieHel; caro30; aline1320

les personnage appartiennent a SM

* * *

Chapitre 2 : verdict

POV d'Edward

Le chef Swan venait de franchir les portes avec une jeune fille, sa fille comme me l'apprenait ses pensées les plus paniquées. Alors que je refaisais le réapprovisionnement des chariots.

J'aidai mon père dans des taches simples en tant que bénévole. Vu mon âge légal, je ne pouvais pas pratiquer la médecine.

J'avais pourtant fait des années d'études dans ce domaine. M'accoutumant de plus en plus au sang.

L'odeur de son sang, par contre, me fit monter le venin dans la bouche. C'était la première fois qu'un sang me faisait cet effet. Mais malgré la brulure de ma gorge, je trouvai la force de la mettre sur le brancard que j'avais été récupéré très vite.

Mon père avait été prévenu par Bonnie. Il m'avait rejoint en salle de trauma. Où on lui donnait les premiers soins et essayait de stabiliser ses constantes. J'avais déjà un aperçu de ses blessures et l'étendu des dégâts. Pourquoi un être si parfait devait tant souffrir.

_Que m'arrive-t-il ? C'est la première fois que le sort d'une personne m'importe tant._

Mon père prit le relais. En me voyant, je pus lire dans son esprit qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi.

_Va faire un tour mon fils, tes yeux sont noirs. (Carlisle)_

Je lui fis signe de la tête. Oui j'avais la gorge qui me brulait mais non je n'avais pas soif.

Il partit très vite au bloc. Je fus autorisé à rester dans la salle de surveillance.

Cette demande étonna Carlisle, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais c'est comme si, j'avais besoin d'être là pour elle, pour cette humaine si fragile, si blessée.

Je le voyais faire son possible. D'après ses pensées, il la connaissait. Elle était une habituée des urgences. Pourtant je ne l'avais jamais vu.

_Si tu t'enfermerais moi dans ta bulle ! Tu l'aurais peut-être remarqué !_

Mais être dans ma bulle comme tu dis m'évite de lire toutes ces pensées. Mais reprenons.

Bonnie arriva pour nous demander où en était l'opération, car son père s'inquiétait.

Mon père me demanda d'aller le rassurer sans lui donner de fausses promesses, il n'était qu'au début d'une opération longue et délicate. Je pris ma tache à cœur, peut-être même de trop. Voir son désarroi me fit mal. Je lui promis de revenir.

Mais le temps passa si vite au bloc. Que je ne respectai pas ma promesse. Mon père du feindre une pause. Je le rejoignis dans le sas.

- « Alors ? »

- « Je pense que je vais pouvoir en rester là. Une partie d'os était coincée dans sa moelle, mais j'ai réussi à lui retirer, ainsi que tous les autres. Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire plus, le temps nous le dira. »

- « Ok. Merci papa. »

Je vis les sourcils de mon père se relever. Mes réactions l'étonnaient de plus en plus. Mais je sentais que j'éprouvais quelque chose de nouveau. Cette jeune fille réanimer mon cœur mort. Il n'y aurait que moi, je l'aurai mordu sur le champ comme mon père l'avait fait pour Esmée à une autre époque. Mais elle n'était pas morte, elle pouvait très bien s'en sortir et surtout elle avait une famille.

*****

Mon père finit par sortir du bloc et moi je pris le chemin de la forêt. On devait attendre son réveil pour voir jusqu'où monter sa paralysie car temps que tout ce ne serait pas résorbé, il était évident qu'elle le sera.

Autant que j'en profite pour chasser.

J'avais besoin de réfléchir et surtout comprendre ce qui m'arrivait mais je ne pouvais en parler à personne.

_Tu as peur pour ton égo ?_

Un vampire et une humaine ce n'était pas possible. Rien à voir avec mon égo. Et en plus je ne pouvais pas débarquer dans sa vie comme par magie parce que je l'avais décidé.

_Des excuses !_

POV de Bella

Quand je sentis que je reprenais conscience. J'avais comme une drôle d'impression. Celle d'être clouée dans un lit. La lumière m'agressait. Je sentis une main dans la mienne. Et une sur mon front.

- « Bella mon ange tu m'entends ? Papa et moi sommes là ma puce. »

Les sanglots dans la voix de ma mère. Stop ! Ma mère ? Que faisait ma mère dans ma chambre ?

_Je ne pense pas que tu sois dans ta chambre._

J'essayais de me rappeler. Mais rien. Je me forçais à ouvrir les yeux. J'avais reconnu aussitôt la couleur de ce plafond. J'étais à l'hôpital. Mais pourquoi ?

_La voiture !_

La voiture ? Ah oui c'est vrai !

Je comprenais mieux les sanglots de ma mère. Dès que je me faisais _un bobo _elle paniquait. Alors si la cause de mon hospitalisation était une voiture, j'imagine !

_Elle a dû être hystérique ! Une chance qu'on dormait !_

Je tournai la tête légèrement vers elle car la douleur m'assaillit avec ce tout petit geste. Mais je crois que c'était le seul endroit où j'avais mal.

_C'est encore ta tête qui a morflé !_

- « Ma chérie tu es réveillée. Je suis venue dès que ton père m'a prévenue. »

- « Ce n'était pas la peine de venir. » ma gorge était irritée et douloureuse. Ma voix était faible. J'avais dû rester un moment dans les vapes.

_Réfléchis un aller Jacksonville/Forks ne se faisait pas en une heure !_

- « Tu as mal ? » c'était la voix de mon père.

Je fis tourner juste mes yeux vers lui c'était sa main que j'avais senti un peu avant sur mon front.

J'acquiesçai.

- « Tu veux un peu d'eau ? » il me tendit un gobelet avec une paille. Étais-je dans un si mauvais état ?

L'eau me fit du bien. Je repris la parole.

- « Merci. Allez maman ne pleure plus. Je vais bien. Charlie a encore flippé pour rien. Pourtant vous devriez avoir l'habitude avec moi. »

- « Oh Bella ! »

- « Je vais appeler le Docteur chérie. Je reviens. »

POV de Charlie

L'attente avait dû durée des heures et des heures car Renée était devant moi mais je ne réalisais pas. J'étais déconnecté. Revoyant les images de sa naissance, de Bella enfant pendant les vacances, de son retour à Forks après le remariage de ma femme.

- « Charlie ! »

- « Oh Renée. Quelle heure est-il ? »

- « Il est bientôt 23 heures. »

Ça faisait déjà 7 heures que j'étais assis là.

- « Tu as eu des nouvelles ? Ils sont revenus te voir ? »

- « Non ! »

- « C'est bon signe je pense ! »

Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il a comme bon signe là dedans mais la façon de voir de Renée était toujours spéciale. C'est ce qui m'avait plus chez elle. Quand d'autre voyait le verre à moitié vide, elle le voyait bien assez plein.

Elle dût lire mon doute car elle précisa.

- « S'ils ne sont pas venus nous voir c'est que notre enfant est encore en vie. »

- « Oui vu sous cet angle. »

Mais être en vie en étant paralysé était-ce vraiment une vie ?

Que pourrait-elle faire maintenant ? Et surtout qu'est-ce qu'elle ne pourra plus faire ?

Car le jeune homme qui m'avait vu, avait parlé de moelle épinière.

J'étais reparti dans mes pensées quand je sentis qu'on me tapait l'épaule.

- « Charlie, le médecin est là ! »

Je levai la tête vers lui. On n'aurait jamais dit qu'il venait de passer huit heures au bloc.

- « Chef Swan, madame, je suppose que vous êtes la mère de Bella. »

- « Oui docteur. »

- « Votre fille est en salle de réveil. Lorsqu'elle sera conduite dans sa chambre au service réa vous pourrez la voir. Je vais être clair. Je ne veux en aucun cas vous mentir mais si les termes que j'emploie vous semble compliqués ou simplement trop dur émotionnellement n'hésitez pas à me le dire. »

On acquiesça tous deux. Je sentis la main de Renée prendre la mienne. Elle avait besoin de soutien, tout comme moi. Même si nous n'étions plus en couple. Elle était la mère de ma fille. Lien qui ne s'effacera jamais.

- « Bella a subi un choc au niveau du bas du dos dans l'accident. Brisant quelques fragments d'os. Qui ce sont logés près de la moelle épinière. Celle-ci n'est pas sectionnée et c'est déjà une bonne chose. J'ai réussi à extraire tous les fragments. Mais il reste un important hématome ce qui risque de lui causer une paralysie des deux membres inférieurs. »

- « Oh mon dieux ses jambes ? Mon bébé ne pourra plus courir ? »

- « Je pense, oui, mais il y a de grandes chances de guérison avec une rééducation précoce accompagnée d'un traitement pour faire diminuer l'hématome. Pour le reste : vessie et appareil gynécologique on ne le saura qu'après. Pour l'instant elle a une poche urinaire. Avec un bon accompagnement, on devrait avoir de bon résultat. »

- « Docteur puis-je vous poser une question ? »

- « Bien sur Charlie. »

- « Si je ne l'avais pas transporté moi-même. Serait-elle quand même paralysée ? »

- « Vous n'y êtes pour rien. L'avoir ramené plus vite a évité une importante perte de sang. Quand je suis arrivé en salle de trauma, mon fils venait de stopper une importante coupure sur une artère. Votre geste qui n'est pas a conseillé dans les cas d'accident, ici lui a sauvé la vie. »

- « Merci, je n'aurai pas pu vivre avec ça. Je suis déjà la cause dans un sens de tout ça alors penser ma fille paralysée par mon manque de tact aurait été insoutenable. »

- « Vous n'y êtes pour rien Charlie c'est ce chauffeur ivre le coupable. Et lui seul. Ce qui a conduit votre fille sur ce chemin n'est qu'un fait du destin. »

******

Elle était maintenant dans sa chambre. Sous perfusion. Monitoring. Renée était installée sur une chaise à côté d'elle. N'arrêtant pas d'être secouée de sanglots.

Je faisais des allers-retours de la fenêtre à son lit. Passant de temps en temps ma main sur son front. Son visage était égratigné. Et un peu gonflé sur le côté droit. Mais Dr Carlisle nous a promis qu'elle n'aurait aucune trace par la suite.

Tout le reste de son corps était recouvert d'un drap bleu. Nous cachant les bleus et les pansements.

Elle commençait à s'agiter. Renée ne faisait que de lui parler essayant de la rassurer.

Lorsqu'elle prononça ses premiers mots, je compris tout de suite qu'elle ne prenait pas conscience de la situation. Mais comment lui dire que cette fois-ci j'avais flippé comme elle disait, c'était pour quelque chose de plus grave, beaucoup plus grave.

Il fallait que je sorte de cette pièce. L'excuse du médecin était plus ou moins vrai mais surtout une excuse.

L'excuse pour ne pas lui dire quel était le verdict.

* * *

Petit blabla mais nécessaire j'ai passé mon après midi à faire des recherches sur le net sur les lésions de la moelle épinière. Sur le nom des différentes vertèbres et à chaque emplacement de lésions il y a une tonne de conséquence. Je n'ai pas fait médecine. Les seules bases que j'ai, sont « Urgences » ou « Grey's anatomy ».

Je veux faire ma fic sans me soucier du côté médico-légale du truc. Si des gens sont atteint de paralysie et lisent ma fic je tiens à m'excuser. Je ne veux pas tomber dans le côté fleur bleu. Ni dans le côté horrible que doit être la vie de tous les jours pour vous. Mais un juste milieu où un vampire aura sa place.

Merci encore pour vos nombreuses reviews qui me donnent la motivation de continuer.

Ah autre chose, je ferai de petits chapitres mais posterai plus rapidement.

À bientôt

Ed


	4. Chapter 3 Les douleurs

kikou je vous avais promis cour mais souvent alors voici un nouveau chapitre. attention mouchoir exigé moi meme j'ai pleuré a la relecture.

merci à mes revieweuses merci caro pour ta reponse à mon MP.

les personnages âppartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Les douleurs

POV d'Edward

J'étais revenu à l'hôpital malgré que ce ne soit pas mon jour habituel. Je vaquai à mes occupations de remplissage, je faisais les allers-retours labo.

_N'oublie pas les allers-retours au service réa aussi !_

Oui je dois l'avouer que j'en faisais pas mal. Je guettai les choses de loin. Leurs voix. Leurs respirations. Leurs pensées. Tout m'indiquait quelle n'avait pas encore repris connaissance.

Maintenant je connaissais son prénom Isabella. Isabella Swan.

_Pas difficile ! Tu l'as lu sur son dossier médical._

Mais au vu de tous, elle préférait Bella. Charmant diminutif qui lui va très bien.

Sa mère ne cessait de dire des mots rassurants. Je l'enviai, je la jalousai presque d'être assise près d'elle. Alors que moi je devais rester dans l'ombre.

Le chef Swan venait de sortir de sa chambre. Alors que moi je me trouvai à l'accueil à classer les résultats dans les bons dossiers.

_Il ne risque pas d'avoir d'erreur. Ça fait quatre fois que tu relis le même nom._

Ça s'appelle du professionnalisme.

_Moi j'appelle ça un alibi bidon._

Aussi.

- « Jeune homme ! »

- « Oui ! » perdu dans mes pensées je n'avais pas entendu que le père de Bella me parlait.

- « Ma fille vient de se réveiller, pouvez-vous appeler votre père ?»

- « Oui tout de suite. »

Je l'appelai aussitôt.

- « Edward ? »

- « Je suis à l'accueil réa. Le chef Swan vient de me signaler le réveil de sa fille. Il souhaite que tu viennes. »

- « J'arrive. Mais au fait que fais-tu en réa ? Si je ne me trompe pas ce n'est pas ton jour de présence. »

- « Je remplace un bénévole qui a la grippe. »

- « Très bien. Je suis là dans trois minutes. »

- « Merci. »

À_ force de le remercier comme ça, tu vas te faire griller !_

La politesse c'est tout.

- « Il arrive monsieur. »

- « Merci. »

Je pouvais lire ses pensées. Et en ce moment, il luttait contre lui même. Entre l'envie d'être près de sa fille et le besoin de rester à l'accueil, pour éviter Le moment. Il éprouvait de la douleur de voir son enfant si gravement atteinte. Alors qu'elle ne s'en doutait même pas.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Mon père fera de son mieux pour elle. »

- « Vous ne la connaissez pas ses réactions peuvent être très surprenantes. Elle peut le prendre avec force et courage. Mais elle peut tout aussi bien le prendre très, très mal. S'enfermant sur elle même. »

Il avait raison je ne la connaissais pas, mais je rêvai de le faire. Apprendre à la connaître. Savoir tout d'elle. Son caractère. Ses goûts. Même sa couleur préférée.

Mon père arriva et ils rentrèrent dans la chambre. J'essayai de ne pas écouter. Je ne voulais pas voir la douleur sur son visage. Quand mon père lui apprendrait.

Non je ne voulais pas être là !

Je pris le chemin des ascenseurs. Car si je l'entendais crier, je savais que je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de rentrer dans sa chambre. Pour aider mon père à la calmer. Et je n'aurai pas la **force**. De ne pas la prendre dans mes bras. Et lui murmurer que tout irait bien.

J'étais arrivé au service labo quand j'entendis ses cris. Je me figeai telle une statue de sel par la douleur que je ressentais.

POV de Bella

Mon père était parti prévenir le docteur que j'étais réveillée. Carlisle allait encore se moquer de moi et de ma malchance, il m'appelait « son petit aimant à problème ». Je ne lui avais pas révélé que dès que je me faisais une égratignure, j'avais pris le reflex de venir le voir.

_Voir qui le Doc ou Lui : Edward !_

Chacun ses excuses.

Ma mère était inconsolable, et plus je lui répétai que ce n'était rien, pire c'était. Elle est à faire flipper des fois, avec ses réactions.

Carlisle et Charlie rentrèrent dans la chambre. J'avais un peu le fol espoir que son fils l'accompagne.

-« Enfin réveillée ! »

- « Et oui j'ai fini de faire ma marmotte. »

- « Te souviens-tu de ce qui c'est passé ? »

- « Très vaguement. Je courrai avec la musique à fond dans les oreilles quand j'ai vu cette voiture arriver. Et j'ai perdu connaissance à la vue de mon sang. »

- « Ok ! Charlie t'a ramené aussi vite qu'il a pu. »Je regardai mon père avec un sourire. Mais son visage était fermé. Ne reflétant aucune expression. « Mon fils t'a pris en charge avec une infirmière. Avant que j'arrive, il a arrêté un important saignement. Et a fait tous les examens d'usage. »

Mon sauveur !

- « On a dû te transporter au bloc. Car sur les radios on a pu voir des petits fragments d'os logés dans le bas de ton dos. J'ai réussi à tous les retirer même les plus mal placés. »

- « Vous êtes un génie Carlisle. »

À ma réplique il parut gêné. Il s'approcha de moi.

- « Je peux ? » me demandant la permission de s'assoir près de moi. J'acceptai mais sans au par avant regarder ma mère et mon père. Leurs mines faisaient peur à voir.

- « Bella. J'ai pu constater un important hématome près de ta moelle épinière. »

- « Vous me faites peur Docteur ! »

- « Bella je vais être franc avec toi comme je l'ai été avec tes parents. » allez accouche ! « Il la compresse. Je ne sais pas encore à quel point. On va faire des tests Ok ? »

- « Mmm. » fis-je en secouant la tête.

Quand il souleva mon draps, je voulu réagir. Comment vous expliquez ? C'est comme un instinct. Je me doutai que je devais être nue en dessous. Mais j'étais comme anesthésiée. Ou ? Attend, il n'a pas parlé de ma moelle ? Je sentis les larmes me monter. Je venais de comprendre les pleurs de ma mère. La tête de mon père. Le ton de Carlisle. Et pourquoi je n'avais mal qu'à la tête.

_Ce n'est pas possible !_

Tu vois d'autres possibilités toi ? Une anesthésie ne ferait pas encore effet de la sorte après une opération.

- « N'est pas peur Bella, avec un traitement et une rééducation. Ça reviendra, j'ai bon espoir. » Il avait compris à quoi j'avais abouti intérieurement. J'avais donc raison.

- « Non, non ce n'est pas possible. Pas moi. Pas ça. Ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? Vous devez faire erreur. Vous avez dit que vous aviez tout retiré. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à bouger ? »

- « Bella calme-toi chérie. Le médecin a fait de son mieux. » me pria ma mère.

- « De son mieux ? Alors que je ne sens plus mes jambes. »

- « Bella je dois t'examiner. Pour savoir jusqu'où tu es devenue insensible. »

- « Pour savoir, quoi ? Je suis handicapée. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. »

Mes mots. Mes cris. Mes pleurs. Ma douleur. Tout ça sortait en force.

- « C'est important, pour la suite. »

Je me résignai laissant aller mon chagrin et ma colère.

Il souleva le drap respectant ma pudeur. Quoi qu'à ce moment là je m'en fichais un peu. La nouvelle m'avait assommé.

Il enfonça un pique dans chacun de mes orteils. Sans aucun effet. Mes chevilles. Rien. Mes mollets. Au dessus de mes genoux. Montant encore et encore. Passant d'une jambe à l'autre. Voyant s'envoler à chaque piqure sans douleur mes rêves. Mes passions. **Ma vie**. Arrivé en haut de mes jambes, je n'avais plus d'espoir.

- « Bella je doit aller plus haut. Je tiens à te prévenir. On t'a posé une poche urinaire. Ce n'est sûrement que provisoire. »

- « QUOI ? En plus de ne plus marcher je ne peux plus pisser. »

- « BELLA ! » me réprimanda mon père.

- « C'est mon langage qui te choc Charlie ? Ou le fait de savoir que je vais être clouée dans ce lit et qu'il me faudra des couches ? » Mes paroles étaient pleines de venin. Je voulais faire mal autant que j'avais mal.

- « Bella tu ne vas pas être clouée dans ce lit. Je te l'ai dit. Si nous combinons nos efforts. Même si se sera long, on y arrivera à te remettre debout. Je te le promets. »

- « J'en ai rien à faire de vos promesses. Je veux marcher. Je veux courir. Je veux VIVRE. »

- « Tu le feras, je te jure que tu le referas mon ange. »

Il continua son examen. Il fut content de constater que je sentais ses piqures à partir des hanches. Une bonne chose d'après lui.

C'était par rapport à mes organes internes. Car que je sente mon bassin ou pas ça ne changeait rien à la situation. Je serai dépendante toute ma vie de quelqu'un.

Une fois qu'il ait remis mon drap et qu'une infirmière eut changée toutes les pochettes qui pendaient, je leur demandai de sortir. Je voulais être seule. Je ne voulais plus voir la pitié sur leur visage.

La pauvre Bella ! Non je refusais.

* * *

je promet un ti teaser au reviews car le prochain est en cour d'ecriture.

ed


	5. Chapter 4 le déni ou l'enfer

kikou voici un nouveau chapitre

merci à toutes celles qui suivent ma ff. merci aux revieweuses. phika17; vans1985; aliecullen4ever; luma34; fantadelire; PrincetonGirl818; caro30; schaeffer

les personnages appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 4 : le déni ou l'enfer

POV de Charlie

Elle avait pris cette nouvelle encore plus mal que je ne l'avais pensé. Se refermant sur elle-même. Refusant de voir ni sa mère, ni moi.

Elle nous avait hurlé dessus quand nous étions revenus le lendemain de l'annonce.

- « Sortez ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ! »

Sa mère en était bouleversée. Carlisle nous avait rassuré en disant que ça lui passerai. Mais rien. Aucun changement. C'était même de pire en pire.

On restait dans le couloir à regarder sa porte. À voir les plateaux repas repassaient en volant par celle-ci.

Ils appelaient ça : la phase de déni moi j'appelai ça : l'enfer.

Carlisle avait contacté un centre de rééducation. Mais il avait refusé de la prendre. Les places étaient chères et ils préféraient les réserver aux patients désireux de guérir.

Qu'allons-nous faire ? Nous ne pouvions pas nous battre à sa place. J'étais perdu.

POV de Bella

La première nuit après l'annonce fut horrible. Je n'arrivai pas à dormir. Revoyant sans cesse cette voiture me foncer dessus et tout me prendre.

Carlisle parlait d'espoir, de guérison possible. Mais moi je ne voyais rien de tout ça. Surtout quand il a fallu qu'on me porte jusqu'aux toilettes. Et qu'on me tienne pour rester assise. Des moments si privés. Comment vivre comme ça. J'imaginai déjà mon père ou ma mère m'aider chaque jour pour me laver, m'habiller, faire toutes ses choses que l'on fait sans y penser. Non ce n'était pas possible.

Autant qu'ils m'oublient. Ce serait bien mieux pour eux que je n'existe plus. Que cette voiture est finie son travail au lieu de ne me prendre que ma liberté.

Dès le lendemain, je fis tout pour les éloigner de moi. Refusant leurs visites. Insultant le personnel même Carlisle en prit pour son grade.

Quand je les savais derrière la porte, mes plateaux repas me servaient de missile.

Je refusai de bouger. De faire des efforts qui leurs donneraient de faux espoirs. M'enfermant sur moi-même. Cette épreuve m'avait changé.

Les journées, je les passais à pleurer sur mon sort, à haïr le monde qui m'entoure. À subir les allers et venus des infirmières et mes nuits à faire des cauchemars. Je me voyais courir et d'un coup je m'écroulai au sol suppliant pour que ça s'arrête. C'est une voix, la même voix, une voix comme venue d'ailleurs qui me sortait de ce cauchemar. Mais mon repos était à chaque fois de courte durée.

En écoutant une conversation entre mon père et Carlisle, j'avais appris qu'il souhaitait me renvoyer chez moi. C'était inutile de me garder ici selon leurs thermes.

- « Charlie, avez-vous réfléchi à ce que je vous ai dit il y a une semaine ? »

- « Oui, on a fait des aménagement avec Harry et Billy. Je lui ai fait des modifications dans sa chambre en attendant de finir la pièce au rez-de-chaussée. Qui sera plus facile d'accès pour elle. Nous y avons fait installer le lit médicalisé. Je vous en remercie d'ailleurs. C'est très généreux de votre part. »

- « C'est de la part d'Esmée, elle voudrait aussi, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvenant, elle aimerait se charger de la déco. C'est son métier et son passe temps. Et j'avoue que pendant qu'elle s'occupe de ça, elle laissera nos salles de bains tranquilles. »

- « Aucun problème. Elle n'aura qu'à me dire ce qu'il lui faut. »

- « Je lui dis ça dès ce soir, elle sera ravie. »

Mais personne ne se soucis de ce que moi je veux ?

J'allais gâcher la vie de mon père.

_Bas alors ressaisis-toi ! Fait ce qu'il faut pour t'en remettre !_

Ça faisait longtemps. Mais non je ne faiblirai pas dans ma décision et quand ils auront enfin compris, ils me foutront dans un centre et ils auront de nouveau la paix.

_Idiote !_

Non réaliste et d'abord ferme-là! On ne t'a pas sonné.

- « Il vous faudra trouver une infirmière à domicile ou une personne capable de lui faire les soins. Je passerai deux fois par semaine et aux moindres soucis vous n'aurez cas m'appeler. »

- « Merci Carlisle. Merci de tout ce que vous faites pour nous. »

- « J'aurai tant voulu faire plus. Je préparais tout pour la fin de semaine. Ça vous laissera du temps. »

Et voilà mon sort en était jeté. Quatre jours avant que je ne quitte ce lit, ces murs, cette chambre. Mon plus grand regret aura été de ne pas Le connaître car maintenant il en était hors de question. La possibilité d'une histoire d'amour ou même une amitié s'était brisée le jour que mon accident.

POV D'Edward

L'état de Bella m'inquiétait. Je ne venai quasi plus à l'hôpital la journée. C'était trop dur de rester là à rien faire.

Elle se renfermait sur elle même. Devenait agressive et méchante avec les personnes qui l'entoure et le personnel soignant. N'essayant même pas de se battre.

Je voyais sa famille perdre espoir au fil des jours. Elle ne voulait même plus les voir.

Carlisle parlait de la laisser rentrer chez elle. Elle n'avait plus de risque de complication. Et elle ne faisait aucun effort, refusant les soins et la rééducation. Mais cette situation m'empêcherait de la voir.

Car chaque nuit je m'approchai d'elle à son insu. Je me faufilai dans sa chambre entre les rondes des infirmières. Elle aurait refusé autrement. Elle le faisait avec sa famille alors un inconnu, autant rêver.

Je la regardai dormir. Elle avait souvent le sommeil agité. Criant et pleurant. Appelant à l'aide. Ça me déchirait le cœur. Je lui murmurai à l'oreille des paroles réconfortantes qui arrivaient à l'apaiser. Du moins pour un temps.

Un soir en rentrant chez moi j'avais entendu la conversation de Carlisle avec ma mère. Mon père ce faisait du souci pour Bella. Et ma mère s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Il faisait plein de recherche sur les cas de rétablissements, les traitements expérimentaux, etc…

- « Carlisle dit moi ce qui ne va pas. Dès que tu rentres de l'hôpital, tu t'enfermes derrière ton bureau. Je ne suis pas folle, tu sais. »

- « Oh ma chérie, je suis désolé. C'est l'une de mes patientes. La fille du shérif. »

- « Oui j'ai appris. La pauvre enfant. »

- « Elle a perdu tout espoir. » je pouvais lire dans ses pensées la phrase que Bella lui avait dite._ « Je n'en ai rien à faire de vos promesses. Je veux marcher. Je veux courir. Je veux VIVRE. »_

- « Que comptes-tu faire ? »

-« J'ai prévenu Charlie qu'elle sortira bientôt. Le cadre de l'hôpital n'est pas bon pour elle. J'en suis sûr que si elle retournait chez elle, elle reprendrait goût à la vie. Des fois je voudrais avoir le don d'Edward pour lire en elle. »

Lire en elle ? Mais à bien y réfléchir je n'avais jamais lu en elle. Non jamais. Par pudeur ? Non ! Alors ? Ce pouvai-t-il que je ne puisse pas ? Il faudrait que j'essaye dès demain.

- « Oui je pense que tu as raison. Je ferai envoyer un lit pour elle. Pourras-tu demander à Charlie si je peux l'aider dans l'installation de Bella. Je sais que sa mère est rentrée à Jacksonville. Il aura sûrement besoin d'un œil féminin. »

- « Je te reconnais bien là. Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime. Je lui dirai. »

Je les laissai à leur conversation qui devenait trop dérangeante pour moi.

Ma mère était la bonté même. Mais je plaignai ce pauvre Charlie car entre ma mère et ma sœur qui je suis sûr, serait de la partie, il allait en avoir de l'œil féminin.

POV de Charlie

Dès le lendemain que j'avais donné l'accord à Carlisle pour que sa femme vienne pour la déco. Elle frappa à ma porte.

Je lui fis voir le plan de la chambre que nous avions l'intention de construire. Les fondations étaient déjà faites. Les idées de Billy nous aidaient beaucoup. Etant lui même dans un fauteuil. On avait agrandi tout les bâtis de porte. Enlevé beaucoup de meuble pour qu'un fauteuil puisse passer dans la maison sans encombre.

Même Jacob était venu nous aider. Il n'était pas au courant de ma dispute avec Bella le jour de l'accident, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il se sentait coupable.

- « Alors voyons voir ça ! »

Elle sortit son crayon de sa sacoche et une gomme. Dès ce moment je le sentais mal.

- « Ça ne va pas du tout. Il faut plus de lumière. Pourquoi pas une baie vitrée ici. Et son lit là. »Elle gomma et rectifia le plan. « Oui comme ça parfait ! Pour la salle de bains qu'avez-vous prévu ? »

Alors c'était vrai, c'était une accro des salles de bains !

- « Heu... une douche à l'italienne, ici ! » dis-je en lui montrant la petite pièce dessinée à côté.

- « Mm, vous permettez ? »

- « Oui. »

De toute manière partit comme c'est parti, elle l'aurait fait quand même.

- « C'est juste pour vous montrez ce que moi je vois mais ce n'est qu'une idée. »

Bien sûr !

- « Déjà agrandissons ça ! »

- « Madame Cullen les fondations sont déjà faites. »

- « Ce n'est pas un problème. Je vous enverrai un ouvrier qui vous fera ça en deux heures tout au plus. »

- « Ok ! »

- « Donc ici on va mettre une baignoire. »

_Juste une idée ! Ok !_

- « Et ça on va l'agrandir par ici pour y mettre une table de massage. Parfait comme ça. Par la suite il lui faudra une salle avec du matériel de rééducation. Juste le strict minimum. »

J'acquiesçai à tout. Je ne voulais priver ma fille de rien.

- « Pour le côté finance, pas de soucis. J'ai régulièrement des fonds par de riches entrepreneurs et du matériel. »

- « Je ne demande pas la charité. »

- « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Mais autant profiter du matériel que je peux avoir. »

- « Ok ! »

- « Parfait, je refais ça au propre et dès cet après-midi, je vous envoie de la main-d'œuvre. Isabella rentre dimanche et à son retour je veux que tout sois parfait. Pas question de lui faire monter et descendre ces marches à longueur de journée.»

- « Ce n'est pas un peu court. Il ne nous reste que trois jours. »

- « Mais non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas. En ce dispersant les taches, tout ira très vite. Je vais charger ma fille afin de faire les boutiques c'est son passe-temps préféré. »

Pas du tout celui de Bella !

Elle repartit avec le plan sous le bras. Et le sourire aux lèvres. Moi je refermai la porte m'appuyant dessus, fermai les yeux tout en me grattant la tête. Le stress.

* * *

j'ai fait un plan basic et j'ai mis sur mon profil juste pour vous faire voir le avant apres lol


	6. Chapter 5 les travaux

kikou voila la suite je viens de finir de l'ecrire je baille a m'en decrocher la machoire mais l'inspiration etait la alors!!!!

merci aux nombreuses revieuweuses.

les persos blabal bal a SM

* * *

Chapitre 5 : les travaux

POV de Charlie

Ce fut les trois jours les plus stressants de ma vie. Il y avait un monde fou. Depuis l'après midi où des ouvriers de la part de Mme Cullen étaient venues ça n'arrêtait pas.

Mais nous avions fini l'indépendance. Car d'une simple pièce c'était devenu un vrai appart. Avec les idées d'Esmée. Tous mes amis et habitants de Forks étaient venus aider même les lycéens. Les travaux avaient été finis très vite.

Flashback 

- « Mr Swan ? »

- « Oui ? »

- « Nous sommes là de la part de Mme Cullen. »

- « À oui, elle m'a prévenu de votre venu. Suivez-moi je vais vous montrer. »

Ils s'affairèrent aussitôt. Mais après ça, les gens n'arrêtaient pas de frapper à la porte.

- « Mr Swan, on nous a dit que vous aviez besoin d'un coup de main. »

- « Euh oui ? Par ici. »

Et je dus répéter ça au moins une bonne trentaine de fois. On se serait cru au Maçon du cœur.

Les enfants Cullen étaient venus avec leur mère le soir.

- « Alors Charlie, je peux vous appeler Charlie ? »

- « Oui bien sûr. »

- « Où en sommes-nous ? »

- « Toutes les fondations sont finies. Les murs sont montés et la toiture presque finie. »

- « Très bien. Les garçons allaient avoir s'ils ont besoin d'aide, avec Alice on va faire une liste de ce qui faudra acheter. »

- « Je n'en reviens pas comment les travaux avances. Je tiens à vous remercier c'est grâce à vous tout ça. »

- « Ne me remerciez pas, je n'ai presque rien fait. Et je suis sûre que vous auriez fait la même chose pour nous. »

- « Merci Mme Cullen. »

- « Ah non plus de Mme Cullen. C'est Esmée ! »

Je lui fis un léger signe de tête.

Grace à elle, même qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas, ma fille aura son endroit juste pour elle qui j'espère l'aidera à reprendre du poil de la bête.

Fin du flashback

J'étais devant la chambre de Bella ses valises étaient déjà dans le coffre. L'ordonnance dans ma poche. Et une énorme boule au ventre.

J'appréhendai son retour. Mais je ferai face à tout pour elle.

POV de Bella

Mon père avait tout réglé avec Carlisle. Mon retour était pour aujourd'hui. Carlisle n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de me rassurer. Me disant que ça serait mieux pour moi. Que pouvait-il en savoir ? Ici où ailleurs ça ne changerait pas la situation. Ça n'effacera pas ce jour maudit. Ça ne me rendra pas mes jambes.

Ils rentrèrent dans ma chambre, ça y est, c'était l'heure.

- « Voilà tout est prêt ma puce. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer ce que tout ses gens ont fait pour toi. »

À oui je ne vous ai pas dit ! Mon père et toutes ces bonnes gens de Forks par pitié pour la pauvre fille que je suis, avaient eu la bonne idée de s'improviser ouvriers du bâtiment. Me fabriquer une chambre au rez-de-chaussée était devenu la B-A à la dernière mode.

J'espérai seulement qu'ils soient tous rentrés chez eux je ne tenais pas à être au centre de leur attention.

- « Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir mis dans un centre spécialisé. Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde. »

- « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu n'imagines pas le mal que tu me fais en disant des choses comme ça. »

- « À croire que je n'ai pas perdu que l'usage de mes jambes dans cet accident. Carlisle avez-vous vérifié ? Je pense avoir égaré ma bonne humeur dans le choc. »

Le silence s'installa entre nous. Mais c'était plus facile d'être sarcastique, d'être en colère que de faire semblant d'être joyeuse. Que je sois dans mon ancienne chambre ou dans une nouvelle pièce ne changerait pas le fait que je ne bougerai pas de mon lit alors autant arrêter de se voiler la face.

Une infirmière arriva avec un fauteuil roulant. Mon pire cauchemar ou du moins mon réveil à la réalité. Voilà à présent comment je me déplacerai. Ce qui me fit l'effet d'un coup en plein cœur.

Je n'avais jamais réalisé comment c'était dur pour Billy d'être infirme ou pour Jacob de vivre avec. Tout était si simple pour eux pourquoi ça ne l'était pas pour moi.

Mon père me prit dans ses bras, pour m'installer dedans. Même si j'étais en colère de cette situation et qu'à aucun moment je voulais me montrer faible, mes mains ce sont agrippées à sa chemise. Les larmes ont roulé sur mes joues mouillant par la même cette dernière.

- « Pitié. Papa. Non. Pitié. ne me met pas la dedans. »

- « Bella, Bella ce n'est rien. Chut mon ange. »

- « Papa si tu me mets là dedans c'est comme accepter ce que je suis devenue et je ne veux pas. Non je ne veux pas. Je veux croire que je vais me réveiller et constater que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Pitié.»

Il me resserra dans ses bras ne sachant pas quoi faire. Moi, j'avais plongé mon regard embué de larmes dans ses yeux où les siennes coulaient, se joignant aux miennes.

- « C'est bon Charlie, portez la jusqu'à votre voiture. Je m'occupe du règlement et surtout de la chef infirmière. »

L'infirmière présente lança un léger merci. Ma requête lui aurait sûrement valu des reproches mais à ce moment, je n'en avais rien à faire.

POV d'Edward

Ma mère était occupée chez les Swan depuis que Carlisle lui avait donné son feu vert. Déjà en rentrant avec les plans, ses pensées n'étaient tournées que sur les équipements qui faudrait qu'elle trouve.

Elle appela ses ouvriers leur ordonnant de laisser ce qu'ils étaient entrant de faire pour ne s'occuper que des nouveaux appartements de Bella. À eux seuls ils allaient faire la même superficie au sol que la maison entière.

Elle nous demanda aussi un coup de main. Seule Rosalie s'inventa un rendez-vous important. D'après elle s'était du grand n'importe quoi de s'occuper d'une fille que personne ne connaissait avant et que sous prétexte qu'elle fut victime d'un malencontreux accident il fallait que tout le monde se mobilise. Ça lui valut un grognement. Mais je la reconnais bien là. Rosalie n'est pas méchante, non, seulement elle est un peu trop imbu de sa petite personne.

Moi je profitai de mes dernières nuits avec elle. Mais voyant que ma mère avait prévu une superbe baie vitrée juste devant son lit me réconforta même si je ne pouvais pas autant l'approcher, je la verrai. Elle était devenue Ma Bella au fil des jours. Maintenant quand je pensais à elle, j'y pensée sous ce nom : Ma Bella. Alors qu'elle ne me connaissait pas. Alors que je ne lui avais jamais parlé. C'était très étrange. Elle était comme mon pôle d'attraction. La personne, la plus importante dans mon monde.

J'avais aussi vérifié une chose importante. Et la découverte me valu un sacré choc. La fille qui m'obsédait le plus. La personne de qui je rêvais de tout apprendre. Était imperméable à mon don. Complètement étanche. Pas un seul son ne s'échappait de sa tête. C'est très fascinant. Drôle de coïncidence. Celle pour qui je craque se trouve être la seule personne dont je n'arrive pas à lire ses pensées. Les anti-pôles s'attirent, pas vrai ?

Je réussis à rester près de sa chambre pendant sa sortie. L'infirmière venait de rentrer dans sa chambre. J'entendis le cœur de Bella s'arrêter quelques secondes pour rebattre plus fort et rapidement. Ce son était devenu ma mélodie préférée, je l'aurai reconnu entre mille. Puis j'entendis sa voix, ses cris, ses supplications. Elle implorait son père de ne pas la mettre dans le fauteuil. Ce qui sonnerait pour elle comme son abdication. Sa résignation. Admettre qu'elle était infirme. Admettre que ses cauchemars soit réelle. J'aurai tant voulu être près d'elle pour la rassurer mais je ne pouvais pas. Je devais être encore un fantôme rodant autour d'elle. La laisser souffrir seule.

Elle sortit enfin de la chambre dans les bras du chef Swan suivit de mon père. Elle avait l'air abattu. Fragile. Éteinte.

POV de Bella

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais dans mon lit. Une baie vitrée en face de moi, m'offrait une vue magnifique sur la forêt. Mon père était sur un fauteuil devant celle-ci. La tête dans ses mains, il avait l'air affligé. Je le faisais souffrir. Mes dernières paroles avait dû lui faire du mal.

Quand il remarqua que j'étais réveillée, il se leva et s'installa sur le bord de mon lit.

- « Bella, comment vas-tu ? »

- « Bien ! Au mieux que je puisse aller du moins. »

- « Tu as faim ? »

- « Non merci. »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas à subir ma cuisine à partir de demain. Une aide soignante doit venir. Elle s'occupera aussi des repas. »

- « Tu n'as pas à faire ça. »

- « Bien sûr que si. Tu es ma fille. Mon unique enfant. Tu es tout pour moi. »

- « Je ne suis plus rien de ta fille. »

Je me sentais comme une coquille vide. Comme si j'occupai un corps étranger.

* * *

Dès le lendemain, ce fut la première d'une longue liste de personne qui démissionna.

Mon père me demandait de faire un effort. Mais je ne voulais pas. Non, car s'il ne trouverait plus personne, il n'insisterait pas. Et _démissionnerait_ à son tour.

Non seulement je refusai de les écouter mais je les insultai, je leur menai la vie dure, refusant de manger, répandant mon repas ou le jetant à travers la pièce.

Ma vie se résumait de passer de mon lit à ce fauteuil, du fauteuil à mon lit. Regardant dans le vide. Un point au loin. À rêver à une vie qui ne sera jamais la mienne.

Un matin alors que j'avais accepté pour une fois de prendre un bain, je crus que dieu avait répondu à mes prières.

La baignoire était immense, équipée de buse. L'eau réglait à la bonne température. Car même si l'eau aurait été brulante, je ne m'en serai même pas aperçu. Je pouvais me bruler sans même m'en rendre compte.

La dame de compagnie du moment qui était un peu simplette à mon gout. _Très blonde. _Mit du bain moussant à la fraise, mon odeur préférée. Tout était parfait. Si on considère que d'être dans une baignoire qui fait des bulles qu'on ne sent pas est parfait bien sûr. Jusqu'au moment où je me sentis glisser. La combinaison d'un bain à remous et de la mousse n'était peut être pas la meilleure chose. N'aillant que très peu de force dans les bras à ne pas bouger et manger peu, ne joua pas en ma faveur.

Je sentis la panique me prendre. J'allais me noyer dans ma baignoire. Imaginer la une demain. LA FILLE DU CHEF SWAN NOYEE DANS 50 CM D'EAU. Même infirme ma poisse me suivait. Mais à bien réfléchir c'était peut être LA solution. La seule et unique pour finir ce que cette fichu voiture avait commencé. La solution pour arrêter de donner du souci à mon père et à ma mère.

* * *

bon bas là je me retire discratos car je risque de me faire huer ou voire pire

alors les reclamations se depose en cliquant sur le bouton vert et meme pas besoin de faire la queue. ^^

a bientot

ed


	7. Chapter 6 la petite annonce

kikou voici la suite pas tres longue mais je vous promet la suite tres vite

merci a mes revieweuses que j'adore qui me donne envi d'ecrire en plus vite

bon j'arrete mais je vous promet un bla bla à la fin de ce chapitre lol

les perso appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 6 : la petite annonce

POV de Bella

_Je sentis la panique me prendre. J'allais me noyer dans ma baignoire. Imaginer la une demain. LA FILLE DU CHEF SWAN NOYEE DANS 50 CM D'EAU. Même infirme ma poisse me suivait. Mais à bien réfléchir c'était peut-être LA solution. La seule et unique pour finir ce que cette fichu voiture avait commencé. La solution pour arrêter de donner du souci à mon père et à ma mère._

Je me laissai aller dans les méandres de la mort. Fermant les yeux et laissant l'eau faire son effet.

Quand deux bras puissants me saisirent.

- « BELLA ! Oh mon dieu ! Bella ! » C

- « Qu'est-il arrivé ? » AS

- « Je vous paye assez cher pour que vous le sachiez, je pense. Appelez le Dr Cullen vite ! »

- « Tout de suite ! »AS

- « Bella mon cœur. Dit-moi quelque chose. »C

Je sentis qu'on me déposait sur quelque chose de froid et dur. Le sol sûrement.

- « Il arrive Monsieur. »AS

- « Passez-moi cette serviette. »C

Je n'osai même pas ouvrir les yeux pour voir la déception de mon père. Mais au mot serviette, j'ai réalisé que je venais d'être sortie de Ma baignoire par Mon père qui plus est. Oh mon dieu !

- « Sors ! »Dis-je en paniquant. Fermant les yeux avec force et couvrant ma poitrine de mes bras.

- « Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien. »C

- « Charlie sors d'ici tout de suite ! »B

Je sentis la serviette sur mon haut du corps. Je devinai aisément qu'elle devait aussi couvrir le bas. Deviner c'est tout ce que je puisse faire.

Pourquoi faut-il que mon père intervienne tel un superman ? J'étais si proche de la libération. J'avais eu le courage de le faire et lui avait tout gâché.

J'étais en colère. Contre lui, contre moi, contre la vie qui ne veut pas que je la quitte.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne crains plus rien. »C

- « Je suis désolée monsieur. »AS

- « Désolée ou pas vous pouvez dire adieu à votre job. »C

- « Charlie, je suis nue et devant toi alors sort d'ici. »B

Je sentis mes larmes couler. Je tournai la tête pour ne pas lui montrer. Il me laissa seule sur ce sol froid. Je restai là perdant la notion du temps.

Sombrant dans ma peine.

- « Bella ! Puis-je entrer ? C'est Carlisle Bella. J'ai emmené Esmée avec moi. »

-« Laisse-moi avec elle cinq minutes. » E

Je n'entendis plus rien. Jusque je sente une main sur mes cheveux.

- « Ma chérie c'est Esmée. Ne t'inquiète plus mon ange. Tu es sauvée. Essaye de te redresser, je vais t'enfiler ça. »

Mais je n'arrivai pas à dire un mot. Le poids de l'échec et de l'humiliation me pesait trop. Je sentis son bras passer sous mes épaules. Pour me mettre en position assise.

Elle m'enfila un vêtement. Essayant de me réconforter par des gestes et des paroles tendres. Mais elle dût comprendre très vite que je n'étais pas prête ni à lui répondre ni à l'aider.

POV d'Edward

Je rentrai d'une partie de chasse quand j'entendis ma mère parler de Bella.

- « Carlisle laisse-moi venir. »

- « Non ! Son père doit être assez paniqué comme ça. »

- « Mais Bella a besoin de sa mère et comme celle-ci n'est pas là laisse-moi jouer ce rôle pour elle. »

- « Bon ok mais tu me laisses décider. »

- « Ok. Oh la pauvre enfant se noyer dans sa baignoire. J'aurai dû mettre des protections. Je m'en veux tellement. L'idée de la baignoire est de moi. Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé ? »

- « Chut Esmée tu te calmes ou tu restes ici. »

Dans ma tête l'information tournait en boucle « Bella noyée ». Comment c'est possible un truc pareil. Je repartis aussitôt vers la forêt.

_Dit plutôt la maison de Bella ! Tout le monde avait compris tu sais !_

_Lâche-moi ce n'est pas le moment._

J'arrivai très vite devant chez elle. Essayant de ne pas me montrer. La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte et je pouvais clairement voir Bella sur le sol une serviette pour seule habit.

J'entendais également la dispute entre son père et celle responsable de tout ça.

Elle avait voulu faire plaisir à Bella en mettant de la mousse dans son bain ne réfléchissant pas aux conséquences. La laissant seule alors qu'elle se noyait.

Mes parents arrivèrent très vite. D'après le ton de son père, il était ravi de voir ma mère. Il leur expliqua sa réaction quand elle s'était rendue compte de sa nudité.

Ma mère n'avait qu'une phrase à la bouche.

- « Oh la pauvre enfant. »

Mon père s'annonça et laissa Esmée rentrer en première. Refermant la porte derrière elle.

Quelque longues minutes plus tard ma mère avait Bella dans les bras. Elle fit mine de la passer à Carlisle. Pour la comédie humaine. Car pour elle ma Bella ne devait pas peser bien lourd.

_Ça y est, tu recommences !_

_Quoi ?_

_Tu as redit Ma Bella._

_Et alors ?_

_Et alors elle n'est pas à toi. Elle ne sait même pas que tu existes d'ailleurs._

Oui c'était vrai et alors ! Elle était « Ma » maintenant sans trop jouer la possession. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle appartenait à mon cœur.

Mon père l'ausculta et lui administra un somnifère car elle était inconsolable. La peur sûrement.

Je restai devant sa fenêtre Une minute, une heure, un jour, une nuit. Ne voulant pas la quitter. Ses larmes étaient intarissables.

POV de Charlie

J'en pouvais plus, la voir dans cet état me dépassait émotionnellement et physiquement.

Nous passions d'aide soignante en infirmière. Sans succès. Avec son caractère, elles restaient à peine deux jours.

Nous avions pu l'installer directement dans son chez elle à son arrivée. Mais elle ne profitait de rien, elle passait de son lit à un super fauteuil. Il massait et aidait à drainer je ne sais quoi. Moi et la technique on n'est pas copain.

Mais d'après Carlisle, sa femme avait eu une super idée, il évitait des problèmes d'escarre dût à son immobilité.

Une fois, on est arrivé à la glisser dans un bain. Ce qui fut un miracle devenu très vite une catastrophe, il faut dire que ce n'est pas malin de la part de l'aide soignante, elle avait mis du bain moussant alors que la baignoire est équipé de gicleur / masseur – encore une autre trouvaille d'Esmée – passons ! Ça avait fait tellement de mousse que s'en était devenu glissant. Et Bella manquant de force dans les bras et n'ayant plus l'usage de ses jambes, elle avait failli couler.

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui l'avais fichu à la porte. Car en plus de la peur qu'elle avait eu elle m'avait passé un savon car je l'avais vu nu. Elle a pleuré non stop. Une torture.

C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je tape à un doigt sur le clavier de mon ordi du boulot une annonce sur un site. Ou du moins j'essaye depuis trois heures déjà car entre créer un compte. À oui j'ai dû créer une adresse email aussi. Facile ? Nonnnn ! Je hais la technologie. Je me répète ? Désolé mais c'est vrai. Et trouver les bonnes phrases c'est un sacré boulot.

_Cherche personne avec du courage._ non !

_Cherche personne sérieuse pour s'occuper de ma fille atteinte d'infirmité et d'un sacré caractère._ Non ! Rrr je n'y arriverai jamais.

_Cherche personne sérieuse pour s'occuper de ma fille atteinte d'infirmité pour lui rendre le goût de vivre car moi je n'y arrive plus._ Non Non et renon.

Plus ça va, plus cette lettre ressemble à une séance de psy. Mes doigts tapent ou plutôt mon doigt tape ce que ma bouche n'ose dire tout haut.

_Cherche personne sérieuse pour s'occuper de ma fille atteinte d'infirmité pour la vie de tous les jours. Un minimum de qualification requise mais surtout beaucoup de patience. _Je rajouterai bien aussi d'amour mais ça ferait trop tarte.

Je cliquai avec un grand soupir sur la touche « Envoi ».

Bon ça c'était fait ! Plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

Alors j'ai promis de mettre mon blabla à la fin, promesse tenue.

Première chose je me suis trouvée ou plutôt c'est elle qui m'a trouvé lol une super correctrice **(N/R : merci c'est gentil ^^, contente que mon travaille de correctrice te plaise.)**. Mais je voudrai votre avis.

Choix 1 : je publie dès que j'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre et je le modifie après mais ça veut dire lire avec mes fautes.

Choix 2 : je poste le chapitre une fois celui-ci corrigé. Mais comme je ne veux pas accaparé ma correctrice vous l'aurez quand il sera prêt lol.

Deuxième choses. Je vais passez à la vitesse supérieure. Faisant défiler le temps à mac 3 au moins pour faire venir Edward à Bella plus vite. Alors si c'est trop rapide ou incompréhensible dites-le moi.

À bientôt et j'attends vos réponses et vos impressions.

Ed


	8. Chapter 7 Candidature

kikou voici la suite donc pour l'instant il n'est pas corigé mais dés que c'est fait je modifie (déjà corriger ma beta a fait speedy lol merci a toi lucky

merci pour toutes vos reviews

bonne lecture

les personnages appartiennent a SM

ps: la ff mais en scene edward et bella alors vous etes prevenus pas besoin de lire si vous aimez pas.(reponse au mp)

* * *

Chapitre 7: 

POV de Charlie

C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je tape à un doigt sur le clavier de mon ordi du boulot une annonce sur un site. Ou du moins j'essaye depuis trois heures déjà car entre créer un compte. À oui j'ai dû créer une adresse email aussi. Facile ? Nonnnn ! Je hais la technologie. Je me répète ? Désolé mais c'est vrai. Et trouver les bonnes phrases c'est un sacré boulot.

_Cherche personne avec du courage. Non !_

_Cherche personne sérieuse pour s'occuper de ma fille atteinte d'infirmité et d'un sacré caractère. Non ! Rrr je n'y arriverai jamais._

_Cherche personne sérieuse pour s'occuper de ma fille atteinte d'infirmité pour lui rendre le goût de vivre car moi je n'y arrive plus. Non Non et renon._

Plus ça va, plus cette lettre ressemble à une séance chez le psy. Mes doigts tapent ou plutôt mon doigt tape ce que ma bouche n'ose dire tout haut.

Cherche personne sérieuse pour s'occuper de ma fille atteinte d'infirmité pour la vie de tous les jours. Un minimum de qualification requise mais surtout beaucoup de patience. Je rajouterai bien aussi d'amour mais ça ferait trop tarte.

Je cliquai avec un grand soupir sur la touche « Envoi ».

Bon ça c'était fait ! Plus qu'à attendre.

J'avais reçu une tonne de réponse par mail mais je n'arrivais à en ouvrir que la moitié. Je modifiai mon annonce en demandant une réponse écrite. Plus mon domaine.

Je reçu des personnes de tout âge. J'avais l'impression d'être à la recherche d'une baby-sitter pour un enfant terrible.

_C'est peut-être ce que tu fais !_

Je voulais le meilleur pour ma fille et pour une fois je voulais que ça marche. Mais rien. Toujours le même cirque. Une assiette et une insulte plus tard, ils repartaient plus vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Les mois passaient et nous en étions toujours au même point. Le Dr Cullen s'inquiétait voyant ses chances de rétablissement s'amoindrir de jour en jour ainsi que ses forces.

Au bout de quatre mois environ, je reçus un courrier très différent des autres. Était-ce une blague ?

Je décidais d'en avoir le cœur net. C'était farfelu mais après tout qu'avais-je à perdre ?

POV d'Edward

Une voiture s'arrêta dans l'allée. Et pour l'avoir entendu des millions de fois, je reconnus aussitôt la voiture du chef Swan.

Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Bella ?

Mon père qui était présent alla lui ouvrir.

- « Charlie ? »

- « Docteur, excusez-moi de débarquer ainsi. Mais je souhaiterais voir votre fils.»

_Qu'a fait mon cher frère pour que le shérif débarque ? (Emmett)_

Ses pensées n'étaient que plaisanteries m'imaginant arrêter pour divers actes les plus tordus les un que les autres. Croyait-il vraiment que nous avions tous le même cerveau branché sur le 220 sexe ?

- « Bien sûr entrez ! »

Ma mère inquiète par cette soudaine demande prit la parole.

- « Rien de grave j'espère ? »

- « Non ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai juste reçu ceci au courrier et je voudrais m'entretenir avec lui. »

D'où je me trouvais, je reconnu une lettre que j'avais écrit de nombreuses fois. La connaissant presque par cœur à force.

_Je me présente à vous pour l'annonce que vous avez mit pour le poste de garde malade. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Vous m'avez rencontré à l'hôpital de Forks à plusieurs reprises. Je ne suis pas très expérimenté en ce domaine mais je vous propose mes services. Je suis volontaire et obstiné._

_Veuillez trouver mes références même si elles ne sont pas nombreuses sur le CV ci-joint._

Et pourtant, je ne l'avais jamais envoyé par timidité ou par peur de rejet.

Je préférais aimer Bella dans l'ombre que d'être rejeter par elle.

Tous s'étaient retournés vers moi m'interrogeant silencieusement.

_Est-ce toi mon fils l'auteur de cette lettre ? (Carlisle)_

_C'est bien la lettre en réponse à l'annonce que je te vois continuellement regarde sur l'ordinateur ? Ce pourrait-il ? Non c'est impossible. C'est mon cœur de mère qui divague et pourtant ça expliquerait bien des choses. (Esmée)_

Je laissai ma mère entre ses doutes et ses joies.

- « Oui, c'est moi qui ai écrit ça. » mais pas moi qui vous l'ai envoyé. Voulus-je préciser en regardant ma sœur.

_Ne m'en veut pas mais j'ai fait ce qui devais être fait. (Alice)_

- « Je peux te demander une petite chose ? »

- « Oui bien sûr ! »

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu arriverais là où même des professionnels ont échoué. »

Ce qu'en incluait aussi mon père.

- « Je ne l'affirme pas, mais je ferai tout pour que ça marche. (NA : sans aucun jeu de mot) Je suis bénévole à l'hôpital de Forks et j'aide souvent mon père. »

- « Mais pour sa toilette et l'habiller. Je ne pense pas que Bella ce laissera faire. »

Je revis la scène dans sa mémoire du jour où il l'avait retrouvé nue dans sa baignoire.

Alice avait fait le premier pas que je refusais de faire alors je ne devais pas laisser passer ma chance. Charlie avait besoin d'aide, moi j'avais besoin d'être près d'elle.

- « Je m'occuperai d'habiller Bella si vous voulez. » plaida Alice.

- « Et tes cours ? »

- « En venant chez vous à 7 heure, j'aurai largement le temps. »

- « Je pense que ça serait une chose à tenter. Je sais qu'il est jeune mais Edward peut faire des miracles. » Insista Esmée.

_Je sais que mon fils y mettra tout son cœur. (Esmée)_

- « Ok ! Alors je t'attends ou plutôt je vous attends demain 7h. Si c'est d'accord avec vos parents. »

- « Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. »

- « Moi non plus. »Reprit ma mère.

À l' instant où Charlie repassa la porte. Tous les regards et les pensées se braquèrent sur moi.

_Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt. (Alice)_

_C'est quoi cette nouvelle lubie ?(Rosalie)_

_Alors c'est donc ça son fantasme ? Jouer aux infirmières. Faudrait que j'essaye avec Rose. (Emmett)_

_Je sentais tant d'amour et de tristesse en toi depuis des mois mais je viens enfin de comprendre. (Jasper)_

_Mon fils est amoureux de cette petite. J'en suis sûre. Si elle pouvait lui apporter tout ce qu'il mérite…(Esmée)_

_Que te pousse-t-il à faire ça ? (Carlisle)_

Je pris la décision de tout leur répondre d'un coup.

- « C'est ma décision, je vous aime et jamais je nous mettrai en danger. »

- « Tu t'y prends vachement bien dit donc. » siffla Rosalie.

- « Rose, il n'y a rien de mal à qu'il s'occupe de cette jeune fille. » me défendit mon père.

_Non rien si ce n'était juste ça ! (même les pensées de Rose n'étaient que venin.)_

Étais-je si transparent pour que toutes les femmes de ma famille, sans compter sur Jasper et son don, sache que j'étais amoureux de Bella ?

POV de Bella

Ma vie n'était qu'un enfer. Après m'a tentative vaine de mettre fin à mes jours, j'avais pleuré de tout mon saoul.

Même ça j'avais été incapable de le faire pour mon père, pour ma mère.

_Surtout pour toi ! Arrête de dire que c'est pour les autres que tu veux en finir. Que tu rejettes toute l'aide ! Que tu refuses de faire des efforts ! Que tu ne quittes pas ton lit ! Arrête ! Et prend conscience que ce n'est que pour toi que tu refuses tant de chose. Tu n'es pas morte. Tu as encore une vie pour toi. Même si ce n'est pas celle que tu voulais, tu en as une quand même que tu gâches…_

_Qui es-tu pour me parler ainsi ?_

_Ta raison, ta conscience. Cette partie de toi qui veut vivre. Sourire. Aimer. Faire toutes ces choses auquel on aspire. Rien ne t'empêche de tenir encore ton appareil photo. De voir ces couleurs magnifiques qui inondent ta chambre au matin. Ok tu ne peux plus marcher, ni courir et encore Carlisle a dit que tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Mais non ! Toi tu préfères renoncer à toutes ces choses. Toi et encore toi. Pas ton père. Ni ta mère. Juste toi._

_Qui te dit que ma mère n'a pas renoncé ? Au moment où elle a repris cet avion, elle a renoncé._

_À la faute à qui ?_

_Ça suffit sors de ma tête._

Depuis ce jour, je sentais les forces me quitter et mes cauchemars amplifièrent. Je n'avais plus cette voix qui me rassurait qui me disait que tout irai bien. Non le silence et le froid des ténèbres emplissaient mes nuits.

------------------

- « Bonjour Bella! Moi c'est Alice »

Je vis un lutin sautiller dans ma chambre. Que me valait cette visite si joyeuse et matinale ? Je l'avais reconnu. C'était une fille du lycée de Forks.

Mon père devait avoir épuisé toutes ses réserves.

- « Je paris que ça va être une merveilleuse journée. »

Elle fonça droit vers mon dressing. Comme si elle était déjà venue ici.

- « Bon voyons voir ce qui serait bien pour ta première ballade. »

-« Ballade ? »

- « Oh mais tu parles ? »

- « Mon père ne t'a pas informé que ce n'était que mes jambes qui avaient souffert dans l'accident ? »

- « Si bien sûr. Mais comme tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure j'ai cru que ta langue avait été coupée. »

- « Ma langue se porte très bien d'une part et d'autre il n'y a pas de ballade qui tienne. Tu me forceras pas à aller où que ce soit. »

- « Mais je n'y compte pas. Je suis juste là pour t'habiller et faire ta toilette. »

- « Très bien. Je vois qu'on est d'accord. »

Elle ne rajouta rien et replongea dans l'inventaire de ma garde robe. Que je ne connaissais même pas d'ailleurs. Un bas de jogging et un débardeur était largement suffisant pour ce que j'avais à faire. Qui est : RIEN.

Elle s'approcha de moi. J'avais pris l'habitude avec toutes les personnes qui s'étaient occupées de moi de la façon qu'on me transportait dans la salle de bain. Mais sa phrase aurait valu le premier prix des blagues.

- « Allez hop debout ! »

- « _À_ moins que tu aies une baguette magique en ta possession c'est impossible. » mes paroles avaient claqué.

- « Je ne suis pas sotte, je le sais mais il n'est pas question que je fasse tout. »

- « Tu es payé pour ça il me semble. »

- « Même si je l'étais, je ne serai pas ta boniche pour autant. Comme tu l'as dit plutôt seules tes jambes sont touchées. Ta langue va très bien je te le confirme. Et je suis sûre que tes bras aussi. »

- « Mais bien sûr pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plutôt. Marcher sur les mains en voilà une idée prodigieuse. Fallait me le dire que mon père t'avait recruté dans une école du cirque. »

- « Je ne vient pas d'un cirque mais après toi je ferai une super entraîneuse de serpent. »

C'était la première fois qu'une personne me parlait ainsi depuis mon accident. Pas comme à une personne infirme. Avec ce ton de pitié.

- « Explique-moi alors. »

- « Mais je ne demande que ça ! » dit-elle en reprenant sa voix chantante. Un peu plus et j'aurai parié qu'elle rebondissait quand elle me parlait.

- « Déjà retire les couvertures de tes jambes. »

- « Ok. »Ce que je fis.

- « Bien ! »

- « Ce n'est pas un exploit ! »

Elle me regardant avec un air qui disait « pas si sûr » et c'était vrai. Comment y arrivait-elle ?

- « Bon maintenant avec l'aide de tes mains essaye de sortir tes jambes du lit pour te retrouver assise sur le rebord. »

Mais après plusieurs essais, j'abandonnai. Mes jambes me semblaient lourdes Peut-être qu'elles me faisaient juste reprendre conscience de mon état.

_Ou juste un manque de force !_

_Cette fois-ci tu essayes de me réconforter niant la réalité !_

_Peut-être ! Ou peut-être ai-je raison !_

Alice prit le relais. M'accompagnant dans l'exercice sans rien dire. Je l'en remerciais.

Elle se tourna.

- « Grimpe ! »

- « Tu es plus petite que moi. »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Même si je dois te traîner tu prendras ta douche. »

- « OK. »

Je passai lentement mes bras autour de son cou. M'y agrippant le mieux que je le pouvais. Elle passa ses bras derrière mon dos me soutenant assez pour me relever de mon lit. Et nous allâmes ainsi jusqu'à la douche. Elle me déposa sur la chaise à roulettes.

C'était une chaise monté comme pour les systèmes de remonte escalier. Mais pour aller du lavabo à la douche.

Tout ce passa très bien et pour une fois, j'avais regagné mon fauteuil sans avoir pousser un cri, une insulte.

- « Bon je te laisse je vais à l'école. Charlie est parti à son travail. Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon frère prépare déjà ton petit déjeuner. »

- « Ton frère ? »

- « Oui tu verras, il est très sympa. »

Elle fila de ma chambre avant que je ne rajoute un seul mot.

- « ALICE ! »

- « Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Cette voix. Non pas lui. Il ne peut pas me voir comme ça ! Moi qui rêvais de faire sa connaissance. Qu'il me parle pourquoi ça devait ce faire alors que j'étais un légume.

* * *

vous auriez compris ou j'en viens a bientot

ed


	9. Chapter 8 premier contact

kikou les filles et tout d'abord je vous souhaite a toutes une exelente année 2010. que cette année soit meilleur que la derniere.

j'ai mis un peu de temps pour ce chapitre. je suis sur l'epilogue des ames soeurs et le OS de bloody's valentine et cet os promet du moins d'pares ce que j'en pense lol.

bon j'arrete mon blabla.

les persos apartiennent a sm

* * *

Chapitre 8 : premier contact

POV de Bella

Il venait de rentrer dans ma chambre. Lui. L'homme sur qui mon cœur avait jeté son dévolu.

_Pas seulement son dévolue je dirai !_

Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Pourquoi mon père m'avait fait ça ? Pourquoi l'avait-il choisi lui pour s'occuper de moi ? Déjà le coup de l'elfe était osé mais là c'était pire que tout.

- « Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

J'étais restée muette alors qu'intérieurement je bouillais. Ce ne devait être qu'un rêve. Non un cauchemar, un effroyable cauchemar et j'allais me réveiller.

- "Bon ! Puisque tu ne veux rien me dire. Voici ton déjeuner ! Je t'ai tout coupé. Tu n'as plus qu'à te nourrir. À moins que tu veuilles que je le fasse ?"

- « NON ! »

Dans ma colère, cette même colère que j'éprouvais depuis l'annonce, depuis que je suis infirme, je balançai son plateau.

- "Tu n'avais pas besoin de le jeter, un simple je n'ai pas faim aurait suffi. Je suis là pour t'aider, pas pour te servir de punching-ball ou de ramasse tout."

- "Alors va t'en ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ni de personne! "

Mes mots claquaient.

- "Parfait dans ce cas tu ramasseras ton bordel !"

-"Bien."

- "Bien."

Et le voilà sorti aussi vite qu'il était entré. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi même avec lui j'étais comme ça ? Voire même encore pire ?

_Peut-être que le voir te nourrir t'est désagréable, peut-être que te voir à travers ses yeux t'est insupportable, ou parce que tu l'aimes et de ce faite, tu voudrais qu'il soit autrement. Qu'il te parle comme Bella la jeune fille maladroite et banale que tu étais et non pas comme celle que tu es._

Elle avait raison. J'avais raison ça faisait trop mal. Son regard plein de compassion et ce je ne sais quoi de plus.

Je restai silencieuse, des larmes roulant sur mon visage au milieu de mon plateau répandu.

POV d'Edward

J'étais dans sa cuisine à préparer le petit déj pour elle : pancake, bacon, œuf, jus d'orange. Les odeurs se mélangeant plus horribles les unes que les autres. J'essayais de me concentrer sur la conversation de ma sœur avec Bella. Savoir comment elle prenait les initiatives de ma sœur m'aiderait à faire mon entrée. Ne pas lire ses pensées me frustrait car je ne pouvais pas prévoir ses réactions comme je le faisais avec les autres humains.

_Comment peux-tu la comparer aux autres ? Comment peux-tu te plaindre de simples odeurs alors qu'elle est dans la pièce à côté entrain de se dévêtir ?_

STOP ! SE FAUCALISER SUR AUTRE CHOSE !

Je ne voulais pas de ça. Je ne voulais pas me servir des yeux de ma sœur, ni de ses visions pour jouer au voyeur alors que je ne l'avais pas fait avant.

_Alors concentre-toi sur tes œufs qui brulent car même si tu en as jamais mangé, je ne pense que ça devrait avoir cette couleur !_

- "Oh merde !"

Je recommençai aussitôt ne pensant qu'aux œufs et rien que ça.

J'étais tellement concentré que je n'ai pas vu ma sœur se jeter dans mon dos.

- "Bonne chance frérot." déposant un bisou sur ma joue.

- "Tu y vas déjà ?"

- "Bella est dans son fauteuil ! "

- "Ok merci."

J'avais envie, besoin même de savoir comment ce passerait cette première rencontre. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander que Bella appelait.

-"T'inquiète ça ne sera pas pire que ses autres matin !"

Je sifflai un merci ironique à mon diablotin personnel et m'emparai du plateau. L'heure de vérité avait sonné.

- « Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

-« … »

- "Bon ! Puisque tu ne veux rien me dire. Voici ton déjeuner ! Je t'ai tout coupé. Tu n'as plus qu'as-te nourrir. » Ne la voyant pas bouger je décidai de rajouter. « À moins que tu veuilles que je le fasse ?"

- « NON ! »

C'était peut-être le mot de trop. Mais sa réaction était disproportionnée. Et elle m'avait pris au dépourvu, même si j'y avais assisté je ne sais combien de fois. Mais le vivre en "live" c'est une autre chose.

_Tu croyais qu'avec tes beaux yeux, elle t'accueillera comme une fleur ? Que ça se passerai comme une lettre à la poste ? Tu rêves !_

- "Tu n'avais pas besoin de le jeter, un simple je n'ai pas faim aurait suffi. Je suis là pour t'aider, pas pour te servir de punching-ball ou de ramasse tout."

- "Alors va t'en ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ni de personne ! "

- "Parfait dans ce cas tu ramasseras ton bordel !"

-"Bien."

- "Bien."

Et je la laissai là quittant sa chambre et claquant sa porte.

_Bravo le premier prix de la connerie du siècle est décerné à Edward Cullen le seul et unique crétin qui perd tout contrôle devant une humaine._

_La ferme !_

Je restai là planté à peser le pour et le contre.

Pour : je rentre dans sa chambre, m'excuse et ramasse cette affreuse nourriture.

Contre : je la laisse se démerder seule avec son plateau et sa vie.

Mais j'ai promis à Charlie, à ma mère, à ma sœur et à moi même que je ferai tout pour elle, pour l'aider à revivre que je fasse ou non parti de celle-ci.

Il ne cherchait pas un ami, ni un petit ami pour sa fille mais quelqu'un qui lui redonne goût à la vie et je voulais faire ça pour elle.

_Alors bouge-toi ! Et va chercher de quoi nettoyer !_

Je courus aussi vite que je pus pour prendre bassine, éponge, balayette et pelle et revenir à sa chambre.

Je marquai une hésitation avant de rentrer dans sa chambre mais le bruit de fracas qui venait de derrière celle-ci me dissuada d'attendre une seconde de plus. J'ouvris et me stoppai net. Bella était assise au sol au milieu des morceaux de verre, d'assiette et de nourriture.

Que faisait-elle ? C'était-elle blessée ?

_Calme-toi ! Pas la peine de faire une syncope. Respire !_

Ce que je fis.

_Tu vois ! Pas d'odeur de sang juste celle de ton déjeuner._

Ouf ! Elle n'était pas blessée.

- "Que fais-tu ?" lui demandais-je une fois mon calme revenu.

- " Ça se voit donc pas ou tu es aveugle peut-être ?"

-"Tu es au sol au milieu de milliers de morceaux de verres plus tranchant les uns que les autres. Voilà ce que je vois ! »

- « Hey ben tu vois mal ! Je suis entrain de ramasser mon bordel comme tu me l'as suggérer plutôt. »

- « Pardon ! Excuse-moi ! Je n'aurai pas dû agir ainsi. »

- « C'est bien de s'excuser mais sache que je ne le ferai pas. »

- « Pas de problème. Mais pour l'instant, je vais te transporter jusqu'à ton lit. Et après que j'aurai ramassé tout ça, tu iras manger un morceau dans la cuisine et je ne veux entendre aucune remarque ni objection. »

Effectivement elle ne dit rien. Restant silencieuse. Ce silence aussi bien par ses mots que ses pensées me fit bizarre.

Seuls les battements de son cœur devenant plus fort et plus rapide envahissaient l'atmosphère au moment où je la pris dans les bras. L'avoir contre moi était mon paradis. Son contact. Sa chaleur. Cette proximité me comblait. Je l'entendis inspirer plus fort que nécessaire. Aimait-elle, elle aussi mon contact ? Ma froideur la dérangeait-elle ?

_Arrête de rêver Casanova ! _

_Fous-moi la paix ! Laisse-moi savourer ce moment que je voudrais être éternel !_

Mais le chemin entre son fauteuil et son lit, même en marchant à allure humaine ne durera pas bien longtemps qui aurait pu être encore plus court si ma mère n'avaient pas ses besoins de grandeurs.

Je la déposai bien trop vite sur son lit, gardant un peu de sa chaleur et son odeur sur moi.

Retournant vers la scène de notre première rencontre. Notre premier contact. Un peu plus agité. Moins romantique. Que je ne l'avais espérer.

_Tu es trop fleur bleu. Tu es un homme bordel !_

_Tu ne comprends donc pas que je l'aime ? Tu ne comprends pas qu'elle est tout pour moi depuis qu'elle est rentrée dans mon univers ? Et la voir souffrir ainsi m'est insupportable ?_

Car je savais qu'elle souffrait d'être devenue paraplégique. Ne plus pouvoir ce servir de ses jambes, je pouvais assez bien me l'imaginer. Ne plus pouvoir courir. Ne plus pouvoir aller où bon lui semble. Se sentir prisonnier de son corps. Être toujours tributaire de quelqu'un. Si seulement elle voudrait utiliser un fauteuil roulant au moins elle retrouverait un peu d'autonomie. Dans la salle de bain, ma mère lui avait fait installer un équipement très perfectionné lui permettant de prendre sa douche seule. Les portes avaient étaient agrandi permettant à un fauteuil d'y passer. Mais depuis ses cris à l'hôpital, Charlie n'avait pas retenté l'expérience.

Je ne dis pas que je ne le ferai aujourd'hui, pas après ce matin, mais un jour. Un de ces prochains jours, oui. Oui je l'aiderais à affronter ça. Maintenant que j'étais près d'elle, je me sentais plus fort. J'étais prêt à surmonter les plateaux volants, les cris, les insultes et tout le reste.

POV de Bella

Après qu'il soit parti par colère ou par fierté, je voulais lui prouver que je pouvais le faire.

Je me fis glisser du fauteuil pas sans mal. Me laissant tomber au sol. À peine que je commençai à rassembler les morceaux d'assiette qu'il refit irruption dans ma chambre. Avait-il oublié quelque chose ? N'en avait-il pas assez fait ou assez dit ?

Après être resté coincé à la porte j'eus le plaisir de réentendre le son de sa voix. Je ne lui fis pas voir mon plaisir par mes sarcasmes habituels. J'étais devenu une pro avec ça. Au moins un domaine où je pouvais exceller depuis l'accident.

Mais sa réaction, ses gestes me désarçonnèrent. Me coupant tous mes moyens.

Le pire fut quand il me prit dans ses bras. Ne se souciant pas de mes vêtements tachés. Ni si j'allais le frapper pour un tel geste. Ce que j'en fus incapable d'ailleurs. Je me contentais juste d'apprécier, de m'enivrer de son odeur. Jamais je n'avais été si bien dans les bras de quelqu'un, pas même dans ceux de Jacob.

C'est comme s'ils avaient été conçus pour m'accueillir.

Il me déposa très vite sur mon lit, mais avec délicatesse comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

_Arrête de divaguer Swan ! Il agit par culpabilité, rien d'autre._

_Pour une fois, rien qu'une fois ne peux-tu pas te taire ? Rien qu'une fois même si ça être la dernière, ne peux-tu pas me laisser apprécier ?_

_Je dis ça juste pour que tu n'y vois pas un quelconque signe, une quelconque promesse de « plus »._

_Je le sais ça ! Je ne suis pas stupide. Qu'est-ce qu'un apollon comme ça ferait avec une fille comme moi ? Mais juste une fois je veux me sentir bien, aimée même si ce n'est qu'un fantasme._

_Ok je me tais !_

_Merci !_

Oui j'avais besoin de rêver. J'avais besoin de ça. Même si ça ne devait durer que le temps d'un battement de cœur.

Il ramassa mes bêtises en silence. Je ne le lâchai pas du regard. N'arrivant pas à calmer les battements de mon cœur.

- « Voilà fini ! Je rapporte ça en cuisine et je reviens te chercher. »

Pour seule réponse, il eut droit à un signe de tête. Il revint très vite. Se postant devant moi et tendant ses bras vers moi. J'aurai tant voulu y plonger. Mais mon cœur et ma raison n'allaient pas dans le même sens.

- « Je préfère rester là. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Je n'ai pas à te répondre. À te dire ce que je ressens. Je préfère rester ici un point c'est tout ! »

- « Hey ben non ce n'est pas tout ! Aurais-tu oublié ce que je t'ai dit ? sans aucune objection. Alors ou tu viens de toi-même ou par la force ? »

- « Non ! Je ne bougerai pas d'ici. Je n'irai nulle part. »

- « C'est quoi le problème ? »

- « C'est toi mon problème. Tu débarques avec ta sœur et tu souhaiterais tout changer. Me changer. Mais je ne le souhaite pas. À quoi ça me servirait ? Je serai toujours paralyser. Alors merci d'être venu, je dirai à mon père l'excellent travail que tu as fait. »

- « Tu crois vraiment que je vais partir ? »

- « Je n'ai rien à croire, c'est comme ça et c'est tout ! »

- « Tu aimes bien diriger. Tu aimes bien dire des choses qui blessent. Tu veux que je te fiche la paix et pouvoir pleurer sur ton sort. Et bien Non ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Je vais te prendre dans mes bras et te transporter jusqu'à la cuisine où tu vas prendre un petit déjeuner. Même si pour ça je dois te gaver comme une oie. Et crois-moi je peux être très têtu quand je m'y mets car je… car je…. »

- « Je quoi ? Vas-y dit-le. Car tu es payé pour ça. »

- « Non ce n'est pas ça que j'allais dire. J'allais dire car je crois que tu peux vivre même si pour l'instant tu crois que c'est impossible. »

Et sans plus un mot il me passa un de ses bras sous mes jambes et l'autre en dessous de mes bras.

J'allais pour la première fois depuis mon retour de l'hôpital sortir de cette chambre. Prendre un repas là où je le prenais quand j'étais encore valide. Faire semblant que tout aller bien.

J'avais refusé de lui dire ce que je ressentais et ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver d'ailleurs. Comment pourrait-il me comprendre ?

* * *

merci a ma beta pour la correction

a bientot pour la suite

ed


	10. Chapter 9 sceance d'habillage

kikou les filles voici la suite merci pour tout vos reviews et vos mises en alertes

suite du bla bla a la fin

la voici corrigé merci lugdivine

les perso appartiennent à Sm. _je me demande si elle lit nos ffic d'ailleurs?_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : scéance d'habillage

POV de Charlie

En les laissant tous les trois ce matin, je me demandai comment ça allez se passer.

Depuis son retour à la maison, j'étais toujours sur le qui-vive, me demandant quand mon téléphone sonnerait, quand l'assistante de vie ou l'infirmière franchirait les portes du poste de police en hurlant. Alors confier Bella à deux gosses du même âge ça n'avait rien de rassurant.

Il était presque onze heures, je tournai comme un lion en cage dans mon bureau.

"J'appelle ou j'appelle pas ? J'appelle ! Non s'il y avait un souci, il m'aurait prévenu. Cet Edward est un bon gars, responsable et tout. Oui ! Mais c'est de Bella dont on parle ! Bon j'appelle ! » dis-je marmonnant dans ma barbe.

Je décrochai mon téléphone.

-« Sam appelle chez moi et passe-moi la communication ! »

-« Oui chef ! »

Je commençai à relâcher le combiné quand je changeai d'avis.

-"Sam laisse tomber, c'est l'heure de ma pause, je vais y aller faire un tour directement."

-"Ok chef !"

Au poste comme dans la ville, ils s'étaient habitués à mon humeur changeante. Mais j'avais failli la perdre une fois sans compter la baignoire alors tant pis pour les ragots, j'assumai mon rôle de père poule super protecteur.

POV d'Edward

Bien sans mal, j'avais réussi à porter Bella dans la cuisine et lui faire manger deux pancakes. Elle avait cet air fâché sur le visage mais je m'en fichais le principale c'est qu'elle mange, c'est qu'elle reprenne des forces. C'est que je lui prouve que malgré tout ce qu'elle puisse dire ou faire je serai là, je resterai là.

_D'ailleurs, j'ai bien cru que tu allais lâcher le morceau._

_Il n'y a pas que toi. Une chance que mon cerveau fonctionne vite._

_Ouais bas en ce moment il se ramollit je trouve et pas que ça !_

_C'est bon, j'ai compris le message._

- « Bon c'est bon, j'ai assez mangé comme ça ramène-moi dans mon lit. »

- « Pas question ! »

- « Tu ne comptes pas me laisser là toute la journée quand même. »

- « Non mais je suis sûr que ça fait un bout de temps que tu n'as pas quitté ta chambre. Tu sais les choses changes pendant ce temps. »

- « C'est très bien ça me fait une belle jambe. Ah mais non ! Suis-je bête, il ne m'en reste même pas une seule. »

- « Bella ne dis pas de bêtise. Tes jambes sont encore là ! »

_Et soit dit en passant elles sont magnifiques et je suis sûre très douces._

_Wow wow ! Conscience à tête d'Edward. Ce n'est pas le moment de délirer !_

- « Même si tu ne peux pas les sentir. Mais je suis sûr qu'avec de l'exercice... » repris-je avant d'être coupé.

- « STOP ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Il faut arrêter de se voiler la face. Tu es comme ton père. Tu es comme mes parents. Vous vivez dans un rêve. Tandis que moi j'assume mon cauchemar. » dit-elle alors que ses larmes coulaient.

Je voulus me précipiter vers elle, la prendre dans mes bras et lui assurer que cela pouvait changer. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Elle ne le voudrait pas.

- « Pourquoi vous ne comprenez pas ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas me fiche la paix et faire comme si j'étais morte le jour de l'accident. »

- « NON ! Bella ! NON ! Ne dis pas ça. Ne redis jamais ça. Tu vis. Tu m'entends tu vis et tu vivras encore longtemps. Ta vie n'est pas finie. »

Comment pouvait-elle penser une chose pareille ? Elle n'avait plus l'usage de ses jambes. Mais il lui restait tellement plus.

Et c'est là que je me décidai. Effectuant des recherches sur le net, j'avais vu un établissement spécialisé. Si elle voyait des gens qui tout comme elle ont connu ce genre des chose pouvant réapprendre à vivre alors peut être qu'elle se dira « pourquoi pas moi ».

J'allais me précipiter vers elle quand je reçus un sms.

**Fait attention elle n'est peut-être pas prête. Mais si tu prends le risque un change est posé sur la première étagère de son dressing.**

**Ta sœur qui t'aime A.**

Alors comme ça elle a déjà tout vu. Elle savait même pour le coup du plateau.

Je la pris de nouveau dans mes bras sans un mot et l'emmenai dans sa chambre.

- « Merci ! »

- « Ne me remercie pas trop vite. Ce n'est qu'une halte. »

- « Une halte ? »

- « Je veux te montrer quelque chose mais tu ne peux pas y aller dans cet état. »

- « Je n'irai nulle part. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'emmener où bon te semble. Je suis sûre que même mon père n'est pas au courant. Et je tiens à te signaler qu'il est le shérif de cette ville. Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire pour qu'il te jette en cellule. »

- « C'est bon tu as fini ? »

- « Oui » me répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

- « Alors change-toi. »

Lui lançant les affaires que j'avais récupéré pendant son speech.

- « Non et encore moins devant toi. »

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Comment la changer sans la mettre mal à l'aise.

Réfléchi, réfléchi….

- « Je vais fermer les yeux. Je vais te tenir debout et tu enfileras ton pantalon toute seule. »

Elle me regarda. Puis ce fut le tour de ses vêtements. Du change. Puis encore moi.

- « Ok, si tu me dis où on va ! »

Qu'elle capitule aussi vite me sembla étrange.

- « Visiter une clinique. »

- « Enfin un qui m'écoute. »

Je ne compris rien à cette dernière phrase. Avait-elle déjà demandé à visiter une clinique ?

Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre, le principal c'est d'avoir son accord. Donc je préparai le pantalon pour qu'elle puisse l'enfiler facilement sur le bord de son lit.

La soulevai et comme convenu fermai les yeux.

Je la sentis batailler avec son pantalon.

-« Tu veux de l'aide ? »

- « C'est ce bouton. Il doit être coincé. »

Ses mains devaient avoir perdues en force et en agilité après l'accident. Surtout qu'elle ne s'en servait quasi plus. Je ne dis rien pour ne pas la froisser, je pris un ton comme si rien n'était.

- « Attends je vais t'aider. »

Je la pris plus contre moi appuyant son dos contre mon torse pour pouvoir la tenir d'un bras. Et toujours avec les yeux fermés je cherchai son bouton.

- « N'en profite pas pour me peloter. »

- « Tu préfères que j'ouvre les yeux peut-être ? »

- « NON ! »

- « Alors guide-moi. »

Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et la déposa sur son bouton.

Son contact. Plus l'avoir contre moi si serrée. Sa main dans la mienne si proche de sa féminité. Je ne me sentis pas bien mais alors pas bien du tout. Je me sentais devenir à l'étroit dans mon propre jeans.

Soufflant un bon coup, je retirai son bouton. Provoquant la chute de celui-ci. Je retirai aussitôt ma main, la posant sur sa hanche et la reculai de moi.

Je pouvais entendre le pantalon tomber. Je le dégageai de mon pied, des siens.

Après un léger merci elle se pencha. Provoquant ma perte. Si je n'avais pas été vampire je serai rouge cramoisi. Je pouvais sentir ses fesses sur mon érection grandissante. Elle ne devait pas la sentir ou sinon elle ne le fit pas voir.

Je l'entendis prendre son pantalon mais bien vite ses jurons me ramenèrent sur terre.

- « Qui a-t-il ? »

- « Je n'y arrive pas ! » dit-elle sa voix se brisant.

- « Je vais te rassoir. Et je t'aiderai à t'habiller promis je ne regarderais pas. »

- « Promis ? » j'avais presque cru entendre un reniflement.

Pleurait-elle ?

Je la rassis. Pris le pantalon et après un léger examen je trouvai le sens.

Je m'accroupis devant elle. Et lui pris un pied. Commençant à l'enfiler. Elle se mit à rire.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Tu te trompes de jambe. »

- « Oh pardon. »

Je lui retirai et pris l'autre jambe.

C'était si bon de l'entendre rire. Même si c'était de moi.

Je passai à la seconde jambe commençant à relever le tissu sur celles-ci. Mes mains remontant contre elles. Me procurant comme un courant électrique.

- « Bon voilà, tu peux le tenir pendant que je te relèves ? »

- « Oui ! »

Je la remis debout contre moi et répétant le mouvement dans le sens inverse.

- « Voilà, un vrai travail d'équipe. »

- « Oui et une chance que je suis là ! Car tu dois être plus habitué à déshabiller une fille que le contraire. Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

- « C'est une première pour moi aussi bien d'en habiller une que le contraire. »

Elle en resta muette me faisant réaliser ce que je venais de révéler. Préférant passer à autre chose. Je repris.

- « Au haut maintenant ! »

- « Ça je pense être capable de me débrouiller seule. »

- « Ok ! Appelle-moi quand tu auras fini. »

Je sortis de la chambre et appelai mon père.

- « Allo papa ? »

- « Edward ? Que se passe-t-il ? C'est Bella ? »

- « T'inquiète tout ce passe aussi bien qu'Alice a dû le prévoir. » dis-je d'un ton mi-ironique mi-amusé.

- « Pourquoi m'appelles-tu dans ce cas ? »

- « Peux-tu joindre le docteur Shepherd pour moi. J'emmène Bella lui monter que la vie peut continuer. »

- « Es-tu certain que ce soit une bonne idée ? »

- « Non pas du tout. Mais je ne veux plus jamais entendre les mots qu'elle a prononcé ce matin. »

Il ne chercha pas plus longtemps et me garantit qu'il le ferait. Après l'avoir remercié. Je pris place sur un tabouret. Je voulais lui laisser du temps pour se changer. Pour elle.

* * *

me revoila ne vous inquiettez pas je suis deja sur la suite avec le pov de bella et la visite de l'hopital mais attendez vous a un choc car elle ne pense pas a ce meme genre de visite.

petit moment pub pour mon OS pour le concours bloody's valentine alors attention il est plus comment dire moins sage? je me suis epaté moi meme d'ailleurs lol

http :// www . fanfiction . net /s/ 5645352 /1/ Aujourdhui pensez à retirer les espaces ou sinon allez voir sur mon profil

à bientot

ed


	11. Chapter 10 la visite

kikou voici la suite je voudrais dédicader ce chapitre à erika shoval qui m'a envoyé un message tres emouvant. pleins de gros bizous à toi. je te souhaites plein de courage.

je souhaites aussi remercier ma correctrice lugdivine et ma soeur qui me soutiens sur cette ffic et les autres d'ailleurs.

les persos appartiennent à SM sauf un grey's anatomy Dr mamour. lol.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : visite

POV de Bella

J'avais avalé ses pancakes pour lui faire plaisir. Et j'étais prête à regagner ma chambre.

- « Bon c'est bon, j'ai assez mangé comme ça ramène-moi dans mon lit. »

- « Pas question ! »

Comment ça pas question ? Pour qui ce prenait-il à la fin ?

- « Tu ne comptes pas me laisser là toute la journée quand même ?»

- « Non mais je suis sûr que ça fait un bout de temps que tu n'as pas quitté ta chambre. Tu sais les choses changes pendant ce temps. »

- « C'est très bien ça me fait une belle jambe. Ah mais non ! Suis-je bête, il ne m'en reste même pas une seule. »

- « Bella ne dis pas de bêtise. Tes jambes sont encore là ! Même si tu ne peux pas les sentir. Mais je suis sûr qu'avec de l'exercice… »

- « STOP ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Il faut arrêter de se voiler la face. Tu es comme ton père. Tu es comme mes parents. Vous vivez dans un rêve. Tandis que moi j'assume mon cauchemar. »

Qu'ils arrêtent avec leur tout est beau tout va s'arranger.

- « Pourquoi vous ne comprenez pas ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas me fiche la paix et faire comme si j'étais morte le jour de l'accident. » repris-je alors que je contrôlais plus mes larmes.

- « NON ! Bella ! NON ! Ne dis pas ça. Ne redis jamais ça. Tu vis. Tu m'entends tu vis et tu vivras encore longtemps. Ta vie n'est pas finie. »

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère. Je ne le connaissais pas personnellement mais il avait toujours ce merveilleux sourire en coin celui là même qui me faisait fondre.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son portable, il me prit dans ses bras enfin il avait compris.

- « Merci ! »

- « Ne me remercie pas trop vite. Ce n'est qu'une halte. »

- « Une halte ? »

- « Je veux te montrer quelque chose mais tu ne peux pas y aller dans cet état. »

- « Je n'irai nulle part. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'emmener où bon te semble. Je suis sûre que même mon père n'est pas au courant. Et je tiens à te signaler qu'il est le shérif de cette ville. Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire pour qu'il te jette en cellule. » La carte du shérif marchait toujours.

- « C'est bon tu as fini ? »

Son ton c'était le même que lorsque je piquai une colère avec ma mère. Ce qui me troubla. Je baissai la tête pour lui répondre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en rend compte de quelque chose.

- « Oui »

- « Alors change-toi. »

Dit-il en me lançant des fringues. Mais ça ne va pas la tête ? C'était donc ça ? Tout ça pour me voir à poil ?

- « Non et encore moins devant toi. »

- « Je vais fermer les yeux. Je vais te tenir debout et tu enfileras ton pantalon toute seule. » dit-il après avoir réfléchi.

Je regardai tour à tour lui, les affaires, mes vêtements pleins de taches. Quand une idée germa dans ma tête ou plutôt un chantage.

- « Ok, si tu me dis où on va ! »

- « Visiter une clinique. »

- « Enfin un qui m'écoute. »

Enfin je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, moi qui avais agi que pour ça depuis le début agissant comme une vraie peste. Juste pour qu'on me mette dans une clinique et qu'on m'y laisse croupir. Et lui l'homme que j'aime répondait à mes prières.

Il me souleva sans mal et après m'avoir assuré qu'il ne me voyait pas je commençai à me changer.

Mais très vite je soufflai, mes mains me répondaient pas. Et ce bouton ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

-« Tu veux de l'aide ? » sa voix me fit lever la tête.

- « C'est ce bouton. Il doit être coincé. »

- « Attends je vais t'aider. »

Il raffermit sa prise sur moi. Me rapprochant de son corps si parfait. Sentant sa main glisser sur ma hanche puis mon ventre pour descendre encore et encore. Mais préférant cacher ma gène et mon envie de rester contre lui pour l'éternité et profiter de ses mains sur moi, je lui balançais un sarcasme.

- « N'en profite pas pour me peloter. »

- « Tu préfères que j'ouvre les yeux peut-être ? »

- « NON ! »

Il pourrait voir le feu qui me submerge.

- « Alors guide-moi. »

Je pris sa douce main et la guida vers mon bouton.

Ses gestes étaient très gentleman. Parfait. Je le remerciai de ne pas profiter de la situation. Bien peu de garçon de ma connaissance serait capable d'une telle chose. Il était prévenant. Une fois qu'il ait dégagé mon pantalon et avoir soufflé un merci, je me penchai en avant ayant toute confiance en lui.

Je me penchai encore mais mes bras n'étaient pas assez longs, mes jambes ne répondaient pas du tout. Ne se pliant même pas un minimum pour m'aider.

- « Merde. Fait chier. Ce n'est pas vrai. »

- « Qui a-t-il ? »

- « Je n'y arrive pas ! » dis-je ne contenant plus mon raz le bol.

- « Je vais te rassoir. Et je t'aiderai à t'habiller promis je ne regarderai pas. »

- « Promis ? »

Il trouvait toujours une solution. Il était mon sauveur.

Il me reposa sur mon lit. Pas à un seul moment, il n'ouvrit les yeux et je le savais car pas un moment je ne lâchai son visage des miens.

Il prit le pantalon qu'il tritura pendant un court moment sûrement pour trouver le sens car à dire vrai il n'avait pas choisi le plus simple à enfiler.

Il se positionna devant moi avec souplesse.

Il prit mon pied gauche. J'aurai tant voulu sentir sa main sur ma cheville. J'aurai tant voulu rien quand fermant les yeux ressentir sa douceur.

Quand je refis surface la scène me fit rire. Il avait mis ma jambe gauche dans la droite du pantalon.

- « Quoi ? » dit-il avec exaspération mais pas méchamment, pas comme moi je l'aurai fait à sa place.

- « Tu te trompes de jambe. »

- « Oh pardon. »

Il m'habillait, il prenait soin de moi et il demandait pardon. Mais d'où sortait-il ? Il devait venir tout droit d'une autre planète.

Ses mains frôlaient mes jambes. Et à ce moment plus qu'à tout autre je haïssais celui qui m'avait fait ça.

_Mais si tu pourrais t'habiller toute seule, il ne serait pas là accroupi devant toi à t'enfiler ton pantalon._

_Non bien sûr que non, il serait avec une de ces bimbos._

- « Bon voilà, tu peux le tenir pendant que je te relève ? »

- « Oui ! » lui répondis-je par automatisme réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

Pendant qu'il me rhabillait, je l'imaginais déjà dans les bras d'une autre. Où il y serait non pas par obligation mais juste par envie, par plaisir.

- « Voilà, un vrai travail d'équipe. »

- « Oui et une chance que je suis là ! »J'hésitai un instant et fis sortir ce que je me disais depuis un instant « Car tu dois être plus habitué à déshabiller une fille que le contraire. Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

- « C'est une première pour moi aussi bien d'en habiller une que le contraire. »

Sa réponse me surpris. Comment un mec aussi sexy que lui ne pouvait ne jamais avoir déshabillé une fille.

_Le striptease volontaire tu connais ?_

- « Au haut maintenant ! »

- « Ça je pense être capable de me débrouiller seule. »

C'est surtout que je voulais rester seule. J'étais passée de l'humiliation à l'excitation pour finir à la réalisation. Jamais je n'aurai le bonheur d'avoir un homme comme lui dans ma vie. À part pour m'aider à m'habiller. Sauf en étant sa patiente. Jamais en étant sa petite amie ni même son aventure d'un soir. Car oui pour lui je voulais bien être juste celle d'une nuit.

- « Ok ! Appelle-moi quand tu auras fini. »

Après un long moment à me morfondre sur mon sort. Je finis par l'appeler.

Il arriva aussitôt avec ce sourire en coin.

- « Puis-je ? »

Il me tendit les bras.

- « Comme si j'avais le choix. » la Bella agressive était de retour et vu sa tête lui aussi l'avait compris mais bientôt je n'embêterai plus personne. Il allait me laisser là-bas et je ne l'embêterai plus. Ni lui ni mon père d'ailleurs.

------------

Après une heure de route nous arrivâmes enfin devant un portail. Il sonna pour s'annoncer.

Une fois les grilles ouvertes, je ne pus me retenir.

- « Tu crois que c'est nécessaire ? »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Ces grilles ! Tu penses que ceux qui sont là pourraient se sauver. À moins qu'ils le fassent en rampant ou alors en fauteuil. »

- « Bella. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

- « Pour rien laisse tomber. »

Nous arrivâmes devant un bâtiment qui faisait très luxueux. Ancien château de la marquise De sûrement laissé pour bonne grâce auprès du St père ou un truc du genre.

Il sortit de la voiture. Et il me reprit dans ses bras. Un infirmier arriva avec un fauteuil. Mon pire cauchemar.

Je me sentis pâlir.

- « Non merci. Je la tiens. »

Je le remerciai intérieurement. L'infirmier plaça le fauteuil contre un mur. Et demanda à Edward de bien vouloir le suivre.

Je relâchai ma prise de son pull. Qu'inconsciemment j'avais agrippé comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Même si c'était un peu le cas.

- « Attendez-moi un instant que je vous annonce au Dr Shepherd. »

- « Merci »

Il me posa sur une chaise et pris place à côté de moi.

- « Tu as déjà travaillé ici ? »

- « Non pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

- « Ils te connaissent et te traite comme si tu étais attendu. »

- « Ils ne me connaissent pas mais effectivement j'étais, nous sommes attendus. »

Devant mon silence interrogateur il reprit.

- « J'ai demandé à mon père de le contacter, ils ont déjà travaillé ensemble. C'est plus pratique. »

- « C'est bien d'être pistonné. Adieu les listes d'attentes. »

- « Ils n'y a pas de listes d'attente. »

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de poser une autre question que déjà l'infirmier revenait.

- « Suivez-moi. Le docteur va vous recevoir. »

Il me reprit contre lui.

Je m'approchai de son oreille.

- « Tu sais que je pourrai m'y habituer voire même en exagérer. »

- « De quoi ? »

- « De tes bras. »

Il ne répondit pas, réfléchissant à mes mots.

_T'es pas nette de sortir des choses pareilles ?_

_C'était plus fort que moi. Il m'envoute._

- « Mr Cullen, Melle Swan ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

- « Tout l'honneur est pour moi professeur. »

- « Oh ça fait bien longtemps que l'on ne me nomme plus ainsi. »

- « Et pourtant vous êtes le meilleur neurochirurgien des États-Unis. Voire même mondial. »

- « Pas besoin de me jeter des fleurs. Mes portes vous seront ouvertes quand vous le souhaitez. »

- « Merci. Je voulais montrer votre service à Bella. Elle est atteinte de paraplégie due à un hématome sur la moelle épinière. »

- « Oui ton père m'en a informé au téléphone. Je vais vous laisser faire le tour du propriétaire et je reviens vous voir après. »

Nous sortîmes de son bureau. Et Edward prit le chemin d'une salle commune.

- « Il traite tous ses nouveaux patients ainsi ? »

Il me regarda bizarrement puis je vis une lumière dans son regard. Comme s'il venait de comprendre une chose importante.

- « Bella ne me dis pas que tu as cru que je t'emmenai là pour t'y laisser. »

- « Comment ça cru ? »

- « Oh mon dieu Bella. »

De quoi parle-t-il ? Pourquoi m'avoir conduite ici si ce n'est pas pour y rester ?

- « Edward explique-toi ! »

- « Je voulais te montrer que tu pouvais vivre malgré ça. »

- « Malgré ça ? Le « ça » étant sûrement mon handicap ! »

- « Bella ! »

Il s'arrêta dans un de ces immenses couloirs et me fit assoir. Il se mit à genoux devant moi. Prenant mon menton dans ses doigts.

- « Bella ! Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que tu souhaitais ? »

- « Bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je me suis laissée faire ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je mène la vie dure à mon père ? Pour ça ! Pour qu'on me mette dans un hôpital et qu'on m'oublie. »

- « Oh Bella ! »

- « Arrête avec tes Bella ! Bella elle en a sa claque des bonnes attentions de tout le monde. Bella elle aurait voulu que cette voiture l'écrase pour de bon. Bella en a marre que le garçon dont elle rêve jour et nuit la regarde avec pitié. Merde à la fin. Rien qu'une fois, j'avais espéré. Et non…» mes nerfs lâchaient.

À travers mes larmes, je le vis se redresser et prendre son téléphone. Avant de me laisser tomber sur la chaise d'à côté.

* * *

et voila j'espere que ça vous plait autant. a bientot

ed


	12. Chapter 11 rencontre

kikou et voici la suite avec la reaction d'edward.

alors si vous etes gentilles et ayant deux chapitres d'avance que je vous avoue j'ai commandé un livre night world tome 1 et 2 mais suite a une erreur de la poste je les aurai pas mais en prevision d'une lecture intensive et d'un gros rhume je me suis mise a ecrire, ecrire et ecrire. je vous poserai la suite demain et l'autre apres demain mais si vous etes gentille.

merci a toutes mes revieweuses a la qu'elles je repond sauf celles ou y a pas de lien violet. pas inscrite je pense. et celles qui met en favori ou en alert que j'envoi aussi un ti mot.

merci a lugdivine ma correctrice. (ta vu j'ai mis le G lol)

bonne lecture

les persos appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 11 : rencontre

POV d'Edward

Depuis notre arrivée, Bella n'arrêtais pas de me poser de drôle de questions.

C'était peut être dû au stress d'être ici. La réaction face au fauteuil qu'on lui offrait en était la preuve. Mais tout de même.

Liste d'attente. Grille pour se sauver.

Seul le moment de sa révélation sur la possible addiction de mes bras me plut me laissant même pantois.

Je fus le seul à parler au professeur Shepherd, je trouvais remarquable son travail et j'aurai aimé être son élève mais être un vampire âgé de 17 ans me rendait ce rêve inaccessible.

- « Il traite tous ses nouveaux patients ainsi ? »

La phrase de Bella me ramena à la réalité. Mais sa phrase venait de faire tilt dans mon esprit. Je n'étais pourtant pas lent dans mes réflexions ni dans la logique des choses mais celle-ci je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

- « Bella ne me dis pas que tu as cru que je t'emmenais là pour t'y laisser. »

- « Comment ça cru ? »

- « Oh mon dieu Bella. »

Alors j'avais vu juste.

- « Edward explique-toi ! »

- « Je voulais te montrer que tu pouvais vivre malgré ça. »

- « Malgré ça ? Le « ça » étant sûrement mon handicap ! »

- « Bella ! »

Je devais arrêter ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Je l'installai sur une chaise et me mis face à elle. Pris son menton pour l'obliger à me regarder, je devais lui faire comprendre.

- « Bella ! Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que tu souhaitais ? »

- « Bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je me suis laissée faire ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je mène la vie dure à mon père ? Pour ça ! Pour qu'on me mette dans un hôpital et qu'on m'oublie. »

Comment pouvait-elle me croire capable d'une chose pareille ?

- « Oh Bella ! »

- « Arrête avec tes Bella ! Bella elle en a sa claque des bonnes attentions de tout le monde. Bella elle aurait voulu que cette voiture l'écrase pour de bon. Bella en a marre que le garçon dont elle rêve jour et nuit la regarde avec pitié. Merde à la fin. Rien qu'une fois, j'avais espéré. Et non…».

Elle était à bout. Elle était en train de me dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait et moi j'étais là, devant elle, perdu à me repasser chaque mots, chaque phrases encore et encore. Surtout une.

Elle était amoureuse d'un homme. Sûrement de ce sale cabot. Celui qui l'avait fait souffrir et la raison de **la** dispute entre elle et son père. Lire dans les pensées m'avait fait apprendre beaucoup de chose. Dont celles-ci.

Je me relevai ne sachant que faire. Appelant la seule personne sur qui je pouvais compter. Parler ouvertement. Ma sœur.

Ses larmes plus fortes et paraissant intarissables s'écoulaient de ses yeux chocolats. Elle s'affala sur les chaises, jambes pendantes dans le vide. Je réalisai à ce moment là à quel point elle était brisée et à quel point j'avais eu tort de l'emmener ici.

-"Edward, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis déjà en route."

-"Oh mon dieu Alice qu'ai-je fait ?"

-"Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est par amour alors ne te reproche rien ! Ok ?"

-"Ok ! Crois-tu qu'il faut prévenir son père ?"

-"Si tu veux mon avis, non."

-"Ok alors je t'attends dépêche-toi."

Je raccrochai, et me remis à genoux devant elle. Les infirmiers couraient vers nous.

-"Qu'est-il arrivé ?"

-"Rien, seulement un quiproquo."

-"Nous allons vous conduire dans une salle de soin."

-"Merci."

L'infirmier se pencha vers elle. Me méfiant de sa réaction.

_Ou plus par jalousie possessive !_

Je lui fis signe de me laissait faire. Je le suivis jusqu'à une petite chambre n'ayant à l'intérieur qu'un lit et un tabouret.

Je l'installai avec une seule envie : fuir. Mais je devais lui laisser du temps de se reprendre. J'avais déjà commis une erreur je n'en ferai pas deux.

Ma sœur arriva très vite comme elle me l'avait promis.

- « Edward ! » elle se jeta dans mes bras. « Comment va-t-elle ? » me murmura-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller Bella qui s'était endormie à force de pleurer.

- « Je ne sais pas trop. Quand elle a compris qu'elle faisait erreur sur mes intentions. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a pensé ça. Jamais je n'aurai fait une telle chose. Elle a perdu la tête. Elle m'a dit que depuis le début c'est ce qu'elle cherchait. Qu'on l'abandonne dans un établissement spécialisé. Elle veut qu'on l'oublie. Mais le pire c'est d'entendre qu'elle regrettait le regard de l'amour de sa vie, celui dont elle rêve jour et nuit, sur elle. »

- « T'a-t-elle dit de qui il s'agissait ? »

- « Bien sûr elle m'a même donné son nom et adresse. » dis-je sous le coup de la colère mais très vite je m'excusai Alice n'y était pour rien. « Oh pardon. Mais je suis certain de savoir de qui elle parlait. Ce Jacob Black. Celui pour qui elle s'est battue avec son père. »

- « Jacob Black tu dis ! Comme Ephraïm Black ? Le Quileute du traité ? »

- « Oui celui là ! »

Pourquoi de tous les garçons de Forks ? Pourquoi ça devait être lui ? Un loup, notre ennemi.

Mais si c'est lui qu'elle voulait alors je m'effacerai. Même si ça doit me faire souffrir.

-"Où suis-je ?"

Bella s'était assise sur le lit le regard hagard.

Ma sœur se précipita vers elle pour la rassurer.

-"Dans une salle de soin. Bella ? Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?"

-"Oui" dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-"Allons Bella, je t'ai connu plus causante !"

-"Mais j'ai dit des choses que jamais je n'aurai dû avouer."

-"Non au moins nous savons ce que tu ressens Bella."

-"Je ne suis pas sûre." dit-elle en me regardant discrètement.

-"Je ne t'en veux pas Bella jamais je n'aurai pas dû prendre une telle initiative."

-"Non c'est bon c'est moi qui est cru... qui est pris mes rêves pour la réalité. Et qui n'ai pas su fermer sa bouche."

-"Ce n'est rien Bella mon frère ne t'en veut pas. Nous allons aller chercher la voiture et nous revenons de suite, ok ?"

-"ok"

Je me demandai ce que ma sœur fabriquait, elle savait que nos voitures étaient garées juste devant et à part les faire entrer dans la clinique nous ne pouvions pas être plus proche.

-"Allez frérot" _suis-moi sans rien dire fais-moi confiance._

Je la suivis sagement.

Arrivés à l'extérieur de l'enceinte, je compris ses intentions quand elle me fit partager sa vision.

Ma sœur était un génie !

POV de Charlie

Je me garai devant la maison et remarquai aussitôt l'absence de la voiture du fils Cullen.

Je rentrai très vite. Mon instinct ne me disait rien qui vaille.

- « Bella ? Edward ? Vous êtes là ? »

Personne. Aucune réponse. Où étaient-ils ? Je lui avais confié ma fille et il avait disparu avec.

Je vérifiai dans sa chambre mais aucuns signes de ma fille. Juste des habits au sol. J'étais en train de les ramasser quand je me rendis compte de l'état de ceux-ci. Il y avait tout un menu dessus.

Bella n'avait pas perdu ses habitudes. C'était devenu son passe temps favori « le jeter de plateau ».

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de rire. Ma fille n'était pas là et je ne savais pas où elle était.

Je partis directement à la cuisine. Si Edward avait eu un souci. Si Bella était blessée, Carlisle le saurait.

En décrochant le téléphone, je vis une note.

PARTI EN BALLADE  
NOUS NE SERONS PAS LONG.

EDWARD

Edward partit en ballade ? Avec ma fille ?

Ce qui me valut un petit rictus.

Je lui souhaitai bonne chance.

Je m'installai devant la télé. Je devais être là à leur retour. Je voulais être là quand il la ramènerait et se ferait passer un savon. Bella n'avait jamais quitté sa chambre depuis son retour alors à moins qui l'ait ligoté, je ne vois vraiment pas comment il s'y était pris. Et j'étais curieux de le découvrir.

POV de Bella

Je venais de me réveiller complètement perdue.

- "Où suis-je ?"

- "Dans une salle de soin. Bella ? me répondit Alice en venant près de moi. Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? M'étais-je endormie longtemps ? « Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?"

- "Oui" Oui je le savais et je savais aussi ce que j'avais dit.

- "Allons Bella, je t'ai connu plus causante !"

- "Mais j'ai dit des choses que jamais j'aurai dû avouer."

- "Non au moins nous savons ce que tu ressens Bella."

- "Je ne suis pas sûre " Je le regardai du coin de l'œil.

- "Je ne t'en veux pas Bella jamais je n'aurai pas dû prendre une telle initiative."

Il ne m'en veut tellement pas qu'il est à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- "Non c'est bon c'est moi qui est cru... qui est pris mes rêves pour la réalité. Et qui n'ai pas su fermer sa bouche."

_Tu croyais quoi en lui avouant un truc pareil ?_

_Mais c'est sorti tout seul ce n'était pas prémédité._

_Une chance._

_En tout cas prémédité ou pas c'est du pareil au même._

- "C'est rien Bella mon frère en a entendu d'autre tu sais. » bien sûr mais après un truc pareille jamais il ne voudra plus me revoir et pour couronner le tout il doit me prendre pour une folle. « Nous allons aller chercher la voiture et on revient ok ?"

- "Ok"

Il avait suivi sa sœur sans un regard ou un petit sourire.

Je me laissai tomber sur l'oreiller. Cette journée avait été épuisante et encore elle n'était pas finie.

Après un moment :"Je peux entrer ?" fit une petite voix.

Je retournai la tête pour voir un petit garçon dans un fauteuil.

- "Oui !"

Il dirigea sa chaise jusqu'à moi.

- "Je m'appelle Tony mais tout le monde ici m'appelle EJ.

- "Ravie de te rencontrer EJ moi c'est…"

- "Bella ! Je sais je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure dans le couloir pendant que je faisais mes exercices. Le Dr Shepherd dit : EJ si tu ne fais pas tes exercices tous les jours ça sera ce que tu auras à faire de plus le lendemain."

- "Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?"

- "Bientôt un an."

Un an ? Mais il ne devait pas avoir plus de 6 ans.

Je le regardai avec trop d'insistance et sûrement de curiosité car il reprit.

- "J'étais dans un orphelinat depuis six mois quand le Dr m'a pris ici. Mon père et ma mère sont morts ce jour là. »Dit-il en regardant ses jambes « Le camion ne nous a pas fait de cadeau."

- "Oh mon dieu !"

Comment une chose pouvait arriver à un petit garçon aussi mignon et innocent que lui.

- "C'est pas grave ! J'étais très triste au début mais maintenant ça va mieux tu sais même si mon papa et ma maman me manquent encore un peu."

- "Ah ! Te voilà toi !" fit une infirmière en rentrant dans la pièce les mains sur les hanches.

- "J'étais venu voir Bella madame"

- "Laisse cette demoiselle tranquille."

- "Il ne me gène pas."

- "Non mais c'est un vrai moulin à parole."

- "C'est pas vrai ! » dit-il en rougissant.

Je me mis à rire. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce petit bonhomme. Qui était touchant et apaisant. Mais autre chose aussi.

* * *

EJ* ref au prenom que bella aurai choisi si c'etait un ti gars

alors vous savez ce que vous devez faire pour avoir la suite demain bouton vert


	13. Chapter 12 un quiproquo d'enfer

suite a une profusion de review inatendu je vous poste un second chapitre ce soir

comme quoi ça paye de reviewer lol*

les persos appartiennent a sm

* * *

Chapitre 12 : le quiproquo d'enfer

POV d'Edward

Ça faisait plusieurs jours que nous avions fait cette visite catastrophe à la clinique du Dr Shepherd et rien. Bella ne donnait aucun signe de vouloir revivre. Avec moi, elle était distante. « Bonjour », « au revoir », « merci » voilà les seuls mots que j'avais droit même ses hurlements me manquaient.

Le seul à se réjouir de cette sortie était son père Charlie

Flashback

-"Vous voilà enfin !"

-"Nous avions envie d'une ballade."

-"C'est vrai Bella ?"

-"Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas Char... papa ce n'est pas près de se reproduire."

_C'est bien ce que je pensais il a dû la ligoter pour sortir vu leurs têtes. (Charlie)_

Nous avions pris l'option de ne rien dire. Pour le bien de Charlie. Pour une fois qu'on tombait d'accord sur quelque chose.

Je l'avais alors reconduite à sa chambre et Alice avait pris le relais.

Fin du flashback

Pourtant faire la rencontre avec cet enfant... nous avions pensé que ça aller lui faire ouvrir les yeux mais rien.

-"Encore dans tes pensées ?"

-"Non, juste une."

-"Ne t'inquiète pas laisse lui faire son bout de chemin."

-"Dans ta vision Bella avait repris foi en la vie grâce à cette visite."

-"Peut-être que ce n'était pas la seule chose car dès l'après-midi la vision a changé."

-"L'autre chose serait quoi d'après toi ?"

-"Je ne sais pas."

Qu'est-ce qui fera réagir Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui lui fera reprendre gout à la vie ? Pourquoi en 2 ou 3 heures de temps la vision avait changé ?

Je n'en pouvais plus de toute ces questions et mes cheveux non plus.

_Tu m'étonnes déjà que d'habitude tu es décoiffé mais là c'est : attention voici la dernière mode coupe sauvage._

_Vas-y moque toi de moi._

_Je dis ça, je dis rien._

_Bas alors, ferme-la._

Même ma conscience s'y mettait, si ça continuait comme ça, je finirai dans un asile.

-"Je sais ! Je vais lui ramener l'amour, je vais faire en sorte qu'elle revive pour l'amour de sa vie."

-"Et comment tu vas t'y prendre ? Tu vas jouer au Roméo ? Tu vas lui déclarer ta flamme ?"

-"Non Alice ! Je vais jouer au Cyrano."

-"Tu n'as pas le nez pour mon cher."

-" Vas-y moque toi !"

-"Mais non ! » dit-elle en m'attrapant le cou. « Mais t'imaginer en Cyrano est tordant. » elle se détacha de moi et me regarda de travers tout d'un coup. « Oh attends-toi ! » dit-elle en secouant son doigt devant mon nez. « Ce n'est pas de toi qu'on cause quand on parle d'amour de sa vie n'est-ce pas ?"

-"Tu as tout compris !"

-"Tu ne vas tout de même pas aller voir ce chien ?"

-"Si le faut, j'irai même à franchir cette maudite frontière."

-"Tu es marteau ma parole. Et après tu feras quoi ? Tu lui souffleras des vers ? Tu lui feras dire ce que tu rêves de lui dire ?"

-"Si ça peut refaire vivre Bella alors je le ferai."

-"N'importe quoi ! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai fait tout ça pour ça ? Pour voir mon frère détruit et Bella au bras de ce monstre qui pue le chien mouillé ?"

-"Un monstre ou un autre il n'y a pas de grande différence."

-"Si mon cher une énorme même."

Elle partie sur ces dernières paroles sans au paravent me taper le torse de ses poings comme un enfant colérique.

Je voyais les visions qu'elle avait de moi assister à tout ça de loin et d'être méconnaissable. Est-ce que ça me ferait tant de mal de la voir heureuse ? Même si je ne suis pas celui pour qui ses sourires sont destinés ?

Mais je lui devais ! Elle s'était confiée à moi, même si elle le regrettait. Alors je devais être celui qui devait lui ramener celui qu'elle aime.

POV de Bella

Après la visite de cet EJ dans ma chambre. J'avais envie de me battre, de dire non au destin que je voulais me tracer, mais sa réaction une fois revenu à la maison me fit perdre toutes mes initiatives. Toutes mes bonnes résolutions. Il m'avait abandonné pour me laisser à sa sœur.

Les jours s'écoulaient depuis dans le silence. Plus de cris. Plus de lancer de plateau. De toute manière ça ne servait à rien, jamais on me laisserait tranquille, jamais je n'irai dans une clinique. En plus à par prendre un lit à un petit EJ c'est tout ce que ça ferait car ici ou là-bas jamais je ne voudrais faire d'effort alors autant être transparente ici qu'encombrante ailleurs.

Une certaine routine s'était donc installé. Le matin Alice après que je me sois mise sur le bord de mon lit me soulevait et m'installait dans mon fauteuil de douche. Une fois celle-ci finie, elle venait m'habiller m'apprenant chaque jour de nouvelles astuces pour m'habiller toute seule. Puis ensuite Edward prenait le relais. Il m'apportait mon petit déj'. Que je m'efforçais à avaler et prenais un livre pour m'évader dans un nouveau monde jusqu'au midi où un nouveau plateau repas m'arrivait. Un merci plus tard, il était reparti. Une fois il a essayé de me faire la conversation.

-"T'as vu il neige ?"

Je regardai vite fait vers la baie vitrée puis revint vers lui.

-"Tu me parles météo ?"

-"Ouais" et une main dans les cheveux plus tard il avait quitté ma chambre.

Qu'il neige, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire franchement !

Il revenait après mon repas fini pour me remettre dans mon lit et à mon réveil c'était Alice qui avait pris sa garde.

Voilà ce que je vivais. Voilà ce que j'avais gagné à lui dire que je l'aimais. Son éloignement.

POV d'Edward

C'était maintenant ou jamais j'étais à la frontière Quileute pour aller parler à Jacob.

J'allais franchir la frontière quand un immense loup noir arriva vers moi.

Je n'en avais pas revu depuis 30ans à peu près. Nous savions qu'ils étaient là mais nous ne cherchions pas à leur faire causette.

_Que veux-tu Cullen ?_

Je le remerciai intérieurement de pas m'appeler buveur de sang comme son ancêtre.

-"Je souhaiterai voir Jacob black."

_Que lui veux-tu ?_

-"Lui parler de Bella."

_En quoi la fille du chef Swan te regarde ?_

-"Je suis son garde malade et je voudrais savoir si Jacob peut me rencontrer à son sujet ?"

_Je lui dirai mais à l'avenir ne revient plus ici !_

-"Je n'avais pas d'autre moyen. Nous n'avons pas de ligne direct vers votre réserve."

_Ouais._

Je le vis partir rapidement alors que moi je regagnai ma voiture. Je devais prendre Bella pour son rendez-vous mensuel à l'hôpital.

________

J'étais de retour chez moi. J'avais joué un VSL et comme un ambulancier assermenté, j'avais emmené Bella, attendu Bella et ramené Bella sans un mot, sans rien.

Je n'en pouvais plus. La seule fois où j'avais ouvert ma bouche, elle m'avait rembarré.

_Bas c'est sûr de parler de la neige ouvre à la discussion._

_Oui tout à fait certains humains aiment la neige. Je peux m'en rendre compte facilement avec leurs pensées._

_Si tu le dis ! En tout cas ça t'a valu un râteau. Pratique quand il neige remarque._

_Très drôle !_

_Je trouve aussi !_

Je voulais que cette voix sorte de ma tête. J'avais assez des pensées des autres et surtout celles de ma famille sans en plus que mes propres pensées se foutent de moi ou me plaignent.

-"Edward tu as de la visite chéri."

_Magne-toi ça empeste ! (Rosalie)_

-"J'arrive."

Mon odorat, s'il ne me trahissait pas, ce devait être Black.

Je descendis très vite. Devant nous, nous n'avions pas besoin de faire semblant, tout comme eux pouvait se montrer en loup mais là Black était sous forme humaine.

J'admirais sa preuve de courage. Se jeter dans un nid de vampire seul et sans défense. Chapeau !

-"Cullen tu voulais me voir ?"

-"Oui ! Allons-nous balader."

_Merci et la prochaine préviens quand tu reçois un clebs que je prévois les bombes de désodorisant. (Rosalie)_

Je ne pris même pas le temps de lui répondre que je me dirigeai à allure humaine vers le petit bois qui longeait la villa.

-"Alors ? Je ne suis pas là pour faire ma promenade mais parce que tu voulais me parler."

-"Oui excuse-moi. Mais je ne sais pas par où commencer."

-"Le début m'irait parfaitement."

-"Très drôle Black ! Es-tu au courant que je m'occupe de Bella en ce moment avec ma sœur ?"

-"Ouais j'ai appris ça effectivement."

-"Nous avons un souci, elle ne veut plus rien faire. Elle ne sort plus de chez elle. Elle n'accepte aucune aide."

-"Et en quoi ça me concerne au juste."

Je sentais mes mains rentrer dans l'écorce de l'arbre sur laquelle je m'étais adossé.

Quel mufle et c'est de lui qu'elle rêve ? Rrrrrrr

-"Je pense que ton soutient, ta présence lui ferait du bien, la motiverait à progresser."

-"Et c'est elle qui t'a dit ça ?"

-"Pas directement."

-"Et toi tu penses que je pourrai lui faire redonner gout à la vie ?"

-"Oui je pense !" même si ça me tuera oui je le pense.

-"Et qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes toi là dedans ?"

-"Son bonheur."

-"Me dit pas que c'est pas vrai ? Une sangsue amoureuse ? Ben, tu vois rien que pour ça je vais le faire. Pour être sûr que tu n'aies plus besoin de l'approcher."

-"Merci."

Le remercier les dents serrées était une torture. Mon cœur qui ne battait plus depuis cent ans ne m'avait jamais fait autant souffrir qu'à cet instant. Même le jour de ma transformation.

Mais j'étais près à tout pour elle même lui donner un homme qu'il ne la méritait pas.

POV de Bella

Je m'étais préparée pour mon rendez-vous à l'hôpital. Je voulais demander deux/trois choses à Carlisle.

Sans un mot Edward me déposa sur la table de consultation de son père.

Une fois qu'il eut quitté la pièce.

Carlisle me regarda bizarrement.

- « Vous vous êtes chamaillés avec Edward ? »

- « Non ! »

- « C'est étrange ! » il prit un tabouret et commença par bouger mes jambes.

Je n'aimais pas cette sensation qu'on me trifouille alors que je ne sentais rien. Donc j'avais pris l'habitude de regarder ailleurs.

- « Voilà c'est fini Bella ! »

- « Merci Carlisle. »

- « De rien ! Je vais te prescrire une pommade. Derrière ta cuisse droite tu as une petite rougeur et je veux éviter tout risque de lésion ou d'escarre. »

- « Ok ! »

- « Sinon as-tu commencé des exercices ? Ou un peu de sport ? »

- « Non. » dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

- « Ok. » dit-il en notant dans mon dossier.

- « Par contre je voudrais vous demander… »

- « Oui Bella. Tu sais tu peux tout me dire. »

- « Oui mais je ne voudrais pas que vous en parliez à mon père pour l'instant. »

- « Aucun souci Bella. Même si ton père est mon ami et le chef de police, je suis tenu au secret professionnel et même sa lampe de torture n'y fera rien. »

Je savais qu'il venait de faire cette blague pour détendre l'atmosphère mais ça n'avait pas trop fonctionné.

- « Merci ! Edward ou Alice ont dû vous dire pour ma crise à la clinique. »

- « Vaguement oui. »

- « Ok ! Mais depuis j'ai pas mal réfléchi. Je ne souhaite plus aller dans un centre. Prendre la place d'une personne qui souhaite s'en sortir serait mal alors que moi… enfin vous voyez ? »

- « Oui Bella je vois. »

Je vis aussi la tristesse dans son regard. Il avait compris mon renoncement.

- « Mais par ailleurs, je voudrais arriver à être plus indépendante. Votre fille m'apprend à m'habiller seule. Alors je me suis dit avec un fauteuil peut-être que ça faciliterait mes déplacements et comme ça je n'aurai plus besoin de personne. »

- « C'est une très bonne idée. Je peux m'arranger pour te trouver un fauteuil et le donner à Edward pour que tu fasses un essai. »

- « Oui très bien. Merci. »

- « Mais de rien Bella ! »

Edward était ensuite venu me récupérer.

Pendant tout le temps du retour, je repensai que c'était la meilleure solution pour devenir transparente. L'autonomie. Mon père n'aurait plus besoin de s'occuper de moi et de prendre quelqu'un et Edward ne serait plus obliger de faire semblant de s'intéresser à moi.

Même si monter dans un fauteuil revendiquait mon état à jamais et pour toujours c'était mieux ainsi.

* * *

alors si vous voulez la suite ce soir vous savez ce qui vous reste a faire 20 reviews et le chapitre est a vous

et ma ffic aujourd'hui http :// www . fanfiction . net /s/ 5645352 /1/ Aujourdhui aura une suite bien sur le second chapitre est deja bien avancé

ed


	14. Chapter 13 visiteur rime avec emmerdeur

kikou me revoilou grace au 20eme reviews de phika 17 et surtout a toutes vos reviews soit les 20 demandé voici la suite

gros bisous a vous toutes

les persos appartiennent a SM

* * *

Chapitre 13 : visiteur rime avec emmerdeur

POV de Bella

-« Bella un visiteur pour toi » cria mon père du salon.

Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure ?

J'entendis un léger toc toc avant de le voir franchir la porte de ma chambre.

Une chance que j'étais déjà allongée sinon j'aurai pu en perdre l'équilibre.

-« Salut Bella »

-« ... »

Je le vis regarder autour de lui.

-« Pas mal ta piaule. »

Il s'approcha de mon lit. Et sans même demander mon avis il s'était assis à côté de moi.

-« Te gène pas surtout ! »

-« Bella, je m'excuse. »

-« Ah ouais et de quoi ? »

-« De n'être pas venu plus tôt. »

-« Ta présence ne m'a pas manqué, rassure-toi Jacob. »

-« Tu m'en veux encore ? »

-« Mais pour qu'elle raison je devrais t'en vouloir attends je réfléchi... avoir voulu me prendre à l'arrière de ta voiture... ou peut-être t'avoir trouvé dans ton lit avec cette Jessica quand je venais te dire que je ne t'en voulais pas... ou alors qu'à force d'harceler mon père au téléphone pour que je vienne à la réserve, nous nous sommes disputés et que je me suis faite écrasée par une voiture ? »

- « Pour les deux premières choses, ok c'est vrai je plaide coupable mais l'accident de voiture je n'y suis pour rien. Bella jamais je n'aurai voulu qu'une chose comme ça t'arrive. Je n'en dors déjà plus de la nuit.»

- « Tu as une bonne mine pour quelqu'un d'insomniaque. »

C'était la première fois depuis une bonne semaine que je n'avais pas levé la voix et il fallait qu'il se pointe pour raviver ma colère.

-« Tu crois c'est ce que voulait te voire allonger dans ce lit ? »

- « Non plutôt dans le tien. »

- « Bella arrête tes conneries, depuis ton arrivée à Forks nous avons toujours été amis et ensuite quand tu as accepté d'être ma petite amie ça a été le plus beau jour pour moi. »

- « Pour moi c'était ma plus grosse erreur. »

- « Ne dis pas ça parce que j'ai merdé. Je le reconnais quand tu m'as repoussé dans ma voiture j'étais frustré mais après tout je ne suis qu'un homme. »

- « Pas mal l'excuse tu n'as pas mieux que « je ne suis qu'un homme ? » Tu n'es pas un homme jack. Tu es une bite sur patte. Qui a des couilles à la place du cerveau. Alors dégage d'ici. Tu as de la chance que je ne puisse pas me lever car tu aurais pris mon pied où je pense. PAPA ! »

- « Oui ma chérie. »

- « Fait pas l'ignorant, je sais que tu as tout entendu alors fous le moi dehors s'il te plaît. »

- « Tout de suite chérie. Et si j'avais su tout ça depuis le début jamais je ne t'aurai harcelée et jamais cette voiture ne t'aurait fauchée. Je suis navré mon ange. »

- « C'est rien papa mais par pitié enlève le de ma vue. »

- « Jacob tu as entendu **vire** ! »

Ils sortirent tous les deux de ma chambre. J'entendis les cris des deux hommes. Mais ne désirant pas en entendre plus je me réfugiai sous mon oreiller.

Il était venu ici et avait ravivé toutes mes colères et mes pleurs.

POV d'Edward

Aussitôt qu'il m'avait quitté, il s'était rendu chez Bella.

Là où moi je devais trouver des excuses pour être près d'elle, lui rentrait en tant qu'invité. Je bouillais intérieurement.

Après un « salut » sans réponse qui me fit plaisir plus que je m'en serai douté, il s'installa sur son lit. Il était si proche d'elle alors que moi j'étais derrière un arbre à la regarder de loin.

Mais sa réaction et son ton me surprirent. Si elle l'aimait pourquoi lui parler ainsi ?

Je suivis la conversation qui était beaucoup plus houleuse que prévu. J'appris pas mal de chose d'ailleurs. Entre les paroles de Bella et des scènes qui se rejouaient dans la tête de Black. Que je lui aurai bien dévissé pour ce qu'il lui avait fait.

- « Bella arrête tes conneries, depuis ton arrivée à Forks nous avons toujours été amis et ensuite quand tu as accepté d'être ma petite amie ça a été le plus beau jour pour moi. »

Il manquait plus que les violons.

- « Pour moi c'était ma plus grosse erreur. »

Prends ça !

- « Ne dis pas ça parce que j'ai merdé. Je le reconnais quand tu m'as repoussé dans ma voiture j'étais frustré mais après tout je ne suis qu'un homme. »

Jacob arrête tu t'enfonces !

- « Pas mal l'excuse tu n'as pas mieux que « je ne suis qu'un homme ? » Tu n'es pas un homme jack. Tu es une bite sur patte. Qui a des couilles à la place du cerveau. » Je me retenais de rire à sa réplique. « Alors dégage d'ici. Tu as de la chance que je ne puisse pas me lever car tu aurais pris mon pied où je pense. » T'inquiètes pas je m'en chargerai. « PAPA ! »

- « Oui ma chérie. » Charlie qui se réjouissait au début et fulminait depuis la révélation de sa fille sortit de sa cachette.

- « Fait pas l'ignorant, je sais que tu as tout entendu alors fous le moi dehors s'il te plaît. »

Alors elle savait ?

- « Tout de suite chérie. Et si j'avais su tout ça depuis le début jamais je ne t'aurai harcelée et jamais cette voiture ne t'aurait fauchée. Je suis navré mon ange. »

Maintenant c'est lui qu'il s'en voulait encore plus. Ça me mettait dans une rage noire.

_Je tiens à te rappeler que c'est toi qui l'as conduite ici._

_Je sais merci pas besoin de piqure de rappel._

- « C'est rien papa mais par pitié enlève le de ma vue. »

- « Jacob tu as entendu **vire** ! » le ton de Charlie avait monté à la fin de la phrase.

Je les vis sortir de la chambre de Bella tandis qu'elle ce réfugiait sous son oreiller. Je pouvais sans mal entendre ses pleurs. J'en étais la cause. Quel con d'avoir ravivé ça en elle. J'avais fait ça pour l'aider et je n'avait fait que de renfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

- « Charlie je vous jure que je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir. »

- « Tu te la fermes ! Écoute-moi bien Jacob. Par respect en vers ton père je ne te foutrai pas mon poing en pleine face. Mais je ne veux plus te revoir rôder auprès de ma fille. Tu ne mérites plus notre amitié. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

- « Oui Charlie. »

- « Très bien alors vire. »

Jacob ne demanda pas son reste pour franchir la porte. Ni pour venir me rejoindre derrière la maison des Swan.

- « Ça t'amuse sale sangsue ? »

- « Tu crois vraiment que voir Bella dans cet état m'amuse. » lui signifiai-je en lui pointant la chambre de Bella où je suis sûr qui pouvais la voir et l'entendre aussi bien que moi.

- « J'ai merdé. Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit de venir. C'est toi qui m'as dit qu'elle t'avait fait comprendre qu'elle voulait encore de moi. »

- « Oui je sais merci. C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre mais j'ai dû faire erreur. »

- « En tout cas tu as gagné. Je n'ai plus le droit de l'approcher ce qui te laisse le champ libre. »

- « Ce n'est pas ce que je cherchais. »

- « À d'autre ! Bon je me tire ça pu trop ici.»

- « C'est ça ! Bon débarras. »

Mais il avait raison si ce n'était pas de lui qu'elle parlait alors de qui ?

Je restai encore un moment jusqu'à que j'entende sa respiration se stabilisée. Et qu'elle se soit endormie.

Arrivé à la villa, les pensées de mon père m'indiquèrent qu'il voulait me parler.

Je frappai juste pour la forme à sa porte et entrai.

- « Edward, j'ai besoin de te parler fils. »

Ses pensées n'étaient qu'une suite détaillée des anti-diarrhéiques les plus efficaces.

C'était si grave que ça ?

- « Assieds-toi !»

Ce que je fis son ton, ses pensées et la manière qu'il avait de toucher tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau de manière compulsive ne me rassurait pas.

- « Comme tu le sais Bella est venue à sa visite cette après midi ? »

- « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

- « Edward même si c'était le cas je ne pourrai pas t'en parler. Tu le sais bien. »

- « Oui ! Mais alors ? »

- « Elle voudrait sans que son père soit au courant au début. Utiliser un fauteuil roulant. »

- « Bella a demandé ça ? »

- « Oui au début j'ai trouvé ça super. Mais en y réfléchissant bien je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit pour la bonne raison qu'elle le souhaite. »

- « Et d'après toi pourquoi ? »

- « Pour pouvoir se complaire dans sa solitude. J'ai l'impression et ce n'est qu'une impression, peut-être que je me trompe. Mais j'ai cette sensation que si Bella veut affronter sa peur de ce fauteuil c'est pour être assez autonome pour ne pas être un poids pour son père et surtout pour ne plus avoir de garde malade. »

Elle faisait ça pour se débarrasser de moi ?

- « Donc je vais te donner le fauteuil qu'Esmée lui avait acheté au début mais que j'avais préfère laisser ici quand j'avais vu sa réaction à l'hôpital. »

- « Ce n'est pas la faire aller dans son sens ? »

- « Edward même si mes craintes sont fondées ce qui est peut-être le simple fruit de mon imagination tordue. Je ne peux pas lui refuser ça. Elle a confiance en moi. Et elle a eu assez de courage pour m'en faire la demande. Donc dès demain une fois Charlie partit tu lui montreras mais sans la brusquer. Il faut aller à son rythme. »

- « Ok j'ai compris. Tu peux compter sur moi papa. »

- « Je le sais mon fils. »

Je pris le fauteuil et je l'installai dans ma voiture. Demain je ferai ça pour elle. J'avais déjà échoué dans deux initiatives j'espère que celle-là serait la bonne.

* * *

prochain chapitre deja en cours d"ecriture donc si vous etes aussi gentilles qu'aux autres chapitre vous l'aurez pitete demain

ed


	15. Chapter 14 le fauteuil

un petit kikou rapide je met mon blabla à la fin. merci lugdivine pour la corection

les persos appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 14 : le fauteuil

POV d'Edward

J'arrivai chez Bella en même temps que ma sœur. Et malgré que je sois resté dans la cuisine je voyais Bella à travers ses yeux.

Elle avait les yeux bouffis et rouges. On pouvait voir les traces de larmes sur ces joues. C'était trop. La voir ainsi me faisait encore plus culpabiliser. J'avais misé sur la mauvaise personne et je le regrettai amèrement.

Je retournai à mes occupations. Ce matin elle aurait besoin de force.

Je ne faisais que me demander comment amener le sujet « fauteuil » sans qu'elle m'envoie paître.

------

Le temps sembla passer si vite que quand ma sœur partit en embrassant la joue, je n'avais cru qu'il ne s'était passé que 10 minutes.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains.

« C'est elle qui en fait la demande. C'est elle qui en fait la demande... » je me repassai cette phrase en boucle et de toute manière qu'est-ce que je risquai : un ramassage de plateau, une bonne dose d'insulte, ça sera toujours mieux que son silence.

Je rentrai dans sa chambre. Je la trouvai dans son fauteuil, plus belle que jamais Alice avait fait disparaître les traces de cette nuit de son visage et même si ses yeux semblaient tristes, elle avait l'air de pas trop mauvaise humeur.

_Attends qu'elle apprenne que l'idée de la visite de Jacob vient de toi _

_Tu crois que j'ai besoin de ça là tout de suite ?_

-"Bonjour Bella."

-"Salut."

Je posai son déjeuner devant elle.

-"Merci."

-"Pas de quoi." et là la trouille au ventre je fis demi-tour.

_Après déjeuner, ouais, après déjeuner_.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi et m'adossai au mur. J'entendis un soupir venant de sa chambre.

_L'agaçais-je tant que ça ?_

Je filai à ma voiture pour allez chercher le fauteuil. Il faisait très... fille. Rose et noir. Il n'avait rien à voir avec ceux de l'hôpital. Il était plus gai même si un fauteuil roulant n'a rien de gai, ni d'amusant mais celui là faisait moins… _malade. _Vous comprenez ?

Je pénétrai dans sa chambre, elle leva la tête vers moi. J'avais pris soin de laisser le fauteuil à l'extérieur.

- « Je n'ai pas fini ! »

- « Je sais, en fait je viens car j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

- « Je crois que j'ai eu mon lot de surprise pour un siècle au moins. »

- « Oui mais celle-là tu l'as demandé hier à Carlisle. »

Je la vis blêmir.

- « Oh ça ! »

- « Tu n'es pas obligée de monter dès aujourd'hui dedans. On peut juste le mettre dans ta chambre pour que tu t'habitues d'abord à le voir. »

Le mot fauteuil était comme banni. Comme si mettre un nom dessus à voix haute le rendait plus réel encore.

- « Bon je te le montre ok ? » j'allais à tâtons.

Elle fit signe de la tête.

Je me glissai dehors rapidement et revins avec. Elle avait les yeux fermés, on avait même l'impression qu'elle forçait dessus pour les fermer d'avantage.

Je le mis dans un coin de la pièce et m'asseyais en face d'elle à même le sol.

Je lui laisserai le temps qui lui faudra. Je ferai tout pour elle.

POV de Charlie

Cette nuit avait été horrible avec la visite de Jacob hier soir, j'avais encore plus culpabilisé de l'avoir quasi poussée dans ses bras.

Ils étaient amis depuis qu'ils étaient jeunes enfants. Son père et moi allant à la pêche très souvent. En grandissant même s'il avait un an de moins que Bella, il représentait pour moi le gendre idéale. Et il fallait être aveugle pour pas se rendre compte qu'il craquait pour elle.

Donc de fil en aiguille, ils étaient sortis ensemble et quand elle était rentrée de la réserve en pleur, je ne pensai pas que c'était si terrible. Donc comme un âne que je suis, j'avais joué le jeu de Jacob et n'arrêtai pas de lui dire de le rappeler. Et à cause de nos disputes, elle était partie courir et le drame s'était produit.

J'entendais Bella pleurer. Ou hurler. Je mettais rendu dans sa chambre à plusieurs reprises pour la réveiller.

Je le haïssais pour ce qu'il avait fait à ma fille.

J'espérai que la présence d'Alice et d'Edward lui faisait du bien. En tout cas ça en avait l'air. Je ne l'entendais plus hurler après tout le monde. Et mon inventaire vaisselle restait fixe. J'avais même envisagé des couverts en carton à un moment.

Mais en ce moment je partais au boulot le cœur léger. Souvent j'écoutai à sa porte. Pour y entendre la bonne humeur d'Alice déteindre sur Bella.

Mais ce matin, je l'entendais pleurer et j'avais l'impression d'être revenu des mois en arrière. N'ayant pas le courage de l'entendre d'avantage. Je me précipitai hors de la maison ne saluant même pas Edward qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Voir mon enfant ainsi me brisait mon cœur de père. Je me demandai si ça ne serait pas mieux pour elle d'aller habiter chez sa mère par moment. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit que je l'abandonne.

Aujourd'hui serait une dure journée.

POV de Bella

Je m'étais réveillée avec une main fraîche sur le visage. Elle était si douce.

Pendant un moment, j'aurais espéré que cette main appartenait à quelqu'un de précis.

Je n'osai ouvrir les yeux de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Après un moment, je me décidai à affronter la réalité. Mais la main était toujours sur ma joue. Pouvais-je espérer que ce soit lui ?

Mais en levant les yeux de mon oreiller, les habits que je vis ne pouvaient pas être les siens.

Je retournai ma tête et découvris Alice qui était assise sur mon lit.

- « Alice ? »

- « Tu avais espéré quelqu'un d'autre ? »

- « Non mais je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il faisait déjà jour. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi. »

- « Je vois ça. » elle traça de ses doigts les sillages de mes larmes. Celles qui avaient coulées toutes la nuit après le départ de Jacob.

Rien qu'à repenser à lui mes sanglots reprirent.

- « Viens là. »

Je me redressai un peu et m'affalai contre elle. Elle avait la même odeur que lui. Son touché me rappelait le sien lorsque qu'il me prenait dans ses bras. Je devenais pathétique mais j'avais l'impression de pleurer deux hommes à la fois celui qui m'avait trahi et celui que je n'aurai jamais.

-"Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Bella !"

-"Hier quand je l'ai revu, j'avais l'impression que ma colère allait me faire exploser."

-"Qui ?"

-"Oh pardon ! Hier mon ex est venu ici pour me dire qu'il était désolé et qu'il regrettait et me demandait de lui pardonner. Je ne sais plus s'il me l'a dit ou me l'a fait comprendre mais il m'aime encore alors que moi je n'éprouve plus rien pour lui, même avant qu'il me trompe d'ailleurs. Depuis que je l'ai vu, je ne pense plus qu'à lui. Depuis l'accident et encore plus maintenant que je sais que jamais il ne pourra m'aimer, je me demande s'il ne faut pas que me contenter de ce que je peux avoir."

-"Bella, chut. Je ne comprends plus rien. Tu parles de deux hommes différents ?"

-"Oh Alice si tu savais."

Pourquoi je lui racontai tout ça ? À elle sa sœur. Étais-je tombée sur la tête ?

-"Bella je ne demande que ça pour t'aider."

_"Non j'en ai déjà trop dit aussi bien à toi qu'à lui d'ailleurs."

-"Ah non alors ! Tu vas me filer des insomnies avec tes demi-révélations. Ce garçon ça fait longtemps que tu le connais ?"

-"Oui… enfin non… enfin oui."

-"Bella oui ou non ?"

-"En fait c'est un non qui veux dire oui mais qui reste un non."*

-"Ça y est la migraine arrive. Sois plus claire Bella."

-"En fait, moi je le connais du moins je l'ai aperçu depuis longtemps mais je n'ai fait sa connaissance officielle depuis peu." faisant les guillemets de mes doigts sur officielle.

-"Ok donc si je t'ai bien suivi : tu aimes ce garçon en cachette sans jamais lui avoir parlé depuis un bout de temps mais récemment vous avez fait connaissance."

Je me mis à rougir. J'avais l'impression que les pièces s'emboîtaient trop vite pour elle et ainsi pour moi qui n'était pas prête à lui avouer que j'étais amoureuse d'Edward. Surtout avec le garçon en question à côté.

-"Oui tu dois me prendre pour une folle."

-"Non, juste une romantique et j'adore ça. Je rajoute d'après ce que tu m'as dit que tu lui en as parlé."

-"Oui et du coup je l'ai fait fuir."

-"Bella pitié dis-moi de qui il s'agit. Pitié !"

-"Alice non ! Yeux de cocker ou pas, je ne peux pas. Impossible !"

-"Ok, moi qui croyais être ta nouvelle meilleure amie."

-"Alice je t'assure qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches."

-"Tu me fais flipper là : que je réfléchisse. Tu vas souvent à l'hôpital ? Je veux dire avant ton accident ?"

-"Oui pourquoi ?"

A-t-elle deviné ? Pourtant je n'ai rien dit qui pourrait la mettre sur ce point sur la voie. Si ? Oh mon dieu !

-"Bella ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas vrai ?"

-"Alice chut tais-toi pitié !" faisant des grands gestes avec mes mains.

-"Alors c'est ça ? J'ai vu juste ?"

-"Je sais pas."

-"Comment tu peux c'est brrrkk"

_"Alice ! Chut et ce n'est pas si terrible que ça."

-"Bella c'est de mon père dont on parle."

-"Ton père ? Brrrkk bon ce n'est pas qu'il n'est pas plutôt pas mal mais... Alice c'est n'importe quoi, il est trop vieux en plus."

-"C'est vrai ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me rassurer ?"

-"Promis Alice ! J'aime bien ton père mais ce n'est pas mon genre de tomber amoureuse d'un homme marié."

-"Ouf."

-"Bon t'as fini ton enquête ? On peut aller à la douche ?"

-"Oh oui pardon ! En plus faut te refaire une beauté. Tu ressembles à une grenouille ainsi."

-"Merci trop sympa."

-"Pas de quoi et comme ça j'aurai le temps de rassembler tout ce que tu m'as dit pour trouver l'élu de ton cœur."

Bravo avec Alice en mode enquêtrice j'étais fichue.

-------

Une fois ma douche prise, elle me réinstalla sur mon fauteuil.

-"C'est quoi ça ?"

Il y avait sur ma tablette de quoi faire envier n'importe qu'elle esthéticienne.

-"Juste deux/trois petites choses pour te redonner bonne allure."

Après des compresses d'eau froide et une crème elle me tendit un miroir.

-"Tu sais que tu t'aies trouvé une vocation là ?"

-"Non moi ce que je préfère c'est les fringues et le shopping."

-"J'avais aussi remarqué. Mais pourquoi pas : relookeuse de star."

-"Ouais pourquoi pas ? Mais elles habitent toutes au soleil et je déteste le soleil."

-"Forks est alors idéal pour toi. Jamais de soleil plus de deux heures d'affilées."

-"Oh flute ! Je vais être en retard."

Elle se releva et un aller-retour plus tard à la salle de bain pour y déposer tout son attirail, elle fila.

J'avais failli lui dire une chose qui aurait pu être une véritable catastrophe pour moi.

-"Bonjour Bella." il était rentré alors que j'étais perdu dans les risques de ma révélation à sa sœur.

-"Salut."

Il posa mon déjeuner sur la tablette. J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de me gaver. Il y avait mille choses sur mon plateau et tout était déjà découpé.

-"Merci."

-"Pas de quoi."

Oh si alors ! Ce que me fit pousser un énorme soupir.

Je faisais honneur à sa cuisine perdue dans mes divagations plus saugrenues les unes que les autres.

Quand il réapparut. Était-il pressé aujourd'hui ?

- « Je n'ai pas fini ! »

- « Je sais, en fait je viens car j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

- « Je crois que j'ai eu mon lot de surprise pour un siècle au moins. »

Et encore c'était loin de la vérité.

- « Oui mais celle-là tu l'as demandé hier à Carlisle. »

_Déjà ?_

_Il doit en avoir des stocks. Facile pour en trouver un._

_Oui mais j'avais pensé que ça lui prendrait plus de temps._

- « Oh ça ! »

- « Tu n'es pas obligée de monter dès aujourd'hui dedans. On peut juste le mettre dans ta chambre pour que tu t'habitues d'abord à le voir. »

Il devait avoir remarqué mon malaise.

Était-ce vrai ? Étais-je si facile à déchiffrer aussi facile qu'un livre ouvert ?

- « Bon je te le montre ok ? »

Ok mais impossible de dire à haute voix alors je lui fis oui de la tête.

Il sortit de la pièce quand la panique m'envahit. Je fermai mes yeux pour retarder le moment au maximum.

Je l'entendis revenir. Je le sentais bouger autour de moi puis plus rien.

Était-il parti ? Pourtant j'avais l'impression d'avoir son regard sur moi. Mais je n'entendais rien.

Je me risquai à ouvrir un œil. Il était là en face de moi. Attendant tout simplement que je sois prête.

Je respirai un grand coup. Les deux yeux ouverts et perdus dans son regard ambré.

-"Ça va ?"

-"Oui, l'appréhension."

-"Ne t'inquiète pas je reste avec toi. On va faire ça ensemble et doucement."

Ses mots me donnèrent des bouffées de chaleur.

_Pas la peine de fantasmer il ne parle pas de ça._

_Oui je sais._

_Non mais je précise vu ta réaction. Et après tu dis à Jacob que ses couilles le régissent mais tu n'es pas mieux._

_Ferme là._

Il commençait à se lever interrompant ainsi la connexion entre nous.

-"Non reste, juste encore deux minutes."

-"Comme tu veux Bella."

-"Merci."

Il me fit un de ses magnifiques sourires ceux-là même qui m'avaient fait prendre mes désirs pour des réalités.

Mais il ne faisait que son job et surtout il devait sûrement obéir aux ordres de son père. J'imagine bien.

"Vas-y au sourire avec Bella pour lui faire avaler la pilule."

Non j'étais méchante. Je me mentais. Trouver des excuses à ses gestes de sympathies. Au point de faire dire des choses à Carlisle alors que je n'avais jamais vu un homme aussi bon.

Allez autant en finir.

-"C'est bon, ramène-le."

Il se leva et cette fois-ci c'était la bonne. Il ramena le fauteuil à côté de moi. Il n'était pas comme je l'avais pensé. Mais après tout qu'il soit rose, gris ou vert à petit pois c'était toujours le symbole de ma capitulation.

Il me prit dans ses bras. Alors que je m'agrippai à lui de toutes mes forces sentant mes larmes coulaient. J'allais ruiner sa chemise.

Il commença à s'abaisser.

-"Stop ! Stop !"

-"Chut Bella ! Je ne bouge plus."

Nous restâmes un moment ainsi moi pleurant sur mon sort dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime avant la dernière touche qui allait officialiser ce que je suis et ce que je ne serai plus jamais.

* dialogue dans Sissi impératrice.

* * *

voici mon blabla tout d'abord merci à toutes pour vos reviews anonymes et inscrites vous avez fait fort.

du coup je me suis dit : edwige comme tu as été emporté par le feu de l'action et que tu as déjà écrit le chapitre 15 même si le chapitre 14 soit déjà plus long que d'habitude pourquoi pas recommencer?

alors vous avez compris 25 reviews = la suite ce soir

une autre chose et avant de commencer je voudrais votre avis. voulez vous la discussion bella/alice en POV Alice? il n'y aura rien de nouveau mais si ça vous tente je suis ok pour le faire en chapitre bonus. **alors comme il est fini de taper et que l'intrigue POV d'alice ne sais pas fini comme prevu du a mon imagination debordante je vous le mettrai en kdo avant le 15 **

**alors je recapitule si j'ai 25 reviews le chap 15 + LE POV d'Alice de 1600 mots environ sera posté ce soir**

je sais que c'est possible vu le nombre de filles qui me lisent où qui me mettent en alert lol

à pitete ce soir

ed


	16. Chapter Bonus POV d'Alice

comme je n'ai pas eu tout tout plein de review je sais pas si je mettrai le chapitre 15 pourtant il vous aurait bien plus je suis sür.

* * *

Chapitre Bonus

POV d'Alice

Les idées de mon frère sur ce que lui avait dit Bella m'énervaient.

Elle lui avait parlé d'un garçon pour qui elle en pince et lui avait pensé à ce loup. Se proposant même de l'aider. Je vous jure les mecs des fois.

Bon je savais qu'il ferait tout pour elle. Et que par amour il serait prêt à tout même la mettre dans les bras d'un sale cabot puant le chien mouillé. Je ne pouvais pas les sentir et dans tous les sens du terme. Premièrement l'odeur. Secundo leur brouilleur de vision. Et dernièrement leurs sales pics quand ils parlaient de nous.

Alors si en plus Edward rajoutait briseur de cœur en prime là c'était le pompon. Car même si je ne voyais pas l'avenir de Bella avec ce loup, je voyais très bien l'état dans lequel mon frère serait sorti de tout ça et je ne me suis pas cachée pour lui montrer.

À son retour hier soir, le voir en colère et si perdu me parut bizarre.

Des fois j'échangerai bien mon don contre le sien.

Mais Jasper, mon amour de mari me renseigna sur l'humeur de notre frère : éperdument amoureux, en colère, frustré et complètement à l'ouest.

Ce matin j'avais décidé de faire parler Bella mais quand je la vis, toute ma volonté s'était volatilisée.

Est-ce que ça a été aussi terrible hier ?

Quel gougeât !

Je passai ma main sur sa joue. Elle était devenue une amie pour moi. Et la voir comme ça me rendait folle de rage et très triste.

Je voulais l'aider au maximum lui trouvant mille et une astuces, des petits gadgets pour lui simplifier la vie.

Elle remua légèrement, j'avais même l'impression de l'entendre soupirer d'aise.

Puis elle ouvrit un œil pour remonter vers moi.

- « Alice ? »

- « Tu avais espéré quelqu'un d'autre ? » sûrement vu sa tête.

- « Non mais je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il faisait déjà jour. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi. »

- « Je vois ça. » lui dis-je passant inconsciemment mon doigt sur les traces de ses larmes.

Que s'était-il passé ? J'aurai dû assister à ça hier au lieu de refaire ma garde robe sur le net.

Elle s'était remise à pleurer. Je lui tendis les bras.

- « Viens là. »

Elle avait enfoui sa tête dans ma poitrine. Je lui caressai les cheveux et le dos. Je n'aimai pas la voir si mal.

_J'espère que cher frère tu vois les résultats de ta connerie._

-"Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Bella !"

-"Hier quand je l'ai revu, j'avais l'impression que ma colère allait me faire exploser."

Je devais jouer les ignorantes. Sinon elle se douterait de quelque chose.

-"Qui ?"

-"Oh pardon ! Hier mon ex est venu ici pour me dire qu'il était désolé et qui regrettait et me demandait de lui pardonner. Je ne sais plus s'il me l'a dit ou me l'a fait comprendre mais il m'aime encore alors que moi je n'éprouve plus rien pour lui, même avant qu'il me trompe d'ailleurs. Depuis que je l'ai vu, je ne pense plus qu'à lui. Depuis l'accident et encore plus maintenant que je sais que jamais il ne pourra m'aimer, je me demande s'il ne faut pas que me contenter de ce que je peux avoir."

Elle parlait vite mais c'était surtout incohérent à moins que.

-"Bella, chut. Je ne comprends plus rien. Tu parles de deux hommes différents ?"

-"Oh Alice si tu savais."

Justement je ne demande que ça de comprendre.

-"Bella je ne demande que ça pour t'aider."

-"Non j'en ai déjà trop dit aussi bien à toi qu'à lui d'ailleurs."

Tu rêves ma fille. Mais attend-elle en à parler aussi à l'intéressé. Quand ? Qui ? Où ? Rrrrrrrr

-"Ah non alors ! Tu vas me filer des insomnies avec tes demi-révélations. » Mensonge pour faire bonne figure bien sûr je ne dors jamais mais ça elle ne le sait pas. « Ce garçon ça fait longtemps que tu le connais ? »

-"Oui… enfin non… enfin oui."

Ça commence bien si elle baragouine ainsi.

-"Bella oui ou non ?"

-"En fait c'est un non qui veux dire oui mais qui reste un non."*

Toujours aussi clair.

-"Ça y est la migraine arrive. Sois plus claire Bella."

-"En fait, moi je le connais du moins je l'ai aperçu depuis longtemps mais je n'ai fait sa connaissance officielle depuis peu."

-"Ok donc si je t'ai bien suivi : tu aimes ce garçon en cachette sans jamais lui avoir parlé depuis un bout de temps mais récemment vous avez fait connaissance."

Ok réfléchi. Où est-ce que Bella pourrait faire connaissance avec un garçon ? Ici et mais attends… non ? Je me trompe sûrement.

-"Oui tu dois me prendre pour une folle."

-"Non, juste une romantique et j'adore ça. » Ce qui est vrai je suis une inconditionnelle fleur bleue. Mais je repris mes investigations. « Je rajoute d'après ce que tu m'as dit que tu lui en as parlé."

-"Oui et du coup je l'ai fait fuir."

Elle l'a fait fuir ? Mon cerveau a beau retourné la question mille fois dans tous les sens ce n'est pas logique.

-"Bella pitié dis-moi de qui il s'agit. Pitié !"

Ça plus une attaque regard Alice Cullen, elle ne pouvait pas me résister.

-"Alice non ! Yeux de cocker ou pas, je ne peux pas. Impossible !"

Ok passons aux attaques émotionnelles et au chantage.

-"Ok, moi qui croyais être ta nouvelle meilleure amie."

-"Alice je t'assure qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches."

C'est si grave que ça ?

-"Tu me fais flipper là : que je réfléchisse. »Étalage des données : elle le connaissait d'avant l'accident, a fait sa connaissance il y a peu de temps. Je ne préférais pas savoir. Elle lui a dit ce qu'elle ressentait. Donc c'est ici où à l'hôpital. « Tu vas souvent à l'hôpital ? Je veux dire avant ton accident ?"

-"Oui pourquoi ?"

Oh c'est encore pire que ce je croyais.

-"Bella ne me dis pas que c'est pas vrai ?"

-"Alice chut tais-toi pitié !" elle remuait dans tout les sens pour me faire taire.

Donc j'avais deviné juste.

-"Alors c'est ça ? J'ai vu juste ?"

-"Je sais pas."

Tomber amoureuse de mon père. Tout coller. L'hôpital. Elle lui parlait souvent. Et elle a dû faire sa connaissance il y a peu.

-"Comment tu peux c'est brrrkk."

_"Alice ! Chut et ce n'est pas si terrible que ça."

Pas terrible ? elle se moque de moi. Sans parler que c'est mon père et que c'est le mari d'Esmée mais il a au moins 300 ans de plus qu'elle.

-"Bella c'est de mon père qu'on parle."

-"Ton père ? Brrrkk bon ce n'est pas qu'il n'est pas plutôt pas mal mais... Alice c'est n'importe quoi, il est trop vieux en plus."

Si tu savais !

Oh mais quel soulagement ! Mais attends ça se trouve elle dit ça juste pour me faire plaisir. Car toute colle.

-"C'est vrai ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me rassurer ?"

-"Promis Alice ! J'aime bien ton père mais ce n'est pas mon genre de tomber amoureuse d'un homme marié."

-"Ouf."

-"Bon t'as fini ton enquête ? On peut aller à la douche ?"

-"Oh oui pardon ! En plus faut te refaire une beauté. Tu ressembles à une grenouille ainsi."

-"Merci trop sympa."

-"Pas de quoi et comme ça j'aurai le temps de rassembler tout ce que tu m'as dit pour trouver l'élu de ton cœur."

Je la déposai sur sa chaise de douche. Et en faisant son lit. Je recommençai depuis zéro.

Alors voyons !

Depuis qu'elle l'a vu, elle ne pense plus qu'à lui. Depuis l'accident et encore plus maintenant elle sait que jamais il ne pourra l'aimer. Elle lui en a trop dit. Elle le connaît car elle l'a aperçu depuis longtemps mais elle n'a fait sa connaissance officielle depuis peu. Elle lui en a parlé mais il a fuit. Et d'après ce que j'en déduis elle le connait de l'hôpital. Et attends ses « chut » à répétition.

Ça concorderait avec le changement de vision de la clinique. Non ce serait trop fort. Mais en même temps tout collerait. Car quand elle lui a dit qu'elle rêvait de l'amour de sa vie jour et nuit Edward croyant que c'était Jacob, s'est fait distant envers Bella.

Oh non !

Calme-toi Alice ni elle ni lui doivent savoir que tu sais.

Mais si c'est ça ce serait trop gégène. Oh mon dieu ! Il me faudrait Jasper. Jasper ? mais bien sûr.

- « Allo ! »

- « Alice ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

- « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

- « Pour que tu m'appelles alors qu'on se voit dans même pas une demi heure c'est qu'il y a quelque chose. »

- « Non, en fait oui pourrais-tu me ramener ma trousse verte qui est sur mon étagère de droite du lavabo dans la salle de bain. S'il te plaît. »

- « Ok ! J'arrive. »

- « Super comme ça on ira ensemble au lycée. »

- « Génial ! À tout de suite ! »

- « Jasper attends ! »

- « Oui ? »

- « Passe par derrière, Edward ne doit pas te voir. »

- « Ok et je suppose que je ne saurai pas pourquoi tant de mystère. »

- « Eh non. »

- « Ok j'arrive. »

Dix minutes après il était là. Me calma par son don d'empathie. Et me ramena ce dont j'avais besoin pour que Bella soit irrésistible. Car mon plan Edward/Bella était lancé.

Une séance maquillage plus tard. Une excuse de retard car je ne tenais plus, un bisou à mon frère en récitant les 27 amendements des États-Unis en hongrois et j'étais dans la voiture avec mon homme en route pour le lycée.

* * *

voila le POV d'alice alors peut etre la suite peut etre pas il manque juste 4 reviews pour le chap 14 avec le nombre de visite c'etait meme pas 1 dizieme snif

ed


	17. Chapter 15 besoin de toi

merci les filles pour vos reviews mais vous devez ce chapitre a caro et ses genoux lol

merci lugdivine pour la correction le chapitre 16 est en cours d'ecriture.

bonne lecture

ed

* * *

Chapitre 15 : besoin de toi

POV d'Edward :

J'étais resté là un moment avant qu'elle ne trouve le courage d'ouvrir un œil. Implantant directement son regard dans le mien.

-"Ça va ?" lui demandai-je.

-"Oui, l'appréhension."

-"Ne t'inquiète pas je reste avec toi. On va faire ça ensemble et doucement."

Je voulais qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était pas seule. Je me levai alors mais sa demande me fit stopper tout geste.

-"Non reste, juste encore deux minutes."

Elle voulait que je reste, elle voulait faire ça avec moi. J'étais le plus heureux des « hommes ».

-"Comme tu veux Bella."

-"Merci."

Je ne bougeai pas d'un poil restant à la soutenir du regard. Il n'y avait rien de gênant. Je dirai même que c'était plutôt agréable. J'avais un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle ce décida.

-"C'est bon, ramène-le."

Ça y est elle était prête. Je me levai alors lentement lui laissant la possibilité de revenir en arrière ou de changer d'avis.

Alors qu'elle avait l'air absente, je ramenai le fauteuil vers elle. Écartai sa tablette avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

J'adorai sa chaleur. Mais quand je sentis ses mains se crisper sur ma chemise et les larmes à travers le tissu. Je ne savais plus si je voulais être celui qu'il lui faisait ça. Être celui qui après des mois et des mois de lutte pour ne pas être assise dans un fauteuil. L'y mettais.

Comme par automatisme, pour ne pas qu'elle se rende compte de mon malaise intérieur, je commençai ma descente. Quand ses cris pleins d'appel à l'aide m'arrêtèrent.

-"Stop ! Stop !"

Oh mon dieu pourquoi lui faire ça à elle ?

-"Chut Bella ! Je ne bouge plus."

Je pouvais rester là toute l'éternité ça ne me dérangeait pas. Elle était mon paradis tandis que ce fauteuil était son enfer.

J'avais resserré mes bras sur elle. Passant mon nez dans ses cheveux, je m'en voulais de profiter de la situation. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Si seulement elle savait à quel point je l'aimai.

Je la vis plusieurs fois retirer son visage de mon torse pour regarder son fauteuil.

-« Il n'a pas l'air si terrible d'ici. »

- « Bella je vais te poser dedans et t'en retirer aussitôt pour te prouver que même si tu décides de t'en servir ceci ne signera pas la fin de tout espoir. »

- « m m »

- « Bon on y va et si c'est trop dur, tu as ma permission de me mordre, griffer, pincer, taper ou tout ce que tu veux ok ? »

_Fallait me le dire que tu faisais dans le sadomaso._

_Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment._

_Pardon._

Je la descendis lentement toujours en l'entourant de mes bras. Elle me regardait dans les yeux. J'essayai de faire passer dans les miens tout l'amour, la tendresse, la force, le courage que je pouvais.

- « Ça y est ! On y est presque Bella, encore un petit effort et c'est bon. »

Voilà le plus dur était passé, elle était assise. Une dernière étape et je la relèverai.

- « Je vais m'abaisser pour mettre tes pieds sur les cales. »

Elle se cramponna à mon bras de ses deux mains. Je ne pensai pas qu'elle avait encore autant de force dans celles-ci.

Sans la lâcher, ni cesser de la regarder. J'abaissai ma seconde main pour caler ses jambes.

- « Voilà ! C'est bon ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Maintenant tu peux choisir où je te sors tout de suite et nous ferons un essai demain ou j'essaye de te montrer son fonctionnement. »

Elle resta muette un moment réfléchissant pesant le pour et le contre.

- « Montre-moi. Mais reste à côté de moi. »

- « Ok. Donc là tu as une ceinture avec un système très simple pour t'attacher. » Elle fit oui de la tête. « Nous n'allons pas la mettre pour l'instant. »

- « Merci. »

Ce merci avait tant de signification.

Je soufflai un coup et repris.

- « Edward tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Je peux demander à ton père la prochaine fois que je le verrai. »

Elle avait mal compris ma réaction. J'avais poussé un soupir non parce que je m'ennuyai ou parce que c'était une obligation de faire ça pour elle. Non c'était jusque que c'était dur de la voir si proche de moi et retenir tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur alors que peut-être sachant que je l'aime pourrait l'aider si elle savait qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur moi.

- « Je suis là pour toi. Et faire ça avec toi est important pour moi. »

- « Excuse-moi c'est parce que j'ai cru… »

- « Chut Bella ! Si un jour quelque chose que tu me demanderas de faire m'ennuie je te le dirai ok ? Pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas le cas. »

-« Ok ! »

- « Bon reprenons. Ça c'est une manette électrique. Mais Carlisle préférerait que tu te serves de tes bras pour le pousser c'est un bon exercice. Grace à ces deux anneaux. Tu verras ma sœur t'a prévu des gants assortis à tes tenues. D'après elle, c'est très important. Mais tu la connais à force. »

- « Oui ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. »

- « Ok alors qu'est-ce que j'ai pu oublier ? Ah oui le frein ! »

- « Un frein ? »

- « Imagine que tu sois en descende et à l'arrêt sans frein tu te retrouverais vite en bas. »

- « Oui c'est sûr ! »

- « Bon bas voilà c'est tout. Tu veux l'essayer. »

- « Non demain peut-être. »

- « Ok. »

Je dégageai ses jambes des étrillés. Me relevai et la repris dans mes bras.

- « Ça te dirait un petit tour dehors ? Juste devant. »

- « Ok. »

- « Je te pose deux secondes sur ton lit le temps d'aller chercher ta veste et la mienne. »

- « Merci. »

POV de Bella

Avoir fait ça avec Edward était réconfortant. Que je lui tienne le bras pendant toutes ses explications n'avait pas l'air de le déranger même si à un moment, je l'avais cru mais très vite il me confirma et d'une manière qui ne pouvait être que sincère que si un jour je lui demandai une chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas faire qu'il me le dirait franchement.

À la fin j'avais refusé sa proposition de faire un tour avec. Premièrement je n'étais pas prête. Et secundo le lâcher m'aurait été fatal. Je luttai à chaque minute pour ne pas hurler.

Je l'avais d'ailleurs remercié mille fois intérieurement de ne pas m'avoir mis cette ceinture qui me ferait faire qu'un avec cette chose.

Il avait rangé le fauteuil dans le placard. Je ne voulais pas que mon père le voit pour l'instant. Je ne voudrai pas qu'il prenne espoir ou toutes choses du genre.

Je l'attendais dans mon lit pendant qu'il préparait nos affaires. Sortir me ferait peut-être du bien. Il m'avait dit que nous resterions juste devant. Ça me rassurait.

Mais faire tout ça avec lui ne faisait que renforcer mon amour pour lui. N'était-ce pas dangereux ? Car je savais qu'une fois autonome, je demanderai à mon père d'arrêter de le faire venir. Et alors je souffrirai. Car je n'avais pas grand espoir au fait qu'il me rende visite juste par courtoisie. Ce n'était pas pareil avec Alice en peu de temps, nous étions devenues amies. Mais avec Edward, nous étions quoi ? Un garde malade et sa patiente rien de plus.

- « Voilà tout est prêt. Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine. »

Il me tendit ma veste pour que je puisse l'enfiler. Il me donna aussi bonnet, écharpe et gants. Alors que lui n'avait qu'une doudoune assez légère.

Il m'emmena dehors et m'installa sur un banc. Une couverture très épaisse s'y trouver déjà.

Il m'emmitoufla dedans.

- « Tu n'a pas froid ? »

- « Non c'est bon. »

Le contraire fut été étonnant.

-« Parfait ! »

Et chose encore plus folle, il se mit à genoux et commença à ressembler de la neige.

- « Que fais-tu ? »

- « Un bonhomme de neige ! »

- « Un bonhomme de neige ? »

- « C'est ce qu'on fait quand il neige ? »

- « Je sais pas trop tout ce qui est froid et mouillé brrr. »

Il se mit à rire en secouant la tête.*

- « Quoi ? »

- « Non rien ça va ! »

Il n'y avait rien de drôle à ce que j'avais dit pourtant. Mais le voir faire ce bonhomme me ferait volontiers aimer ça. Mais pas question que je lui dise.

Il me regarda plusieurs fois du coin de l'œil alors qu'il jouait comme un enfant.

Repensant à ce qui s'était passé toute cette journée. La discussion avec Alice. L'approche de mon prochain moyen de locomotion. Et d'Edward jouant dans la neige. En une journée, j'avais vécu plus de chose quand deux ans quand j'avais encore mes jambes. C'est ce qui me fit prendre conscience que je n'avais pas assez profité. Jeune fille studieuse. Préférant se plonger dans un livre que d'aller découvrir le monde par ses propres yeux. J'étais passée à coté de pleins d'opportunité.

Ce qui fit couler une larme sans m'en rendre compte avant que je sente le doigt d'Edward essuyer cette traîtresse.

- « Excuse-moi ! J'étais dans la récapitulation de ma vie. »

- « Bella ta vie n'est pas finie. »

- « Alors pourquoi j'en ai toujours l'impression ? »

- « Parce que pour l'instant tu es en colère. Mais une fois celle-ci évaporée tu verras toutes ses choses que tu peux faire. »

- « Une seule de toute ces choses me manquera le plus. »

- « Marcher je suppose ? »

- « Oui bien sûr, évidemment même, mais ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais. »

- « À part ça tout est encore possible. »

- « Je ne suis pas aussi optimiste que toi. » mais j'aurai voulu rajouter aussi parfaite que toi. Aussi belle que toi. C'était lui. C'était son amour. Faire l'amour. Voilà la chose qui me manquera le plus. Mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire. Si ? Non il me rirait au nez. Lui avoir dit que je rêvai de lui le jour et la nuit l'avais déjà fait fuir alors là ça serait la fin de tout.

- « Bella dit moi ! Je t'en pris. »

Je baissai les yeux. Réfléchissant à ce que je pouvais lui dire ou pas.

- « Aimer. »

* scène de twilight expérience labo version canadienne la meilleure lol

* * *

j'adore lire toutes vos reviews qui me boost

a bientot

ed


	18. Chapter 16 le doute

kikou voici la suite je sais que vous l'attendiez toutes et vu vos nombreuses reviews vous le meritez bien merci a toutes et en plus ça me boost grave comme dit mes grands.

merci lugdivine pour les corrections car plus j'ecris plus qu'elle corige lol

les persos appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 16 : le doute

POV d'Edward :

Je voulais lui faire passer un bon moment après cette épreuve.

J'avais préparé ses vêtements les plus chauds ainsi qu'une grosse couverture.

Après l'avoir installée sur le banc et m'être garanti qu'elle n'avait pas froid, je commençai à faire un bonhomme de neige. Le dernier que j'avais fait devait remonter à plus de 100 ans alors que j'étais enfant avec mes parents.

- « Que fais-tu ? »

- « Un bonhomme de neige ! »

- « Un bonhomme de neige ? »

- « C'est ce qu'on fait quand il neige ? » même si avec Emmett les jeux de neige ressemblaient plus à des batailles de boules de neige apocalyptique.

- « Je sais pas trop tout ce qui est froid et mouillé brrr. »

Sa réplique m'avait fait rire. Elle qui redoutait tant le froid et l'humidité était mal logée à Forks. Pourtant mon toucher froid n'avait pas l'air de la gêner.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Non rien ça va ! »

Je me déconcentrai sur la confection de mon bonhomme. Même s'il avait une forme assez originale. Le but n'était pas la perfection mais juste de changer les idées à Bella.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la regardait. Elle était concentrée sur mes mains.

Jusqu'au moment où j'ai vu perler une larme au coin de son œil. J'abandonnai ma sculpture burlesque et allais m'assoir près d'elle. Ma main remonta jusqu'à cette larme alors que Bella ne semblait plus connectée à la réalité.

- « Excuse-moi ! J'étais dans la récapitulation de ma vie. »

- « Bella ta vie n'est pas finie. »

Tu as tant de chose à vivre, à voir, à découvrir…

- « Alors pourquoi j'en ai toujours l'impression ? »

- « Parce que pour l'instant tu es en colère. Mais une fois celle-ci évaporée tu verras toutes les choses que tu peux faire. »

J'en suis certain.

- « Une seule de toutes ces choses me manquera le plus. »

- « Marcher je suppose ? »

- « Oui bien sûr, évidemment même, mais ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais. »

Qu'est-ce qui était plus important pour elle que marcher ? Et surtout impossible ? Non je ne voyais pas.

- « À part ça tout est encore possible. »

- « Je ne suis pas aussi optimiste que toi. »

- « Bella dis-moi ! Je t'en pris. »

Ne pas savoir me tuer et la voir comme ça me rendait fou. Elle baissa son regard comme si sa confession m'était destinée ou plutôt dérangeante.

- « Aimer »

Quoi ?

- « Bella tu as encore tout pour aimer. Ta personnalité. Ton cœur. Tu es belle. Tu es fascinante. Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? »

- « Ne soit pas stupide Edward. Ne dis pas des choses comme ça. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça peut me faire mal de les entendre surtout de ta bouche. »

- « Bella regarde-moi ! » je lui attrapai son menton.

- « Edward ramène-moi s'il te plaît. »

- « Non pas avant. Pas avant. Oh Bella ! »

J'avais tant envie de lui dire. Mais j'étais un vampire et elle une humaine. C'était impossible entre nous. Les mots me restèrent au fond de la gorge.

Alors que je vis ses larmes augmenter.

Augmentant en même temps mon envie de lui dire. Mon envie de lui faire comprendre.

- « Bella écoute-moi. Je sais que ton cœur bat pour quelqu'un c'est toi-même qui me l'a dit. Alors qui il soit, si à cause de ton infirmité, il te rejette sache que s'est un fou. »

- « Mais il l'a déjà fait quand je lui ai dit. »

- « Dis-moi qui est-ce. » même si ça me faisait souffrir, je voulais le savoir car je détestai celui qu'il l'avait rejeté alors que moi je ne demandai que ça qu'elle m'aime.

- « Non. Car si je te le dis, tu me… » elle s'était arrêtée au milieu de sa phrase.

- « Bella jamais je ne te jugerai. »

Comment pouvait-elle croire ça de moi ? J'étais accroché à ses lèvres. Je voulais savoir plus que tout. Mais elle resta silencieuse son regard perdu dans le mien.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle y cherchait quelque chose.

POV de Bella

Lâcher ce mot, ce verbe telle une bombe. M'avais retiré un poids de la poitrine. Même si je suis sûre qu'il n'en comprendrait pas la force.

Sa réponse m'avait ébranlé.

Il mentait si bien et pourtant… « Ne dis pas des choses comme ça. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça peut me faire mal de les entendre surtout de ta bouche. » Mes larmes coulaient encore et même d'avantage. Il allait me prendre pour une fontaine.

Il avait saisi mon menton m'obligeant à le regarder. Son regard suppliant et sincère.

- « Edward ramène-moi s'il te plaît. » je ne voulais pas continuer cette discussion. Je voulais arrêter cette torture.

- « Non pas avant. Pas avant. Oh Bella ! » Il avait l'air de souffrir. D'être au supplice. Mais de quoi ? Il avait tout pour lui. Alors que moi il ne me restait plus rien.

Je retenais mes sanglots.

- « Bella écoute-moi. Je sais que ton cœur bat pour quelqu'un c'est toi-même qui me l'a dit. Alors qui il soit si à cause de ton infirmité, il te rejette sache que s'est un fou. »

Idiot ne comprends-tu pas ? N'avait-il pas compris que ces mots lui étaient destinés. À lui. Et rien qu'à lui.

Je préférai déformer la vérité. S'il n'avait pas voulu les croire ou les entendre une première fois ce n'était pas la peine d'insister.

Il voulait savoir mais si je lui disais il me fuirait, il me rejetterait.

- « Bella jamais je ne te jugerai. »

Je restai silencieuse avec sa main toujours sous mon menton et son regard dans le mien. Je ne sentais plus le froid autour de moi. J'étais perdue dans mes doutes.

- « Edward s'il te plaît ramène-moi. »

- « Comme tu veux. »

- « Merci. »

Il me prit avec la couverture. Me serrant si fort contre lui que je pourrai m'y fondre.

En marchant vers ma chambre, il reprit la parole.

- « Bella je voudrais tant savoir lire tes pensées. »

- « C'est notre lot à tous Edward. Et dans un sens tant mieux sinon tu te sauverais en courant. »

- « Peut-être pas. Peut-être que ça faciliterait les choses. »

- « Peut-être. »

Il me ramena sur mon lit et m'aida à me mettre à l'aise.

- « As-tu faim ? »

- « Non merci. Je préfère dormir. »

- « Pour aller le rejoindre ? »

- « Comment ? »

- « L'homme de tes rêves. »

- « Non au contraire je vais dormir pour le fuir car c'est le seul moyen que j'ai. »

Il plia la couverture et la posa sur le meuble au pied de mon lit. Et sans me regarder il m'informa :

- « Quand tu te réveilleras c'est Alice qui sera là. »

- « Ok. » Alors j'imagine si je lui avais dit, il m'aurait abandonné carrément.

Je m'endormis rapidement. Ma nuit avait été très courte et cette matinée très longue.

POV d'Edward

J'étais jaloux. Je mourais de jalousie. Je l'avais lu. Vu dans de nombreux films mais pour la première fois je la vivais.

C'est un sentiment qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Et le pire c'est que je ne savais pas de qui.

Aussitôt sorti de sa chambre, j'envoyai un texto à ma sœur.

**Alice peux-tu venir t'occuper de Bella ?**

**C'est trop dur.**

**E.**

La réponse arriva aussitôt.

**Edward pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ?**

**A.**

…**..**

**Je ne te demande pas un conseil sentimental juste de me remplacer cette après midi.**

**E.**

…**..**

**OK j'arrive.**

**A.**

…**..**

Je l'attendis à l'extérieur.

Je voulais sortir l'odeur de Bella de la tête. Son odeur qui m'attirait tant et qui me rappelait à chaque seconde pourquoi je n'avais pas le droit de l'aimer où du moins de lui dire. C'est ce qui me rappelait pourquoi c'était mieux qu'elle en aime un autre que moi.

Ma sœur arriva le regard furieux.

- « Que lui as-tu encore fait ? » Alice me criait dessus avec les mains sur les hanches.

- « Rien, je faisais un bonhomme de neige et après un moment elle s'est mise à pleurer. Alice elle croit qu'à cause de ses jambes elle ne peut plus aimer ou être aimer alors que moi je crève d'amour pour elle. »

- « C'est sûr si le loustic en question refuse de voir la réalité en face. Ah je vous jure vous êtes des handicapés des sentiments voilà ce que vous êtes. »

- « Alice c'est quoi ça ? »

- « Rien sort de ma tête ok. »

- « Non Alice dis-moi tu sais qui c'est ce type ? dit le moi que j'aille arracher la tête à celui qui l'a fait souffrir. »

- « Alors là je te souhaite bien du courage ! »

- « Pourquoi c'est un loup ? »

- « Edward si tu ouvrais les yeux un peu, moi ça m'a aidé à y voir clair et à comprendre. »

- « Toi c'est simple tu es une fille et tes visions te donne les réponses. »

- « Détrompe-toi mon cher sur ce coup là je me suis bien faite avoir et crois-moi que j'ai vraiment flippé quand j'ai cru comprendre qui était son béguin alors que dès le début j'avais la réponse sous les yeux. »

- « Et tu veux que moi j'y arrive alors que toi tu as eu tant de mal ? »

- « Fais un peu fumer tes neurones et la réponse te semblera évidente. Bon je vais voir Bella. Voir si tu n'as pas ruiné mon travail de ce matin à la faire pleurer. »

Mais de quoi parlait-elle où du moins de qui ? Elle savait, elle savait de qui Bella était amoureuse je l'avais vu dans ses pensées mais elle me les a bloqué trop tôt.

Ouvrir les yeux ! Mais je fais que ça. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle.

* * *

la suite surement demain car ça bouillone dans mon cerveau en plus je vais recevoir un blakberry alors du coup je pourrai ecrire ma fic de partout lol

a bientot

ed


	19. Chapter 17 je ne fuirais plus

kikou voici mon chapitre corigé par lugdivine tres vite mais je me suis endormi comme une masse lol

merci a toutes pour vos reviews qui me donne le carburant necessaire pour vous ecrire mes chapitres rapidement

les persos appartiennent à SM

bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 17 : je ne fuirais plus

POV de Bella

En me réveillant, je me sentais mal. J'avais comme un sentiment d'abandon. Je ne voulais pas lui avouer mes sentiments de peur d'être rejetée et ne pas lui dire semblait faire le même effet. Sa dernière remarque sur mes rêves sonnait bizarre. Si ça n'avait pas été de moi ni d'Edward que je parlai, j'aurai dit que ses mots étaient emplis de jalousie. Mais je me faisais des films. Je voulais voir ce qui m'arrangeait pas ce qui étais réel et surtout possible.

C'est Alice avec ses cris et ses sauts qui me firent sortir de mon auto-flagellation sentimental.

- « Debout la marmotte ! Assez dormi ! »

- « Alice pas maintenant. »

- « Mais Bella, tu ne sais pas ce que je me suis dit ? Ce qui serait bien de faire ? »

- « Peut-être : allons embêter Bella ! »

Préférant rester polie. Une première pour moi.

- « Nonnnn. Je me suis dit et si j'allais faire une soirée pyjama chez Bella. »

- « Une soirée pyjama rien que ça ? »

- « Bon nous serions que nous deux. Mais ça ne nous empêches pas de bien nous amuser. »

- « Alice jamais je n'ai fait de soirée pyjama et je ne crois pas que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. »

- « Et moi je suis sûre du contraire. Rien de tel pour remonter le moral. Au programme : chocolat, coiffure, manucure et le top du top action ou vérité. »

- « Je confirme Alice ce n'est vraiment pas le moment mais alors pas du tout car je sais bien où tu veux en venir avec ton jeu. Tu veux me sortir les vers du nez pour ce que je t'ai dit ce matin. »

- « J'avoue mais si tu me laisses jouer à la Barbie Bella avec toi alors on oubliera ce jeu. »

- « Pas de jeu ? »

- « Promis. »

Qu'elle renonce aussi vite me sembla étrange.

- « Pas de questions tordues de toutes sortes ? »

- « Promiiiiiiiiiiis allezzzzzzzz ! dis oui. »

Elle me faisait son regard, celui qui ne peu assurément pas appartenir à une fille de son âge, mais qu'elle fait si bien.

- « Ok ! Mais arrête avec ton air de chien battu où j'appelle la spa. »

- « Super. Et je suis tellement contente que tu acceptes que je ne relèverais pas cette dernière remarque. »

- « Trop aimable ! »

Après m'avoir aidé à me mettre sur mon fauteuil, elle quitta ma chambre en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Je contemplai le vide. Quand mon regard se posa sur le bonhomme de neige qu'Edward avait fait. Il était placé face à moi. Je pouvais rien quand fermant les yeux, revoir Edward à genoux devant. La peau de ses mains ruisselante par endroit avec la neige. Je le trouvai magnifique.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te donne ce sourire ? »

- « Rien de spécial. Je repensais à la confection d'Edward comme s'il avait encore 5 ans. »

- « C'est parce que tu n'as jamais vu mon second frère lorsqu'il neige. »

- « C'est si drôle que ça ? »

Alice en évoquant son frère était pliée en deux.

- « Oui du moins pour nous mais ça l'a été beaucoup moins pour Esmée. »

Elle ne rentra pas dans les détails et commença à installer tout son arsenal sur mon lit.

- « J'ai commandé de quoi grignoter au traiteur car je n'ai pas très faim. Nous nous sommes gavées avec Rosalie ce midi. »

- « Rosalie c'est ta sœur ? »

- « Oui et aussi la copine d'Emmett. »

Ça avait pas mal jasé à leur arrivée. Ils entretenaient des relations spéciales mais après tout, ils n'étaient pas de vrais frères et sœurs étant tous adoptés par Carlisle et sa femme.

Elle refit encore deux/trois voyages, d'ailleurs je ne savais pas que nous avions besoin d'autant de chose pour une soirée pyjama.

- « Que dirais-tu par commencer par une douche ? »

- « Ok pour moi. »

Elle me transporta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Où elle me laissa avant de revenir pour me déposer une nuisette qui je le savais, ne m'appartenait pas.

- « Alice ! Tu as dû faire une erreur ce n'est pas la mienne. »

- « Je le sais mais comme ça nous aurons la même. C'est beaucoup plus drôle ainsi. »

- « Oui surtout que toi elle t'ira à ravir alors que moi ça fera sac à patates. »

- « Tu ne dis vraiment que des idioties. »

Je n'ajoutai rien de toute manière avec Alice j'avais pris l'habitude d'abdiquer assez rapidement. Sinon j'avais le droit au pourquoi du comment avec au moins 5 bonnes raisons d'approuver son point de vue.

Le livreur était passé pendant que je me douchai. Et vu l'odeur qui émanait des plateaux mon ventre se mit à grogner.

- « Ah bas moi si je n'ai pas faim ce n'est pas ton cas à ce que j'entends. »

- « Il est hors contrôle. »

Nous en rigolâmes pendant qu'elle m'aidait à enfiler la nuisette. Elle était en satin bleu nuit avec de fines bretelles.

- « Commence à manger, je vais à la douche. Et n'hésite pas je préfère me réserver pour le chocolat. »

Je dévorai les petits fours. C'était fin au point de fondre en bouche.

Avec Alice je me sentais normale. Elle agissait avec moi comme si rien n'était, tout en étant attentionnée à mes moindres besoins.

Elle revint très vite et ce mit à tournoyer autour de moi tantôt s'occupant de mes ongles, tantôt de mes cheveux. Je me demandai presque s'il n'aurait mieux pas fallu que j'accepte ses questions.

POV d'Edward

Alice avait choisi de rester cette nuit avec Bella. Elle avait prévu tout un programme. j'en plaignais Bella.

Ce qu'elles m'avaient dit aussi bien l'une que l'autre ne faisait que de tourner encore et encore dans ma tête.

Voulant réfléchir au calme, j'allai au seul endroit où cela m'était possible. Où les pensées des humains étaient silencieuses. Où la nature m'accueillait dans sa pureté naturelle. Un lieu que nul ne connaissait.

Cet endroit était une clairière où l'on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait été dessinée tellement elle magnifique.

Je m'allongeai sur le manteau de neige. Me laissant aller, laissant mes idées vagabonder. Repassant les moindres paroles et gestes de Bella, les laissant m'envahirent.

Si Alice avait trouvé, je devais aussi en être capable. Si j'avais été moins distrait je l'aurai su ce matin.

Je comprenais mieux le coup des amendements en hongroie.

À la clinique, les seuls moments qui me revenaient étaient ses cris. Et cette phrase. _« Bella en a marre que le garçon dont elle rêve jour et nuit la regarde avec pitié. » _mais je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un chez elle et mon père avait souvent mentionné sa solitude. J'avais pourtant assisté à de nombreux rêves ou cauchemar de Bella. À l'hôpital d'abord puis de derrière chez elle. Jamais aucun nom n'avait filtré. En suite à son réveil, elle regrettait d'avoir parlé. Et elle l'avait prononcé tout en me regardant.

Puis la vision de ma sœur, Bella épanouit et heureuse. Reprenant goût à la vie.

Mais dès le lendemain alors que je ne l'avais pas revu de l'après-midi, m'en voulant de trop, son attitude avait changé ainsi que la nouvelle vision d'Alice. Ce qui m'avait fait parler à Jacob. Et ça c'était révélé être une fausse route.

Alors de qui pouvait-elle parler ?

Elle n'avait parlé à personne à part Alice, mon père et moi.

Serait-il possible qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de mon père ou bien de ma sœur. Non c'est idiot. Alors ?

Alors ? Il ne restait qu'une possibilité.

Serait-il possible que ce soit moi ?

_Réfléchi ! À qui a-t-elle dit qu'elle rêvait de quelqu'un jour et nuit et qui s'est senti tellement coupable qu'il a fuit._

_Mais ce n'était pas pour ça._

_Ok reprenons alors. À qui a-t-elle dit qu'elle pourrait prendre goût à ses bras ? À qui a-t-elle dit que ses mots surtout de sa bouche étaient douloureux alors qui lui disait qu'elle était belle ?_

_NON ! Tu veux me faire croire qu'il pourrait que ce soit moi. Tu voudrais ça car comme ça tu n'auras plus de remord à l'aimer alors que ta nature te l'interdit._

_Edward réfléchi à qui a-t-elle parlé d'amour ? À qui a-t-elle ouvert son cœur au point d'en pleurer ?_

Au mon dieu ! Elle m'a ouvert son cœur et moi j'ai voulu la jeter dans les bras d'un autre. J'ai réagi par culpabilité me faisant fuir. Faisant revenir sa solitude et sa souffrance à grand pas.

_Et c'est ce que tu as refait ce midi !_

_- « Non merci. Je préfère dormir. »_

_- « Pour aller le rejoindre ? »_

_- « Comment ? »_

_- « L'homme de tes rêves. »_

_- « Non au contraire je vais dormir pour le fuir car c'est le seul moyen que j'ai. »_

- « Quand tu te réveilleras c'est Alice qui sera là. »

- « Ok. »

Je ne l'avais pas vu mais sa voix avait changé. Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi.Maintenant tous ces mots m'apparaissaient si clairement. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas compris ?

Je me remis debout et mon téléphone sonna.

**Envoie-moi un texto.**

**Je sais que tu sais.**

**J'ai besoin d'un alibi !**

**A.**

------

**Alors j'avais raison ?**

**E.**

------

**Maintenant j'en suis sûre !**

**A.**

Je remis mon téléphone dans ma poche et courus vers elle. Courus vers celle pour qui mon cœur aurait dû battre s'il était encore vivant.

POV de Bella

- « Arrête de bouger ! J'ai bientôt fini ! »

- « Tu vas me dire à quoi tu joues ? Ça fait bientôt une heure que tu me coiffes. »

- « Nous avons un deal Bella ! »

- « Merci je le sais, j'aurai dû accepter de répondre à tes questions car là c'est encore pire comme torture. »

- « Voilà j'ai fini ! »

Elle revint face à moi !

- « Tu es très belle ! »

Au même moment que je sentis mes joues se teinter de rose son téléphone sonna.

- « Oh mince c'est Jasper, il y a un souci à la villa. Je dois rentrer ! »

- « File ce n'est pas grave, nous remettrons ça une autre fois. »

- « Tu es sûre ? »

- « Certaine. »

Elle répondit à Jasper et courut à la salle de bain pour se changer.

Elle jeta tout son équipement dans un sac et après m'avoir embrassé la joue et m'avoir dit « bonne nuit », elle fila.

Je me retrouvai seule dans la maison. Charlie étant partit chez son amie Sue. Qui si je devinai juste était un peu plus que ça.

La baie vitrée face à mon lit pour la première fois ne me sembla pas une si bonne idée que ça.

Je mourrais d'envie de rappeler mon père à chaque ombre. Ou bruit de feuillage. Mais cela aurait été égoïste de ma part, depuis l'accident il avait été là et c'était sa première pause. Il l'avait mérité grandement.

Malgré mes peurs, je m'endormis. Dix minutes, une heure ou plus était passé quand je sentis une main froide glisser le long de mon bras. Puis je me rendis compte que je n'étais plus toute seule dans ma chambre, ni sur mon lit d'ailleurs.

Sans me retourner, je me précipitai sur l'interrupteur de ma lumière.

- « Edward ? »

Il était assis au niveau de mes hanches et avait encore sa main sur mon poignet. Que faisais-t-il là à cette heure chez moi alors que j'étais – oh mon dieu – en nuisette (_Merci Alice_) ?

- « Bella excuse-moi te t'avoir fait peur mais je ne voulais pas attendre demain. »

- « Pour ? »

- « Pour te dire que je ne te fuirais plus. »

Que vient-il te dire ?

- « Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

- « Bella je t'ai entendu. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre. Mais j'ai compris ! Bella je ne te fuirais plus. Bella tu peux aimer. Car moi aussi je t'aime. »

- « Edward. »

Il ne me laissa pas dire un mot de plus en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient mille fois mieux que dans mes rêves. Après un moment trop court. Préférant sûrement allez doucement ou par peur, je ne sais pas trop, de toute manière je n'arrivais à plus rien penser. Juste à ses lèvres à lui et à son « je t'aime ».

* * *

alors? j'attends avec hate vos reactions

ed


	20. Chapter 18 enfin!

kikou voici la suite je voualis vous la mettre avant de plonger dans mon livre lol merci lugdivine pour ta correction rapide et de pas me haïr lol

merci à toutes j'adore me reveiller et decourir ma boite pleine de mail avec intitulé FF Review Alerte et je crois que pour le chapitre 17 on a battu des records!

les persos appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 18 : enfin !

POV d'Edward

J'étais arrivé chez elle plus vite que jamais. Je voulais lui dire. Même si je faisais erreur, j'étais déterminé.

Quand je rentrai dans sa chambre elle dormait. Je me suis assis au même endroit que Jacob avait occupé un jour plus tôt. Peut-être que je subirai le même sort ?

Je me forçai à croire à ce qu'Alice avait vu. Et après avoir soufflé pour m'insuffler du courage, je me mis à caresser son bras. Sa peau était douce et réceptive à ma caresse. Je faisais naître sa chaire de poule par mon simple toucher.

Je me rendis compte que les battements de son cœur devenaient plus rapide quand la lumière s'était allumé. Je devenais vraiment lent. Elle me faisait perdre tous mes moyens toutes mes facultés vampirique.

- « Edward ? »

- « Bella excuse-moi te t'avoir fait peur mais je ne voulais pas attendre demain. »

- « Pour ? »

- « Pour te dire que je ne te fuirais plus. »

Elle semblait perdue.

- « Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

- « Bella je t'ai entendu. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre. Mais j'ai compris ! Bella je ne te fuirais plus. Bella tu peux aimer. Car moi aussi je t'aime. »

- « Edward. »

Ne la laissant pas réfléchir une minute de plus et sans comprendre mon attitude je sautai sur ses lèvres même si ce n'était que pour qu'un chaste baiser. Car d'une part je ne savais pas si j'en étais capable et d'autre part de peur l'entendre dire « dégage » ou « tu fais erreur ce n'est pas toi que j'aime ».

Je me reculai en continuant mes caresses. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Son cœur semblait hors de contrôle. J'ignorai que je pouvais avoir cet effet sur elle.

- « Bella dit quelque chose ! »

- « Edward. »

_Ça tu l'as déjà dit._

- « Je suis là. »

- « Oui. »

_Cette fois-ci c'est la bonne on l'a perdu._

- « Es-ce que j'ai fait une erreur ? »

- « Non. NON ! »

Je me levai. Comment j'avais osé lui faire ça ?

-« Non reste. Edward je suis perdue mais je veux que tu restes. Laisse-moi reprendre mes esprits. »

Je me rasseyais me concentrant sur sa respiration.

-« Edward peux-tu me redire ta dernière phrase? »

-« Car moi aussi je t'aime. »

-« J'ai l'impression de rêver.»

-« Plus besoin, je suis là! »

-« Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment, je n'arrive pas à te le dire. »

-« Dire quoi? »

-« Te dire que je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu à l'hôpital. »

M'avait-elle vu dans sa chambre pendant mes visites nocturnes?

-« Et oui ! Je filais à l'hôpital dès que j'avais un léger bobo rien que pour te voir. Ton père m'appelait son aimant à problème à force. »

Elle était déjà venue avant son accident? Si je l'avais connu avant j'aurai pu lui sauver la vie. Éviter que cette voiture ne la brise.

-« Edward ai-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? »

-« Non Bella ! Je viens juste de me rendre compte que j'ai loupé beaucoup de jour à t'aimer. » et à te protéger.

-« Si tu savais. »

- « Je veux tout savoir de toi. Mais pour l'instant tu dois dormir. Je reviendrai demain. »

- « Reste ! Être seule dans cette maison me donne la chaire de poule. »

- « Oh mince j'avais cru en être le responsable. »

J'avais eu tant de mal à lui dire et maintenant je pouvais tout me permettre. Je n'avais plus de faire attention à mes mots.

- « Tu me fais bien plus. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre à sa révélation. _Je lui faisais bien plus. _Moi.

Elle tapota la place libre à côté d'elle.

Je me déchaussai et pris place auprès d'elle. Elle avait soulevé sa couette et pour la première fois je vis sa tenue. La nuit n'empêchant en rien ma vue. Elle était magnifique. Je revins très vite à ses yeux, je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise, ni brûler les étapes.

Une fois installé, elle se mit sur le côté difficilement. Je ne mettais jamais rendu compte mais à force elle avait perdu extrêmement de force. Je passai un bras sous elle et l'aidai à ce tourner. La calant contre moi.

- « Il neige encore dehors ? »

Mince elle a dû ce rendre compte de ma froideur.

- « Non, c'est déjà en train de fondre. »

- « Dommage. Et toi ?»

- « Et moi ? »

- « Quand m'as-tu vu pour la première fois ? »

- « Le jour de ton accident. Je t'ai pris en charge et toi tu as volé mon cœur. »

- « Qu'elle égoïste que je fais. »

- « Non c'est la meilleure chose qu'il ne me soit jamais arrivée. »

- « Merci. »

Elle mit une main sur mon abdomen et commença à faire des cercles de son doigt. C'était si doux.

- « Edward ? Je peux te demander autre chose ? »

- « Bien sûr. »

- « Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas au lycée? »

- « Je préfère étudier à la maison, je m'ennuie vite à l'école. J'ai l'impression d'avoir étudié les mêmes choses toute ma vie. »

Et ce n'est pas qu'une impression.

- « Je comprends. »

- « Mais maintenant je regrette. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Car j'aurai pu me retrouver dans ta classe. »

- « Oui mais tu ne pourrais pas être mon garde malade. »

- « 1 point pour toi. »

Nous parlâmes de chose et d'autre, elle caressant mon torse et moi luttant pour pas lui sauter dessus. Repenser à sa tenue sous cette couette me rendait dingue.

Elle s'endormit et moi je restai là. Caressant ses cheveux. Et pour une fois elle ne fit aucun cauchemar. Marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles comme à son habitude. À ce moment là j'étais un homme comblé.

POV de Bella

Hier soir une soirée pyjama avait été prévue et ce matin c'est dans les bras d'Edward que je me réveillai. La lueur du soleil commençait à inonder ma chambre.

Hier soir j'avais vécu la plus belle des déclarations et après avoir débuggé. J'ai pu lui répondre et lui dire que je l'aimais. Et d'après ce que j'avais compris ses sentiments pour moi dataient du jour de l'accident. Ce qui était pour moi le pire jour de ma vie jusqu'alors, mais il m'avait permis de voler le cœur de celui que j'aimais depuis si longtemps.

- « Bonjour ! »

- « Salut ! Tu sais que c'est la première fois que je me réveille dans les bras d'un homme. »

- « Et ? Quand penses-tu ? »

- « Je voudrais que ce soit le cas tous les matins. »

- « Je ne pense pas que ça plairait à ton père. »

- « Tu as certainement raison. Mais pour l'instant tu es là et lui n'y est pas.»

- « Que veux-tu faire alors ? Alice ne sera là que dans une petite demi-heure. »

Je voulais une chose plus que tout mais je n'arrivais pas à lui dire. Je passerai pour une obsédée.

- « Bella qu'est-ce qui te fait rougir à ce point ? Est-ce si osé ce que tu penses ? »

- « Non. Mais je voudrais que tu m'embrasses. »

- « Tu n'as pas à en rougir. »

Et sans un mot de moi, il vint déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais autant hier le baiser avait été chaste mais ce matin je le voulais plus… passionné. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux. Geste que j'avais tant rêvé faire. Pour appuyer plus sa tête vers moi et surtout pour l'interdire de bouger.

Ses mains firent glisser ma couette et passèrent dans mon dos allant à la naissance de mes fesses ce dont je le remerciais car sinon je ne les sentirais plus.

Souvent nos lèvres se séparaient mais les siennes ne quittèrent jamais la peau de mon visage ou de mon cou.

C'était bien plus de ce que je n'avais jamais fait avec Jacob.

Souvent je l'entendais souffler des « Bella je t'aime » ou « des plus jamais je ne fuirais ». Le satin bougeant toujours au gré de ses mains.

- « BELLA ! »

Edward se recula de moi reconnaissant aussi bien que moi la voix de mon père. Il me recouvrir. Et se leva. Se retrouvant entre Charlie et moi.

Place direct pour servir à celui-ci de cible humaine.

- « PAPA PERSONNE NE T'AS JAMAIS APPRIS A FRAPPER ! »

- « Pas quand je suis chez moi, non. »

- « OUI MAIS ICI C'EST MA CHAMBRE »

- « Je croyais que tu devais faire une soirée avec ton amie Alice et non une partie de léchage avec son frère. »

- « Alice a eu un imprévu et ce que je vais avec Edward ou ma langue ne te regarde pas. »

- « Hey bien si jeune fille. Tu es mineure et tu vis sous mon toit. »

- « Je m'excuse monsieur. Sachez que ce n'était pas préméditer… »

- « Taisez-vous ! Je vais te faire ton chèque pour ton salaire. Et tu vas quitter cette maison sur le champ. »

- « NON ! »

- « Bella chut ! » je vis sur son visage du regret. Il se retourna vers mon père. « Je ne veux pas me faire payer. Je suis là juste pour elle. »

- « Ça j'avais remarqué ! Abuser de ma fille handicapée… »

- « Jamais je ne ferai une telle chose à Bella. Je l'aime et elle m'aime. »

- « J'en ai rien à faire. Maintenant sortez d'ici. »

- « Non Edward. PAPA ! NON ! POURQUOI ? »

- « Bella mon amour calme-toi. Je sors comme ton père le souhaite et je t'appelle après. Ma sœur ne va pas tarder. »

- « Edward je t'aime. »

- « Moi aussi. »

Je le vis partir en passant devant mon père. Je le haïssais. Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Me retirer l'homme que j'aime, la seule personne qui pouvait me faire oublier toute cette merde de vie. NON.

* * *

je sais vous devez toutes crier en ce moment alors pour la suite vous savez ce qui vous reste a faire lol mais non c'est pas du chantage juste un echange de bon proceder et un super carburant lol

a bientot ed

ps: pour repondre me pseudo scrapfaconed et ed n'a rien a voir avec edward mon prenom est edwige et comme je scrap à ma sauce et donne des cours alors voila


	21. Chapter 19 ça chauffe!

kikou voici un nouveau chapitre tout chaud plus long que d'habitude merci lugdivine pour la corection

bonne lecture

les perso appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 19 : ça chauffe !

POV de Bella

Je le regardai partir. Impuissante. J'aurai tant voulu me lever pour me jeter dans ses bras au lieu d'être coincée dans ce lit avec la seule chose qui me restait de lui : son odeur.

-"Bella, je te faisais confiance et toi voilà ce que tu en fais."

-"Papa ! Edward n'a rien fait de mal. Je lui ai demandé de rester car j'avais peur après le départ d'Alice. Nous nous sommes endormis après nous être avouer que nous nous aimions et rien de plus."

-"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu ce matin ! Tu sais Bella, tu ne serais pas la première à te faire abuser."

-"Abuser de quoi ? Edward n'est pas comme ça ! Tu m'as pris la seule chose de bien qui me soit arrivé depuis l'accident. Et pour ça je te déteste."

-"Je préfère que tu me détestes que tu sois violé ou pire."

-"FICHE LE CAMPS DE MA CHAMBRE."

Comment osait-il?

Je me réfugiai la tête dans mon oreiller. Le plus beau de mes réveils avait fini en cris et en pleurs.

POV d'Edward

Je m'en voulais. Comment j'avais fait pour pas me rendre compte de l'arrivée de Charlie ? Maintenant à cause de moi, Bella souffrait et Charlie ne voulait plus de moi auprès d'elle.

_Et merde !_

Je sortis pour croiser ma sœur.

-"Vraiment pas malin !"

-"Je sais merci."

-"Je te jure. Je me décarcasse pour vous deux et voilà le résultat : un Charlie en rage, une Bella en pleur et toi avec une tête à faire peur."

-"C'est tout ?"

-"Non mais je n'ai pas le temps. Oh fait ! Prépare tes fesses avant d'arriver à la maison."

Je pouvais voir précisément de quoi elle parlait. Il manquait plus que ça !

Je repris le chemin de la villa par la forêt. J'en profitai pour me défouler car d'embrasser Bella ce matin avait été un combat contre moi même. Aussi bien de résister à son sang aussi proche de son cou et que de résister à son corps. Je ne connaissais rien au sexe en général, même si c'était possible entre Bella et moi. Moi étant vampire et elle humaine d'autant qu'avec son handicap, je ne savais pas si elle est ressentirai quelque chose ou même si elle pouvait tout simplement.

POV de Charlie

J'avais passé une excellente soirée. Sue et moi, nous rapprochions depuis son divorce d'avec son mari. J'étais un grand timide dans l'âme et de ne pas avoir de femme dans ma vie depuis les quatre ans de Bella n'aidait pas.

En rentrant n'ayant vu aucune voiture dans l'allée, je voulus m'assurer que Bella allait bien. Elle ne piquait plus de crise dernièrement mais avec la visite de Jacob elle était de nouveau à fleur de peau.

Je rentrai sans faire de bruit. J'adorais la voir dormir. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de la voir avec un garçon dans son lit. De dos, je n'avais pas vu de qui il s'agissait. Mais je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il faisait à ma fille.

De cris en élèvements de voix ce qui devait arriver, arriva : je mis Edward dehors et récolta les foudres de Bella.

Mais quand je l'ai enfin reconnu ce fut pire que tout. Dans ma tête c'était comme un et un font deux. Il avait postulé à ce poste juste pour la séduire et profiter d'elle. Je lisais des rapports comme ça tous les jours sur les dossiers des services des bourgades voisines. Des détraqués qui prenaient du plaisir sur des infirmes ou des filles sans défenses et fragiles. Ma fille était tout ça et lui, il avait osé profiter de notre naïveté.

La dernière phrase dite à Bella était vrai, je préférais qu'elle me déteste bien en vie qu'aimante et morte.

Une fois sortis de sa chambre, j'appelai Carlisle pour lui dire ma façon de penser de son fils.

-"Allô ! Puis-je parler à Mr Cullen s'il vous plaît ?"

-"Charlie c'est toi ? À quoi tu joues avec ton Mr Cullen ?"

-"Mme Cullen puis-je parler à votre époux." Répétai-je en gardant mon calme.

-"Oui je le préviens."

Je pouvais l'entendre dans le combiner.

_-"Carlisle ! C'est Charlie, il veut te parler et vu son ton ce n'est pas pour t'inviter à prendre le thé !"_

-"Oui allô Charlie que se passe-t-'il ?"

-"Il se passe que j'ai surpris votre fils au petit matin dans le lit de ma fille avec sa langue dans son cou et ses sales pattes partout sur elle voilà ce qui se passe Mr Cullen."

-"Bon déjà d'une : arrête de me vouvoyez et de m'appeler Mr Cullen ça fait trop solennel et accusateur et ensuite je ne pense pas qu'Edward est fait quelque chose contre la volonté de Bella. Ta fille a assez de caractère pour ça."

Il avait parlait sur le même ton et à la même vitesse que moi.

Je pouvais même entendre Esmée fulminer de l'autre côté.

-"Je ne vous mets pas en cause mais je lui avais fait confiance en lui confiant ma fille et voilà ce qu'il se passe dès que j'ai le dos tourné."

-"Je comprends bien Charlie mais je suis sûr qu'il n'y a rien de pervers ou d'illégal là dedans."

-" Ça arrive tout les jours !"

J'entendis des bruits puis des cris :

- « _Donne-moi ce téléphone que je lui explique ma façon de pensée_. »

_- « Esmée ce n'est pas le moment_. »

_- « Oh que si. »_

Elle dut gagner car j'entendis sa voix deux secondes après.

-"Charlie Swan comment oses-tu ? Tu dénigres mon fils et en plus tu insultes ta fille. Edward ne ferait jamais quelque chose de mal à Bella, il l'aime trop pour ça mais il y a que toi pour être aveugle face à l'amour que ces deux enfants se portent. D'accord mon fils n'a pas était gentleman sur ce coup là. Mais au point de l'accuser d'abus c'est trop fort ! Vous avez de la chance que je ne sois pas en face de vous sinon vous auriez eu à faire à mon crochet du gauche. Je vous croyez un ami. Et vous nous appelez au petit matin pour dire des choses désobligeantes."

_- « Chut Esmée calme-toi rends-moi ce téléphone. »_

_- « Non je n'ai pas fini. »_

_- « J'en suis sûr qu'il a compris donne moi ça. »_

-"Allô Charlie encore vivant ?"

-"Oui oui. Je vous demande pardon, j'ai vu rouge."

-"Je comprends Charlie voir sa fille grandir on y est jamais préparé."

-"Excuse-moi auprès de ta femme mais pour l'instant je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper de Bella."

-"Si tu penses que c'est la meilleure chose à faire."

-"Je le pense."

-"Ok salut ta fille pour moi."

-"Je vais avoir un peu de mal, elle me déteste pour l'instant."

-"On peut pas non plus lui reprocher !"

-"Bon salut !"

Je raccrochai, je savais qu'il avait une manière d'éduquer ses enfants ouverte permettant même de sortir entre eux ce qu'il m'avait valu pas mal de remontrances au bureau. Mais tant que ça me regardait pas ça me dérangeait pas mais là il y avait Bella dans l'équation c'était autre chose.

On frappa à la porte et une petite brune se présenta dans l'ouverture.

- « Je peux entrer ? »

- « Bien sûr Alice ! »

- « Je suis navrée pour hier monsieur. Jasper a eu besoin de moi. Et Edward a pris le relais. Nous ne voulions pas vous déranger. Et Bella avait peur de rester toute seule. »

- « Tu ne me doit aucune explication. »

- « Je voulais juste clarifier les choses. » son ton était sifflant je comprenais bien son sous-entendu. « Bon excusez-moi mais je pense que Bella m'attends. »

Je lui fis un signe de tête. Et elle alla dans la chambre de Bella frappant un peu trop exagérément à mon goût.

- « Bella c'est Alice **je peux rentrer ?** »

Elle se retourna avec un léger sourire façon de dire « voilà comment il faut faire ». Bella cria un « rentre et ferme la porte derrière-toi ». Et moi après avoir pris une douche je repartis au travail.

POV d'Edward

Quand j'arrivai chez moi, Esmée et Carlisle m'attendaient. Leurs pensées étaient bruyantes. Me confirmant la vision d'Alice. Le père de Bella les avait appelés.

- « Edward ! Te voilà enfin. » Mon père m'avait accueilli durement.

- « Bonjour aussi. »

- « Ce n'est pas le moment fils. Surtout quand on reçoit un coup de fil du shérif à l'aube. »

- « Ce n'est pas comme si ils vous avaient réveillé. »

- « Edward on est pas là pour rire. Ce qui c'est passé avec Bella. Mérite une explication. »

- « Je ne vois pas en quoi. »

- « Edward nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis dans l'affaire et nous nous rangerons toujours à tes décisions. Mais je veux savoir où tu vas avec Bella. »

- « Papa, je l'aime je sais c'est débile mais ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend fou ? »

- « Oh Edward ! » s'exclama ma mère aux anges malgré la colère qu'elle éprouvait, elle se réjouissait pour moi.

- « Ce n'est pas le problème. Le tout est de savoir jusqu'à où tu souhaites aller avec elle. Notre secret. Son infirmité. Sa condition humaine. Tout ça est à prendre en compte Edward. »

- « Je le sais. Crois-tu que j'ai choisi tout ça comme tu le dis. Alors que j'aurai pu tout éviter. »

- « De quoi tu parles chéri ? »

- « Tout d'abord de m'être laissé surprendre par Charlie. Mais quand je suis dans ses bras j'oublie tout. Mais pire que ça. Elle est venue très souvent à l'hôpital avant son accident. Si je l'avais vu avant jamais elle ne serait pas paraplégique à l'heure qu'il est. »

- « Oh Edward. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour ça voyons ! Si tu ne l'as pas rencontré avant c'est sûrement que ça devait se faire ainsi. Et pour Charlie c'est vrai là tu aurais et d'une éviter d'être dans son lit jeune homme et d'autre part te laisser surprendre dans une situation qui nous a valu des remontrances que je n'aurai jamais voulu entendre. »

Je pouvais voir la scène dans la tête de ma mère. Ainsi que ses réponses. Une Esmée en colère n'était pas quelque chose que je voyais souvent mais là elle avait fait fort.

- « Je suis désolé mais jamais je n'aurai abusé de Bella. »

- « On le sais fils. Mais il va falloir qu'on en parle. Je ne voudrais pas attirer les Volturi sur nous. Et un rapport de police sur les Cullen n'aiderait pas nos affaires.»

Il avait raison mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer ne plus voir Bella. Pas maintenant. Pas après nous être avouer notre amour réciproque. Pas après de l'avoir touché et embrassé. Elle était mon monde à présent. Elle était tout.

- « Bon je pars à l'hôpital. Nous en reparlerons ce soir. »

- « Merci. »

- « Pas de quoi mon fils, j'ai confiance en toi. »

Je montai dans ma chambre pendant que mes pensées allaient vers elle. Elle me manquait déjà. Alors comment je ferai sans elle.

POV de Bella

On frappa à ma porte très fort si c'était mon père, il pouvait toujours courir jamais je ne lui pardonnerai.

- « Bella c'est Alice je peux rentrer ? »

Alice !

- « Rentre et ferme la porte derrière-toi »

- « Alors je te laisse à peine 8 heures et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de violer mon frère. »

- « Oh Alice c'est terrible. »

Sa blague avait fait un gros Plouf.

- « Mais non Bella chut ! Ton père va se rendre compte de son erreur. »

- « Tu ne le connais pas si bien que moi, il est aussi têtue qu'une mule. »

- « Je sais de qui tu tiens ça alors. »

- « Alice ! Tu ne comprends pas. Il me l'a dit. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça il me l'a enfin dit et moi je me fais surprendre par mon père. Et maintenant il n'a pas droit de revenir. »

- « Bon d'abord tu vas tout me raconter. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit. Et toi ? »

- « Oh Alice il m'a dit qu'il ne me fuirait plus et que je pouvais aimer car lui m'aime. »

- « Enfin ! »

- « Tu le savais ? »

- « Bien sûr que je le savais c'est de mon frère dont on parle. »

- « Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

- « C'est de ta faute aussi. Tu n'es pas facile à comprendre comme fille. Mais l'important c'est qu'il te l'a dit et toi aussi sûrement sinon il ne serait pas passé ce qui c'est passé ce matin. »

- « C'est Edward qui te l'as dit ? »

- « Oui et quand je l'ai croisé en sortant de chez toi il avait une tête à faire peur. »

- « Comment je vais faire maintenant ? »

- « Bon déjà tu vas prendre une douche. Je crois que cette nuisette a fait assez de dégât. »

- « C'était ton idée. »

- « Pas la peine de me le rappeler. »

Une fois ma douche prise. Alice me ramena à mon fauteuil. Je la voyais regarder sa montre toutes les deux minutes.

- « Alice tu attends quelqu'un ? »

- « Non mais comme Edward ne viendra pas sous ordre de ton père je ne sais pas si je vais aller au lycée. »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Alice je saurai m'en sortir. »

- « Mais comment ? »

- « Regarde dans le placard là. » lui faisant un signe de menton vers la direction du placard où Edward avait mis mon fauteuil. »

- « Celui-là ? »

- « Oui il y a mon fauteuil roulant. »

- « Mais Bella. »

- « Donne ne discute pas. »

- « Ok »

Elle le déplia et m'aida à rentrer dedans. Après avoir soufflé un bon coup j'étais installée. J'accrochai ma ceinture.

- « C'est bon ! »

- « Tu es sûr de toi ? »

- « Oui allez va à l'école. Je ne bouge pas de là. »

- « Bon ok mais tu m'appelles au moindre souci et je passerai vite fait à la pause de midi. »

- « Ok. »

Elle fila en se retournant au moins six fois vers moi.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie je réalisai où j'étais. Et j'en sentis mes joues s'humidifier par les larmes qui coulaient dessus.

J'aurai tant voulu qu'Edward me voit dedans et qu'il soit fier de moi. Mais il n'était pas là. J'étais seule. Ce que je désirais tant il y a encore une semaine ce réalisé aujourd'hui alors que je ne le voulais plus.

* * *

merci encore a toutes pour vos commentaires que j'adore lire ce soir rdv au medecin du coup je prend ma ds pour ecrire (mon blakbery n'arrive que mercredi à 15h rrrrrrr)

a bientot

ed


	22. Chapter 20 Excursion

voila un nouveau chapitre apres le rendez vous de mon fils et de mon mari chez l'orl on a du se rendre au urgence avec ma fille elle c'est retourné le doigt au basket.

alors vive la ds j'ai eu le temps de taper mon chapitre dessus.

je n'avais plus qu'a le reprendre sur word et le voici et lugdivine la aussitot coriger du coup le voici des ce soir.

juste une tite chose plus vite je poste plus vite cette fic sera fini. dure realitée.

merci a toutes pour vos reviaws avec ce chapitre j'adorais atteindre les 400 reviews. bien loin des 1000 reviews de certaines fic mais je m'encontenterais. merci encore a vous toutes.

ed

les persos appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Excursion

POV de Bella

J'étais toute seule ne sachant pas quoi faire. J'essayai de faire avancer cet engin mais les murs n'appréciaient pas. Ni les portes d'ailleurs. Même si elles avaient été agrandies ce n'était pas encore assez.

J'arrivai quand même dans la cuisine et c'est là que commença mon périple. Les céréales et les bols étant trop haut, je me rabattis dans le frigo. Ouvrir une porte doit être un geste simple mais là, c'était une torture.

Je pris le jus de fruit et le bus à même la bouteille. Je le refermai avec colère. Edward me manquait. Lui aurait trouvé un moyen de me faciliter tout ça.

C'était ça !

Je regardai le système électronique. Fis bouger le joystick. Avant. Arrière. C'était encore plus simple qu'une voiture. Ma décision était prise.

Je fonçai vers l'entrée, agrippai mon manteau pour le faire tomber sur mes genoux, l'enfilai rapidement et poussai la porte. Mon père avait installé une rambarde, je n'avais qu'à me laisser glisser. Je pris la direction de la sortie de Forks, je savais que sa maison était par là.

Même avec le système automatique et en empruntant la route, je n'avançai pas bien vite. Je me demandai de plus en plus, si j'avais eu une si bonne idée que ça, car à se rythme, je n'y serai pas avant la nuit.

POV d'Edward

Je venais de sortir de ma douche quand mon téléphone sonna.

-"Edward c'est Bella. Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe mais je ne la vois plus."

-"Quoi ?"

-"Je l'ai vu se servir de son fauteuil puis plus rien."

-"Alice ne me dit pas que tu l'as laissé seule ?"

-"Elle m'a dit de pas m'inquiéter. Elle a voulu que je la mette sur son fauteuil et je suis partie. Elle ne craignait rien, j'avais toujours un œil sur elle."

-"Tellement en sécurité qu'elle a disparu."

-"Je suis désolée Edward."

-"Laisse tomber, j'y vais."

-"Appelle-moi dès que tu as de ses nouvelles."

Je raccrochai en colère. Je filai à ma voiture imaginant les pires scénarii **.**Bella avait disparu pour Alice et pour moi elle était introuvable car je n'entendais pas ses pensées. Jamais je n'avais pensé à comment trouver Bella.

POV de Bella

Comme je n'étais même pas encore au milieu du chemin, je me suis demandée si ce truc là avait une bonne autonomie, je ne me sentais pas le courage de faire tout ça à la force de mes bras.

Quand j'entendis des rires derrière-moi.

- « Que fais tu là ? »

- « En quoi ça te concerne Jacob ? »

- « En rien je te l'avoue mais je suis curieux de savoir où tu veux aller avec ton bolide. »

- « Je n'ai rien à te dire, j'ai assez de mon père qui se mêle de ma vie privée. Ok ? »

- « Je dis ça, je dis rien ! Pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux Bella. »

- « Fous lui la paix Jacob, je m'en charge ! »

- « Ah voilà Zorro ! »

Edward était sorti de sa voiture. Que je n'avais d'ailleurs pas entendu arriver.

- « Edward ! »

- « Bella que fais-tu sur cette route seule ? »

- « Elle n'était pas seule, je l'ai suivi depuis sa maison. »

- « Et je peux savoir pourquoi ! Tu m'espionnes ? »

- « Ne dit pas de bêtises Bella, j'étais venu m'excuser et je t'ai vu sortir de chez toi. Alors je t'ai suivi. »

- « Bas en tout cas maintenant tu peux rentrer chez toi, je prends le relais Black. »

- « Ouais de toute manière l'odeur commençait à m'indisposer. »

Je me demandai bien de quoi il parlait. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'apprécier.

Edward m'emmena à sa voiture sans un mot me porta sur le siège passager déposant un baiser sur ma tempe.

Il démarra et se retourna légèrement vers moi.

-"Qu'avais-tu en tête à la fin ? Imagine quand je t'ai vu au milieu de cette rue… Tu aurais pu te faire percuter par une voiture."

-"Ça ne serait pas la première fois."

-"Bella arrête ! Je ne supporterai pas qui t'arrive quelque chose et par ma faute en plus."

-"Tu n'y es pour rien, si j'ai pris la décision de venir te rejoindre. Au faite ! Où va-t-on ?"

-"Chez moi !"

Ce serait la première fois que j'allais chez lui et je me rendis compte de la route super impraticable et surtout pour un fauteuil.

Après avoir traversé un petit pont, j'aperçus leur maison. Non ça n'a rien à voir avec une maison, moi j'avais une maison et lui il avait un château. Un château de verre.

Je restai ébahie devant, je ne l'imaginais pas aussi riche, creusant encore plus le fossé entre nous. Il était parfait, j'étais banale. Il était gracieux, j'étais maladroite et maintenant on y rajoutait qu'il était riche et moi fauchée comme les blés.

-"Bella, ça ne va pas ?"

-"Si ! Si ça va ! Je viens seulement de réaliser que je ne faisais pas partie de ton monde."

-"De quoi tu parles ?"

-"Edward regarde-toi. Regarde-moi."

-"Je te regarde Bella, je ne fais que ça."

-"Edward, j'ai l'impression qu'à un moment, je vais me réveiller et que tous ça, toi, tout aura disparu dans un nuage de fumée."

-"Ne sois pas stupide Bella."

Il m'ouvrit la portière et alla chercher mon fauteuil. Je m'accrochai à son cou. Et n'eus plus envie de le lâcher. M'emparant plutôt de ses lèvres, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il me retint par la taille et m'embrassa amoureusement. À ce moment là, je ne regrettai plus mon escapade. Trop tôt, il me relâcha et me mit dans mon fauteuil.

Il me poussa vers l'entrée. Et comme par magie la porte s'ouvrit.

-"Bella qu'elle joie de te voir ici ma chérie."

-"Merci Esmée."

Elle referma la porte derrière nous.

- « Installez-vous. Je vais vous chercher un truc à grignoter. »

- « Ce n'est pas la peine. »

- « J'insiste. Edward tu dois rappeler Alice. »

- « Je te laisse un instant, je vais appeler ma sœur. »

- « Reviens-moi vite. »

Il m'embrassa légèrement et alla dans la cuisine avec sa mère.

Je me permis de regarder autour de moi, tout était si beau, si luxueux. Esmée revint avec des cookies et du lait chaud. Ça me rappelait les gestes de ma mère. Renée me manquait.

- « Voilà, j'en suis sûre que ça te fera du bien. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire tout ce chemin en fauteuil ? »

- « Je ne sais pas, une impulsion. Mais savoir que je ne reverrai plus votre fils à cause de mon père… »

- « Je ne t'aurai jamais laissé Bella. » je me retournai vers lui la lumière dans son dos, il avait l'air d'un ange, mon ange.

- « Tu ne connais pas mon père, il est têtu. »

- « Et toi tu ne connais pas ma mère elle est redoutable. »

- « Tu exagères Edward, Bella va me prendre pour quoi maintenant ? »

- « Pour une mère aimante. » lui dis-je de tout mon cœur, pour moi elle était le véritable symbole de l'amour maternelle.

- « C'est un magnifique compliment. Bon je vais vous laisser j'ai un rendez-vous. »

Elle s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser le front. Tout comme son fils et sa fille sa peau était froide.

- « À bientôt Bella. »

- « À bientôt Esmée. »

Elle sortit et je me tournai vers Edward, nous étions seuls. Je lui tendis la main qu'il prit avec hâte.

- « Tu voudrais visiter la maison ? »

- « Ok. »

Il me prit dans ses bras, la meilleure place au monde. Nous montâmes au premier, il m'énuméra les différentes pièces. Puis fut le tour de sa chambre.

- « Et voici ma chambre. »

Je fus choquée de ne pas de voir de lit.

- « Edward ? »

- « Oui chérie ? »

- « Redis le moi. »

- « Voici ma chambre. »

- « Non pas ça le petit mot d'après. »

- « Chérie ? »

- « Oui celui-là »

- « Chérie… bisou… Chérie… bisou… Chérie… bisou… Chérie… bisou... Chérie. C'est bon comme ça ou je peux te le dire à l'infini. »

- « Ne me le dis pas deux fois je pourrai te prendre au mot. »

- « Quand tu veux mon ange. Celui-là aussi je le répète ? »

- « Non ça ira ! Par contre pourquoi il n'y a pas de lit dans ta chambre ? »

- « Oh ça c'est de la faute à Emmett. »

- « Emmett ? »

- « Oui hier, il a pris mon lit pour un trampoline. Il n'a pas résisté. Ma mère m'en a recommandé un. Je devais prendre le canapé et enfin de compte, j'ai dormi dans les bras de la plus belle des femmes. »

Je sentis mes joues prendre feu. Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. Et encore pire quand il disait des choses comme ça.

* * *

a bientot pour la suite

ed


	23. Chapter 21 Apprendre à s'aimer

kikou et voici un nouveau chapitre entierement du POV d'edward car dans le dernier chapitre j'ai mis pas mal de phrases stress pour lui alors je voulais vous faire comprendre ces reactions. mais j'ai donc continué sur ma lancé lol

merci lugdivine pour la correction j'essaye de retenir mais pas facile facile lol

pour celle qui ce demande si il y aura une fic apres celle ci je dit oui il y aura la suite d'aujourd'hui le chapitre 2 et 3 sont deja quasiment ecrit. je verais par rapport aux reactions si je la continue ou si j'arrete car elle sera un peu plus ..._chaude... dure_ en fin vous avez compris lol

bon j'arrete mon bla bla bonne lecture

les perso appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 21 : apprendre à s'aimer 

POV d'Edward

Au volant de ma Volvo, je mourrais d'inquiétude. Quand je surpris les pensées de Jacob. Il était près d'elle. Il se demandait s'il devait continuer de la suivre ou mettre un terme à cette blague. Ce que lui trouvait comique moi je le trouvai inquiétant. Bien sûr j'étais fière de voir à travers ses yeux, Bella dans son fauteuil roulant mais en plein milieu de la rue c'était trop risqué pour elle.

Quand il capta mon odeur, il se manifesta.

- « Que fais-tu là ? »

- « En quoi ça te concerne Jacob ? » le ton de Bella indiquait qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné.

Je me garai près d'eux n'ayant rien loupé à leur conversation. Il se moqua d'elle.

- « Fous lui la paix Jacob, je m'en charge ! » j'avais sifflé ces mots, faisant attention à ce que je disais.

Il ne fallait pas je dévoile notre secret donc les mots comme loup, clebs ou autre étaient à proscrire. Et en plus je ne voulais pas qu'il parle à Bella de ma super déduction.

- « Ah voilà Zorro ! » _plutôt irresponsable de la part d'un garde malade._

- « Edward ! » elle s'était retournée vers moi avec un sourire qui éclairait tout son visage. Ce que Jacob remarqua.

- « Bella que fais-tu sur cette route seule ? »

- « Elle n'était pas seule, je l'ai suivi depuis sa maison. »

- « Et je peux savoir pourquoi ! Tu m'espionnes ? » Elle s'était retournée pour faire face à son ex. Rien qu'en y repensant ça me rend malade. L'imaginer dans ses bras était la pire des tortures.

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises Bella, j'étais venu m'excuser et je t'ai vu sortir de chez toi. Alors je t'ai suivi. »

_On ne sait jamais si elle aurait eu besoin d'aide. (Jacob)_

- « Bas en tout cas maintenant tu peux rentrer chez toi, je prends le relais Black. »

- « Ouais de toute manière l'odeur commençait à m'indisposer. » _ainsi que son sourire qu'elle te fait je serai curieux de savoir si elle dirait la même chose en connaissant ton secret sangsue._

Il repartit dans la forêt et je fus heureux que Bella ne pose pas de question. Connaissait-elle le secret des Black et des siens ?

Je la pris dans mes bras. Et sentir sa chaleur était le meilleur réconfort. J'attachai sa ceinture en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Je rangeai son fauteuil dans mon coffre. Cette balade avait déjà pas mal usé les pneus. Si elle était du genre aventureuse, il lui faudrait peut-être des roues du style du 4X4 d'Emmett. Je secouai la tête pour me retirer cette vision d'elle parcourant seule les bois.

Une fois réengagé sur la route je lui posai la question qui me brulait les lèvres.

-"Qu'avais-tu en tête à la fin ? Imagine quand je t'ai vu au milieu de cette rue… Tu aurais pu te faire percuter par une voiture." mon ton était peut-être trop sec mais ça reflétait mon angoisse.

-"Ça ne serait pas la première fois."

Je n'avais pas besoin de son défaitisme. Non. De toute manière je ne le permettrai plus. Même si pour ça je dois la surveiller 24h/24.

-"Bella arrête ! Je ne supporterai pas qui t'arrive quelque chose et par ma faute en plus."

-"Tu n'y es pour rien, si j'ai pris la décision de venir te rejoindre. Au faite ! Où va-t-on ?"

Elle voulait venir me rejoindre ? Je pensai que c'était parce qu'elle était en colère après son père. Et j'avais compris qu'avant après un épisode d'orage chez les Swan Bella partait courir.

_Wow wow elle t'a posé une question._

-"Chez moi !"

Elle ne dit plus un mot de tout le chemin. Arrivé près de chez moi je vis son visage se décomposer.

-"Bella, ça ne va pas ?"

-"Si ! Si ça va ! Je viens seulement de réaliser que je ne faisais pas partie de ton monde."

Ok elle a compris, comment ? Quand ?

Zen pas de précipitation.

-"De quoi tu parles ?"

-"Edward regarde-toi. Regarde-moi."

-"Je te regarde Bella, je ne fais que ça."

Développe, développe…

-"Edward, j'ai l'impression qu'à un moment, je vais me réveiller et que tout ça, toi, tout aura disparu dans un nuage de fumée."

-"Ne sois pas stupide Bella."

Je m'étais garé devant la maison. Les idées encore confuses je sortis le fauteuil. J'avais peur du moment où elle comprendrait ce que j'étais. J'ouvris sa portière et une fois revenue avec son fauteuil je me penchai vers elle. Elle agrippa mon cou. La relevant devant moi. Mais avant de la remettre dans son fauteuil je voulais lui prouver à qu'elle point je l'aime et qu'elle est importante pour moi qu'on soit du même monde ou pas, elle était tout pour moi maintenant. Je l'ai embrassé, la collant encore plus à moi la retenant par les hanches.

Je serai ses jambes, je serai son rêve, je serai une promesse d'un avenir meilleur, je serai ce qu'elle voudra pour elle.

Je la relâchai à contre cœur. La poussant jusqu'à la porte que ma mère avait déjà ouverte.

_Alice m'a prévenu de votre venu. (Esmée)_

Et en hôtesse exemplaire elle salua ma Bella.

-"Bella qu'elle joie de te voir ici ma chérie."

-"Merci Esmée."

- « Installez-vous. Je vais vous chercher un truc à grignoter. »

- « Ce n'est pas la peine. » Bella était gênée alors qu'elle n'avait aucune raison ma mère l'avait déjà adoptée avant même de la connaître.

- « J'insiste. » elle se retourna ensuite vers moi. « Edward tu dois rappeler Alice. » _elle est complètement paniquée la pauvre._

- « Je te laisse un instant, je vais appeler ma sœur. » même si je lui en voulais d'avoir laissé Bella seule. Elle n'y pouvait rien de n'avoir rien vu avec Jacob collé aux bask' de Bella.

- « Reviens-moi vite. »

Je l'embrassai rapidement et allai rejoindre ma mère dans la cuisine.

-« Je suis rassurée qu'elle n'ait rien, Alice m'a fait si peur ! »

- « Moi aussi. Prendre son fauteuil juste pour me rejoindre alors qu'elle en avait la hantise pas plus tard qu'hier, je trouve ça comme le plus bel acte d'amour. Mais je n'irai pas lui dire car la connaissant elle pourrait faire bien pire. Et je refuse qu'elle risque sa vie pour moi. »

- « Bella t'aime infiniment ça se voit rien qu'à la manière de te regarder. »

- « J'aurai dû la ramener avant tu aurais pu déchiffrer plus vite ce que j'ai eu du mal à faire. »

- « Bon je te laisse. Appelle ta sœur et ne sois pas trop dur avec elle. »

- « Promis. » elle m'embrassa sur la joue et retourna au salon avec une collation pour Bella.

- « Allô ! »

- « Oh Edward comment va Bella ? »

- « Très bien elle était en compagnie de Jacob quand je suis arrivé. »

- « Ça explique tout car je vous ai revue dès que vous étiez en voiture près de la maison. »

- « Je te laisse on reparlera de tout ça ce soir Bella m'attend. »

- « Ok ! »

Une fois revenu dans la salle et d'éclaircir les choses avec Bella car même si son père ne me voulait plus pour garde malade pour sa fille ça ne m'empêcherait pas de la voir. Puis ma mère nous laissa seuls. Depuis ce matin je rêvai de ça. L'avoir rien que pour moi. Elle me tendit la main que je pris avec plaisir. Et ne sachant pas trop par où commencer je lui demandai :

- « Tu voudrais visiter la maison ? »

- « Ok. »

Je la pris dans mes bras pour monter à l'étage. Je lui fis une visite rapide des chambres. Elle resta scotchée par celle d'Alice. Et encore elle n'avait pas vu son dressing. Puis fut le tour de la mienne. J'avais hâte de lui faire découvrir mon coin à moi. Je connaissais la sienne. Maintenant c'était son tour.

- « Et voici ma chambre. »

- « Edward ? »

- « Oui chérie ? »

- « Redis le moi. » quoi ?

- « Voici ma chambre. » j'avais pourtant parlé clairement.

- « Non pas ça le petit mot d'après. »

- « Chérie ? »

- « Oui celui-là »

Si elle l'aime tant que ça autant lui répéter. Je l'avais sorti sans trop y penser. Mais pour elle ça devait avoir un sens, une importance.

- « Chérie » luis dis- je encore et encore en parsemant son visage de baisers entre chaque mot. « C'est bon comme ça? ou je peux te le dire à l'infini. »

- « Ne me le dis pas deux fois je pourrai te prendre au mot. »

- « Quand tu veux mon ange. » en sortant ce nouveau petit mot je précisai : « Celui-là aussi je le répète ? »

-« Non ça ira ! Par contre pourquoi il n'y a pas de lit dans ta chambre ? »

_Ah bas celle-ci tu l'avais pas prévu._

_La ferme ! tu crois que j'avais prévu de montrer ma chambre à Bella aujourd'hui ?_

_Prévu ou pas faut te trouver une excuse et fissa._

- « Oh ça c'est de la faute d'Emmett. » comme si c'était logique.

Emmett avait déjà fait le coup avec le nouveau lit que Rosalie avait commandé en arrivant ici. L'utilisant comme trampoline olympique. Comme cette scène était du vécu, je n'avais pas trop à réfléchir juste à changer le propriétaire du lit. Emmett était passé carrément à travers s'octroyant les foudres de sa femme et de notre mère.

- « Emmett ? »

- « Oui hier, il a pris mon lit pour un trampoline. Il n'a pas résisté. Ma mère m'en a recommandé un. » **Note à moi-même : penser à le faire** « Je devais prendre le canapé et enfin de compte, j'ai dormi dans les bras de la plus belle des femmes. »

À ces mots Bella devint écarlate. Est-ce que mes mots la gênaient ? Pour moi, ils étaient naturels et honnêtes.

Je l'installai sur mon fauteuil. **Rajout de note : prendre un très très grand lit. **Sans la lâcher pour autant.

- « Bella, je suis désolé pour ce matin. »

- « Moi non. Et si c'était à refaire je le referai. Même si mon père a tout gâcher. »

- « Je t'aime. » sans attendre de réponse, je pris son visage en coupe et approchai mes lèvres des siennes. Calculant mes réflexes. Elle fourragea dans mes cheveux. Me donnant plus de courage. Je lui demandai l'accès de sa bouche avec ma langue ce qu'elle m'accorda sans peine. Sa langue était ensorcelante. Jouant avec la mienne. Je fis glisser mes mains dans son dos. Et sans m'en rendre compte ma main descendit trop bas. Car elle la rattrapa.

- « Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas me faire trop brusque. »

- « Edward ce n'est pas ça. »

Elle avait abaissé le regard.

- « Bella dit-moi ! Regarde-moi amour ! »

- « Edward, je ne sentais plus tes mains. Et ça me fait bizarre. »

- « Oh mon ange pardonne-moi, j'aurai dû savoir. »

- « Non comment l'aurais-tu su ? C'est ma réaction qui est stupide car même si moi je ne les sens pas, toi tu me sens et c'est le principale. »

- « Non le principal c'est toi Bella. Et partager ça avec toi est important pour moi. Je ne veux surtout pas être égoïste dans notre histoire. »

- « Je t'aime Edward. »

Et elle se rempara de mes lèvres. Je fis attention cette fois-ci où je plaçai mes mains sur elle. Essayant de ressentir la limite de ses sensations. Je voulais l'aimer avec mes mains autant qu'avec mon cœur.

* * *

j'espere que ça vous a plus et a bientot

ed

le tit klick vert me fait toujours ultra plaisir meme avec juste un merci lol (bon j'avoue que lire vos reactions me fait enormement rire)


	24. Chapter 22 Grande conversation

et voici le chapitre de ce soir .merci pour ta correction lugdivine. merci a toutes mes revieweuses qui me donnent la niaque de continuer à ecrire.

merci à érika pour son aide.

gros bisous à toutes et un petit homage super nanny qui nous a quitté. et avec 5 enfants j'aurai bien voulu la voir venir a la maison lol

ma fille va mieux meme si elle a le doigt tout bleu et mon piou c'etait une consultation de crontrole apres qu'on lui ai retiré ses yoyos.

bonne lecture

* * *

iChapitre 22: Grande conversation

POV de Bella:

Nous avions passé un super moment Edward et moi. Nous apprenions à nous connaître. Il réveillait tant de chose en moi. Il était si tendre et compréhensif que je me trouvai ridicule avec mes peurs.

Edward m'avait ramené pour midi, ne voulant pas aggraver la situation avec Charlie et en lui montrant que nous pouvions être responsables, même si le simple fait d'être loin de lui me brisait le cœur. Il permettrait peut-être à Edward de prendre soin de moi.

-"Bella tu es là ?"

-"Dans ma chambre."

-"Oh Bella, Edward m'a dit pour ton évasion. Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?"

-"Pourquoi dis tu ça ? J'ai droit d'aller où bon me semble."

-"Je sais bien mais pour une première promenade tu as fait fort. D'ici à chez moi, il doit y avoir 5 km si ce n'est pas plus."

-"Du calme ton frère m'a récupérée sur la route et de toute manière Jack me suivait."

À ce prénom la réaction d'Alice n'a pas manqué.

-"Qui a-t-il avec Jacob ? Déjà Edward qui agissait avec lui tel un duelliste et toi qui te raidis rien qu'à son prénom."

-"Rien mais savoir que tu as été suivie et imagine si ce n'était pas ton ami."

-"Et pour Edward ?"

- « Sûrement de la jalousie. Il sait que Jacob et toi... enfin tu vois. »

- « Entre Jacob et moi, il n'y a jamais eu de quoi le rendre jaloux. On en a fait plus avec Edward depuis ce matin qu'avec Jacob en un an. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a été voir ailleurs. »

- « Je suis désolée. »

- « Pas moi ! Je savais que ce n'était pas le bon. La seule chose que je regrette c'est que je ne sais même pas si on aura le droit à ce bonheur avec ton frère. »

- « Pourquoi tu en parlerais pas avec mon père ? Je sais ça peut-être gênant mais j'en suis sûre qu'il pourra t'aider ou te conseiller quelqu'un. »

- « Peut-être je vais y réfléchir. Je donnerai tout pour avoir la potion miracle pour retrouver mes jambes et mon corps. »

Alice qui paraissait si enjouée devint de plus en plus bizarre au fil de cette conversation. Je savais que le sexe n'était pas un sujet tabou avec elle. Alors pourquoi ?

- « Alice quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est parce que je parle de ton frère que tu réagis ainsi ? »

- « Non Bella tu pourras toujours te confier à moi. Que ce soit de mon frère ou de tes besoins ou les deux en un. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est le devoir que le prof de science nat nous a donné qui me prend la tête. »

- « Je préfère ça. Car tu es ma seule confidente. »

Pour me remercier ou pour se faire pardonner, elle me prit dans ses bras et finit cette accolade en embrassant ma joue. La froideur de ses lèvres ne me surprenait plus. Un signe de famille sans doute. Nous passâmes l'heure de midi ensemble puis elle repartit en cour.

J'avais passé le reste de l'après midi à dormir. Faisant des rêves étranges. Mais trop flou que je m'en souvienne au réveil.

Mon père me ramena un plateau repas dans ma chambre sans une parole. Je me demandais s'il fallait que je le confronte ou le laisse mijoter. Mais Edward me manquait. Et cette situation était de plus en plus délicate.

Quand il revint je lui demandai de s'assoir en face de moi. Je voulais mettre les choses à plat.

- « Papa je sais qu'en voyant Edward dans mon lit ce matin tu as imaginé pleins de choses. Mais Edward n'est pas ce genre de garçon. Il est tendre et prend soin de moi. Faisant passer mon plaisir avant le sien. Je fais des progrès avec lui. Et je veux en faire d'avantage mais seulement avec lui. »

- « C'est du chantage Bella ? »

- « Si quand tu parles d'amour tu appelles ça du chantage alors oui. Car je l'aime plus que tout. Au point de me surpasser. J'ai cru quand cette voiture ma percutée que ma vie était finie. Mais avec lui je revis. »

- « Bella je t'aime plus que tout et je ne voudrais pas te voir souffrir. »

- « Il n'est pas comme ça. Et au pire si je me trompe, j'assumerai mon choix. Et mon choix c'est d'être avec lui. »

- « Ok mais alors je veux voir des progrès sinon Edward repart. »

- « C'est du chantage ? »

- « Si quand tu parles de l'espoir de revoir ma fille marcher un jour du chantage alors oui. »

Il s'appropriait mes propres mots.

- « Je ne te garantis rien mais je ferai mon maximum pour ça. »

- « Ok, je te laisse prévenir Edward. »

- « Merci. »

- « Ouais. »

Charlie n'avait jamais été très démonstratif. Mais accepter qu'Edward revienne était énorme pour moi.

POV d'Edward

Bella m'avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle. Son père acceptait que je revienne m'occuper d'elle mais il voulait des résultats.

J'étais sur mon petit nuage quand mon diablotin de sœur déboula dans ma chambre.

- « Edward j'en peux plus de lui mentir. »

Je pouvais lire bien plus dans ses pensées. Mais que pouvais-je faire ?

- « Je suis désolée. Mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution. »

- « Te rends-tu compte du mal que j'ai éprouvé quand elle m'a parlé d'un remède miracle pour retrouver ses jambes et son corps ? »

- « Edward, Bella n'a jamais connu d'homme. Et ce plaisir lui sera peut-être volé. Alors qu'il suffirait qu'elle devienne comme nous. Notre venin peu faire des miracles. »

- « Alice je ne veux rien entendre. Le miracle dont tu parles serait de lui prendre sa vie. Je m'y refuse. »

- « Et tu comptes faire comment ? Car toi tu resteras jeune et elle non. Elle est humaine et en tant que tel elle est fragile. »

- « Je la protègerai. »

- « Contre les maladies aussi ? »

- « Alice arrête. Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Pas avec toi. »

- « Avec qui alors, puisque tu ne veux pas lui dire pour nous ? »

- « Tu ne comprends pas ? À chaque mots qu'elle dit, à chaque questions qu'elle me pose, j'ai peur qu'elle découvre notre nature et qu'elle prenne la fuite. »

- « Fais-lui un peu confiance. »

- « Comment ? Même avec la plus grande confiance, je ne peux pas lui demander ça. »

Maintenant rester à savoir, si je la laisser me découvrir. Jusqu'au moment où elle s'apercevrait d'un détail qui ferait qu'elle me quitte. Ou tout lui dire en bloc et la laisser choisir de vivre ou non avec un monstre.

-------

J'étais parti chasser. Mon seul moyen d'évacuer. Ma mère avait commandé le lit que je lui avais montré. Et mon père m'attendait dans son bureau.

Rosalie me traitait de tous les noms. D'irresponsable sentimental à vampire lobotomisé. Emmett lui trouvait ça marrant. Et se demandait ce qu'on pouvait bien trouver à une humaine. Car lui à part le sexe sauvage, il ne connaissait rien. Alice tant qu'à elle m'en voulait toujours et Jasper faisait tout pour la calmer.

J'allai rejoindre Carlisle. J'avais des questions vis-à-vis de Bella à lui poser. J'espérai qu'il pourrait me répondre.

Je frappai juste pour la forme.

- « Entre Edward ! »

Je m'installai dans le fauteuil face à son bureau. Carlisle aimait bien y venir pour étudier. Il était toujours en soif de connaissance. Je me demandais comment il trouvait encore des choses à apprendre.

- « Edward tout d'abord je voulais te dire, que nous en avons parlé avec ta mère nous ne nous opposerons pas à ton amour. Ce n'est pas à nous de te dire quoi faire ou pas. Si Bella est la femme que tu as choisi, ça nous convient parfaitement, et pour ce qui est des Volturi , je m'en charge. »

- « Merci papa ! Mais je n'ai pas encore dit à Bella ce que nous étions. Et j'ai peur que quand je le ferai elle ne prenne peur. »

- « Bella t'aime et par sa folie de cette après midi elle te l'a prouvé. Laisse-lui la possibilité de choisir. Laisse-lui la possibilité de t'aimer pour ce que tu es. »

- « Et que suis-je à part un monstre que son sang attire. »

- « Edward elle était gravement blessée quand tu l'a prise en charge aux urgences et tu n'a pas failli. Et j'ai compris beaucoup de chose ce matin. Même si tu es resté dans l'ombre, tu as veillé sur elle. Aussi bien les nuits à l'hôpital, qu'à son retour chez elle. »

- « Comment as-tu su pour l'hôpital ? »

- « Edward je suis le chef de service. Je suis au courant de tout. »

Je lui répondis par un sourire, il m'avait bien eu sur ce coup là.

- « Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis fier de toi. Comme un père ne pourrait pas être plus fière. Voilà ce que tu es mon fils. »

Je ne répondis rien tant l'émotion était palpable. Il vint m'enlacer. Et après un bon moment nous reprimes place l'un en face de l'autre.

- « Papa je voudrais savoir. Combien Bella a de chance de remarcher un jour ? »

- « Au début, j'aurai dit 98% de chance. Mais avec le temps, ses muscles se sont affaiblis. Et la membrane de l'hématome s'est épaissie au fil des jours. Alors je dirai 50/50. »

Je ne m'attendais pas à un si mauvais pronostic mais 50% c'était toujours mieux que rien. Il ne me restait plus qu'à passer à la question la plus délicate.

- « Et je voudrais savoir… pour nous… enfin Bella et moi… tu sais pour ce qui concerne… »

- « Voir Edward sans voix est une première. »

- « C'est que c'est délicat. »

- « Tu veux parler sexe ? Peut-être serais-tu plus à l'aise avec tes frères. »

Nous nous regardâmes un instant.

- « Nonnn ! » nous avions répondu en même temps avec un léger rire.

- « Peut-on avoir des relations Bella et moi. Je suis un vampire. Je sais que ma salive n'est pas dangereuse pour elle. Mais le reste ? »

- « Si un jour j'aurai pensé parler de ça avec l'un de mes fils je me serai documenté. Mais à ce que je sais non, notre semence n'est pas dangereuse pour les humaines. Et je connais des vampires qui ont des rapports avec des humaines sans atteindre à leur vie. »

- « Les Denali ? »

- « Oui »

- « Et juste une autre. »

- « Vas-y. »

- « Bella ne sens plus son corps a partir du bas du dos. Sentirait-elle… heu…si. »

- « Je ne sais pas. Ce sera à vous de le découvrir. Des femmes atteintes de paralysie peuvent avoir des rapports et même des enfants. Mais d'un cas à l'autre c'est très différent. Et le meilleur moyen de le savoir c'est à deux. Par des jeux ou le toucher. Puis par le rapport en lui même sans oublier de te protéger. Car même si tu n'es pas venimeux, je ne sais pas si nous sommes stériles. Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir une conversation sur le sexe à mon âge avec mon fils.»

- « Je suis désolé. »

- « Non. Au contraire, je suis ton père et je suis là pour ça. »

- « Merci en tout cas. »

- « Pour revenir au exercices pour Bella. Vas-y en douceur. Privilégiant l'aquathérapie au début. Vous pouvez utiliser notre piscine couverte. »

- « Merci. Je veux que Bella retrouve une vie. Une vraie vie même si ce n'est pas pour la vivre avec moi. »

- « Ne part pas la tête basse Edward. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. »

Je sortis du bureau de mon père. Fier d'avoir fait face à mes peurs mais la plus grande épreuve était encore à venir.

* * *

a bientot

et au plaisir de lire les coms que vous me laisserez en cliquant sur le petit bouton vert.

ed


	25. Chapter 23 La piscine

kikou voici le chapitre suivant j'ai ete pas mal occupé hier du coup pas le temps d'ecrire désolee.

merci pour toutes vos reviews

je me retire et vous laisse lire

les persos appartiennent a SM

* * *

Chapitre 23 : la piscine

POV d'Edward

Ça faisait une semaine, que nous avions commencé sa rééducation. Bella était courageuse et rayonnante.

Pour ce qui est de son père, il ne me parlait pas, faisait une surveillance quasi rapprochée. Mais qu'il me permette d'être auprès de Bella me suffisait largement et dans un sens, je l'abusais en ne lui révélant pas ma nature. Mais tous les matins, je me disais aujourd'hui c'est la bonne et chaque fois je me trouver une excuse.

_Dégonflé !_

Mais j'avais peur de la voir s'éloigner de moi. Alice m'aurait déjà arraché les yeux si Jasper n'était pas là. Elle ne comprenait pas ma réaction, se faisant une vision idéale car tant que je ne déciderai pas vraiment de lui dire sa vision en serait erronée.

-----

Aujourd'hui, j'avais prévu une séance piscine. Carlisle avait appelé son père pour le prévenir et lui dire qu'Esmée nous aurait à l'œil. Prétextant que c'était la méthode la moins agressive et sûrement la plus efficace.

J'avais l'habitude en arrivant en même temps que ma sœur d'allais réveiller Bella. Puis de quitter sa chambre les laissant entre fille, le temps que je lui prépare un petit déjeuner énergisant. L'odeur toujours aussi infecte que le premier jour ne me dérangeait plus. Cette vie c'était elle, et comme je refusais de la transformer autant m'y habituer.

-"EDWARD !"

Lorsque j'entendais mon prénom dans sa bouche tous mes sens se mettaient en alerte.

Qu'il soit prononcé avec douceur, moquerie, envie ou comme là hurlé.

Je me précipitai dans sa chambre pour voir une Bella entourée d'une serviette et une Alice les mains sur les hanches avec un morceau de tissu minuscule dans les mains.

-"Edward dit à ta sœur que je porterais pas ça dans une langue qu'elle comprenne."

-"Edward, si vous allez à la piscine c'est ce qu'il lui faut."

Elle me tendit les deux triangles qui servaient de haut et le bas qui avait l'air très... très... light.

-"Si Bella ne veut pas mettre ça pourquoi la forcer ?"

_Pourquoi la forcer ? Tu es sérieux ? Tu crèves d'envie qu'elle la force._

-"J'en suis sûre !... Edward tu m'écoutes ?"

Alice parlait mais j'étais incapable ni de l'écouter ni de lui répondre. La vision de Bella dans ce bikini me rendait léthargique.

_Obsédé oui !_

-"Edward pitié."

-"On se calme, c'est à Bella de choisir."

-"Parfaitement et mon maillot de bain fera très bien l'affaire."

-"Ah non alors ! Que je ne m'appelle plus Alice si je te laisse porter cette chose."

Pendant qu'elles hurlaient, je me dirigeai vers son tiroir, il devait il y avoir une bonne trentaine de maillot en tout genre. J'en repérai un très vite.

-"Que penses-tu de celui ci ? Deux pièces mais avec assez de tissu pour te couvrir. Et j'adore cette couleur sur toi."

Alice souffla en s'affalant sur le lit, exaspérée connaissant déjà la réponse de ma belle.

-"Compromis accepté."

-"Parfait !"

Elle revint vers moi avec son fauteuil devenant très habile avec. Pris le maillot de bain, tira la langue à ma sœur et agrippa ma chemise pour me quémander un baiser.

-"Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?" dit-elle à travers nos lèvres jointes.

-"Tu lui dis ça car il te cède tout."

Elle leva ses yeux au ciel et me relâcha après un ultime baiser.

Ma mission accomplie, je retournai à la cuisine.

--------

Nous étions en route pour la villa. Je n'avais pas lâché sa main depuis le départ d'Alice.

-" Tu es un ange avec moi. Ta sœur a raison, je profite trop de toi." elle avait dit sa phrase en regardant droit devant elle.

-"Tu ne me forces en rien, je t'aime et c'est tout."

-"Tout est trop parfait."

-"Ce sera vraiment parfait quand j'aurai réussi ma mission."

-"Qui est ?"

_Si tu savais._

-"Te voir marcher et être heureuse."

-"Je le suis déjà."

C'était la plus belle réponse mais aussi le déclencheur c'était décidé je lui dirais.

Quand mon téléphone vibra.

En le regardant rapidement, je découvrir un message d'Alice.

PAS TOUT DE SUITE

A.

Pourquoi ? Elle qui me harcèle de le faire. À moins que cela signifie la fin de nous.

POV de Bella

Cette semaine était magique. Edward et moi flirtions. Il me faisait sentir belle à chaque toucher, à chaque caresse.

D'être épiés par mon père ne nous permettait pas beaucoup de liberté. Mais quand hier il m'avait dit que nous aurions la piscine rien qu'à nous, j'étais aux anges. Je savais que sa mère serait là, Charlie me l'avait assez répété. Mais j'avais foi en ce moment.

Sauf quand Alice avait voulu choisir mon maillot – si on peut appeler ça comme ça vu les 10 cm3 que ça couvrait – Edward comme un preux chevalier avait fait face à sa sœur. Même si au début, j'avais un peu peur qu'il approuve. Mais celui qu'il m'avait choisi m'allait bien même Alice l'avait reconnu.

J'étais dans un petit box en bois avec Edward. Il était entrain de se déshabiller.

_Ce que je devrai faire aussi d'ailleurs._

_C'est plus pratique dans l'eau._

Mais comment se concentrer sur ma tache avec l'homme que j'aime en face de moi faisant tomber sa chemise d'une manière si sexy.

Puis vint le tour de son pantalon. Il était dos à moi me laissant une merveilleuse vu de son fessier. Ferme, musclé rrr.

-"Tu apprécies ce que tu vois j'espère ?"

-"m m"

Il se retourna avec un sourire diabolique. Une partie de son pantalon dans chaque main.

_Il n'osera pas ! Non ? Si ? Oh mon dieu !_

Il le descendit de manière provocante. De manière à me rende toute chose. Réveillant le feu dans mon bas ventre. Il s'en débarrassa très vite, restant en face de moi en boxer de bain. Miam.

-"À ton tour !"

-"Hein ? Quoi ?"

-"Bella à moins que tu ne comptes faire tes exercices habillée, il faut te déshabiller."

-"Oui."

Il secoua la tête devant mon vocabulaire minimal. Mais je défis quiconque de rester de marbre devant son corps de rêve.

Il s'était rapproché de moi. Quand ? Comment ? je ne savais plus.

-"Bella amour."

- « Excuse-moi ! »

Une chance qu'Alice avez prévu simple. Pull et jean.

J'arrivai même à retirer et mettre mon jean seule maintenant.

Ce que je fis rapidement et devant lui.

C'était assez gênant d'exposer autant de mon corps à ses yeux.

-"Tu es ravissante."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

-"Prête ?"

-"Oui."

Il me prit dans ses bras. Nos peaux nues l'une contre l'autre ce qui me provoqua une décharge électrique dans tout le dos.

Il nous fit rentrer dans l'eau doucement. Prenant soin de me mouiller la nuque, l'eau était assez chaude. Parfaite opposée de son corps. Mais j'en avais pris l'habitude.

_Tu m'étonnes ! Même s'il avait un troisième œil qui lui pousserait à la pleine lune, tu trouverais ça normal, voire même sexy._

Est-ce un tort d'aimer une personne à ce point ?

Je suis sûre que non.

---------

Après une heure d'exercices et de le sentir contre moi. Je mourrais d'envie d'une pause.

Ce qu'il dût comprendre car il me proposa une séance de jacuzzi.

La chaleur de celui-ci était divine.

Edward ne s'éloignait jamais de moi. Et je ne sais pas si c'était la chaleur du bain ou le fait de l'avoir si près de moi, mais c'était comme si mon corps prenait feu.

-"Edward. Embrasse-moi."

Je ne savais pas d'où me venait mon audace, depuis que j'étais avec lui, je n'avais pas peur de mes envies et à ce moment là, elles étaient décuplées.

POV d'Edward

Ce que j'avais peur de lui montrer. Comme mon envie d'elle. Mon besoin de la toucher. L'embrasser. Elle n'en éprouvait aucune gène. Après l'avoir surprise à me dévorer du regard comme je l'avais fait plutôt dans la matinée. Là elle était agrippée à mon cou, me demandant de l'embrasser.

J'avais réussi à résister pendant cette séance de torture. De ne pas embrasser son cou. De ne pas retirer cette ficelle qui retenait son haut de maillot de bain.

Mais là je n'y arrivai plus.

- « Bella, tu ne sais pas l'effet que tu me fais. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer le mal que ça me fait d'être si proche de toi et devoir me retenir. »

- « Alors ne te retiens pas. »

- « Bella ne dis pas des choses comme ça. » j'en grognais presque.

- « Edward, je veux plus avec toi. Alors ne te retiens pas. »

Et comme si en disant ces mots, elle avait brisé ma volonté, je laissai mes mains parcourir son corps. Ma bouche parcourant son cou jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins.

Je pouvais la sentir vibrer sous moi.

- « Edward je t'aime. »

Je me relevai pour me mettre face à elle sur mes genoux.

- « Bella laisse-moi te découvrir. Laisse-moi te faire connaître ton corps. »

Je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux. Et comme pour réponse, elle fit ce que je me voyais faire tout ce temps.

Elle dénoua le cordon derrière son cou. Je posai ma main sur la sienne arrêtant son geste.

- « Laisse-moi faire. Laisse-moi te vénérer. »

Je la couvris de tendre baiser y mêlant ma langue. Elle mit sa tête en arrière. Me laissant plus d'espace à couvrir. Sa peau était chaude et douce et surtout toute à moi.

Je ne savais pas si j'étais le premier à l'aimer mais à ce moment je ne voulais pas y penser. À ce moment là, elle n'était qu'à moi pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Je me sentis devenir dur mais je ne voulais pas brusquer les choses. Nous irions à son rythme.

Je découvris sa poitrine merveilleuse, parfaite. Léchai ses monts de vénus comme la plus précieuse chose au monde. Elle faisait glisser ses mains par intermittence dans mon dos, mon cou, mes cheveux.

Je l'agrippai par la taille et la glissa hors de l'eau. Je voulais la gouter, je voulais découvrir avec elle si elle me ressentirait en elle.

Je dessinai une ligne imaginaire vers son nombril.

- « Dis-moi si tu me sens Bella. »

Elle me regarda avec des yeux pleins de désirs et d'espoir.

Je la caressai à travers son slip de bain. La regardant attentivement. Je voulais qu'elle ne me cache rien.

POV de Bella

J'étais comblée, il me comblait. J'avais un peu hésité mais avec son regard, il me donna le courage nécessaire. Il était tendre avec moi prenant le temps de m'aimer. De me laisser m'habituer à ce qu'il me faisait.

J'avais cessé de respirer à sa dernière phrase. Me concentrai sur ses mains.

Je pouvais les sentir descendre vers le bas de mon ventre et alors que je me préparai à ne plus les sentir. Ce fut tout le contraire. Augmentant mon désir.

Je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues, je ressemblai de plus en plus à une madeleine. Mais celles-ci étaient des larmes de joies. C'était peut être le fait que ce soit ses mains mais je pouvais sentir sa caresse.

- « Je te sens ! C'est si bon ! »

Il remonta son visage près du mien pour s'emparer de mes lèvres. Sans jamais arrêter se qu'il faisait subir à mon sexe.

Le pire c'est quand je sentis son doigt effleuré les bords du tissus.

Il était maintenant debout entre mes jambes. Mes mains caressant son dos laissant même par moment mes ongles prendre part à ma caresse. Quand elles se firent plus coquines. Plus entreprenantes. Je ne voulais pas être la seule à éprouver ce bonheur. Mes mains passèrent sous son boxer d'abord sur son fessier que j'avais admiré plutôt.

- « Bella ta peau est si douce. »

Puis vers le devant lui faisant descendre cette dernière barrière.

- « Bella tu n'es pas obligée. »

- « Je le veux, je veux te découvrir en même temps que toi. »

Il fit alors glisser mon slip. Restant trop loin de moi pour que je le touche mais me permettant de le voir entièrement dans son plus simple appareil.

Je savais que je ne pourrai jamais m'en lasser.

Puis sans même que je comprenne ce qu'il allait me faire. Il fit descendre sa bouche vers mon centre. J'en étais rouge d'anticipation. Mais quand je sentis sa langue sur mes lèvres mon cœur s'affola. Moi qui croyais que je pourrai plus être aimé sur ce point j'avais tout faux pour mon plus grand bonheur de femme. J'atteins très vite l'orgasme. C'était ma première expérience. Mais ce sera à jamais la plus belle. Car c'est celle qui m'aura appris que je pourrai en avoir.

Je voulais lui rendre la pareille alors qu'il m'avait pris dans ses bras quand nous entendîmes un bruit.

- « Je vois qui en à qui s'amuse ici. »

- « EMMETT DEGAGE ! »

Ce n'était pas la première rencontre que j'aurai espéré avec ses frères et sœurs.

- « Emmett fous leur la paix. » j'avais reconnu la voix d'Esmée réprimandant son fils.

Edward me fit redescendre dans l'eau me coinçant de son corps. En attendant que son frère soit hors de vue.

- « Je suis désolé mon ange, la prochaine fois je fermerais à clefs. »

Nous nous mîmes à rire faisant tout ressortir : la peur de nous faire prendre mais aussi la joie de notre découverte.

Nous sortîmes de la piscine. Moi plus amoureuse que jamais. Nous allions sûrement affronter les rires de sa famille mais je n'en avais rien à faire car j'étais encore sur mon petit nuage.

* * *

j'espere que ça vous aura plus procahin chapitre avec une grand tournant

ed


	26. Chapter 24 Comment as tu pu ?

kikou

alors voici **LE** chapitre, le chapitre où vont aller me hair. le chapitre où vous aller devenir folle.

merci pour ta correction lugdivine de mes deux derniers chapitres.

merci à toutes vos reviews qui fait fumer plus vite mon cerveau.

bonne lecture

les persos appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Comment as-tu pu ?

POV d'Edward

Nous avions été surpris par mon frère. Ce que je croyais être un accident ou une plaisanterie douteuse de sa part, était une intervention d'Alice.

_Désolé frangin mais c'est le lutin diabolique qui m'envoie. (Emmett)_

Je reportai ma douce dans le vestiaire et l'aidai à se rhabiller. Je m'y prenais avec douceur. Nous venions de faire la plus belle des découvertes. Bella pouvais ressentir du plaisir. Cette partie d'elle n'était pas morte. Voir ses larmes m'avait fait peur mais très vite j'avais compris. Non ce n'était pas de la tristesse mais bien de la joie.

Pendant tout le temps où j'étais près d'elle, elle n'arrêtait pas de me toucher. J'étais aux anges mais une vérité m'apparaissait de plus en plus forte, je devrais le lui dire.

Une fois prêts, nous allâmes dans le salon. Emmett jouait à la console avec Jasper. Alice, Rose et ma mère étaient devant l'ordi.

Je pouvais percevoir, je dirai même recevoir vu la force des pensées qui m'assaillaient.

_Tu ne manques pas de toupet de souiller notre jacuzzi avec elle. (Rosalie)_

_Edward si j'ai dit à Emmett d'intervenir c'est pour éviter un drame. (Alice)_

Autant que la pensée de Rosalie me valut un grognement que celle d'Alice me fit froid dans le dos. Je pouvais voir mes dents plantées dans son cou alors que j'atteignais l'extase.

Comment j'aurai pu faire une telle chose ?

Je regardai Bella appuyée contre moi avec toute sa confiance. Quel monstre pourrait lui faire ça ? Pas moi en tout cas. Non elle avait dû se tromper. J'aimais Bella. Et j'aimais trop sa vie pour la lui prendre.

Je décidai de la ramener. Nous fîmes le chemin en silence, la tête de Bella sur mon épaule. Elle avait des papillons dans les yeux. Et c'est tout ce que je voulais retenir de cette journée.

POV de Bella

Edward m'avait laissée me reposer. Même si j'avais insisté pour qu'il reste, il avait prétexté une chose importante à faire.

Une fois dans le salon, il avait semblé bizarre. Moi j'étais encore dans ma bulle. Bulle où il m'avait fait rentrer et d'où je ne voulais pas sortir.

Le soir, je mangeai dans la cuisine avec Charlie. Nous l'avions réaménagé. Pour que tout sois à ma portée. J'aimais bien faire à manger. Esmée avait installé un ilot au milieu de la cuisine à la bonne hauteur et avec un pied central. Elle avait tout prévu. Il nous servait aussi pour prendre nos repas.

Je racontai ma séance piscine en omettant celle du jacuzzi bien sûr.

Même si je ne voyais aucune amélioration, Carlisle m'avait dit d'être patiente. Il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour voir la taille de l'hématome changer ou se résorber.

Mon père prit place devant la télé. J'avais l'impression d'être revenu au bon vieux temps. Je filai sous la douche. Je regrettai de ne pas avoir voulu me servir de mon fauteuil plus tôt. Car j'avais acquis une certaine indépendance. Edward m'avais trouvé une planche pour me glisser facilement de mon fauteuil à mon lit où sur la chaise de douche.

Mon regard se posa sur ma baignoire et pour une fois j'y vis tout son potentiel. Sa grandeur pouvait accueillir largement deux personnes. Ce simple fait réveilla les picotements dans mon bas ventre.

L'eau coulant sur mon corps me fit un bien fou. Mais mes pensées allaient sens cesse sur Edward. Que faisait-il ? Où était-il ? Savait-il que je l'aimais au point d'en mourir ? Il me manquait quand il n'était pas avec moi.

Je sortis de la douche, me séchai et enfilai une nuisette.

Quand je me dirigeai dans ma chambre, je vis une ombre sur mon fauteuil. Avec la lune qui reflétait dans son dos, je n'arrivais pas à distinguer qui c'était. Je me précipitai sur mon interrupteur.

- « Edward ? Tu es fou ? Tu veux me faire avoir une attaque ? »

Mon cœur résonnait jusqu'à l'intérieur de mes oreilles.

Il avait un regard perdu. Une mine à faire peur. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche je sus que tout ce que j'avais redouté était en train d'arriver.

- « Bella il faut qu'on parle ! »

POV d'Edward

J'avais laissé Bella seule chez elle. Je devais réfléchir. Et pour ça je devais m'éloigner d'elle.

Je courus à travers les bois. Plus vite. Toujours plus vite. Mais l'image du corps de Bella si parfait, son cœur qui bat, ses joues rougissantes à chaque émotion, ou encore ses larmes qui pouvaient signifier tant de choses ne voulaient pas me quitter.

Je voulais la garder en vie pour mon propre bonheur mais aussi pour mon plus grand malheur.

Les sarcasmes de Rosalie me faisaient mal. Je l'avais jugé quand elle nous avait rejoint. Reprochant même de l'avoir fait devenir l'une des notre à Carlisle. Et aujourd'hui je subissais le même sors. Elle jugeait Bella. Pour sa banalité comme moi par sa beauté superficielle. Un juste retour des choses.

Mais pire que ça ma famille me faisait voir cette différence entre nous. Celle que je ne voulais pas lui avouer.

J'avais chassé plus que nécessaire essayant de calmer cette colère et cette peur. Mais rien n'y faisait. Je ne voyais qu'un moyen : lui dire. Lui dire ce que je refusais. Lui avouer ce que j'étais.

Et en ce moment il y avait deux Edward qui se battaient en moi.

Le Edward amoureux qui savait que Bella l'aimait et qui était sûr que quoi qu'il soit ça ne changerait rien pour eux.

Et l'Edward défaitiste qui ne pouvait pas se dire qu'elle n'aurait pas peur, qu'elle ne le fuirait pas.

J'arrivai près de sa fenêtre. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Mais j'entendais l'eau couler sur elle. J'enviais presque chaque gouttes qui caressaient son corps.

Je m'installai dans son fauteuil laissant la lueur de la lune emplir sa chambre. Laissant les deux Edward se battre en moi.

Mais les deux étaient d'accord sur une chose. Lui dire ce soir, maintenant.

Je ne la vis pas sortir de la salle de bain. Mais la lumière aveuglante me réveilla. Comme si le temps d'un instant j'avais été en pause. Vénérant presque les dernières minutes où Bella m'aimait. Comme si je savais que par les quelques mots que j'allais lui dire je briserai tout.

- « Edward ? Tu es fou ? Tu veux me faire avoir une attaque ? »

Son cœur battait un rythme fou. Un cœur que je voulais préserver.

Mais sans plus attendre. Sans réfléchir plus, je lui lançai la phrase qui sembla stopper le temps.

- « Bella il faut qu'on parle ! »

Elle me regarda, et avant même que je rajoute quelque chose, je vis ses larmes couler.

Et ses cris résonnèrent dans la pièce.

- « Je le savais ! C'est quoi qui t'a fait comprendre ? Ce matin ? Pendant que tu me caressais et que mes jambes ne réagissaient pas ou que celles-ci ne se sont pas agripper à ton corps. Ou quand tu as vu le dégoût dans les yeux de ta sœur ? Peut-être seulement en me voyant nue ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Dis-moi ! Parle ! »

- « Bella tu te trompes ! Je ne veux pas te quitter. Je t'aime Bella. »

- « Edward tu as l'air si sérieux, si triste. »

Je me levai, la pris dans mes bras et la déposai sur son lit. Je voulais pour une dernière fois l'avoir près de moi.

- « Bella j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. Je devais le faire il y a un moment mais je n'en trouvais pas la force. »

- « Quoi tu as une copine ? »

- « Non ! Bella laisse-moi parler. »

Elle me croyait si humain. Comment pouvait-elle penser à autre chose qu'à des problèmes de ce genre ?

Elle resta silencieuse pendant que je cherchai mes mots.

- « Bella n'as-tu jamais remarqué ma différence ? »

- « Ta différence ? Tu veux dire entre toi et moi ? »

- « Non entre ma famille et les autres ? »

- « Non ! »

- « Ma température ? »

- « Si et alors tout le monde ne peut pas bouillir constamment. »

- « Bella regarde-moi. Ne trouves-tu pas quelque chose en moi d'inhumain. »

- « Edward tu me fais peur. »

- « Bella donne-moi ta main. »

Je lui pris, la posai sur son torse où son cœur battait la chamade. Puis je la posai sur ma poitrine là où résonnait le vide d'un cœur mort.

Elle me regarda un instant puis eut un mouvement de recul. Je relâchai sa main qui s'écrasa sur le lit.

- « Bella je suis un vampire. »

- « … »

- « Je suis mort de la grippe espagnole en 1918. C'est Carlisle qui m'a transformé. »

- « Non ce n'est pas possible. »

- « Je te dis la vérité. »

- « Non ! Car si tu me dis la vérité ça voudrait dire que mon père a raison. »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Tu dis m'aimer. Tu dis vouloir me voir marcher. Tu dis vouloir me voir heureuse. Alors que d'après ce que tu me dis Carlisle t'a sauvé juste en te transformant. Donc mon père a raison si tu dis la vérité, tu m'as abusé. Tu m'as menti. Tu m'as trahi. Toi et toute ta famille. Depuis le début je parle de remède miracle et alors que vous avez le moyen de me faire marcher vous me gardez comme la pauvre fragile petite Bella. »

- « Bella ne dit pas une chose pareille. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Bella, je te dis que je suis un vampire. Et toi au lieu de hurler. De me traiter d'erreur de la nature. De monstre. Tu m'en veux ? »

- « Oui Edward ! C'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles à moins que ça aussi soit un mensonge ? »

- « Bella ! J'aime ton humanité. »

- « Tu aimes surtout le fait que tu m'aurais jeté après. Me faisant croire à ton amour. »

- « Bella. Ne comprends-tu pas que tu es toute ma vie. »

- « NON ! Arrête de me mentir. Ou arrête de te mentir. Car si tu dis m'aimer. Depuis le jour de l'accident. Tu m'as laissé vivre cet enfer. Est-ce ça l'amour pour toi Edward ? Si ce n'était pas que pour un amusement temporaire. »

- « Tu aurais voulu quoi que je te mordre ? Que je t'enlève à ta famille ? Que je te retire ce qui me manque tant : mon humanité ? »

- « OUI ! OUI c'est ce que j'aurai voulu. OUI ! Que tu me redonnes mes jambes. Que tu me redonnes ma vie Edward. »

- « Mais je ne te l'aurai pas redonné, je te l'aurai volé. »

- « Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! VA-t-EN ! Je te hais. »

- « Bella non. Que tu me rejettes car tu as peur de moi je l'aurai compris. Mais pour de mauvaise raison ce n'est pas possible. »

- « Alors vas-y maintenant. Fait moi tienne. Si tu m'aimes transforme-moi. Maintenant. Ici. Tout de suite. Fait-le ! Edward si tu m'aimes. Fait-le ! »

* * *

je sais je vous l'avez dit au debut lol

un ti clic vert? pitete?

a bientot

ed


	27. Chapter 25 Quand elle s’en mêle

kikou voici la suite je n'allait pas vous laisser sur ce stress lol

merci lugdivine pour tes corrections.

merci a toutes de me faire partager vos reactions

bonne lecture

les persos appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Quand elle s'en mêle.

POV de Bella

Comment osait-il me dire une chose pareille ? Il avait le miracle que j'attendais en lui. Et il préférait me voir clouée dans un fauteuil roulant.

Non, ce n'est pas possible. Pas s'il m'aime.

Je lui lançai un dernier ultimatum.

- « Alors vas-y maintenant. Fait moi tienne. Si tu m'aimes transforme-moi. Maintenant. Ici. Tout de suite. Fait-le ! Edward si tu m'aimes. Fait-le ! »

- « Même si j'aimerai te faire mienne. Je ne le ferai pas. »

- « Alors sors d'ici. Sors d'ici et ne reviens plus. Et ça vaut aussi pour toute ta famille. »

Je m'écroulai sur mon lit en pleur. Je ne regardai même pas si Edward m'avait obéi. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Comment pouvait-il me faire ça ?

Ne m'aimait-il pas au point de me faire devenir l'une des leurs ?

Je le haïssais. Et je me haïssais de l'avoir laissé prendre une si grande place dans mon cœur. Car maintenant c'est moi qui allais en souffrir.

Je sentis une main trop chaude pour être la sienne sur mon front, je me réveillai alors que je n'avais même pas l'impression de m'être endormie.

POV d'Edward

Elle m'en voulait de l'avoir laissé souffrir. Elle voulait être comme moi. Mais elle ne le sera pas tout de suite. Elle serait un vampire nouveau-né. Avec pour seule envie le sang. Elle n'éprouverait plus de douleur humaine mais elle aurait la gorge en feu à chaque inspiration. Sans compter cette agonie pendant la transformation.

Je l'aimais trop pour lui infliger ça. En plus, elle ne pourrait plus voir sa famille. Son père, sa mère. Ou même ce Phil que je n'avais jamais vu.

Ne pouvait-elle pas se satisfaire de sa vie avec moi à ses côtés ? Ne pouvait-elle pas croire assez en moi ? Pour savoir que je ferai tout ce qui humainement possible de faire pour qu'elle marche à nouveau. Car son état était réversible maintenant qu'elle avait repris goût à la vie.

Je la laissai alors que ça m'arrachait le cœur de la voir ainsi. Mais je devais lui laisser faire ses choix.

Même si j'avais prévu ne plus la voir après la révélation, j'en souffrais. Car elle ne me rejeter pas pour les bonnes choses. Elle ne réagissait pas de la bonne manière.

Je filai directement à la villa. Me réfugiant dans ma chambre. Il y avait un lit au centre qui ne servirait certainement jamais. Je l'avais voulu grand. Ce qu'il était. Mais maintenant il révélait encore plus ma solitude. Mon abandon. Je m'y blottis voulant crier pour que le monde entier sache ma douleur. Entende ma souffrance. Mais ce ne fut que le silence qui sortit de ma gorge.

Je n'avais pas de larmes et en plus je n'avais même pas de cris.

Esmée frappa à ma porte mais je ne lui répondis pas. Je voulais être seul. Si je ne pouvais pas l'avoir elle, je ne voulais personne. Si je ne pouvais pas me blottir dans ses bras alors j'en voulais aucun.

POV d'Alice :

Je voulais qu'il lui dise. Je l'avais harcelé avec ça. Et maintenant qu'elle savait, je voulais que tout revienne en arrière.

Je m'en voulais. Je voulais me mêler de tout et voilà le résultat.

Edward était détruit et Bella était invisible à mes visions. Elle avait réagi encore pire de ce que j'aurai pu imaginer.

- « Il ne veut pas me répondre. » dit désespérément Esmée en descendant du premier étage.

- « Laisse-lui le temps. » Jasper pensait qu'avec le temps sa blessure disparaîtrait.

- « Non, elle a brisé mon frère. Comment veux-tu que je me calme Emmett ? »

Rosalie hurlait. C'était en ce moment son activité préférée ça et lancer des méchancetés sur Bella.

- « Vous allez me rendre fou dans cette maison. Entre la peine d'Edward et d'Esmée. La culpabilité d'Alice. Et ta colère Rose. » Jasper s'en alla par la fenêtre.

Je me jetai dans les bras de ma mère. J'avais perdu une amie. Ma meilleure amie.

POV de Bella

-« Jacob ? »

- « Bella j'ai tout vu. Tout entendu. »

- « De quoi tu parles ? »

- « Bella. Je sais ce qu'est Edward et ça depuis le début. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que tu l'aimais et énormément plus que tu ne m'as jamais aimé. »

- « Oh Jacob ! »

Il me prit dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas ses bras à lui. Mais à ce moment là je voulais oublier.

- « Bella calme-toi ! Si ton père me trouve là je suis un homme mort. »

- « Comment sais-tu pour Edward ? »

- « Mes légendes Bella ne sont pas toutes des histoires pour faire peur aux enfants. »

- « Tes légendes ? Je ne vois pas. »

- « Edward est un sang froid. »

Un sang froid. Comme sa peau. J'avais entendu ces légendes encore et encore et jamais je n'avais fait le rapprochement.

- « Mais le plus important est que tu l'aimes. »

- « Oui je l'aime mais lui non. En tout cas pas assez. »

- « Bella arrête. Ce n'est pas parce que je les ai en horreur que je te parle. Mais pour te dire qu'Edward est prêt à tout pour toi. Il est venu me voir car il croyait que j'étais l'homme de tes rêves. »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Débile je sais. Mais que veux-tu c'est un sang froid. »

- « Ne dis pas ça. »

- « Ok comme tu veux mais c'est ce que tu veux être. Pourquoi ? À oui tes jambes ! Car tu es déjà heureuse Bella avec lui. »

- « Pour combien de temps ? »

- « Ne te demande pas pour combien de temps quand tu le gâches. »

J'en revenais pas que ces mots sortent de sa bouche.

- « Allez Bella dors. La nuit porte conseil. Je repasserai demain si tu veux bien. »

- « Ok ! »

Je m'endormis très vite. Mes rêves furent très mouvementés. Je me faisais un remake de Dracula et des retours des morts vivants.

Quand j'entendis frapper à ma porte.

- « Entre Jacob ! »

- « Non désolée ! »

- « Rosalie ? »

Que venait-elle faire ici. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé et juste en voyant son regard sur moi j'avais compris qu'elle ne m'aimait pas.

- « Je vois que tu as vite remplacer mon frère. »

- « Jacob est mon ami. Pas comme toi. Et ce que j'ai dit à Edward hier était valable aussi pour toi. »

- « Je me fiche de ce que tu lui as dit. Je ne suis pas ton toutou. Je suis venue ici pour te raconter une petite histoire. »

- « Alors fait vite. »

- « Ok ! Il y a de ça une bonne soixantaine d'année. Carlisle m'a trouvé dans une ruelle. J'avais été rouée de coup et violée. Si j'avais eu le choix j'aurai préféré mourir que de me réveiller dans une douleur atroce. Trois jours à sentir mes membres brûler de l'intérieur. Et enfin quand tout a cessé Carlisle m'a révélé ce que j'étais devenue. Mais j'ai surtout compris tout ce que j'avais perdu. Jamais je ne pourrai revenir en arrière. Jamais je n'ai choisi. Alors t'entendre hurler après mon frère de t'avoir laissé humaine. De t'avoir fait le cadeau de la vie ça me rend folle de rage. Actuellement Emmett retient Alice de m'arracher les yeux mais je devais venir devant toi pour te dire quand rejetant mon frère tu fais la plus grosse connerie de ta vie. Même si je ne t'aime pas je peux voir ce que tu lui apportes. Alors réfléchis bien avant de le détruire pour de bon. »

Après avoir raconté son aventure, sa vie, elle sortit de ma chambre.

- « Rosalie, attends ! »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Merci. »

- « Ouais. »

Je laissai retomber la tête sur mon oreiller. Me repassant tout ses mots ainsi que les siens de la veille.

- « Bella ? »

- « Quoi encore ? »

- « Tu es vivante ! Quand j'ai vu sortir blondie de chez toi j'ai paniqué. »

- « Jake calme-toi ! Donne-moi plutôt mon fauteuil. »

Il me remmena mon fauteuil. Puis après m'avoir laissé mon intimité. Je m'habillai.

C'était le premier matin où j'étais seule.

Je sortis de ma chambre décidée.

- « Jake ramène-moi chez Edward. »

- « Ok en route. »

C'est ce que j'aimais avec Jacob il ne parlait pas inutilement.

-----------

J'étais arrivée devant chez lui. Le bruit de la voiture les avait sûrement prévenu car ils sortir tous.

- « Ça devient une habitude tes visites. »

- « Calme blondie. Je viens juste conduire Bella. »

- « Oh ma chérie. J'avais peur de ne jamais te revoir. » Esmée était venue vers moi. Un peu perdue dans ses gestes. Elle pensait sûrement que je la considérais autrement maintenant que je savais. Mais elle était toujours Esmée pour moi.

- « Edward est là ? »

- « Dans sa chambre depuis hier soir. » m'informa Alice.

- « Je peux le voir ? »

- « Aucun soucis Bella fait comme chez toi ! »

- « Par contre le chien reste dehors. » rajouta Rosalie.

Je me retournai pour savoir de quoi elle parlait.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas blondie. L'odeur de dehors est assez intenable comme ça, je tiens à ma vie. »

Il m'embrassa sur la joue.

- « N'hésite pas à m'appeler. »

- « Merci Jacob. »

Emmett prit le relais avec mon fauteuil. Alice était en retrait ainsi que Jasper. Esmée me demanda si je voulais quelque chose à boire ce que je refusai poliment je n'avais pas déjeuné mais je savais que rien ne passerait.

Je demandai à Emmett de me monter au premier. Ce qu'il accepta. Je fis avancer mon fauteuil jusqu'à sa porte et frappai.

* * *

et voila prochain chapitre^pitete demain

a bientot

ed


	28. Chapter 26 Aimer ou Haïr

kikou voici la suite de garde malade merci a lugdivine pour sa correction rapide

merci a toutes mes revieweuses adorées.

bonne lecture

les persos appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 26 : AIMER OU HAÏR

POV de Bella

Quand je rentrai dans la chambre il était devant sa fenêtre.

-"Edward ?"

-"Que me veux-tu Bella ?"

Il avait posé sa ma droite à plat sur la vitre, la tête baissée. Comme s'il soufrait d'un manque d'équilibre.

-"Je suis venue te parler."

-"Si c'est pour faire appel à mon remède miracle comme tu l'appelles, tu peux retourner chez toi."

-"Non, je ne viens pas pour ça. Mais pour m'excuser."

-"De quoi ? D'être une pauvre humaine ?"

-"Laisse tomber."

Je fis demi-tour.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais cru en venant ici.

J'avais découvert son jeu.

J'allais sortir quand je sentis qu'on me retenait.

-"Bella reste !"

POV d'Edward

La nuit avaient été longue, très longue. J'aimais Bella au point de la haïr de m'avoir fait tant souffrir. Elle ne voyait quand moi un miracle. Un remède. Elle pense que remarcher la rendrai heureuse. Elle pense connaître les choses de l'amour. Même si je n'en sais pas plus.

Mais merde, il n'y a pas qu'elle qui compte. Les gens autour d'elle compte. Je compte. Et jusqu'à hier soir, je pensais que nous comptions.

Elle pensait que je la coïnciderais comme une chose. Une pauvre petite humaine que j'aurai jetée. Elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui dire, de lui expliquer.

Je m'étais battu toute la nuit contre moi-même. Pour pas retourner la mordre et la laisser avec sa solution miracle. Si douloureuse soit-elle. Au risque de faire venir l'armée des Volturi. De toute manière, sans elle dans mon monde, je préférais la mort.

J'étais dans mes réflexions quand j'entendis les pensées de ma famille.

_Un loup en approche, je peux les renifler à 10 km à la ronde avec leur puanteur. (Rosalie)_

_C'est la voiture de Black. (Alice)_

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, il n'y avait pas que lui. Elle était là. La brûlure de ma gorge était une preuve. Que venait-elle faire ici ? Avoir l'aide de ma famille là où je n'avais pas servi ?

J'entendis son fauteuil sur les cailloux. Les pas de Jake juste derrière elle, à ma place.

- « Ça devient une habitude tes visites. » _lui suffit pas d'avoir remplacé mon frère chez elle ?(Rose)_

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

- « Calme blondie. Je viens juste conduire Bella. »

- « Oh ma chérie. J'avais peur de ne jamais te revoir. »

Pas la peine maman ! Bella ne veut pas de tes mots tendres juste ton venin.

Je devenais amère. Mais à quoi bon se voiler la face.

- « Edward est là ? »

- « Dans sa chambre depuis hier soir. » lui dit Alice d'une voix triste, même elle qui d'habitude si joyeuse subissait notre souffrance ou plutôt son égoïsme.

- « Je peux le voir ? »

Non ! pourquoi ? Qu'elle me fiche la paix. J'ai respecté son choix qu'elle respecte le miens.

- « Aucun soucis Bella fait comme chez toi ! »

- « Par contre le chien reste dehors. » phrase qui ne m'étonna pas de Rosalie.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas blondie. L'odeur de dehors est assez intenable comme ça, je tiens à ma vie. »

Sa voiture repartit et après les civilités d'usage de ma mère, j'entendis Bella demander à Emmett de la monter au premier.

Je pouvais entendre chaque latte du sol couiner sous ses roues. La rapprochant de plus en plus de ma chambre, de ma porte, de moi.

Je devais être fort. Je ne devais rien laisser paraître de mes sentiments. De tout ce qu'elle avait brisé en moi.

Quand je l'entendis frapper. Sans réponse de ma part elle ouvrit quand même la porte et entra.

-"Edward ?"

-"Que me veux-tu Bella ?" j'avais presque sifflé mes mots mais le simple fait d'entendre sa voix, l'entendre prononcer mon prénom me faisait souffrir.

Je me retenais à cette vitre pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras.

-"Je suis venue te parler."

-"Si c'est pour faire appel à mon remède miracle comme tu l'appelles, tu peux retourner chez toi."

-"Non, je ne viens pas pour ça. Mais pour m'excuser."

-"De quoi ? D'être une pauvre humaine ?"

Mes réponses claquaient.

-"Laisse tomber."

Elle abandonnait déjà ? Elle si courageuse pour d'autre chose. Partait déjà ? Non !

Je courus vers elle, laissant libre court à ma vitesse. Saisissant les deux poignées de son fauteuil. Je voulais qu'elle reste. Je voulais qu'elle se batte pour nous. Mais à cet instant c'est moi qui rendais les armes.

-"Bella reste !"

-"Pourquoi Edward ? Pour souffrir d'avantage ?"

-"Non, ce n'a jamais été ce que j'avais prévu seulement écoute-moi. Juste une minute, laisse-moi une chance de t'expliquer."

-"Je suis ici pour ça. C'est tout ce que je demande Edward une chance de comprendre."

Elle voulait comprendre. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi je ne l'avais pas mordu. Alors tout en fermant les yeux, je repartis au moment où son père a franchi les portes avec Bella en sang dans les bras.

-« Ok, quand tu es arrivée aux urgences ton sang m'a d'abord envouté. Jamais je n'avais vécu ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser le monstre en moi agir. Vis à vis de Carlisle et de ma famille d'abord mais très vite j'ai compris qu'il y avait autre chose. Je t'ai soigné malgré la brûlure dans ma gorge. J'ai suivi l'opération étape par étape. Déjà à cet instant, tu n'étais plus une humaine comme les autres à mes yeux. Ensuite mon père a compris qu'il ne pourrait pas en faire d'avantage. Et que seul le temps nous le dirait. Ensuite il y a eu tes cris quand tu as compris que tu ne pourrais pas remarcher. J'ai d'ailleurs agi comme un lâche prenant la fuite. C'était trop dur. Et surtout car si j'étais resté une minute de plus dans le service je ne sais pas si j'aurai été capable de ne pas répondre à tes suppliques. Mais il y avait ton père et ta mère, ils étaient déjà anéantis alors leur retirer leur fille imagine leurs souffrances. Tu penses être la seule à avoir souffert mais ce n'est pas le cas Bella. Tes parents à te regarder dépérir, mon père d'être impuissant et moi d'être si loin de toi, nous tous nous souffrions. Il n'y avait que la nuit où je pouvais soulager ta souffrance du moins je me le laissai croire. Car m'entendre chanter faisait cesser tes cauchemars. Bella si j'avais su que tu m'aimais tout aurait peut-être et je dis bien peut-être était différent, car te retirer ton humanité Bella aurait été la pire chose que j'aurai faite. Je t'aime et comme je te l'ai dit, tu es toute ma vie. Je n'imagine pas un monde sans toi. Tu es parfaite pour moi tel que tu es. Et même si pour l'instant, tu ne prends pas conscience que même en étant dans son fauteuil, tu peux vivre. Je sais que c'est mieux que d'être un monstre comme je suis. Je ferai tout pour toi. Je t'aiderais à remarcher Bella, je te le jure. Mais pas comme ça. Et si un jour, tu acceptes d'être mienne, j'en serai l'homme le plus heureux du monde mais pas pour ces raisons Bella. Pas pour retrouver l'usage de tes jambes. Mais parce que tu seras ma femme devant ta famille et la mienne. Parce que tu m'auras dit « oui » devient Dieu et les hommes. Pas parce que je t'aurai pris ta vie. »

- « Oh Edward. »

Bella pleurait, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Je lui avais dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Je me positionnai devant elle. Ses sanglots étaient violents.

- « Bella ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi.

- « Excuse… moi… Edward… si j'avais su… Si j'avais compris… oh mon Dieu. »

- « Chut Bella. Je t'aime rien n'y changera. »

- « Moi aussi. Mais j'ai si peur. »

- « Peur de moi ? »

- « Non peur que tu me quittes. Peur que tu ne sois plus là. »

- « Jamais Bella jamais. »

- « Edward prends-moi dans tes bras. »

Je la dégageai rapidement de son fauteuil. L'avoir dans mes bras était la seule chose qui me faisait me sentir vivant.

Je l'allongeai dans mon lit. Et nous recouvris de l'édredon.

Elle se lova contre moi. Appuyant son nez dans mon cou. Je l'entendais inspirer fort. Avait-elle besoin de mon odeur comme moi de la mienne pour se sentir entière ?

Je lui caressai le dos. Et embrassai sa tempe.

-"Tu dois avoir des questions."

-"Oui des tonnes."

-"Comme ?"

-"De quoi te nourris-tu ? Tu dis que ta gorge te brûlait à cause de l'odeur de mon sang."

-"De sang animal, mais ton sang à une odeur très spéciale pour moi. Jamais je n'en ai senti d'aussi bon."

Elle se recula de moi et passa sa main sur ma gorge.

- « Souffres-tu en ce moment ? »

- « Non Bella. Et même si c'était le cas, je vénère presque cette douleur car ça veux dire que tu es en vie et avec moi. »

- « Sado ? »

- « Non ! Amoureux. »

Nous restâmes là, à nous regarder laissant les questions de côté pour l'instant. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était elle et elle était dans mes bras.

* * *

voila pas tres long mais si j'ai le temps car je suis entrain de faire ma fiche technique pour mon atelier scrap de dimanche j'ecrirais la suite pour peut etre ce soir

a bientot

ed

ps: je crois que je suis a bientot 550 reviews et tout ça grasse à vous alors merci


	29. Chapter 27 La quatrième

kikou voici la suite attention la prise d'une douche sera surement necessaire apres la lecture de ce chapitre. merci lugdivine pour la corection

merci a toutes mes revieweuses a qui j'essaye de repondre meme a alert et au favory pas de jaloux lol.

bonne lecture

les persos appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 27 : la quatrième

POV de Bella

Quand Edward m'avait ouvert son cœur, quand il m'avait raconté mon accident vu de ses yeux à lui. Je pouvais ressentir toute sa souffrance de me voir ainsi. Ses espérances quand il me réconfortait dans mon sommeil car c'était lui cette voix qui venait me sortir de mes cauchemars. Il ne voulait pas me mordre mais il voulait de moi pour toujours du moins pour le cours de ma vie. Je devais être l'une de ces femmes depuis 1918, un peu comme highlander. Je n'avais pas réussi à retenir mes larmes. Mes cris d'hier, mes accusations étaient infondées. Même si au fond de moi je l'espérais. Qui étais-je pour espérer qu'un homme si parfait que lui veuille réellement de moi.

Nous étions allongés sur son lit, moi la main encore sur sa gorge.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre par ma faute et il m'avait assuré que même si c'était le cas, il s'en réjouissait.

Mais j'avais tant de questions et de choses à lui dire que je brisai ce silence merveilleux.

-"Edward, tout à l'heure quand tu m'as avoué rentrer dans ma chambre d'hôpital la nuit, une partie de moi le savait déjà. Je t'entendais à chaque fois que je m'écroulais au sol, ta voix effaçait les ténèbres de mes rêves."

-"Si tu savais comme j'en suis heureux Bella. Je me sentais inutile et sans le courage d'Alice, je ne serai pas venu chez toi. C'est elle qui a envoyé ma lettre de candidature à ton père."

-"Ça me rend encore plus redevable envers elle alors."

-"T'inquiète pas une ou deux séances de shopping te suffirons."

-"Et comment sais-tu ça ?"

-"Ma sœur le pense si fort qu'elle a brisé notre bulle."

-"Pense ?"

-"Je lis les pensées Bella."

_Oh mon dieu ! Je virai au rouge sur l'instant. Repensant à tous mes fantasmes éveillés sur lui._

_Mais attends ! S'il dit vrai, il aurait dû savoir que c'était lui au lieu de m'envoyer Jacob._

-"Tu me mens et pour preuve, tu as eu le culot de me croire encore amoureuse de Jacob."

-"Non, je te mens pas mais tu as percé à jour ma seule et unique défaillance."

-"Qui est ?"

-"Toi Bella. Je ne peux pas lire tes pensées."

-"Donc quoique je pense, tu ne peux pas savoir."

-"Non"

_Ok ! _

_Test 1 : si je pense à la chose la plus érotique que je connaisse comme prendre ton pénis dans ma bouche tu ne m'entends pas ?_

-"Bella je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues ou plutôt dirai-je à quoi tu penses mais ces belles rougeurs m'indiquent que ce ne doit pas être très catholique."

-"Test 1 réussi."

-"Pour qui toi ou moi ?"

-"Ne te moque pas."

-"Non mais il me reste au moins toujours quelques indicateurs sur ton visage ou ton corps."

-"Comme ?"

-"Tes rougeurs" dit-il en caressant de son doigt mes joues rougies récemment «tes sourcils lorsque tu es inquiète ou en colère il forme un pli juste là" touchant juste au dessus de mon nez." tes seins qui m'indique ton désir" passant sa main sur une de mes pointes dures juste au son de sa voix «tes mains qui se livrent des combats quand tu stress" dit-il en emmêlant ses doigts au miens. «Ton estomac qui gargouille quand tu as faim" passant sa seconde main sur mon ventre. «Et le plus important et précieux de tous : ton cœur. Qui bat lentement quand tu dors, qui deviens erratique quand je te caresse ou t'embrasse" rajouta-t-il en mettant sa tête sur ma poitrine.

-"Quel chanceux. Moi je n'ai rien de tout ça. Tu ne rougis pas, ton cœur ne bat pas, ton ventre ne gargouille pas."

-"Je suis désolé Bella." il avait relevé la tête pour ancrer son regard dans le miens.

-"Je ne vois qu'un moyen de me mettre à égalité avec toi."

-"NON ! Bella."

Je posai mon doigt sur sa bouche, il n'avait pas compris.

-"Ce n'était pas à ça que je pensais." il me regarda curieux. Je passai ma main droite sur sa joue la gauche étant toujours enlacée à celle d'Edward. «Il faudra que tu me dises toujours à quoi tu penses. Toujours. » …Tape du doigt sur son front... « toujours » ...tape... « Toujours »

-"Promis"

-"Si je te testais ?"

-"Sur ?"

-"Mmmmm voyons." Fis-je semblant de chercher. "Les femmes de ta vie par exemple."

-"Facile. Elles sont au nombre de quatre."

-"Tant que ça ? Je suis donc la quatrième."

-"Non tu es la première."

-"Merci c'est gentil, tu as dû leur dire la même chose."

-"Non je pense pas leur avoir déjà dit."

-"Bien sûr ! »

Je tournai le visage. Désolée d'avoir posé cette question.

-"Bella ! Qui a-t-il ?"

-"Juste un peu de jalousie, c'est normal non ?"

-"Non ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais jalouse d'Esmée, d'Alice ou encore de Rosalie."

-"Ta mère ? Tes sœurs ?"

-"Bella de qui croyais-tu que je te parlais ?"

-"Tes femmes. En 90 ans. Enfin cela aurait été normal. Tu vois ?"

-"Bella avant toi, j'étais un handicapé des sentiments comme aime le dire Alice. Esmée et Carlisle croyaient même qu'il m'avait transformé trop jeune. Mais maintenant je sais pourquoi Bella, c'est parce que tu n'étais pas encore née."

-"Tu veux dire que je suis vraiment la première."

-"Bella je te l'ai déjà dit il me semble. Rappelle-toi quand je t'ai aidé à t'habiller."

-"Mais c'est si... incompréhensible. Tu es le plus bel homme que je n'ai vu. Pas même le plus beau des mannequins t'arrive à la cheville. Et tu veux me faire croire que pas une fois tu as craqué ou courtisé ?"

-"Entendre les pensées n'aide pas dans ces cas là. Entendre leurs fantasmes. Voir les films qu'elles se font de moi."

_Une chance qu'il ne lit pas mes pensées alors._

_Ouais à qui le dis-tu !_

_Très drôle._

POV. d'Edward

Après avoir été surpris de la question de Bella, je voulais lui prouver qu'il n'y avait qu'elle. Je m'approchai de ses lèvres avec une lueur dans le regard qui lui laissa deviner mes attentions.

-"Edward ta famille est en bas."

-"Nous n'avons qu'à être silencieux."

-"Mais nos pensées ?"

-"Elles ne sont qu'à nous, je suis le seul à pouvoir lire les pensées d'autrui."

Elle me répondit par un sourire avant de relever la tête et s'emparer de mes lèvres. Je lui demandai l'accès de sa langue. J'en adorais la chaleur. Mais très vite Bella eut besoin d'air ce que je lui cédai. Profitant de cette pose obligatoire pour plonger dans le creux de son cou. Elle soupirait d'aise ce qui attisa mon désir. Mon envie d'elle. Je déboutonnai les trois petits boutons de son pull me laissant un aperçu de la naissance de ses seins. Elle glissa ses mains sous ma chemise qu'elle avait sortie de mon pantalon.

La douceur de ses doigts sur mon torse ou encore mon dos me rendait fou. Me faisant toujours désirer plus.

J'entendis les pensées de mon père. Qui m'informa qu'ils nous laissaient la maison. Qu'il me faisait confiance. Et qu'il avait mis quelque chose pour moi dans ma table de chevet. Petit cadeau. Je n'ai eu aucun mal de quoi il s'agissait. Il me donnait la possibilité de découvrir et d'aimer Bella.

Ça fut comme le déclic. Mais c'était sa première fois. La mienne aussi d'ailleurs. Mais je savais que pour elle cela pouvait être douloureux.

Je remontai son pull au dessus de sa tête pour la retrouver avec un soutien-gorge simple mais qui lui faisait une poitrine parfaite.

Je l'embrassai partout. Voulant l'aimer, la toucher. Comme ce proverbe brésilien qui dit : « l'amour est aveugle, il faut donc le toucher. » oui je l'aimais.

Je descendis vers son ventre qui bougeait au rythme du passage de ma langue.

- « Edward… c'est si doux… si merveilleux. »

Je retirai le premier bouton de son jean. Essayant d'attraper son regard. Mais elle avait sa tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller et les yeux fermés.

- « Bella ? Amour ? »

- « Mm… »

Elle releva la tête vers moi.

- « Je veux savoir si tu es prête ? »

- « Oui avec toi. Oui. »

Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Je repris mes baisers vers son nombril.

Avant de la déshabiller et de faire subir le même sort à mes habits.

Elle me regarda pendant tout ce temps. Même si je doutais qu'elle me voyait clairement, je ne voulais plus me cacher devant elle. Ma vitesse faisait partie de moi. Tout comme la force mais aussi la douceur.

Je me repositionnai au dessus d'elle. J'attrapai des coussins.

- « Me fais-tu confiance Bella ? »

- « Oui. »

J'en plaçai un en dessous de chaque jambe que j'avais replié et écarté. Me donnant un accès merveilleux à son antre.

Quelques rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues tout en se mordillant les lèvres.

Je fis remonter ma langue de sa cheville à son aine. Je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas sentir ce que je lui faisais mais je voulais stimuler chaque parcelle de sa peau. Si le froid de ma langue pouvait faire ce miracle, j'en serai le plus heureux.

Quand j'arrivai à la limite de ses lèvres intimes, je sentis la différence. La réaction de son corps se fit ressentir. Le parfum. Son musc naturel envahissant la pièce.

Je passai ma langue sur toute sa longueur. N'oubliant aucun espace. Puis y glissai un doigt, caressant d'abord les contours et son petit bouton. Puis l'insinuai en elle. Lui faisant pousser de légers cris. Mais pas de douleur. Non. D'extase. J'y fis rejoindre un second les écartant à l'intérieur d'elle. La préparant. La choyant. L'aimant de légers va et viens. Ma langue humidifiant d'avantage son doux sexe. Mêlant ma salive à son suc.

- « Edward c'est trop bon. Viens en moi. »

Je la regardai en me redressant. Je voulais être certain et d'elle et de moi.

- « Bella si je te fais mal, si quoique ce soit ce passe. Ou même si je te fais peur, je veux que tu hurles. Ma famille le saura et arrivera dans l'instant. »

- « Edward, je sais que la première fois est douloureuse mais pas au point d'ameuter toute ta famille. »

- « Je ne te parle pas de ça amour. Je suis un vampire. Et pour moi aussi ça sera une première. Si je réagis mal. Je veux que tu m'arrêtes et que tu cris le plus fort possible. Promets le moi. »

- « Je te fais confiance Edward. »

- « Promet. »

- « Je te le promets Edward. »

En plus de son cri, je savais qu'Alice prenait connaissance de cette conversation et qu'elle surveillerait notre futur. Je savais que Jasper saurai reconnaître des cris de peurs et de plaisirs.

J'ouvris le tiroir de ma table de chevet pour y prendre mon cadeau.

- « Pourquoi ? » Bella me regarder hébéter devant la situation.

- « Carlisle ne sait pas l'effet de notre semence à sur les femmes. Nous savons que ce n'est pas venimeux pour vous. Comme notre salive. Mais il ne veut prendre aucun risque et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je tiens trop à toi. »

- « Alors laisse-moi faire. »

Même si elle rougissait à chaque initiative – qui l'a rendait très sexy d'ailleurs – elle n'hésitait pas à me dire ses envies.

Je l'aidai à se relever la tenant d'un bras par la taille. Elle prit le préservatif en main et déchira le sachet. Le gardant dans sa main gauche. Elle fit glisser sa main droite de mon torse à mon sexe. Il était déjà tendu mais là c'était pire que tout. Sa main… oh sa main… elle le caressa d'abord du bout des doigts… puis le prit à pleine main… sa douceur… sa pression… oh mon dieu… une torture, c'était divin… je voulais lui laisser prendre son temps… mais oh mon dieu… Je voulais la laisser me guider… Mais… mais… si elle ne s'arrêtait pas là tout de suite, je ne répondais plus de moi.

Comme en réponse à ma douce détresse, elle fit descendre le préservatif sur ma verge dressée à son maximum.

Je me repositionnai sans la lâcher. Mon sexe caressa le sien et d'où nous étions, on pouvait voir notre union. Ce qui était la vision la plus érotique que je connaisse.

Je posai mes deux mains sur ses hanches et fit entrer mon gland en elle. Poussant légèrement et lentement vers l'avant le laissant entrer dans la chaleur de son corps. Elle était étroite. Avant d'aller plus loin, je fis de petits vas et viens.

Elle tomba en arrière. Faisant dresser ses seins. Douce torture. Je me penchai pour les sucer. Faisant toujours attention à mes dents. J'augmentai ma vitesse avant d'arriver à sa barrière. Cette barrière qu'elle m'offrait de lui prendre.

- « Edward c'est si bon. »

Je profitai de cet instant pour donner le dernier coup de rein nécessaire pour briser son hymen.

Elle étouffa un petit cri. Et se cramponna à moi. Je me stoppai.

- « NON ! Non ! Continue. »

- « Tu es sûre ? »

- « Oui continue. »

Je repris mes vas et viens en elle. Lentement puis plus fort. Sentant une légère violence en moi. Un feu de détermination. Je me voulais prudent mais plus rien ne comptait que cette envie de la combler. De me fondre en elle.

J'augmentai ma vitesse me sentant proche, très proche.

_Ressaisis-toi ! Sinon j'interviens ! (Jasper)_

Jasper ? Dans ma tête ?

Je m'arrêtai si dur que ce fut. Bella haletait. Mais ne semblait pas souffrir.

- « Edward continue. »

Je repris mes coups de reins, tout en glissant un doigt vers son bouton. Je ne savais pas si elle pourrait avoir un orgasme avec un premier rapport mais je ferai tout pour qu'elle ait un maximum de plaisir. Moi je n'allais par tarder à venir.

Je fis des cercles dessus. Pressant et relâchant la pression. Elle se cambra de plus belle.

- « Oh mon dieu… Edward… là… oui comme ça. »

- « Jouis pour moi mon ange. »

Je sentis la moiteur de sa jouissance sur ma main ainsi qu'à la base de mon sexe. Ce qui mit fit venir. Me rependant par à coup au fond d'elle.

Je la rapprochai de moi. L'enlaçant. Elle reprenait son souffle. Alors que moi je le coupai. Me rendant compte de la situation.

* * *

tadam alorsssssssssssssss verdict

un piti clic vert ce serai super

bizous

ed


	30. Chapter 28 Mon combat

kikou voici la suite je me suis laissé un peu emporté d'où la longueur mais je suis sûre que vous vous en plaindrez pas lol

merci pour ta correction rapide lugdivine

a bientot et merci a toutes vous avez fait explosé mon records de reviews tenues par les ames soeurs avec deux fois moins de chapitre je suis aux anges.

les persos appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Mon combat

POV de Bella

Edward venait de me faire vivre la plus merveilleuse aventure de ma vie. Malgré les recommandations qu'il m'avait faites , il avait été doux et attentionné dans chacun de ses gestes même ceux que je ne pouvais pas sentir. J'aurai tant voulu le connaître avant pour sentir sa bouche remonter sur mes jambes.

Je reprenais mon souffle et mes esprits toujours dans les bras d'Edward. Être en symbiose avec lui même après l'acte était plaisant, romantique.

Mais quand je relevai les yeux vers lui son regard avait changé, pendant l'acte ses yeux étaient devenus noirs dû au désir mais là ils étaient étranges et son visage était crispé.

-"Edward ?"

-"Bella cri ! Appelle Alice."

Appeler Alice ? Alors que nous étions nus et encore enlacés ?

-"Bella ne réfléchis pas, je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je vais tenir."

-"Pour ? Edward dis-moi. Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ?"

-" Ton sang Bella. L'odeur de ton sang réveille le monstre en moi. Celui qui ne rêve que d'une chose en ce moment : planter ses dents là où ton sang afflue. Appelle Bella ! Cri !"

-"Non Edward ! On a fait ça ensemble alors on continue."

Même si j'étais morte de trouille, je ne voulais pas le laisser comme ça. Pas le laisser souffrir par ma faute. N'ayant que mes bras de valide, je dégageai les oreillers. Edward me tenait toujours par la taille et je pouvais même dire avec assurance que demain j'aurai deux beaux bleus. Mais pour l'instant, je m'en souciais peu. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était lui. Je passai mes mains où nous étions unis. Je pouvais sentir l'humidité importante à ce niveau. Je penchai ma tête au maximum pour voir ma main rougie, rouge de mon sang. Voilà mon nouveau pire ennemi mon sang.

Je m'emparai d'un des oreillers, essayant d'être la plus rapide possible. Le secouai pour en dégager la taie.

-"Bella, je t'en pris."

-"Retiens ta respiration."

Je glissai le tissu entre nous, essuyant au maximum car je ne voyais rien. Je pris en main son sexe pour lui retire le condom que j'avais eu tant de plaisir à lui mettre – vive les cours d'éducation sexuel, où l'on s'exerce sur des sexes de toutes les couleurs sur un présentoir en bois – je mis en boule le tissus et l'envoya vers la fenêtre.

-" Edward regarde-moi amour."

J'attendis un instant avant qu'il m'obéisse, je ne pouvais pas prendre son visage dans mes mains, pas après ce que je venais de faire.

-"Ok, te sens-tu capable de nous transporter jusqu'à la douche ?"

-"Non, mais toi oui et ma sœur aussi."

-"Alors fais le pour nous."

Il me regarda les yeux plissés pleins de souffrance.

-"Je t'aime, je te fais confiance."

POV d'Edward

Je retenais ma respiration depuis le moment où j'avais compris que ce n'était pas moi qui avais le contrôle mais **lui**. Le monstre en moi qui guette le bon moment pour surgir, depuis que j'avais volé sa puberté à Bella, il était là. Mon plaisir, son plaisir avait décuplé sa force. L'odeur de son sang mêlé à sa jouissance venez de signer son arrêt de mort.

_Edward écoute-moi mon fils ta sœur sais que tu ne lui feras aucun mal. Jasper nous a averti quand il a senti le changement s'opérer en toi. Tu es plus fort que lui mon fils tu l'as déjà prouvé une fois en revenant vers nous. (Carlisle)_

Je pouvais sentir leurs présences à tous. Pourquoi n'intervenaient-ils pas ?

Bella reprit ses esprits. Son cœur pouvait me le dire. Je la sentis bouger. Puis j'entendis sa voix.

-"Edward ?"

-"Bella cri ! Appelle Alice !" j'avais prononcé cette phrase avec douleur. La voyant réfléchir, je poursuivie "Bella ne réfléchis pas, je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je vais tenir."

-"Pour ? Edward dis-moi. Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ?"

Bien sûr que non tu as été merveilleuse. Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

-"Ton sang Bella. L'odeur de ton sang réveille le monstre en moi. Celui qui rêve que d'une chose en ce moment : planter ses dents là où ton sang afflue. Appelle Bella ! Cri !"

-"Non Edward ! On a fait ça ensemble alors on continue."

Était-elle sérieuse ? Elle n'avait jamais réagi comme il fallait et une fois encore c'était le cas.

Je la sentis bouger faisant se répandre autour de moi son odeur, ce qui serait ma perte et la sienne. Elle se dégagea les jambes.

Elle secoua un oreiller, quand je m'aperçus du liquide qui recouvrait ses doigts.

-"Bella, je t'en pris."

-"Retiens ta respiration."

Je ne faisais que ca. Je sentis sa main prendre mon sexe dans la sienne et y retirer ce bout de latex qui devait être entièrement recouvert de son breuvage.

_Stop, arrête de te laisser guider dans ce chemin là sinon je me fous de ce qu'en pense Alice, je défonce ta porte. (Jasper)_

-"Edward regarde-moi amour."

_Edward fait confiance en Bella, moi j'ai confiance en toi écoute-la. (Alice)_

-"Ok, te sens-tu capable de nous transporter jusqu'à la douche ?"

-"Non, mais toi oui et ma sœur aussi."

-"Alors fais le pour nous. Je t aime, je te fais confiance."

Je relevai mes fesses de mes pieds, me m'étant déjà à genoux.

Puis je glissai une jambe hors du lit. Je ne lâchai pas son regard. La jambe de Bella suivit le mouvement et d'un mouvement très rapide je nous levai du lit. Je courus vers la douche et fis couler l'eau sur nous.

Au bout d'un moment, l'eau ayant purifiée nos corps. Et ma sœur ma chambre. Je réussis à reprendre mes esprits. Je posai Bella au sol et sortis en courant de la chambre.

Je ne voulais pas affronter son regard maintenant que tout était fini qu'elle ne risquait plus rien. Ni découvrir son corps que j'avais meurtri à défaut de son cœur.

POV de Bella

J'étais dans ses bras, sous l'eau puis l'instant d'après j'étais au sol en pleur. Il m'avait abandonné là seule.

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de le retenir.

-"Edward !" criai-je son nom telle une supplique pour qu'il me revienne mais ce fut Alice et Esmée qui rentrèrent à sa place.

-"Où est-il ?"

-"Partit chasser, il s'en veut Bella." me répondit Alice.

-"De quoi ? De m'avoir fait vivre la plus belle chose au monde. D'avoir partagé avec moi la plus belle preuve d'amour au monde. » mes mots n'étaient que sanglots et colère.

-" Non ma chérie, non." Esmée m'avait pris dans ses bras alors que l'eau coulait toujours.

-"Pour l'après Bella, il a cru ne pas pouvoir résister."

-"Mais il l'a fait. Nous l'avons fait."

-" Laisse lui du temps." me demanda telle une prière Alice.

Esmée me prit dans ses bras et Alice nous enveloppa dans des serviettes. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je réalisai qu'elles étaient toutes les deux aussi mouillées que moi.

Elles me déposèrent sur le lit d'Edward qui avait été refait comme si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu. Faisant de notre union une faute à oublier. À éradiquer de nos pensées.

Elles m'avaient habillé sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. D'un tee-shirt et d'un pyjama-short.

-"C'est bon dit à Carlisle de venir, Alice."

-"Carlisle ? Mais pourquoi ?"

-"Tes bleus Bella"

-" Ça, ce n'est rien, rien du tout."

POV d'Edward

Après avoir enfilé les vêtements qu'Alice avait préparé pour moi, j'avais sauté par la fenêtre.

Jasper et Emmett me suivaient.

_Mesure de sécurité. (Emmett)_

Il fallait que je stoppe cette brûlure, ce feu. Que je calme ce monstre en moi. Monstre que j'avais écouté par le passé. Je m'étais rebellé contre le mode d'alimentation de mon père. Étant nouveau-né, j'étais plus fort que Carlisle même si je doute que ce soit ça qu'il le laissa me faire prendre mon propre chemin. J'avais assouvi mon besoin de sang humain pendant trois ou peut-être quatre mois, jusqu'au jour où j'entendis les premières pensées de ma victime. Faisant taire le monstre jusqu'à aujourd'hui du moins. Avait-il profité de notre abandon ou que je ne puisse lire les pensées de Bella pour refaire surface ?

Je sentis un puma proche de moi, je ne lui laissai aucune chance.

Jamais le sang d'un animal ne m'avait paru si bon.

Il était mon échappatoire.

Après cinq pumas et deux cerfs, je m'affalai sur un rocher. Pris ma tête dans les mains.

Comment Bella pourrait-elle m'aimer après ça ?

Je sentis la main d'Emmett sur mon épaule.

-"Ça va aller, ma nouvelle petite sœur a du cran tu sais."

Je relevai les yeux vers lui. Sa petite sœur ? Sans nul doute il parlait de Bella. Il l'a considéré déjà comme l'une des nôtres.

-"Elle doit adorer le danger cette fille."

-"Ça c'est sûr !" lui répondit Jazz.

Jasper et Emmett plaisantaient sur la situation.

-"Allez frangin ! Bella te réclame."

-"Pire que ça elle refuse que Carlisle l'ausculte." Appuya Jasper

-"Est-elle blessée ?" plus une demande, une prière.

-"Alice dit qu'elle n'a que des bleus s'en gravité mais tu connais notre père perfectionniste dans l'âme."

-"Je ne peux pas y retourner."

-"Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as su faire de bien plus de contrôle que n'importe qu'elle d'entre nous."

-"Grâce à toi Jasper."

-"Non grâce à ton amour pour elle. Je pouvais le sentir même à travers la porte. Même du beau milieu de la forêt. Ton amour pour elle a comme appelé à l'aide. Je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil. D'habitude je dois être proche pour ressentir ces choses là. Mais ça c'était si puissant que ça m'a traversé de part en part."

-"Oui mais elle. Imagine la peur qu'elle a éprouvé."

-"Je n'ai rien à imaginer. J'ai ressenti sa peur mais si faiblement comparé à son courage, à ta souffrance qu'elle vivait par procuration et son bonheur d'être à toi."

J'écoutais ces mots. Je savais qu'ils étaient vrais, je l'avais vu dans ses yeux toute cette détermination dont elle avait fait preuve, toute cette confiance.

C'était à mon tour maintenant de me faire confiance, de lui faire confiance.

Après un regard, qu'ils comprirent, comme le signal du départ nous courûmes vers la villa, vers elle, vers ma Bella, ma petite humaine si fragile et si courageuse.

POV de Bella

J'avais refusé que Carlisle me touche. Je ne voulais qu'un homme. Mon homme. Je voulais ses mains à lui sur mon corps. Pas celles de son père. La médecine n'avait pas sa place ici. De toute manière, qu'est-ce que je pouvais craindre. Être paralysée ? Je l'étais déjà. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins.

- « Bella, tu n'es pas raisonnable. » me sermonna Esmée.

- « Je m'en fiche. Edward m'auscultera quand il reviendra. »

Alice réapparut brandissant son portable.

- « J'ai envoyé un message à Jasper. »

- « Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Edward. Il va bien ? »

- « Il chasse Bella. Lui ne craint rien. »

- « Moi non plus. » comprenant bien son sous-entendu.

Le temps passa. S'égrenant lentement. Je caressais sans m'en rendre compte le dessus de lit. L'odeur d'Edward ni était pas.

Je fermai les yeux. Essayant de me remémorer ses caresses, son corps. Mais à chaque fois une douleur revint en moi. Un vide. Ce vide qu'il avait laissé.

Je m'endormis sûrement car quand je repris mes esprits, la nuit était tombée. La lune éclairait la chambre.

Mon père.

Je me relevai affolée.

- « Chut calme-toi ! Tu es dans ma chambre. »

- « Edward ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ? Mon père va s'inquiéter. »

Il me fallut un instant pour comprendre d'où venait sa voix. Il était contre le mur en face du lit.

- « Non Alice l'a prévenu que tu t'étais endormie et que Carlisle préférait ne pas te réveiller. »

- « Elle lui a dit ? Pour nous je veux dire ? »

- « Non. Elle a donné comme excuse une séance piscine. »

- « Ok. »

Je me rallongeai. Fermai les yeux.

- « Edward, pourquoi tu es parti ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé seule ? »

- « Bella pour te protéger. »

- « Je me suis sentie abandonnée, trahie mais pas protégée. »

- « Je ne pouvais pas rester près de toi d'avantage. Ton sang m'a fait perdre le contrôle. Tu as vu la facette de moi que je redoutais le plus.»

- « Edward je t'aime pour ce que tu es. Pour tout ce que tu es. » j'avais ouvert les yeux pour intensifier cette dernière précision.

Mais pourquoi ne venait-il pas me rejoindre sur ce lit. Pourquoi restait il si loin de moi.

- « Et maintenant ? »

- « Maintenant ? »

- « Me protèges-tu encore ? »

- « Tu ne risques plus rien. »

- « Je pensais le contraire. Vu où tu te trouves. »

- « Ça n'a rien à voir avec ta protection. »

- « À quoi alors ? »

- « Je ne veux pas voir ce que je t'aie fait. Je ne veux pas voir les marques qui recouvrent ton corps. »

- « Alors tu vas m'éviter. Cinq jours, une semaine, un mois ? »

- « Je ne peux pas Bella. »

- « Très bien. Donne-moi mon fauteuil. Je rentre chez moi. Ça ne sert à rien que je reste ici. Si je te fais honte. Alors autant que je parte. Je t'enverrai un texto quand tout sera effacé. Sache que ça risque de prendre du temps, car la pire blessure que tu m'as faite Edward. C'est à l'instant. »

- « Ne comprends-tu rien à rien. Tu ramènes tout à toi. »

- « Non, je ne comprends pas. Je t'ai dit que je crierais si j'avais mal. M'as-tu entendu crier Edward ? Même après quand tu me l'as redemandé ? Non car je n'ai jamais eu mal. Depuis que tu m'as laissé dans cette fichue douche, tu as tout gâché. Vous avez tout gâché. Effaçant les traces de notre union. Refusant de voir les traces de notre union. Voulant m'ausculter comme si ce que nous avions fait était mal. Alors que c'était tout sauf ça. Ramène-moi mon fauteuil. Tout de suite. »

Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant lui.

Il s'exécuta. Il voulut me porter ce que je refusai d'un signe de main. Je me glissai à l'intérieur. Et m'emparai de la couverture qui couvrait mes jambes.

Je roulai jusqu'à la sortie. Où Alice m'attendait. Avec un air désolé. Celle qui devrait être désolée c'était moi. Pas elle. Pas lui. Pas eux.

Elle me porta jusqu'en bas. Et me mit dans la Volvo d'Edward. Je mis ma ceinture regardant une dernière fois sa fenêtre. Je le vis devant. Comme je l'avais trouvé ce matin. Une main appuyée sur le carreau. Cette journée n'avait servi à rien. Si ce n'est qu'à me détruire d'avantage.

Mes larmes se mirent à couler d'elles même. Ne contrôlant plus rien.

* * *

a bientot pour la suite et n'oublier pas vos reviews sont la plus merveilleuse des recompenses

ed


	31. Chapter 29 Notre bulle

kikou et oui la suite est déjà là mais je viens de me rouspeter avec mon homme alors du coup ça me defoule.

merci a toutes pour vos review mise en alert et en favory je suis aux anges

à bientot

les persos appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Notre bulle

POV d'Edward

J'étais revenu dans ma chambre quand je trouvai Bella endormie. Un léger sourire sur le visage.

Je m'étais approché d'elle sans bruit. Ses jambes étaient nues, j'y passai ma main pour caresser sa peau si douce mais je remarquai qu'elle avait froid ne voulant pas la réveiller, je filai à mon dressing pour prendre une des nombreuses couvertures que ma mère achetait pour la déco.

J'en recouvrai Bella mais dans le geste qu'elle fit pour se retourner son tee-shirt se leva.

Ma main, la trace de ma main était sur son flanc.

Le dégoût remonta en moi. La peur de ce que j'étais capable de lui faire était là, incrusté en elle. J'en lâchai la couverture comme si celle-ci me brûlait.

Me reculant pas à pas de celle que j'aimais. Je ne pouvais pas être avec elle sans attenter à ses jours.

Je me retrouvai contre le mur en face de son lit. Poussant dessus comme pour qu'il me laisse partir.

Carlisle entra dans la chambre, l'air navré, il avait sûrement compris la situation.

-"Désolé mon fils, je ne pouvais pas savoir pour Bella. Elle avait eu un petit ami avant toi alors j'avais pensé que... Enfin à son âge beaucoup de jeune fille l'on déjà fait."

-"Moi je savais. Elle me l'avait dit."

-"Tu aurais dû m'en parler."

-"Non, ça lui appartenait à elle. Ça faisait parti de son intimité."

-"Oui je comprends. Lui as-tu parlé ?"

-" Non elle dormait déjà quand je suis arrivé."

-"Elle a refusé que je l'ausculte."

_Elle pense que je briserai quelque chose. (Carlisle)_

Je ne voyais pas de quoi il parlait. C'est moi qui aurai pu la briser, pas lui.

-"Je vais faire prévenir son père."

-"Merci."

Il mit une tape sur mon épaule et sortit.

La chambre était silencieuse. Et tombée progressivement dans l'obscurité.

J'avais entendu Alice appeler Charlie et le rassurer.

Les minutes filèrent, je redoutais le moment où elle se réveillera.

Elle bougea enfin et parut paniqué, perdue.

_C'est maintenant qu'elle ne risque plus rien qu'elle panique._

- « Chut calme-toi ! Tu es dans ma chambre. »

- « Edward ? »

- « Oui. » dis-je sans conviction.

- « Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée ? Mon père va s'inquiéter. »

- « Non Alice l'a prévenu que tu t'étais endormie et que Carlisle préférait ne pas te réveiller. »

- « Elle lui a dit ? Pour nous je veux dire ? »

- « Non. Elle a donné comme excuse une séance piscine. »

- « Ok. »

- « Edward, pourquoi tu es parti ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé seule ? »

- « Bella pour te protéger. »

- « Je me suis sentie abandonnée, trahie mais pas protégée. »

- « Je ne pouvais pas rester près de toi d'avantage. Ton sang m'a fait perdre le contrôle. Tu as vu la facette de moi que je redoutais le plus.» Et que je redoute toujours.

- « Edward je t'aime pour ce que tu es. Pour tout ce que tu es. »

Elle qui avait gardé les yeux fermés tout ce temps les avait ouvert et levait la tête pour me voir.

- « Et maintenant ? »

- « Maintenant ? »

- « Me protèges-tu encore ? »

- « Tu ne risques plus rien. »

- « Je pensais le contraire. Vu où tu te trouves. »

- « Ça n'a rien à voir avec ta protection. »

- « À quoi alors ? »

- « Je ne veux pas voir ce que je t'ai fait. Je ne veux pas voir les marques qui recouvrent ton corps. » les revoir. Revoir ce que je t'ai fait.

- « Alors tu vas m'éviter. Cinq jours, une semaine, un mois ? »

- « Je ne peux pas Bella. » même si être si loin d'elle me faisait souffrir c'était pour son bien.

- « Très bien. Donne-moi mon fauteuil. Je rentre chez moi." Quoi ? " Ça ne sert à rien que je reste ici. Si je te fais honte. Alors autant que je parte. Je t'enverrai un texto quand tout sera effacé. Sache que ça risque de prendre du temps, car la pire blessure que tu m'as faite Edward. C'est à l'instant. »

- « Ne comprends-tu rien à rien ? Tu ramènes tout à toi. »

- « Non, je ne comprends pas. Je t'ai dit que je crierais si j'avais mal. M'as-tu entendu crier Edward ? Même après quand tu me l'as redemandé ? Non car je n'ai jamais eu mal. Depuis que tu m'as laissé dans cette fichue douche, tu as tout gâché. Vous avez tout gâché. Effaçant les traces de notre union. Refusant de voir les traces de notre union. Voulant m'ausculter comme si ce que nous avions fait était mal. Alors que c'était tout sauf ça. Ramène-moi mon fauteuil. Tout de suite. »

Je ne comprenais pas ses paroles. Je ne comprenais pas qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas. Je lui ramenai son fauteuil. Et au moment que je voulu la mettre dedans c'est elle qui me rejeta.

Je la regardai faire sans rien dire. Elle sortit de la chambre, je savais qu'Alice l'y attendait.

Je retournai vers la fenêtre.

-« Retiens-la, ne la laisse pas partir comme ça. Je sais que c'est ton choix. Mais je suis sûre que tu le regretteras par la suite. » Esmée venait de rentrer dans ma chambre. Elle était restée dans l'ombre. De peur que je vois la peine sur son visage.

-« Mais elle ne veut pas comprendre ce que je suis. »

- «Oh si elle le sait ! Mais elle veut partager ça avec toi. Elle veut ressentir avec toi ce moment, ce premier moment. C'est loin pour moi maintenant et pour moi ça n'a pas été dès plus magique. Mais pour elle ça l'a été Edward. Tu lui as fait vivre ça alors qu'avec son accident, elle pensait ne jamais le vivre. Quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras, je savais bien que ce n'était pas ceux qu'elle voulait. Regarde la Edward. Elle souffre. Tu dois admettre ce que tu es. Tu dois admettre que pour toi cet instant, cette expérience a été merveilleuse. Tu crois être régi par un autre mais c'est toi Edward. Tu es un adolescent amoureux d'une merveilleuse jeune fille. Et même si ton côté vampire ressort par moment, ton côté humain reste toujours là pour savoir quand ne pas franchir la ligne. Alors ne la laisse pas partir. Retiens-la. Ramène-moi ma nouvelle fille. »

Je regardai toujours Bella. S'installer dans ma voiture. Je vis ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Ce matin, je voulais lui prouver que je l'aimais étant humaine et à l'instant je la rejetais pour la même raison. Pour ne pas faire face à ce que je suis. Ma mère avait raison. Tous les mots de Bella et de mon père me revenaient en mémoire. Elle voulait malgré ce que je lui avais fait ne pas sortir de notre bulle. Et je m'y étais arraché. La laissant seule.

Pov de bella

Je fermai la porte plus fortement que nécessaire. Alice mit le contact, et la voiture partit.

Mon amie avait posé sa main sur mon genou et même si je ne la sentais pas elle me réconfortait.

J'appuyai ma tête contre la vitre froide et mes yeux se perdirent dans la pénombre de la forêt.

Alice respectait mon silence et mes larmes.

Quand tout s'arrêta net.

-"Mais il est fou ?"

-"De qui tu parles Alice ?" ou j'aurai pu dire après qui tu cris ?

-"D'Edward bien sûr." elle me montrait droit devant elle alors que je ne voyais rien.

Ma portière s'ouvrit me faisant crier de surprise.

-"Bella ne part pas."

Il était là, début devant moi, tenant la poignée.

-"Bella reste, j'ai compris. Je t'aime. Je ne veux pas qu'à cause de ce que j'ai fait ou n'est pas fait, tu t'éloignes de moi, pas comme ça en tout cas."

-"Edward c'est toi qui ne voulait plus me voir."

-"Je sais et je m'en veux. Je ne voulais pas voir, je ne voulait pas entendre."

-"Alors que proposes-tu? Revenir et attendre la prochaine fois que tu te rendras compte que tu es plus fort que moi ? La prochaine fois que tu me feras l'amour ou seulement la fois où tu me prendras dans tes bras ?"

-"Non, je me fierai à toi Bella."

Il s'était accroupi devant moi. Posant sa main sur ma joue. Essuyant de son pouce mes larmes qui avaient recommencé à couler.

-"Bella je t'aime, laisse-moi te ramener chez moi. Laisse-moi reprendre où nous en étions ce midi avant que tout dérape."

Je lui fis un signe de tête. Et sans plus de préliminaire, il me prit dans ses bras. Je me suis blottie contre lui.

-"Excuse-moi mon amour."

-"J'accepte mais si tu me reconsidères comme la pauvre petite Bella, je demande à Carlisle de me transformer. Car j'ai trop mal sans toi. Je préfère tirer un trait sur mon humanité que sur toi."

-"Oh Bella."

Il m'embrassa dans les cheveux et après un "accroche-toi". Il se mit à courir. Si vite que j'en eu la nausée.

Nous étions à nouveau dans sa chambre.

Il défit la couette et me posa sur le lit. Je ne dis pas un mot quand il se déshabilla, ni quand il déchira l'ensemble qu'Alice m'avait mis.

Il me recouvra de la couette et me rejoignit.

J'étais où j'aurai voulu être ce midi après que nous ayons fait l'amour.

Il glissa entièrement sous la couette et je sentis sa langue caresser mes seins.

-"Edward ?"

-"Mmm »

-« Regarde-moi. »

-"C'est ce que je fais."

-"Dans le noir et en dessous d'une couette de 20cm d'épaisseur ?"

-"J'y vois aussi bien quand plein jour."

J'avais eu peur qu'il fasse ça pour ne pas voir mon corps. Mes bleus.

-"Mais moi je ne te vois pas."

-"Alors devine. Devine ce que je te fais." dit-il d'un air coquin.

Je me laissai alors porter par ses caresses et même si ce soir, nous n'avons pas refait l'amour, il m'a donné le plus doux des orgasmes avec sa langue.

Je passai ma nuit dans ses bras. Nous avions dormi ensemble comme un vrai couple.

Il avait réussi à recréer notre bulle.

Le lendemain après une douche à deux, Alice prépara mes affaires mais ce fut Edward qui m'aida à les mettre.

Descendant à la cuisine pour y prendre un petit déjeuner qu'Esmée m'avait préparé, nous eûmes droit à la visite d'Emmett.

-"Alors sœurette bien dormi ?"

Je fus étonné de mon appellation mais je lui répondis.

-"Edward et moi avons dormi comme des bébés." croyait-il qu'on s'adonnait à des jeux classés X.

_Tu n'aurais pas dit non._

_Non c'est vrai ! Mais après ce qui c'est passé avec Edward, je préfère y aller doucement._

-"Ça serait bien une première."

Il était mort de rire à cause de sa blague qui devait être drôle vu qu'Esmée, Alice qui nous avaient rejointes avec Jasper et même Edward en rigolaient.

-"Bella, je n'ai pas dormis." C'était Edward qui m'éclaira avec celui qui s'attendait que je prenne mes jambes à mon cou. Oups non impossible.

-"Comment ça ? J'ai ronflé ? Parler ou pire ?"

Oh mon dieu j'ai dû encore faire un rêve expressif.

-"Non Bella jamais. Je ne dors jamais."

-"Mais alors qu'as-tu fait cette nuit ?"

-"Te regarder dormir et c'était très passionnant."

Je virai au rouge ce qui relança les rires d'Emmett.

-"Fichaient lui la paix les garçons, mange mon cœur ! Ne te soucis pas de ceux là."

Je fis un oui timide à Esmée, essayant de manger sans penser à ce que j'aurai bien pu dire.

-"Mais attends le lit, il n'a jamais été cassé par Emmett ?"

-"Moi ?" fis le présumé coupable.

-"Ne fais pas l'innocent même si pour cette fois ce n'est pas le cas. Combien de meubles avons-nous changer après ton passage ?"

-"C'était pas de ma faute."

C'était drôle de voir Emmett agir comme un enfant se faisant gronder par sa mère alors qu'il n'avait rien – je veux dire physiquement – d'un enfant.

-"Une histoire qui me plairait d'entendre aussi c'est la bataille de boule de neige."

-"Qui t'as dit ça ?"

-"J'ai mes sources et elles sont anonymes."

-"Bien sûr. Je te le raconterais si t'es sage gamine."

-"Gamine ? Je vais t'en foutre moi des gamines."

-"Oh mais c'est qu'elle mordrait."

-"Non ça c'est vous !" alors que je rigolais de ma blague. Ce fut le froid totale dans la pièce.

-"Pardon je n'aurai pas dû."

-"Non Bella mais tu me donneras un cours pour leur fermer à tous leurs caquets d'un coup."

J'échangeai un sourire avec Esmée.

Pendant que j'avalai le reste de mon déjeuner. Ils quittèrent la pièce un à un. Nous laissant seuls avec Edward. Nous venions de vivre une tranche de vie comme une famille ordinaire enfin presque et c'était génial !

* * *

voila un tite clic vert pour me dire ce que vous en pensez

ed


	32. Chapter 30 un deal c'est un deal

kikou voici le chapitre je sais qu'il est tard mais j'avais dictee de page.

je ne vous embete pas plus oh si juste deux seconde pour remercier toutes celles qui me laissent des messages et qui me met en favory ou en alert.

je dedis ce chapitre a toutes celles qui ont deja vécus ce qui va suivre.

les persos appartienent a sm

* * *

Chapitre 30: un Deal c'est un Deal

POV de Charlie

Ça faisait déjà un mois que notre dispute avec Bella avait eu lieu.

Et je peux dire qu'elle faisait d'énormes progrès. Elle passait son temps avec Edward et quand elle n'était pas avec, elle en parlait. Entre le sport pour muscler ses bras et la piscine pour fortifier ses jambes, elle devenait une véritable athlète. J'espérais que tout ça n'était pas en vain, elle avait tant tardé pour s'y mettre. Carlisle était optimiste alors on verra bien, en tout cas je prie tous les jours pour que ça fonctionne.

Mais ce week-end, je vais l'avoir qu'à moi. Nous avons fait un marché avec Alice. J'avais hâte. Nos journées père/fille me manquaient.

J'avais tout prévu.

Séance cinéma à Port Angeles et petit resto sympa. Après je l'amènerai sur la plage. Le coffre était plein, entre le panier pour le goûter et les couvertures pour pas qu'elle ait froid. Au début, j'avais pensé l'emmener pêcher mais elle aurait lu dans son coin pendant que moi je ferrais le poisson. Mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, même si nous n'étions pas du genre bavard, je préférais qu'on reste silencieux ensemble.

POV de Bella

Comment j'en étais arrivée là ?

Ah oui ! Le plan d'Alice.

Depuis notre première fois qui avait eu lieu il y a deux semaines, Edward refusait d'éprouver du plaisir. Que je lui donne du plaisir. Nous ne dépassions pas l'étape des caresses. Ou si, seulement moi. Je n'arrivais jamais à résister à ses mains mais je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais le sentir en moi. Si j'avais pu, je serai montée à califourchon sur lui mais ça m'était impossible.

Alors pendant une soirée entre fille avec Alice où elle m'avait arraché les vers du nez. Elle m'avait dit de ne m'inquiéter de rien. Qu'elle avait un plan et après ses yeux de cocker, j'avais accepté. Elle était alors sortie de ma chambre en sautillant.

Je l'avais suivi et fus surprise par la facilitée avec laquelle elle avait parlé à mon père. Lui faisant faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui.

-"Bella dépêche-toi ! Tu vas être en retard, ton père t'attends." me cria Alice de ma chambre. J'étais dans ma douche pendant tout ce temps à me convaincre qu'Alice avait fait ça pour mon bien. Car ne pas voir Edward pendant un week-end serait vraiment très dur.

Je sortis quand même de sous le jet d'eau.

Une fois habillée très décontractée, je sortis de ma cachette.

Mon amoureux m'avait promis de venir m'embrasser avant mon départ.

J'allai dans la cuisine prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Ce fut Charlie que je trouvai derrière les fourneaux, il avait mis l'un de mes tabliers. Cette scène me fit secouer la tête. Après tout ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, je n'avais pas été très facile à vivre depuis un bout de temps.

-"Installe-toi mon ange, c'est bientôt prêt."

Je me mis à table avec une attention en tête.

-"Qu'as-tu prévu pour nous aujourd'hui ?"

-"C'est une surprise Bella tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que nous n'allons pas à la pèche."

J'en étais soulagée, je n'aimais pas ça. Attendre pendant des heures derrière une canne, je trouvais ça comme une perte de temps.

On frappa à la porte.

-"Bouge pas j'y vais !" il couru à la porte. Il avait l'air si heureux.

-"Salut Edward."

-"Monsieur !"

Depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé dans mon lit ce n'était plus Charlie, mais des messieurs ou des chefs Swan.

-"Nous avions un accord, aujourd'hui Bella est à moi."

-"Oui je sais, j'ai juste promis à votre fille de venir la voir avant son départ."

-"Ok" il dit ça avec un air défaitiste.

Il reprit sa place et Edward me rejoignit avec un immense sourire.

-"Alors prête ?"

-" Je pense ! ta sœur prépare mon sac et Charlie a pris ta place à la cuisine."

-"Ça va être bien cette journée. Tu lui as manqué."

-"Oui mais c'est toi qui me manqueras."

-"Nous avons toute la vie pour nous Bella."

Je fis un signe de tête. Il trouvait toujours les mots justes.

Mais ce qui me réconfortait d'avantage c'était la deuxième partie de ce deal.

Je lui avais pris ses mains. J'avais un besoin vitale de le toucher comme pour me prouver de sa réalité.

Mon père me servit. Regardant Edward de travers. Alice ressortit de ma chambre avec un sac si gros qu'on aurait pu croire que je partais pour une semaine entière.

- « Parfait merci Alice. Vous allez pouvoir nous laisser. »

Il regardait Edward en disant ça. Il pouvait faire quand même un effort. Pour moi. Je ne le verrai pas du week-end.

- « Oui oui nous allions y aller. Allez ! Les amoureux on se détache ! »

-« Encore deux petites minutes ! » la pitié n'avait pas été dit mais pensé très fort.

- « Ok j'emmène ça à la voiture et vous nous rejoignez. »

- « Merci papa. »

Alice et mon père sortirent.

- « Prends-moi dans tes bras. »

- « Bella tu ne pars pas si longtemps. »

- « Dis le moi si tu ne veux plus me serrer contre toi. »

- « Mais non bien sûr que non. Mais tu agis comme ci nous allions être séparés pour un mois. »

Il me prit dans ses bras, me sortant de mon fauteuil pour me mettre sur ses genoux.

J'enfouissais mon nez dans son torse. Prenant mes réserves de son odeur.

- « Bella, si tu veux cette nuit je peux venir te voir. »

- « Tu ferais ça ? »

- « Moi aussi tu vas me manquer. Et même si ce n'est que pour te voir dormir ça me ferait énormément plaisir. »

- « Alors je peux partir sereine car je sais que cette nuit je serais dans tes bras. »

Il me reposa dans mon fauteuil après un baiser passionné. Comment pouvait-il faire pour ce contrôler ainsi ? Ne pas vouloir plus alors que moi je bouillais ?

Il me ramena à ma voiture que mon père avait préféré prendre plutôt que celle de patrouille.

Au début, il voulait la vendre mais j'avais eu un coup de cœur pour cette auto et je ne voulais pas la voir conduite par quelqu'un d'autre et qui sait peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais la reconduire.

POV d'Edward

Aujourd'hui serait une longue journée. Aujourd'hui c'était une journée sans Bella. Depuis que nous nous étions avoués nos sentiments c'était la première fois que nous ne passerons pas une journée ensemble.

C'était Alice qui m'avait appris que Bella se consacrerait à son père tout le week-end. Et quand j'avais voulu en savoir plus elle m'avait bloqué son esprit.

Mais je trouvais ça bien surtout depuis la veille. Les pensées du chef Swan n'avaient jamais été si joyeuses. Je ne le connaissais pas avant. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à lui. Mais depuis que je l'avais vu à l'hôpital, il était toujours inquiet ou en colère. Mais là il reprenait confiance. Il retrouvait sa fille.

J'étais passé chez ma Bella avant qu'elle parte. J'avais pu entendre les foudres de son père qu'il ne cachait pas si bien que ça.

Même ma sœur s'en était rendu compte.

_Ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. (Alice)_

Mais tout ce qui comptait c'était mon ange. Qui m'accueillit d'un magnifique sourire.

Aussitôt près d'elle, elle me prit les mains. Elle ne ressentait aucune gène face à ma froideur. Moi par contre sa chaleur m'électrisait à chaque contact.

Je refusais toutes ses avances. Ses bleus commençaient tout juste à s'estomper. Mais mon souvenir était lui toujours aussi omniprésent.

Alors même si c'était dur, et même si mon corps ne demandait que ça et que je devais avoir recours aux pires images pour refaire descendre mes nombreuses érections, je ne me permettais plus d'imprudence.

Le temps passa trop vite et même quand son père nous accorda deux minutes de solitude montre en main ça ne me suffisait plus.

Alors quand Bella se lova contre moi, je craquai.

- « Bella, si tu veux cette nuit je peux venir te voir. »

- « Tu ferais ça ? »

Pour lui répondre je ne trouvai rien que mieux que de lui dire la vérité.

- « Moi aussi tu vas me manquer. Et même si ce n'est que pour te voir dormir ça me ferait énormément plaisir. »

- « Alors je peux partir sereine car je sais que cette nuit je serais dans tes bras. »

Oh ma Bella !

On s'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus d'air et que son cœur devienne fou. Je pouvais sentir son excitation émaner d'elle. Une torture.

Je la remis dans son fauteuil et la conduisis dehors, l'air frais me fit du bien.

Mais aussitôt qu'elle fut partie, je me sentis vide.

Je montai dans ma Volvo pressé d'être à ce soir. Car même si je mourrai d'envie de la suivre, je savais que ce n'était pas raisonnable.

POV de Charlie

Nous étions arrivés à Port Angles. J'avais été directement au cinéma. Nous étions en retard. Le film commençait à 10h mais avec Bella et Edward qui ne se décollaient pas le timing avait été serré.

Je pris nos places au guichet et pris deux gros pots de pop corn. J'avais choisi un film qui je suis sûr plairai à Bella. Elle était fan des livres sentimentaux et de poésies, elle ne pouvait qu'aimer. Bright Star. J'avais vu un article dans mon journal où il y avait une bonne critique dedans. C'était la même productrice que la leçon de piano.

Bella m'attendait à l'entrée. C'était sa première sortie depuis l'accident, son premier bain de foule depuis qu'elle était en fauteuil.

À cette heure-ci, le cinéma était presque vide.

Nous avançâmes vers le surveillant.

Quand nous fûmes appelés par une femme derrière nous.

- « Monsieur, pour la jeune fille c'est par ici. »

- « Mais notre salle est là ! » lui indiquais-je du doigt.

- « Cette salle n'est pas équipée ! »

Elle faisait des signes, des gestes, des sous-entendus qui me m'était hors de moi.

- « Nous sommes ici pour regarder Bright Star et rien d'autre. »

- « C'est impossible ! »

- « Pourquoi ça ? »

- « Comme je vous l'ai dit la salle n'est pas équipée pour. »

- « Alors équipée la ou mettait notre film dans la bonne salle. »

Je voyais Bella se tasser dans son fauteuil et ses joues dévernirent écarlates. Je haïssais cette femme qui gâchait notre sortie.

- « Bon c'est pas grave. » je me retournai vers le vigile et lui tendis mes deux pots de pop corn. « Tenez moi ça s'il vous plaît » je détachai Bella et la pris dans mes bras. Elle se cacha dans mon cou. « Vous garderez son fauteuil pendant le film vous seriez aimable. »

Je me dirigeai vers la salle qui était indiqué sur nos tickets.

- « Excuse-moi papa ! J'ai tout gâché. »

- « Bella ne t'inquiète pas. De toute manière, je les connais leurs places réservées c'est la plus mauvaise : celle dans un coin ou derrière un poteau. »

J'installai Bella à sa place préférée. Plus ou moins devant, bien au centre de l'écran. Et lui embrassa le front.

Le surveillant nous redonna nos pop-corn, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il nous avait suivi.

Il s'excusa pour sa collègue. Comme si elle n'était pas assez grande pour le faire toute seule et le film commença.

-------------

Bella avait encore les yeux en larmes quand elle sortit. Elle me remercia mille fois. Elle avait adoré. Moi je m'étais endormi.

Au restaurant, ce fut le même cirque. D'après eux j'aurai dû prévenir. Peut-être pour qu'ils puissent réserver une chaise de plus ?

Ça commençait à faire beaucoup pour une première sortie. Le repas se passa en silence ou sinon avec des moments du film. Je payai l'addition sans pourboire ça va de soi. Et nous reprîmes la voiture.

- « Où allons-nous maintenant ? »

- « À la plage. »

- « Avec ce temps là ! »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout prévu. »

Je me garai assez proche du sable. La laissai dans la voiture du temps que je préparai. Je plantai la tente pour le vent. Étalai des couvertures. Et mis le panier à l'abri.

Je retournai la chercher. Le vent marin soufflait. Mais il faisait bon et pour une fois le ciel était bleu.

J'installai Bella sur la couverture et l'emmitouflai dans une autre. Je m'essayai à côté d'elle. Je la sentis frissonner. Je passai mon bras sur ses épaules.

- « C'est magnifique papa. »

Le paysage valait toutes les paroles et les silences du monde. Le bruit des vagues et des mouettes nous berçaient.

- « J'aurai voulu mieux faire pour ta première sortie, je ne pensais pas… enfin je ne savais pas que ça pouvais être si difficile la vie en fauteuil. »

- « Ce n'est pas grave, car le film, le repas, ça et d'être ici avec toi rattrape tout. »

- « Je t'aime mon cœur. Et je te fais la promesse que je ferai tout pour toi. »

- « Je le sais. »

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. On était bien.

- « Papa, je voudrais m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer après mon accident. Je t'ai reproché des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, j'ai dit et fait des choses que jamais un père ne devrait vivre. »

- « Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est du passé. Tu as un avenir maintenant. »

- « Oui Edward est mon avenir. Il m'a redonné le goût de vivre papa. Enfin je veux dire… »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas ton vieux père peut comprendre. Je sais bien qu'Edward compte énormément pour toi. Et je ne suis pas fou tu sais. Cette journée a eu lieu juste pour que j'accepte que tu passes deux jours avec Lui. Alice est très maligne mais je ne suis pas encore aveugle. »

- « Au début c'était ça. Mais maintenant je n'échangerai rien au monde contre cette partie du deal. Je t'aime papa. »

* * *

bright star j'ai regardé avant hier soir j'en ai pleuré c'est trop fort. si ça vous tente j'ai le lien megaupload

a bientot

ed


	33. Chapter 31 Pas de phase 3 sans phase 2

et voila le prochain chapitre petit chapitre petit moral. c'est pour ça que j'ai mis plus de temps à l'ecrire et je n'ai pas repondu a vos nombreux reviews. désolé.merci lugdivine pour la correction

je me plonge dans des ffic pour penser à autres choses mais ça ne marche pas tip top.

comme mon homme dit il y a pire que nous mais quand ça arrive on a l'impression qu'on s'en sortira jamais.

bon j'arrete de m'apitoyer

bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Pas de phase 3 sans phase 2

POV de Bella

Nous avions passé un excellent week-end Charlie et moi. Malgré la dure réalité à laquelle je dus faire face sur la vie en fauteuil. Mais mon père avait été outre leurs règles.

Nous avions aussi beaucoup parlé. Beaucoup plus qu'en 17 ans d'ailleurs.

Comme promis Edward passa la nuit avec moi, nous étions rentrés tard voulant profiter du coucher de soleil, mais il était sur mon lit quand je sortis de la salle d'eau. Pieds croisés et bras en dessous de sa tête.

Nous étions restés sages et le lendemain j'étais prête pour la seconde journée père/fille. Nous l'avions passé à La Push.

J'avais eu droit à différentes questions de Jacob sur notre couple.

Il ne voulut pas me dire comment il était au courant pour les Cullen. La seule chose que je savais c'est que ça faisait partie de l'un des nombreux secrets de sa tribu.

Le lundi matin, j'eus droit à un réveil en fanfare de la part d'Alice.

-"Debout là dedans !"

Je grognai.

-"Tu déteins sur Emmett."

-"Tu le réveilles lui aussi ?" Je savais la chose impossible mais j'avais dit plus ça d'un ton ironique.

-"Non mais quand il imite un grizzli ou se bat contre. on se demande lequel des deux est l'animal."

J'avais du mal à imaginer la scène. Même si Emmett était plutôt carré, il n'avait rien à voir avec un ours.

-"Edward aussi chasse l'ours ?" un moyen de me rassurer sans doute.

-"Non lui c'est plutôt le puma."

Ok.

-"Et toi ?"

-"La gazelle"

Chacun avait son animal préféré comme nous notre plat. Je me demandais le quel je préférerais si j'étais l'une des leurs.

_Sûrement la marmotte_.

_Très drôle !_

-"Alors prête pour la phase 2 ?"

-"La phase 2 ?"

-"Bella il ne peut pas y avoir réussite de la phase 3 sans phase 2."

-"Ok j'écoute." j'étais prête à tout pour faire que ça marche.

-"Nous avons rendez-vous dans un salon."

-"Non plus de sortie pour l'instant Alice."

-"Je sais Bella, j'ai tout vu."

-"Où étais-tu ?"

-"Ah non pas dans ce sens là. Ça m'étonne qu'Edward ne t'ait rien dit. D'ailleurs Jasper a dû le calmer pour qu'il ne se précipite pas au cinéma."

-"Mais de quoi parles-tu ?"

-"Bella je vois l'avenir."

-"Alors ça !" combien de secrets avaient-ils encore ?

-"Ne te fâche pas. Je ne savais pas que tu l'ignorais."

-"Ah oui ! Comment avec tes visions ?"

-"Je vois les choses sans les commander, changeantes selon les actions des gens."

-"Donc tant que je ne le sais pas moi-même, toi tu l'ignores ?"

-"Oui."

-"Donc pour t'échapper, il faudrait que je me décide sur un coup de tête."

-"Oui mais ça ne marcherait pas, je suis plus rapide que toi."

Satané vampire !

-"Mais bien essayé. Allez enfile ça, non allons être en retard."

-"J'ai le temps, Edward doit me rejoindre qu'à seize heures."

-"C'est bien ce que je dis nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre."

Je secouai la tête résignée.

-------

Je ne pris que mon déjeuner une fois arrivée au centre commercial. Et encore ce ne fut qu'un café et une brioche.

Quand nous entrâmes dans le salon tout le monde nous dévisagea. Je me sentis gênée. Tous ses regards sur moi. Faudrait-il que je m'y habitue ?

Une voix dans le fond me fit relever les yeux.

-"Melle Cullen ravie de vous revoir." elle se retourna et intima à ses employées de reprendre le travail. Autant que sa voix avec nous était douce peut-être un peu trop mielleuse à mon goût autant qu'elle avait été sèche avec elles. «Vous devez être Melle Swan ?"

-"Oui c'est elle, et comme je vous l'ai dit au téléphone nous voulons la totale." je vis ses yeux devenir pétillant comme lorsque nous sommes devant les bons rouleaux qui font sonner la machine à sous.

-"Aucun problème."

-"Parfait je te laisse ici Bella, je dois aller chercher une commande."

Je lui agrippai le poignet qui se trouvait juste à côté de ma main gauche. Je lui fis mon regard de chien battu mais après une tape sur ma main et un « allez tout ira bien » elle me planta là sans scrupule.

La femme qui nous avait accueilli se plaça derrière moi et comprenant son attention je l'arrêtai.

-"C'est bon je vais le faire." savoir qu'il allait devoir me porter sur leur table ou autre me mettait déjà mal à l'aise alors ce que je pouvais faire seule, je tenais à le faire.

---------

Quatre heures plus tard, alors que mon ventre criait famine, Alice débarqua avec au moins 6 sacs. Dont un en papier qu'elle me tendit.

J'étais assise sur un fauteuil, une serviette dans les cheveux et emmitouflée dans un épais peignoir blanc, les chaussons coordonnés bien sûr.

-"Merci."

Je l'ouvris et vis un énorme sandwich crudité et une canette de coca. Je sautai dessus.

Je fis mine de lui en proposer.

-"Non c'est bon Bella, j'ai fait le plein ce matin."

Ok je l'avais cherché mais l'imaginer boire le sang d'un animal, n'importe lequel ce soit d'ailleurs me fit faire la grimace.

Elle me tira la langue et m'invita à reprendre mon repas car Steve attendait pour s'occuper de mes cheveux.

Lui et sa chemise rose, m'attendaient près de ce qui devait être ma future place.

---------

Quelques cheveux en moins et surtout très lisses nous retournâmes chez moi.

Mon père était dans le salon à regarder son match.

-"Salut Charlie."

Alice avait dit ces mots avec tant de joie que ça me fit rire.

-"Alice, Bella." nous salua-t-il à son tour.

-"Comment va mon père préféré ?"

-"Très bien, c'est si calme en ce moment au poste que je suis rentré."

J'espérai que ce ne soit pas le calme avant la tempête. L'année dernière nous avions eu droit à de nombreuses disparitions de randonneurs un peu à cette période. Certains étaient juste perdus mais d'autres s'étaient volatilisés.

-"Nous allons vous laisser, je dois m'occuper de Bella."

-"Encore ? Mon corps entier y est passé." et quand je dis ça, je pense épilation intégrale, massage aux pépins de raisin, manucure, pédicure, coiffure, soin du visage...

-"Oui mais reste la touche finale." et là elle brandit ses sacs.

Je regrettais d'avoir lâché son poignet au salon.

Elle me poussa jusqu'à ma chambre.

Et commença à déballer tout un magasin sur mon lit.

-"Alice ne crois-tu pas que j'en avais assez dans mon dressing que tu as rempli ?"

-"Oui mais rien n'était aussi sexy."

Elle gigota devant elle des sous-vêtements en dentelle noire.

Le rouge me montât au visage.

-"Je suis sûre que mon frère va fondre."

-"Sûre ? Comme sûre tu l'as vu ? Ou sûre peut-être ?"

-"Je ne l'ai pas vu Bella mais j'en suis certaine."

-"Oh faite ! Comment vas-tu faire pour qu'Edward vienne à l'hôtel que tu as prévu ?"

-" Ne t'inquiète pas Carlisle s'en charge."

Ok il était dans le coup. Oh non ! Il devait savoir que je voulais m'envoyer en l'air avec Edward.

POV d'Edward

Ce week-end avait était horrible, une torture et d'une j'étais loin de Bella mais par les visions d'Alice, j'avais vu comment elle fut traité. Je fulminais et sans l'intervention de Jasper je serai allé leur arracher la tête.

Alice m'avait assuré que son père ferait tout pour elle. Et ses réactions m'avaient plu.

La nuit du samedi au dimanche, je l'avais rejointe dans sa chambre. Où elle s'était endormie rapidement dans mes bras.

Et de deux, le lendemain, elle me quitta pour se rendre à La Push. Jacob avait le droit de partager ce moment père/fille pas moi.

_Jaloux ?_

_Oui._

Et ce matin, mon père avait besoin de moi. Il avait des consultations à l'extérieur. Il faisait ça une fois par mois. Il venait en aide à des personnes aux revenus modestes et sans assurance. Et je l'accompagnais à chaque fois.

Mais cette fois-ci, j'aurai tout donné pour ne pas l'assister.

J'avais appelé Bella la veille pour le lui dire. On s'était donnés rendez-vous ce soir.

Nous étions de retour à la voiture de mon père.

- « Où se trouve le prochain rendez-vous ? »

- « Un hôtel pas loin de Forks. »

- « Un hôtel ? »

- « Oui c'est un couple qui n'a pas beaucoup de moyen et ils vivent là. »

- « Ok, et après ? »

- « Et après notre journée sera finie. »

- « Bien. »

- « Bella te manque ? »

Je ne pouvais rien cacher à mon père. Je n'avais pas arrêté de regarder mon portable espérant un message d'elle et pour vérifier l'heure.

- « Oui bien plus de jour en jour. »

- « Ta mère et moi sont heureux pour toi. »

- « Merci papa. »

Même si je ne pouvais pas vérifier par ses pensées ses dires car depuis trois jours, il se repassait son inventaire en boucle.

_300 boîtes de compresse 10x10… 125 boîtes de gants taille 3… (Carlisle)_

Je savais qu'il le pensait vraiment.

Nous arrivâmes près de l'hôtel. C'était un hôtel où toutes les chambres sont au rez-de-chaussée, il faisait très américain, très route 51 comme dans la série « the lost room ». Il m'indiqua le numéro de la chambre pendant qu'il préparait son matériel dans son coffre.

Je frappai. Il y avait une odeur très fruitée qui émanait de la chambre.

Une petite voix que je reconnue me pria d'entrée. Mais c'était impossible. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je me retournai vers mon père qui avait déjà pris le volant et me fit un signe de la main.

Je venais de me faire piéger.

* * *

et voila j'essayerai de faire la suite vite mais mon cerveau joue a la calculette en ce moment


	34. Chapter 32 La fraise:fruit de la tentati

ecrire m'aide à m'évader alors voila j'ai ecrit ecrit ecrit lol merci lugdivine pour ta correction rapide

merci a toutes pour vos reviews et vos messages de soutiens

les persos appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 32 : La fraise : fruit de la tentation

POV de Bella

Je venais de rentrer dans cette chambre d'hôtel, ce n'était pas un palace mais j'avais tenu à payer moi même pour cette nuit.

Tout était près, Alice avait tout préparé. Refaisant la déco. Et avec sa vitesse j'avais eu du mal à la suivre.

Une petite table avait été recouverte d'une nappe longue blanche, un sceau à champagne, deux flutes et un saladier avec des fraises au centre de celle-ci.

Le lit était recouvert d'un très bel édredon blanc également.

J'avais tenu à ce qu'elle parsème de-ci de-là des pétales de fleurs. Des bougies étaient allumées dans chaque coin. Les volets fermés.

-"Parfait."

-"Ça ne fait pas trop chambre nuptiale ?"

-"Non c'est exactement ce qu'il faut. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu allais poser un genoux à terre devant lui."

-"Non c'est sûr."

-"Oh pardon je n'ai pas réfléchi. Mais c'est si romantique."

-"Ce n'est rien Alice. Je dirais même que ça me fait du bien d'être avec toi. Tu ne me considères pas comme une éclopée."

-"Bella ne dit pas des choses comme ça. Tu es une magnifique jeune femme. Une femme idéale pour mon frère. Une future sœur pour moi."

Elle se rapprocha de moi et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Ne t'inquiète de rien."

Je ne savais pas trop si elle parlait pour ce soir ou pour mon avenir mais je savais au son de sa voix que c'était une certitude.

Très vite elle se redressa.

-"Le voilà ! Je me sauve. Fait le fondre. Rend le fou."

Le rouge me monta aux joues. On ne m'avait jamais parlé aussi ouvertement.

Elle s'enfuit et je restai là, seule. Allait-il craquer ? Je ne le savais pas mais je ferai tout pour.

Une voiture se gara devant la chambre.

Mon cœur savait que c'était lui. Tout mon corps le savait.

J'entendis frapper. Je pris une grande respiration.

-"Entre !"

Faites qu'il ne se sauve pas.

Après un moment qui dura une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit. Il fit passer sa tête.

-"Bella ?"

-"Edward." je lui avais répondu avec un immense sourire car je savais qu'une fois il aurait franchi cette porte, il serait à moi pour deux jours.

Il entra avec ce sourire qui me faisait fondre.

-"Je crois que je viens de me faire piéger."

-"Et quel piège ou du moins qu'elle piégeuse qui ne serait même pas capable de te rattraper si tu venais à prendre tes jambes à ton cou."

Il fit un pas de plus à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière lui, s'appuya contre.

-"Je ne compte pas me sauver. Je me rends."

Je roulai vers lui lentement.

-"Tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages ?"

-"J'en ai aucune idée mais pour toi, je suis près à tout les risques."

_Ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd._

Je lui tendis la main qu'il prit sans hésitation et je le tirai vers moi. Il tomba à genoux devant moi.

Je m'emparai de son col et ramena son visage au miens. J'avais envie de ses lèvres. Elles m'avaient manqué. Elles devenaient presque plus importantes que l'air ou l'eau à mon équilibre vital.

Il se recula de moi collant son front au mien. Je pouvais toujours sentir son souffle frais sur mon visage qui ne m'aidait pas à reprendre mes esprits.

-"Tu m'as tant manqué Bella au point où j'en devenais fou."

-"Alice m'a dit pour notre sortie."

-"S'il n'y avait eu que ça."

-"Je ne vois rien de pire."

-"Que tu partages ton dimanche avec Jacob fut pire."

-"Serais-tu jaloux ? Toi qui étais près à me le mettre dans les bras."

-"C'était avant, c'était quand je ne savais pas. C'était avant que je réalise que tu es tout pour moi."

-"Tu n'as rien à craindre, Jacob n'est qu'un ami et il sait mes sentiments pour toi c'est même lui qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. Lui et Rose. Sont les deux personnes les plus improbables qui ont su me faire comprendre ce que mon cœur savait déjà. Que je t'aime."

-"Oh mon amour."

Nos lèvres se ressoudèrent laissant passer tout notre amour. Nos langues s'octroyèrent un chemin l'une vers l'autre. Mes mains filèrent dans ses cheveux l'empêchant de s'éloigner de moi. Mais très vite, il me repoussa en poussant sur mes épaules.

-"Bella soit raisonnable."

-"Edward je n'ai pas envie, je n'ai plus envie de l'être."

-"Tu sais très bien que c'est aussi dur pour moi surtout quand tu te donnes à moi ainsi."

Je devais changer de stratégie sinon il allait se braquer et je gâcherai toutes mes chances.

-"Très bien."

Je me remis au fond de mon fauteuil et reculai vers la table.

Je nous servis une coupe de champagne à chacun, Edward était encore à genoux devant moi.

Je lui tendis son verre.

Il se leva et s'installa en face de moi.

-"Qui t'a dit que je pouvais boire de l'alcool ? Attend laisse moi deviner. Alice ?"

-"Oui c'est elle. Et je suis heureuse de pouvoir partager ça avec toi car il n'y aura jamais de restaurant ou de petit déjeuner au lit ensemble. Jamais je ne pourrai te faire à manger."

-"Bella..."

-"Non ce n'est rien, j'ai choisi, je veux cette vie avec toi."

-"N'aurais-tu pas préféré un homme normal ?"

-"Je vise l'excellence avec toi. C'est plutôt toi qui y perds au change."

- « Bella jamais je n'aurai rêvé mieux. »

Je secouai la tête. Il devait avoir un défaut dans sa vision des choses.

Après un instant, je levai mon verre.

Il fit de même.

-"À quoi buvons-nous ?" demanda-t-il.

-"À nous."

POV d'Edward

Je venais de tomber dans le plus beau piège qui soit. L'avoir à moi seul. Sans son père, sans ma famille, ni Jacob. Non juste elle et moi.

J'attrapai une fraise que je rapprochai de sa bouche. Elle la captura de ses lèvres d'une manière à damner un saint.

Son regard n'était que désir et malice. Malice ?

Elle avala le fruit passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-"Es-ce toxique pour toi notre nourriture ?"

-"Non désagréable mais j'y survivrai."

Elle prit une fraise.

-"Donc si je voulais que tu partages ce fruit avec moi, tu pourrais."

Sa voix s'était faite taquine, entreprenante. Elle avança vers moi sans jamais me quitter des yeux.

-"Je pourrai."

_Mais tu es fou ma parole reprends-toi, ne te laisse pas faire._

-"Donc si je mets ce fruit dans ta bouche venant le goûter contre tes lèvres, tu pourrais le faire."

-"Je pourrai."

_Conscience appelle Edward… répond._

Elle fit glisser la pointe de la fraise entre mes dents que j'emprisonnai à la moitié. Elle ôta la queue. Essuya le jus rouge de ses doigts avec sa langue. Et rapprocha ses dents de l'extrémité de la fraise. Elle croqua dedans et l'avala j'en fis de même alors qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas séparé de moi, elle fixa mes lèvres comme si c'était la meilleur friandise au monde, elle les suça passant de ma lèvre supérieure à ma lèvre inférieure. Je sentis qu'elle m'aspira cette dernière. J'en grognai de plaisir.

Nous continuâmes notre baiser mais je la voulais plus proche de moi. Je la détachai alors et la pris par les hanches. Me levant dans le geste. La pressant contre mon corps.

Elle agrippa mes cheveux avec force.

Que la terre s'arrête, que le monde explose. Je suis déjà au paradis.

Elle relâcha mes lèvres par obligation mais moi je n'avais pas fini avec elle. Je continuai à l'embrasser de sa mâchoire à son cou.

Je la tenais plus que d'un bras. Je voulais lui faire manger de _sa cuisine_. Je pris le saladier de fraise. Et nous emmenai vers le lit. La déposant délicatement. Je ne voulais pas revoir ce monstre qui m'avait volé ma première fois avec elle.

Je fis glisser une fraise dans le décolleté de sa robe. Robe qui lui allait à merveille, bleue nuit presque noire. Sexy à souhait. Moulant son corps de femme.

- « Edward arrête avec cette stupide fraise. »

- « Elle n'était pas si stupide tout à l'heure. »

Je lui fis croquer dedans. Léchant le jus sur ses lèvres. Descendis les bretelles de sa robe sans jamais lâcher son regard.

Le miens devait être aussi noir que le sien était brulant.

Elle s'agrippa à mon cou pour s'asseoir. Me facilitant ma démarche. Je me plaçai derrière elle. Et dézippai sa robe. J'étais à genoux me donnant une magnifique vue plongeante.

Elle avait un soutien gorge noir qui rassemblait ses seins de manière à te faire cogner la tête contre un mur.

- « Bella c'était ma mort que tu souhaitais en m'attirant dans se guet-apens ? »

- « Non, juste ton attention. »

- « Je peux te dire que tu l'as. »

- « Parfait. »

Elle tira à l'aide de sa main gauche sur moi pour que je me remette devant elle. Mais je voulais d'abord la rendre folle.

Je remontai ses cheveux pour dégager son cou. L'embrassai encore et encore. Provoquant chez elle des gémissements.

- « Edward pitié, reviens. »

Je cédai alors pour mieux la rallonger et défaire une bonne fois pour toute son vêtement.

Je découvris le string coordonné qui me mit à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

Elle essayait de me faire craquer depuis mon dérapage. Mais là je sentais toutes mes barrières tomber. Je lui donnais du plaisir. Sans jamais en prendre. Mais là c'était perdu d'avance d'une manière ou d'une autre je devrai me soulager.

- « Bella tu es magnifique. »

Je repris une fraise et la fit remonter sur sa jambe, sa cuisse, son entre au dessus du tissu, son nombril, le pli de ses seins, son cou et sa bouche ne la laissant pas croquer dedans car c'est moi qui le mangeai.

_Non mais tu es malade ? Depuis quand un vampire mange ?_

_Depuis que je trouve ça érotique._

_Bas on aura tout vu._

Je fis taire cette voix. Et me remparai de ses lèvres. Je la sentis s'attaquer aux boutons de ma chemise. Je me laissai faire. Ses mains sur ma peau ce que j'aurai pensé qui la repousserai une fois ma nature révélée impossible. Je l'aidai à m'en débarrasser ainsi que mon jean. Je me replaçai très vite au dessus d'elle en faisant extrêmement attention à ne pas l'écraser.

-"Edward tu as dû comprendre pourquoi tu étais ici. Mais même si je meurs d'envie que tu te laisses faire, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime même si nous faisons pas l'amour."

-"Bella j'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais comme tu le sais déjà, je suis prêt à te donner du plaisir."

-"Non je ne veux plus de ça, en tout cas pas tant qu'il y en aura pas pour toi. Si on essayait juste par des caresses, je ne risquerais rien."

-"Oh Bella tu es la damnation réincarnée."

-"Je veux bien être ton enfer tout comme toi tu es mon paradis. Mais même au paradis ils ont gouté au plaisir défendu."

Elle avait appuyé ses paroles par ses caresses, elle avait sa main sur mon membre dur pour elle à travers mon boxer.

-"Edward tu en as envie, j'en ai envie et je t'aime. Alors n'est-ce pas un argument assez valable pour toi ?"

-"Oh Bella !"

Elle continuait ses mouvements de vas et viens et je pouvais sentir toute sa chaleur.

-"Je suis prête à tous les risques pour toi."

Pourquoi me faisait-elle ça ? Pourquoi je n'arrivai pas à me détacher de son corps ?

POV de Bella

Jusqu'à maintenant Edward ne m'avait pas repoussé. Moi je me consumais et je savais que la caresse que j'avais entreprise lui faisait de l'effet.

Je me risquai à franchir un cap de plus. Descendant son boxer libérant l'objet de mes désirs dressé pour moi. J'étais celle qui le rendait ainsi et j'en étais fière, il me faisait sentir belle, désirable.

J'emprisonnai son sexe de ma main. Dans un premier geste ou reflex, il posa la sienne aussitôt sur la mienne. Je stoppai mon geste sans le lâcher.

-"Oh Bella."

Malgré son regard qui n'était que souffrance, je repris mes vas et viens lentement au début, le laissant s'habituer. Quand son visage se décrispa, j'y joignis ma seconde main. Faisant passer mon index sur la fente de son pénis.

-"Oh mon dieu Bella, que me fais-tu ?"

-"Chut."

Il relâcha ma main pour la poser sur l'édredon.

Je profitai de le tenir pour me redresser. Rapprochant nos deux corps, il était à genoux, une jambe de chaque côté des miennes ce qui le mettait à la bonne hauteur.

Je rapprochai mes lèvres de son gland. Il m'avait souvent goûtée c'était à mon tour.

Était-il aussi bon que dans mes rêves ?

Je passai ma langue dessus lui arrachant un grognement, je redressai les yeux pour le voir me regarder.

-"Bella non."

-"Pourquoi ?"

-"Tu as dit juste des caresses Bella."

-"C'est ce que je fais. Je te caresse."

Je repassai ma langue sur toute sa longueur, son goût était encore meilleur que tout ce que je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer. Me rendant incontrôlable. Désireuse. Gourmande. Je le pris en bouche laissant toujours ma main droite à la base de sa verge. Commençant à le pomper.

-"Non Bella, attends, oh pitié."

Je ne l'écoutai plus j'avais trop envie de continuer.

Advienne que pourra.

POV d'Edward

Que voulait-elle ma mort ? Sa mort ?

Mais comment lui résister. Je me sentais fiévreux de désir mais en contrôle. Je passai mes mains dans son dos alors que j'aurai voulu plus. Je dégrafai son soutien gorge. Elle se laissa faire quand je l'en débarrassai.

Je pouvais voir sa bouche s'appliquer sur mon sexe. Rendant la scène que plus érotique mais je ne voulais pas jouir comme ça, pas sans elle.

Je reculai sa bouche de ma verge.

-"Pourquoi Edward ?"

-"Bella je me rends, je ferai tout ce que tu veux mais je ne veux pas te faire ça."

Elle comprit mon allusion, elle était trop précieuse pour moi pour que je me répande dans sa gorge.

Pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne me refusai plus à elle, je me plaçai entre ses jambes que j'écartai. J'arrachai son string. Et mouillai l'un de mes doigts avant de caresser sa féminité, elle était épilée intégralement rendant son sexe encore plus tentant.

-"Oh mon dieu Edward."

-"Chacun son tour mon ange."

-"Edward tu as promis."

-"Je sais mais avant je veux te goûter."

Je ne la fis pas attendre. Je plongeai ma langue sur son fruit mille fois meilleur que cette fraise. La sensation de sa peau devait être décuplée car je la sentais vibré après chaque passage.

-"Edward non ! Je vais jouir."

-"Alors jouis pour moi."

-"Nonnnn..." je pompai plus fort son sexe "Oh ouiiiii comme ça."

J'adorais la voir changer d'avis et quand je sentis sa jouissance arriver, je me relevai pour m'insinuer en elle.

Elle poussa un cri sous la surprise. J'espérais que cette pièce était insonorisée car à chaque coup de rein, elle et moi crions notre plaisir. Comment j'avais fait pour lui résister ?

Nous atteignîmes l'orgasme ensemble qui fut si fort et si bon, que j'ai eu du mal à me reprendre. Mais je n'avais pas perdu le contrôle.

* * *

un tite clic vert avant la douche froide?

ed


	35. Chapter 33 mieux qu’un 4x4

kikou voici la suite je sais j'ai mis du temps mais j'ai eu du mal a me concentrer dessus. toutes les idées me viennent pour le deroulement de cette histoire et pas forcement dans l'ordre.

enfin voila. merci a toutes pour vos nombreux reviews merci lugdivine pour ta correction.

les perso appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 33 : Mieux qu'un 4x4

POV de Bella

Ça avait été si bon que j'avais eu du mal à reprendre mes esprits. Nous étions allongés l'un contre l'autre l'édredon remplaçant sa chaleur. Mais après cet acte d'amour j'avais l'impression qu'il était plus chaud.

Restant ainsi nous caressant longuement. Avant qu'il m'invite à prendre une douche ensemble. J'étais gênée car chez moi c'était facile ici je devrai me faire assister.

Il dut voir mon embarras car il reprit.

-"Ce n'est pas grave, je pensais juste que ça te ferait du bien."

-"Edward je serai ravie de faire ça avec toi mais comprends-moi. Être infirme me donne l'impression de te faire agir par pitié. Il y a tant de chose que je voudrais faire et ne pourrai jamais."

-"Comme ?" pourquoi me demandait-il ?

-"Bella dis-moi, je veux t'aider."

-"Marcher avec toi le long d'une plage, te rejoindre en courant quand je te vois. Tenir debout dans une douche pour pouvoir caresser ton corps plein de mousse. Me mettre à genoux devant toi pour te gâter ou te grimper dessus pour te faire l'amour."

-"Bella un jour tu pourras faire tout ça en attendant je veux m'occuper de toi."

-"..."

-"Bella amour regarde-moi."

Il prit mon menton de ses doigts pour me relever la tête.

-"Je t'aime. Et depuis le début je sais que tu n'avais plus l'usage de tes jambes. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer. Tu me réapprends à vivre. Avec moi aussi tu seras privé de pleins de choses."

-"Comme ?" franchement je ne voyais pas.

-"Tout d'abord comme tu l'as dit de repas. Ensuite de farniente au soleil. Ou encore pire devenir mère."

-"Je ne vois pas pourquoi le soleil te gêne."

-"Bella si nous avons choisi Forks ce n'est pas que pour sa forêt environnante mais pour son climat."

-"Tu brules au soleil comme dans les films."

-"Non, mais il nous est impossible de passer inaperçu. Mais je te ferai voir."

Devenait-il une chauve souris ou ses canines poussaient-elles au soleil ?

-"Bella arrête d'y penser dès que les jours seront meilleurs je te montrerai."

-"J'ai hâte."

Je voulais tout savoir de lui rien de tel qu'un mystère non résolue pour m'empêcher de dormir.

-"Et pour ce qui est de devenir mère ?"

-"Je suis trop jeune pour y penser et dans mon état je ne sais même pas si ça serait possible d'ailleurs."

-"Bella beaucoup de femme en fauteuil ont des enfants."

-"Peu importe, pour l'instant je ne désire pas pouponner."

-"Pour l'instant."

-"Edward arrête. Notre week-end parfait est en train de nous échapper. Je sais que c'est moi qui est commencée mais si on en restait là. Nous verrons au jours le jours."

-« Excuse-moi Bella."

Il me reprit tendrement contre lui, cette discussion avait un goût d'impossible amour, lui et moi étions si différent je n'avais pas besoin d'un post-it ou d'une piqure de rappel.

POV d'Edward

Bella avait quand même accepté ma proposition de la douche, je l'avais choyé installant une chaise dans celle-ci.

Elle s'était endormie contre moi juste après.

Pendant que je l'avais contre moi je repensais à notre conversation. Elle avait évoqué des choses qui lui semblait impossible à faire. Des choses ridicules comparer à celles qu'elle abandonnait pour moi.

Je me levai discrètement la voyant frissonner. J'en profitai pour aller chasser et aller lui chercher de quoi déjeuner. Je lui avais laissé un mot pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. 

**« TU DORS JE NE SERAI PAS LONG JE T'AIME E. »**

J'étais revenu très vite. Elle avait dû se rendre compte de mon absence car le mot que j'avais déposé sur la tablette de chevet était dans sa main contre elle à croire que ces quelques mots étaient le plus précieux des trésors.

Je me rassis près d'elle remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle dormait, elle avait l'air tranquille, sereine. Je voulais qu'elle le soit aussi au réveil. Je voulais tout faire pour ça.

Elle avait assez souffert.

----------

Après son réveil et qu'elle eut pris son déjeuné. Je lui proposai une balade dans les bois.

- « Edward ce n'est pas un tout terrain ! » se moqua-t-elle en désignant de la tête son fauteuil.

- « Tu n'a pas besoin de fauteuil à 4 roues motrices quand tu m'as moi pour guide. »

- « Que proposes-tu ? »

- « De monter sur mon dos. Je te montrerais mes endroits préférés. »

- « Aurai-je la chance de te voir chasser ? »

- « Il n'en ai pas question. »

- « Et pourquoi toi tu me regardes bien engloutir mes repas. »

- « Oui mais moi je ne risque rien dans ces cas là. »

- « J'ai confiance en toi Edward. »

- « Confiance ou pas c'est non discutable. »

- « Ok ! Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. »

Je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle disait vrai. Quand se rendra-t-elle compte de ma force. Du fait que je peux être dangereux pour elle ?

Nous partîmes à travers bois. Je ne courais pas trop vite car je voulais qu'elle profite du paysage.

Dans chaque forêt que nous visitions à chaque nouveau déménagement, je me trouvais un coin à moi. Un endroit assez loin des bruits de la ville et de ses habitants.

Ici j'avais une clairière. Un endroit perdu et magnifique en plein centre de la forêt.

À cette époque, elle était encore défraîchie mais d'ici un mois avec le retour du printemps, une fois l'herbe devenue verte et les fleurs la parsemant, ça redeviendra un petit coin de paradis.

Si c'était un lieu à Forks qui fallait préserver de la main de l'homme c'était bien celui-ci.

Mais c'était aussi d'ici que je voulais montrer à Bella à quoi je ressemblais au soleil. Pas pour être sûr qu'elle ne se sauve pas.

_Quoique ! _Mais pour donner un côté apaisant à ce que je suis. Même si être la petite amie d'un vampire ne puisse être rien qu'un peu apaisant.

_Sauf si tu es un aimant à problème comme elle. La preuve il a fallut qu'elle tombe sur les deux petits copains les plus dangereux du monde._

Mais Jacob ne serait pas ce qu'il est si je n'existais pas. . Si nous n'existions pas.

J'avais fait des recherches sur leur tribu à notre première rencontre avec les Black. Ils n'étaient pas des loups-garous enfin pas ceux qui étaient chassés par les Volturi pendant longtemps, mais plus des modificateurs, ils avaient choisi leur animal par rapport à leur dieu, une chance que celui-ci n'était pas une souris. **(nb : j'aime beaucoup ton humour, lol)**

J'imagine bien la scène, à part si nous étions des éléphants, je ne vois pas en quoi ils auraient été terrifiants pour notre espèce ou du moins une menace, un ennemi naturel.

Car c'est ce qu'ils étaient pour nous vampires. Notre odorat pouvais nous le dire, il n'y avait de rien de plus désagréable que leur odeur et inversement la notre pour eux. Même faire à manger à Bella n'égalait pas cette infamie nauséabonde.

Nous étions proches du premier endroit que je voulais lui montrer. Une rivière qui s'écoulait en cascade. L'endroit préféré d'Emmett ça regorgeait d'ours. Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte c'était qu'ils se réveillent. Je la posai sur un gros rocher.

-"Alors voici la gorge aux ours." lui désignais-je.

-"C'est très beau. Mon père m'en parle souvent quand il fait des expéditions avec le garde chasse, les braconniers font regorger ce lieu de piège de toutes sortes. Mais moi je n'y suis jamais venue. Imagine avec ma poisse légendaire, le premier piège à 500 mètres à la ronde aurait été pour moi."

-"Oui c'est sûr, mais avec moi tu ne crains rien. Et Emmett s'en charge quand il passe dans les parages."

-"Ah c'est vrai c'est son animal préféré."

-"Qui t'a raconté ça ?"

Elle connaissait des choses sur nous que je ne pensais même pas. Sûrement un coup de mon diablotin de sœur.

-"J'ai mes sources, je sais pleins de choses aussi sur vous jeune homme."

-"Comme ?"

Je m'étais rapproché d'elle tel un prédateur. Un gentil prédateur.

-"Ton animal préféré à toi est le puma."

-"Très bien renseignée à ce que je vois."

-"Ce n'est pas ce qu'on est sensé faire quand on aime une personne ?"

-"Se renseigner sur elle ?"

-"Non, de la connaître. Connaître ses goûts. Connaître ses envies. À quoi elle aspire. Toutes ces petites choses qui font que nous sommes un couple."

Oui elle avait raison. Nous passâmes alors le reste de la journée assis là à parler chacun notre tour. Elle fut étonnée à de nombreuses reprises. Comme quand je lui avais dit que je jouais au piano ou aimais la poésie.

Ça faisait peut être trop ringard, je ne sais pas. Mais à chaque fois, elle me regarder avec des yeux remplis d'étincelles.

Mais j'en appris encore plus sur elle. Ça me faisait du bien de vivre ça avec elle.

----------

Sur le chemin du retour, nous passâmes près de la frontière des Quileute. Et très vite, je pus entendre et sentir leur présence.

Jacob était là, tout près. Je fis comme si de rien était malgré que je ressentais comme une colère venant de lui.

J'espérais qu'il soit assez intelligent ou qu'il aimait assez Bella pour ne pas se montrer.

* * *

prochain chapitre avec POV de Jacob qui est deja presque ecrit mais je ne pense pas mettre que de son pov lol

a bientot

ed


	36. Chapter 34 Un loup

voici la suite je reviens du cinema pour voir percy jackson et le seul truc bien c'est qu'il y avait une superbe affiche de remeber me.

bonne lecture et merci a toutes pour vos reviews merci lugdivine pour ta correction

* * *

Chapitre 34 : Un loup

POV de Jacob

La vie a beaucoup changé en un an. **Ma vie **a beaucoup changé.

Il y a eu Bella. Mes premières montées de fièvre. L'arrivée des Cullen pour ne pas dire leur retour. Mes conneries qui ont fait fuir celle que je voulais pour femme. Mais bien plus encore.

Et comme si tout ça était lié, tout s'emboîtait parfaitement.

Quand mon père m'avait appris pour son accident, j'ai lutté avec le conseil pour aller la voir. L'hôpital nous était interdit. Un vampire était devenu le chef de service. Même si on savait les Cullen différents ça resterait à jamais et pour toujours des sangsues, nos ennemies. Alors de loin, je l'avais guetté, elle ne savait pas que j'étais là mais c'était important pour moi. Quand il fut décidé qu'elle rentrerait chez elle. J'avais aidé ainsi que tous nos amis de la Push. Nous l'avons même fait avec les Cullen.

Mme Cullen était plutôt sympa pour une buveuse de sang. Elle nous traite comme tout le monde et avait souvent repris son clan qu'elle appelle ses enfants. Sa famille.

Comment des sangs froids pouvaient avoir un cœur ? Avoir des sentiments ?

Mais le plus surprenant de tout fut ma révélation des sentiments pour cet Edward envers ma Bella. Billy mon père et ancêtre de notre tribu, n'aimait pas que je dise **ma** Bella, surtout depuis que je me transformais, car je n'avais pas eu le déclic, celui du loup pour son imprégné. Il ne voulait pas que je lui brise le cœur quand je rencontrerai celle faite pour moi.

C'était ce qui m'avait poussé à m'éloigner d'elle. Non je suis pitoyable. Je me trouve des excuses. Je l'avais trompé par pure besoin. Je respectais les choix de ma Bella mais j'avais du mal avec. Et j'avais remarqué un changement sur elle bien avant son accident, bien avant notre rupture, bien avant de me retrouvé dans le même lit que Jessica.

Mais maintenant tout était clair. Trop clair. Ils étaient en face de moi, ma... Bella sur son dos. Car elle n'était plus la mienne. Non elle était à lui.

Je m'étais mis à rêver quand il était venu pour me voir. Me dire qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Que j'étais l'homme qu'elle aimait. Rêver oui c'était un rêve d'où j'en étais sorti bien vite. Mais à ce moment là, j'avais compris. Au début, je m'obstinais à dire que c'était un coup fourré de sangsue. Mais la voir le regarder, le pleurer m'avait ouvert les yeux, elle l'aimait assez pour faire abstraction de ce qu'il était, même pire : vouloir le devenir.

Lui pouvait la faire sienne, lui pouvait la faire devenir ce qu'il était, pas moi. Moi j'étais un loup, un pathétique loup assez bon pour tenir le rôle de meilleur ami, assez taré pour la remettre dans ses bras.

Ils étaient là, tout près et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de sortir de ses fourrés pour lui dire : « Regarde je suis un monstre aussi, tu peux m'aimer. Je suis un montre aussi et je t'aime. »

POV de Bella

Courir, courir à travers bois, sentir le vent dans mes cheveux. Sur le dos d'Edward, j'avais de nouveau ressenti cette sensation. Il m'avait emmené dans un très joli endroit. La rivière se jetant sauvagement plus bas. Les arbres, les rochers et tous ces bruits. Mais le plus doux était s'en conteste la voix de celui que j'aimai. Il m'avait appris des choses que je n'aurai jamais soupçonnées.

Mais quand on y réfléchi bien, il vient d'une autre époque, cette époque où le violon et la poésie étaient à la mode. Je pouvais l'imaginer caresser les touches noires et blanches au fil des mélodies. Et cette vision de moins en moins saine. Surtout pour mon bien être mental. Car les images avaient très rapidement remplacé ce qu'il caressait.

Je n'avais jamais connu le sexe avant Edward mais j'avais l'impression de ne vivre que pour ça à présent.

Je me sentais différente après ses caresses et encore plus après cette fois où j'avais réussi à le faire céder.

La nuit commença à tomber. Combien d'heure avions-nous passer ici ? Le temps paressait se suspendre pour nous rattraper plus vite.

Nous retournions vers la ville quand je le sentis se tendre.

-"Edward quelque chose ne va pas ?"

-"Non c'est rien amour."

Il reprit sa course après m'avoir embrassé le bras qui était autour de son cou.

Mais très vite, il s'arrêta. Me faisant repasser devant lui. Pas comme dans nos moments intimes où il m'embrassait. Non. Il me serrait contre lui comme pour former une carapace de ses bras. Un bouclier contre l'invisible.

-"Vas-y dit lui." cria-t-il fixant un point dans les bois.

-"Edward tu me fais peur."

J'entendis un grognement et vis les sous-bois bouger.

-"C'est ton ami Bella qui veut te révéler son secret."

-"Secret de quoi ? Qui ?"

Au moment où il allait me répondre un grondement me fit trembler.

-"Si tu ne veux pas que je lui dise, fait-le ! Si tu veux savoir dis-lui."

Mais à qui parlait-il ?

Les feuillages bougèrent une nouvelle fois et je vis Jacob en sortir.

-"Si c'est une blague franchement ce n'est pas drôle."

-"Ce n'est pas une blague Bella, je ne veux pas te faire peur."

-"C'est réussi. » lui répondis-je d'un ton ironique car j'étais tétanisée.

-« Mais pourquoi tournes-tu autour du pot ? demande lui, tu en meurs d'envie."

-"Arrête de faire ça, arrête de t'immiscer dans ma tête."

-"Alors arrête de t'immiscer entre nous."

Leur échange était sec.

-"Edward ne dit pas d'ânerie, c'est lui qui est venu me faire entendre raison."

-"Oui mais maintenant il regrette."

-"Je ne regrette pas mais je veux savoir si c'est ton côté fantastique qui l'attire."

-"Oui comme ça tu aurais toutes tes chances. Alors vas-y, fait le qu'on en finisse."

-"Edward, Jacob, je ne comprends rien."

-"Tu vas comprendre Bella."

Il retourna d'où il venait et moi j'étais perdue.

Un loup en sortit et ma peur augmenta autant que la grandeur du monstre qui se tenait devant moi.

_Oh mon dieu Jake !_

-"Edward, Jake va se faire tuer."

-"Mon ange ton ami ne risque rien."

-"Tu es fou ou quoi tout le monde n'est pas invincible." la jalousie lui faisait perdre la tête.

-"Bella il ne risque rien car ce loup c'est Jacob."

-"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je le connais depuis que nous sommes tous petits s'il se transformerait en cette chose je le serai."

-"Bon comptes-tu lui dire où je le fait ?"

Le loup hocha la tête. C'était incroyable, mon regard faisait des allers-retours entre eux deux.

Ce loup était Jacob ? Non... si... c'était un cauchemar.

POV d'Edward

Il venait de tout gâché. Notre week-end. Notre bulle.

Il voulait lui demander si elle l'aimait maintenant qu'il avait rejoint le monde du fantastique. Moi je dirai le monde de l'horreur. Il pouvait lui cacher ce qu'il était, et par amour propre. Ou par amour tout court, il voulait tout lui dire. Mais pour l'instant, je la sentais trembler contre moi et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ma température.

Il l'a terrifié. Elle ne comprenait pas et comment le pourrait-elle ?

Celui qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours était devant elle sous la forme d'un loup.

Je lui avais fait confiance et voilà qu'il ruinait tout. Il pensait le faire pour elle. Mais ce n'était que pour lui.

Je pouvais entendre ses pensées. La voir dans ses bras. La voir courir vers lui. Marcher avec lui sur la plage de La Push, tout ce qu'elle voulait faire avec moi mais ne le pouvait pas, en tout cas pas pour l'instant.

Il avait eu droit à tout ça avec elle et il avait tout détruit. Et maintenant, il se tenait là pour essayer de me la prendre.

-"Bon comptes-tu lui dire où je le fait ?" ma patience avait des limites.

_Je vais le faire. Laisse-moi du temps. La peur que je lis sur son visage… à quoi pensais-je ? Moi je ne me transforme pas en être envoutant. (Jacob)_

- « Je ne l'ai pas envouté. Nous nous aimons et c'est réel. Moi je ne lui fait pas peur. »

_C'est parce qu'elle ne voit pas ta vrai nature. L'as-tu déjà emmenée à la chasse ? Je suis sûr que ça lui plairait. (Jacob)_

- « Tu délires. Ce serait trop dangereux pour elle.»

- « ARRETEZ DE PARLER COMME SI JE N'ETAIS PAS Là ! SI TU ES BIEN JACOB ALORS MONTRE-TOI ! PARLE-MOI ! DEMANDE-MOI CE QUE TU VEUX ! »

Il me regarda une nouvelle fois et retourna dans les fourrés.

- « Où vas-tu ? »

- « Bella il revient, il va juste se mettre quelque chose sur le dos. »

- « Ok ! »

Je la tenais toujours très fort contre moi. Ses tremblements avaient cessé mais son cœur bâtait la chamade.

Jacob refit son apparition avec seulement un short en jean.

- « Alors vas-y je t'écoute. »

- « Bella maintenant tu sais. Même si j'ai trahi le secret des nôtres, je voulais que tu saches. Je voulais savoir. »

- « Quoi ? Si j'allais avoir une attaque ? »

- « Non. Si tu m'aimes. »

- « Si je t'aime ? »

- « Il veut savoir maintenant qu'il est un monstre comme moi, si tu l'aimes. »

- « Edward tu n'es pas un monstre et je te l'interdis de faire sortir ces mots de ta bouche. Pour ce qui est de Jacob qu'il se transforme en loup ou en reine des fées ne changera rien à mes sentiments. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, et je suis sûr que si elle avait pu marcher, elle aurait été plus près de lui.

«Jacob, j'aime Edward et je l'ai aimé bien avant de savoir ce qu'il est. Ce que tu es ne change rien, je suis désolée Jake. Tu m'as trahi. Je t'ai trahi moi aussi. Pas volontairement mais j'aimais Edward bien avant notre rupture mais je suis sûre que tu le sais. »

- « Je le savais mais je voulais tenter ma chance. Même si je comprends ça ne veut pas dire que je l'accepte Bella. Je me suis toujours imaginer faire ma vie avec toi. Et quand toute cette merde est apparue, mon père n'arrêtait pas de me dire que tu n'étais pas faite pour moi. Maintenant je ne dis pas qu'Edward est fait pour toi mais il te rend heureuse alors pour l'instant je le tolère. Mais jusqu'à un certain point. »

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation Jacob Black. »

- « Je le sais. Oui je le sais. »

Il avait dit sa dernière phrase en se retournant, il était abattu. Mais même si c'était égoïste, j'étais heureux. Bella m'aimait. Elle me l'avait déjà dit mais l'entendre dire à quelqu'un d'autre m'avait rendu la chose plus concrète. C'était comme si je réalisais vraiment son amour pour moi.

Il était reparti et Bella avait blotti son visage dans mon torse. Je pouvais sentir ses larmes au travers de ma chemise.

- « Je suis navré mon cœur. Si j'avais su j'aurai couru loin de lui au lieu de le forcer à te le dire. »

- « Ce n'est rien ça va aller. Tu es là et c'est le principal.»

Oui j'étais là et ça tant qu'elle voudrait de moi.

* * *

voila j'espere que ça vous as plu moi je file regarder new moon en dvdrip

bonne nuit


	37. Chapter 35 Son retour

kikou les filles

voici un nouveau chapitre beaucoup de choses bougent lol

merci a toutes pour vos reviews et les mises en alert ou favory. merci lugdivine pour ta correction mega rapide

reste du blabla à la fin

bonne lecture

les persos apparteinnent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 35 : Son retour

POV de Bella

Nous avions repris ma rééducation. Je n'avais pas revu Jacob. Et dans un sens j'en étais heureuse. Je faisais des cauchemars toutes les nuits depuis sa révélation. Dans mon sommeil, l'homme de ma vie et mon meilleur ami se battaient et j'avais beau me mettre entre eux rien y changeait. J'en voyais toujours un mourir. Ce qui me faisait pousser des hurlements.

Edward venait souvent la nuit me réconforter pour ne pas dire toutes les nuits, il prétextait de passer par là par hasard et d'entendre mes cris. J'en doutais mais je ne disais rien, trop heureuse de retrouver ses bras. Seul problème c'est que nous devions être silencieux car mon père n'aurait pas franchement apprécié. Mais j'avais besoin de lui encore plus maintenant, alors je restais tranquille.

Les jours passèrent et je voyais mon père de plus en plus inquiet. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais je savais que quelque chose clochait. Il était en mode alerte.

Je décidai de prendre mon courage à deux mains et lui demander mais il ne fut pas très bavard, j'avais juste appris qu'ils avaient retrouvé un randonneur mort.

Il m'en fallut pas plus pour raviver mes rêves. Je voyais Jacob dévorer ce pauvre homme sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Il fallait que je lui dise ma façon de penser. Edward chassait les animaux alors pourquoi pas lui.

Au petit matin, je demandai à Charlie de me déposer à La Push. Edward et Alice ne venaient plus si tôt et cette nuit Edward n'était pas venu dans ma chambre. C'était le bon moment je ne pense pas qu'Edward aurai refusé que je m'y rende mais on ne sait jamais, il était le témoin de mes larmes et il en connaissait exactement la cause.

Mon père n'y trouva aucun inconvénient et je fus dix minutes après devant la maison des Black.

J'empruntai la rampe de Billy et toquai à la porte. Mon cœur bâtait la chamade, je ne savais pas comment il prendrait mon accusation.

- « Bella! »

- « Billy désolée de venir à cette heure mais je dois parler à Jake de toute urgence. »

- « Jake n'est pas là Bella. »

- « Oh ! »

Où pouvait-il bien être ? Surtout lui qui aimait faire la grasse matinée.

- « Mais entre. »

- « Merci. »

Il me laissa passer et me fit la conversation. Moi j'étais complètement ailleurs.

Les mêmes questions revenant sans cesse comme sur une chaine infinie.

Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ?

POV d'Edward

Depuis la révélation de Jacob à Bella. Je passais mes nuits à entendre ses cris, je me sentais impuissant, ses larmes de détresse s'intensifiaient de soir en soir.

Mais cette nuit je ne pourrai pas être près d'elle. Carlisle venait de faire une autopsie sur un promeneur. Il n'avait aucun doute sur son agresseur : c'était un vampire.

Il voulait qu'on s'assure qu'il n'était que de passage dans la région. Ce n'était pas le moment d'éveiller les soupçons sur nous.

Nous partîmes tous les quatre sur sa piste: Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett et moi.

Elle nous mena très vite à la frontière Quileute. Ce qui nous arrêtâmes dans notre recherche et ce qui exaspéra Emmett.

-" Moi qui croyait avoir droit à une bonne bagarre. "

-" Je suis ton homme si tu veux. "

Jacob se tenait devant nous avec un short pour seul habit.

-"Jacob ravis de te voir. Tu sais sûrement ce qui nous amène ici. "

-"Oui mais vous arrivez trop tard nous l'avons ramené à la frontière. Mais je pense qu'il va revenir, il cherchait quelque chose ou devrais-je dire plutôt quelqu'un. "

Il n'eut pas besoin de m'en dire plus comment j'avais fait pour passer à côté de son odeur. Même avec le temps, j'aurai dû la reconnaître.

Flashback

Chicago pendant ma crise d'adolescence.

Je traînais dans les rues sombres à la recherche de ma nouvelle proie. Je vivais replié loin de ma famille. Car Carlisle était devenu ma famille lorsqu'il m'avait accueilli comme son fils et je l'avais trahi. Refusant son mode alimentaire. Il m'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine et moi je le remerciais en volant d'autre vie alors que lui en sauvait tous les jours. J'étais encore un nouveau-né dans bien des domaines. Colérique, ayant souvent des sauts d'humeur, tout le contraire de l'Edward humain. La guerre faisait rage dans le monde mais aussi à l'intérieur de moi.

Ma proie était là, je pouvais sentir son sang courir dans ses veines. Mais ce que je ne remarquai pas tout de suite c'est que je n'étais pas le seul à la guetter.

- « Elle est à nous. » fit une voix grave de l'ombre.

Un homme grand blond accompagné d'une femme rousse sortir d'une impasse.

- « Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait marquer sa nourriture. »

J'étais arrogant, je me sentais fort ce qui joua peut-être contre moi. Je les avais provoqué au lieu de passer mon chemin.

L'homme prit le dessus sur moi un instant avant que je comprenne son point faible. Cette fille. Elle était sa compagne depuis peu mais déjà, il tenait à elle, je pouvais le sentir.

Je savais où fixer ma prochaine attaque. Quand je réussis à me libérer de sa prise, je courus vers elle, me positionnant derrière son dos. J'étais rapide même pour un vampire. Je fis passer mon bras autour de son cou. Et sans aucun mal lui arrachai la tête.

Il recula de deux pas laissant la dépouille de cette femme au sol. J'avais toujours sa tête entre les mains.

Je la jetai dans un tonneau en feu. Dans ces quartiers là c'était courant, un moyen de chauffage pour ces nombreux humains trop pauvres pour vivre convenablement. Une fumée violacée s'en échappa.

- « NON ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

- « Tu croyais sans doute que je n'allais pas me défendre. »

- « Mais tu l'as tué. Elle était tout pour moi. Ne tiens-tu pas à un être plus qu'à ta propre vie ? »

- « Non. »

- « Alors méfie-toi car le jour où ça arrivera, je serai là. »

Fin du flashback

_« Ne tiens-tu pas à un être plus qu'à ta propre vie ?_ _Alors méfie-toi car le jour où ça arrivera, je serai là. »_

Pourquoi maintenant ? J'avais ma famille, et il aurait eu toutes les occasions du monde de se venger alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Bella. C'était elle qui voulait ?

J'allais lui faire payer une erreur qui date de 80 ans, ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais chez les vampires le temps ne comptait pas.

-« Nous devons le retrouver avant lui nous trouve. » dis-je d'un ton sans appel.

- « Tu le connais ? » seul Jacob avait osé poser la question que tous les autres pensaient.

- « Oui c'était il y a bien longtemps. Je n'ai su qu'après comment il s'appelait. »

- « Tu sais alors ce qui cherche ? »

- « Oui c'est moi ou du moins celle à qui je tiens plus qu'à ma propre vie.»

- « Bella ? » je fis oui de la tête car c'était elle.

Oh mon dieu qu'ai-je fait ?

- « Je savais que tu ne lui attirerais que des ennuis. »

- « Je ne le laisserai pas faire même si pour ça je doit la quitter. Même si pour ça je dois mourir. »

- « Nous n'en sommes pas là. Nous allons surveiller sa maison pendant qu'un autre groupe le traquera. » me calma Jasper.

Je savais que Carlisle n'aimait pas tuer que ce soit un vampire ou un humain, mais là nous n'avions pas le choix. Jazz l'avait compris le premier.

Enfin de compte, Emmett allait l'avoir sa bagarre.

Nous repartîmes à la villa. Et il fallut que je raconte où j'avais connu ce James. Je ne pouvais pas les regarder dans les yeux.

- « Ne t'en fait pas frangin. Nous avons tous commis des erreurs. » Lança Emmett.

- « Oui mais là je ne serai pas le seul à payer. »

- « Edward nous sommes sept, il est tout seul. » jasper toujours tactique.

Mes frères essayaient de trouver les mots justes. Les mots qui me déculpabiliseront.

Mais j'imaginais déjà Bella entre ses mains.

Je ne voyais qu'une seule solution la quitter. Pour son bien. Pour sa sécurité.

- « Ne fais pas ça Edward, pas maintenant. » Alice avait sûrement vu les conséquences de ma décision mais elle me cacha sa vision.

Elle faisait pas mal de mystère en ce moment.

- « Arrête de sonder mon esprit et va plutôt la rejoindre. Jacob doit être près de chez elle car je ne la vois plus. »

- « Il veut la protéger tout comme nous. » dit jasper en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

_Calme toi, il ne lui arrivera rien, nous sommes là. (Jasper)_

Je partis alors chez Bella en voiture car nous devions revenir faire une séance de piscine aujourd'hui.

POV de Bella

Quand je repris mes esprits, j'avais la tête dans mes bras. J'avais dû m'endormir. J'ouvris un œil. J'étais dans la cuisine des Black.

Œil que je refermai quand j'entendis la voix de Jacob et son père du salon.

-" Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est là ?"

-" Elle est arrivée tôt ce matin, elle voulait te parler, elle semblait en colère. Sinon ça a été cette nuit ? "

-" Non je l'ai pourchassé mais il s'est sauvé, c'est dommage sinon j'en aurai bien fait mon quatre heure. "

Comment même son père pouvait cautionner ça ?

-" Bon je vais la réveiller et la ramener. "

Je sentis sa main dans mes cheveux et malgré la chaleur qui s'en dégageait ça me donnait la chaire de poule comme si mon corps réagissait à son contact ou était-ce peut-être que de la peur.

-" Bella réveille-toi. "

Je feignis un réveil théâtrale enfin pas trop car j'étais mauvaise comédienne.

-"Jacob ?"

-" Qui donc voulais-tu que ce soit ?"

-" Excuse-moi j'ai dû m'endormir. "

-" Je vois ça. " il me désigna ma joue. Je devais avoir les marques de mon pull. Du moins, j'espère que c'était ça. Pas que j'avais bavé.

-" Je peux emprunter ta salle de bain ?" valais mieux vérifié.

-" Fait comme chez toi. "

Je me dirigeai vers cette pièce ce que j'aurai pu faire les yeux fermés, je connaissais par cœur cette maison, elle était comme un second chez moi, enfin avant.

Après un passage éclair à la salle d'eau, Jacob voulu me ramener. Mais je voulais d'abord lui parler. Comprendre.

Je lui proposai une ballade sur la plage comme au bon vieux temps.

Il me prit dans ses bras et nous installa sur un gros morceau de bois flotté qui nous servait souvent de banc lors de nos anciennes veillées.

- « Pourquoi es-tu là Bella ? »

- « Je voulais te parler. Mon père m'a dit pour le randonneur. »

- « Bella tu ne crains rien. »

- « Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me feras rien à moi que je dois te laisser faire. »

- « De quoi parles-tu ? »

- « Edward et les siens se nourrissent bien d'animaux et les loups normaux aussi pourquoi toi tu ne le pourrais pas ? »

- « Tu crois que c'est moi qui ai bouffé ce type ? »

- « … »

Je le voyais trembler comme une feuille. Et à part ramper, je ne pouvais pas me sauver. Qu'elle idée j'avais eu ?

- « Bella je ne tue pas les humains, moi. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes pour protéger. »

- « Alors qui ? »

- « C'est un sang froid. »

- « Non c'est impossible, je connais les Cullen jamais ils ne feraient de mal… »

- « Il n'y a pas que des gentils vampires Bella. » me coupa-t-il.

- « Tu veux dire que c'est un autre… »

- « Vampire Bella, vampire. »

Pourquoi avais-je tant de mal à dire ce mot ?

- « Oui et d'après ton Edward, il va revenir. »

- « Tu as vu Edward ? »

- « Oui nous étions ensemble avant que j'arrive. Il le traquait aussi avec les hommes de son clan. »

Voilà pourquoi il n'était pas là cette nuit. Mais le pire c'est qu'ils avaient été tous en danger, **il** avait été en danger alors que je ne le savais même pas, il aurait pu se battre et mourir sans que je sois près de lui. Cette idée me transperça le cœur.

* * *

me revoilou deux trois petits indices ce sont glissés pour la suite

avez vous vu les nouvelles images d'eclipse elles sont miams pourvu qu'il coupa pas la scéne.

dimanche les votes seront ouvert pour bloody' valentine http :// www . fanfiction . net /s/ 5645352 /1/ Aujourdhui (Retirer les espaces) j'ai besoin de vous.

et dernierement mais trés important je vous transmet un lien de pétition

Un groupe sévit en ce moment dans les fandoms Harry Potter et Twilight. Ce groupe (**Literate Union**) est composé d'auteures frustrées et d'ados qui s'amusent à signaler au site toutes les fics qui ne respectent selon elles, pas les Terms of Service du site. C'est ainsi que par exemple, les fics de Tara Sue Me ont dû être supprimées du site ou encore les fics comme "Clipped Wings and Inked Armor", "The perfect wife" et autres… Pourquoi? Parce que les thèmes abordés dépassaient largement le rated M. Evidemment, ce fait n'est pas contesté mais le groupe Literate Union a fait virer des fics rated K car, je cite, "trop cucul" ou "trop de fautes en tout genre". Nous, auteurs français, ne sommes pas à l'abri car des fics françaises ou traductions ont disparu elles aussi. Bref, comme je sais que mes lemons sont tout sauf soft, au moins pour cette fic, je voulais vous prévenir que is jamais un jour, vous n'accédez plus à ma fic, vous comprendrez que ce ne sera pas de ma volonté mais de celle de ce groupe qui descend les autres sans assumer leurs actes car les membres de ce groupe sont également des auteurs qui ont créé un faux compte pour faire disparaître les autres fics. Si vous êtes pour le maintien des fics ou même pour la création d'une nouvelle catégorie de Rated, une pétition est signable sur FF.

http :// www . Fanfiction . Net /s/ 5734048 /1/ Petition

à bientot

ed


	38. Chapter 36 Te sentir

kikou voici la suite merci à toutes celles qui suivent ma fic quand je vois le nombre de reviews je suis aux anges alors continuer lol

merci lugdivine pour tes corrections

j'ai pris du retard pour ecrire mais j'etais dans un nouveau livre que j'ai fini en 24 heures lol ne jamais tomber aoureuse je l'ai mis sur ebay si ça vous tente mon pseudo belleserviette et là j'attends vampire diaries 3

et aprés je chercherai night wold 2 mdr

bon j'arrete mon blabla et vous souhaite bonne lecture

les persos appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 36 : Te sentir

POV d'Edward

Quand j'arrivai chez Bella, la maison était déserte. La voiture du chef n'était pas là et il n'y avait aucun signe de vie à l'intérieur.

J'appelai et criai à m'en époumoner.

_Abruti les téléphones existent !_

Je composai aussitôt son numéro.

-"Allo ?"

-"Bella mais où es-tu bon sang ?"

-"Calme-toi ! Je suis avec Jacob"

-"Dis-moi où dois-je te rejoindre."

-"Ce n'est pas la peine, il me ramène. je serai là dans cinq minutes."

-"Ok soit prudente."

-"Edward, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'arriver dans une voiture accompagnée d'un loup."

-"Ok"

Je raccrochai furieux. je n'aimais pas la savoir avec lui, loin de moi et avec James dans les parages.

----

Ils arrivèrent très vite et je bondis littéralement sur la portière.

La sentir dans mes bras était devenu une nécessitée surtout après les films que je m'étais fait.

-"Oh Bella."

-"Edward."

Elle fondit sur ma bouche mais bien vite les raclements de gorge de Jack, nous séparèrent.

-« Pourriez-vous éviter de faire ça quand je suis là. Pour mon bien être mental du moins. » Il faisait des signes de sa main et faisait mine de vomir.

Il descendit le fauteuil de Bella mais je lui demandai de le remettre dans ma voiture.

-« Laisse-moi une seconde que je prenne mon sac et que j'avale un morceau." me demanda Bella.

Je l'amenai chez elle. Elle prit un fruit me regardant bizarrement.

-"Qui a-t-il ?"

-"Je me demandais si tu ne croquerais pas dedans avec moi."

-"Je ne pense pas que ton ami apprécierai le spectacle."

Elle se mit à rougir.

-"Mais si tu veux je ferai une réserve de fruit à la villa."

Elle me fit un énorme sourire.

Nous prîmes son sac et retrouvâmes Jake dehors.

Il nous attendait. Jasper voulait le mettre au courant de nos attentions.

Il nous suivit.

Arrivé à la villa, nous prîmes Bella et moi le chemin de la piscine. Depuis que nous nous adonnions à cette pratique, j'avais fait insonoriser toute cette aile de la maison.

Bella n'était pas silencieuse, pour mon plus grand plaisir, j'adorais l'entendre prendre du plaisir en criant mon nom.

Une fois changée, je la menai au bassin.

C'était l'idéale pour son tonus musculaire.

Et ça me donnait le moyen de la toucher, de la posséder de mes mains. Je connaissais son corps par cœur.

Après ces exercices habituels, nous passâmes au jacuzzi, premier endroit où j'avais donné un orgasme à Bella.

Je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder de la même manière.

Mais ce que j'avais prévu dû attendre car Bella avait un regard que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Celui-là même qu'elle avait quand elle avait une liste mentale prête à être dégainée.

-"Bella qui a-t-il ?"

-"Edward pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?"

-"Sur quoi ?"

De quoi parlait-elle ? De mon idée de la quitter pour la protéger ? De ma vie d'avant ?

-"Cette nuit, il aurait pu arriver ce qu'il arrive dans mes cauchemars. Mais cette fois-ci, je n'aurais pas été avec toi."

-"Bella pourquoi je te l'aurai dit ? Tu n'aurais pas pu venir avec nous de toute manière. C'est trop dangereux pour toi. Et te prévenir n'aurait servi qu'à t'inquiéter inutilement."

-"Non pas inutilement. Edward ! Ne comprends-tu pas le mal que ça m'a fait quand Jacob me l'a appris ?"

-"Il aurait dû se taire. Tu n'arrives déjà pas à fermer l'œil, je me demande même comment tu fais pour ne pas t'écrouler."

-"C'est peut-être de traîner avec des insomniaques pathologiques."

-"Bella excuse-moi mais je pensais agir pour ton bien."

Mais je n'en restai pas là. Pourquoi avait-elle atterri chez Jack ?

-"Bella, ne te fâche pas mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu étais avec Jacob ?"

-"Mon père qui m'y a conduit."

-"Il ne voulait pas te laisser seule, je comprends."

Elle baissa la tête et devint toute rouge.

-"Bella est-ce que je me trompe où tu rougis ?"

-" En fait c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de m'y conduire."

-"Pourquoi ?"

-"Il m'a dit pour le randonneur."

-"Bella, je pourrai te protéger."

-"Arrête avec ça ! Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, ni de la tienne, ni celle de Jack à la fin, tu m'as déjà vu faire de la randonnée ?"

-"Bella, je ne comprends pas. Jack ne t'a rien dit ?"

-"Dit quoi ? J'y suis allée car je croyais que c'était Jake le coupable et non un vampire."

-"Il ne t'en a pas dit plus ?"

Il aurait pu le faire, il aurait pu lui dire pour me descendre en flèche, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. C'était donc à moi de lui dire. Mais comment ?

-"Edward, tu connais ce vampire ? Jacob a dit que tu pensais qu'il allait revenir ?"

-"Oui je le connais mais c'était avant."

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue, planta son regard dans le mien. Regard rempli d'amour et de compassion.

-"Edward ! je ne te jugerai pas, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Moi aussi j'ai fait des choses pas très malignes dans ma vie, des choses que je regrette."

-"Rien ne pourrait rivaliser avec ce que moi j'ai fait."

-"Edward quand je me suis noyée dans ma baignoire." à ce souvenir, je sentis la rage me parcourir mais je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir. "Edward même si au début c'était un accident, j'aurai pu crier, j'aurai pu essayer de lutter..."

-"Bella ne me dis pas que tu as voulu mettre fin à tes jours. Pitié ne me le dis pas."

Non un monde sans elle. Que serais-je devenu sans elle ? Non. Pourquoi ?

-"Je suis désolée Edward de te décevoir mais c'est le cas, je n'avais plus le goût à la vie. J'ai choisi la facilité."

-"Oh mon cœur."

Je la pris dans mes bras comme pour la sortir de l'eau alors qu'elle ne risquait plus rien. Je comprenais mieux ses cris, ses pleurs ce jours là.

Elle avait toujours sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule quand elle me demanda.

-"Edward à ton tour, dis-moi."

-"Bella au début de ma transformation, j'étais en désaccord avec mon père, j'ai refusé le mode de vie qu'il m'offrait." je la tenais toujours très fort contre moi comme pour me donner du courage. «Enfin, je veux dire son mode alimentaire. Je l'ai fui et me suis nourri comme tous vampires le font." je la senti s'arrêter de respirer un instant quand elle comprit. Je m'arrêtai de parler de peur qu'elle me rejette pour ça.

-"Continue. C'est bon ! Continue."

-"Ok ! Donc j'errais de ruelles en ruelles vers mes proies » je n'osais pas les appeler _des humains_. Par honte sûrement. "Jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontré un autre couple de vampire."

-"Celui qui est à Forks ?"

-"Oui celui-là."

-"Où est passé le second ou la seconde ?"

-"Je l'ai tué, c'était une femme, c'était sa compagne. Et moi par arrogance, je l'ai tué. Pour un humain a qui je voulais prendre son sang et eux aussi. Et maintenant, il est revenu pour se venger, Bella. Et je m'en veux. Car je te met en danger."

-"Pourquoi ce vampire ne s'est pas vengé avant ? Oh attends ! C'est moi qui veux, c'est ça ?"

-"Oh mon ange ! Ne t'inquiète pas nous te protégerons. Tu ne payeras pas pour mes erreurs."

Je la reculai de moi pour qu'elle comprenne que je ferai tout pour la protéger.

-"Je te le jure Bella. Même si pour ça je dois m'enfuir de Forks."

-"Non, Edward non."

-"Chut mon ange nous n'en sommes pas là."

Je lui embrassai ses yeux où des larmes commençaient à perler, ses joues, sa mâchoires, ses lèvres.

Elle agrippa mon cou et mes cheveux de ses deux mains pour intensifier notre baiser.

Je lui permis de respirer attaquant sa peau. Je la posai sur le rebord du bain. Et vénérai son corps de baisers.

Elle ne lâcha pas un instant mes cheveux.

Je descendis vers son intimité. Passant d'abord sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Quand elle cria.

-"STOP !"

Je relevai mon visage vers elle. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Me refusait-elle de l'aimer après mes révélations ?

* * *

Je voulais m'arrêter là un instant mais je me suis dit : « elles vont me tuer »

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

alors voici la suite lol

* * *

POV de Bella

Notre conversation avec Edward avait pris un tournant dramatique.

Après lui avoir avoué pour moi, lui faisant comprendre que nous faisions tous des erreurs, il m'avait avoué la chose la plus difficile, je pense, du moins juste avant que je comprenne que ce vampire en voulait à ma vie ou qu'Edward veuille fuir loin de moi pour ma soi-disant protection. Mais ma vie sans lui n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

Il me promit qui ne me quitterait pas, scellant ses baisers à ses mots.

Mais quand il descendit vers mon intimité qui ne demandait que ça. Il passa sa langue sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses qui me fit réaliser quelque chose de fou, quelque chose de magique, quelque chose d'impossible.

Edward me regardai perdu.

-"Refait le!"

-"Quoi? Refaire quoi?"

-"Ça ! " Faisant des gestes désordonnés avec mes mains. « Avec ta langue… recommence."

-"Que ce passe-t-il Bella?" il devait me prendre pour une folle mais je voulais être certaine de moi avant de lui dire.

-"Edward, il faut que tu recommences, je dois être sûre."

Il se repencha vers moi et refit glisser sa langue sur l'intérieur de ma jambe.

-"Oh mon dieu ! Je n'avais pas rêvé !"

-"Que ce passe-t-il à la fin ?"

-"Edward je t'ai senti. J'ai senti ta langue sur moi."

-"Tu es sûre ?"

Il recommença et ce fut encore meilleur.

-"Edward c'est merveilleux. Je sens la douceur de ta langue sur ma cuisse."

* * *

Et voilà cette fois c'est vraiment la fin de ce chapitre.

voici le lien pour voter pour mon os de Bloody valentine http: // www . fanfiction . net /u/ 2183041 tout en haut du pofil je compte sur vous je vous redonne le titre: Aujourd'hui by Scrapfaconed


	39. Chapter 37 Diagnostic Dr?

kikou a l'_unanimité_ si j'aurai arrété au STOP je me serai fait tuer lol une chance que j'ai continuer lol

merci à toutes en tout cas pour vos reviews et pour celle qui on voté pour moi je croise les didis. merci lugdivine pour ta correction rapide

je vous souhaites bonne lecture

les persos appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 37 : Diagnostic Dr ?

POV de Bella

Je le vis se relever et sortir de l'eau. On aurait dit un homme à qui sa femme lui annonçait qu'elle allait accoucher. Rajoutez à ça des capacités vampiriques et vous obtiendrez l'Edward qui était devant moi.

-"Bella couvre-toi ! Nous devons aller prévenir mon père."

-"Non... Edward... Non." il s'affaira à m'habiller n'écoutant rien de ce que je lui disais "Edward pitié. Écoute-moi."

-"Bella, mon ange c'est peut-être un signe de guérison. Mon père doit t'ausculter."

-"Non Edward ce n'est pas ses mains à lui que je veux sentir mais les tiennes. Je veux sentir ton corps entre mes cuisses. Edward ce n'est peut-être qu'éphémère." Je ne voulais pas perdre cet instant que l'on m'accordait en étant trifouillée par un toubib qui soit son père ou le médecin du pape. " Edward amène-moi dans ta chambre. Touche-moi. S'il te plaît après promis j'irai le voir. Promis."

-"Ok mon amour."

Il me porta telle une mariée jusqu'à sa chambre.

Me posa sur son lit et me retira le peignoir avec lequel il m'avait recouvert.

Il me regarda avec amour et vénération. Par son regard, je me sentais belle.

Il posa sa main sur ma cheville et tira dessus pour me rapprocher du bord. Puis fit glisser sa main sur ma jambe. Remontant de mes chevilles à mes genoux. De mes genoux à mes cuisses.

À ce moment là, je fermai les yeux. Je n'avais plus besoin d'eux, ma peau réagissait à son touché me faisant gémir de plaisir.

Il agissait comme s'il découvrait pour la première fois ma peau.

-"Edward jamais je n'aurai cru aimer d'avantage tes caresses."

-"Te voir réagir ainsi me donne autant de plaisir que si c'était toi qui me caressait."

Je m'abandonnai au plaisir, ne me souciant pas de l'après ou du moins profitant de l'instant présent. Peut-être même égoïstement.

POV d'Edward

J'étais complètement paniqué, mes années d'études de médecine ne me servait à rien, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Seuls ses mots me calmèrent.

_T'excitaient oui !_

Sa demande sans complexe et complètement légitime qu'elle m'avait faite avait eu raison de moi.

Je l'avais conduite sur mon lit mêlant amour. Avidité. Force. Tendresse. Patience. Passion…

Caressant cette partie de son corps jusque là endormie. La fraîcheur de mes mains faisait naître le granulé de sa peau. Chaire de poule que je vénérais. Celle qui donnait la preuve que ses sensations étaient réelles. Je n'arrêtais pas de toucher ses cuisses même quand je la déshabillai, ni quand je me positionnai entre ses jambes.

Je les emprisonnai de mes mains augmentant la pression quelles avaient sur mon corps. Je voulais qu'elle ressente chaque va et vient que je ferai. J'enfilai très vite un préservatif. Et m'insinuai en elle. Elle prête à me recevoir.

J'avais moins de mal à contrôler ma force dans mon plaisir mais nous éprouvions un sentiment d'urgence.

-"Edward... plus vite... oh mon dieu c'est si bon."

Elle avait réuni ses mains aux miennes caressant par intermittence ses cuisses et mes hanches. Geste très simple et pourtant venant d'elle, très érotique.

-"Edward je te sens si bien. » mots qu'elle avait prononcé entre cri et retenu.

Me plongeant encore un peu plus dans l'extase. Je n'allais pas tarder à venir avec cette cadence. Cadence soutenue qui me faisait lui donner à chaque coup de butoir un cri. Je libérai l'une de mes mains qui n'avait encore pas quittée ses cuisses pour rejoindre son paquet de nerf.

Je fis tournez mon doigt dessus.

-"Oh oui... encore... oh mon dieu... Edward."

-"Viens pour moi."

-"Non ! Encore."

Je vis une larme rouler sur sa joue. Pensait-elle que tout ceci allait prendre fin avec notre orgasme ? Quel Dieu même si je me sais damner lui offrirait se souffle d'espoir pour lui reprendre ?

-"Je t'en promets d'autre mon amour, toujours meilleur que le précédent. Jouis pour moi."

Je ne me voulais pas prétentieux juste rassurant.

J'appuyai plus fort sur son bouton de plaisir et cognai plus fort en elle.

Quand mon orgasme et le sien nous foudroyèrent faisant mêler nos cris, nos noms et notre plaisir.

Elle était à bout de souffle.

-"Oh Edward... c'était merveilleux."

Je la relevai contre mon torse restant ainsi un court instant.

-------

Après une douche rapide pour nous débarrasser du chlore et pour Bella de ce léger voile de sueur, nous décidâmes d'aller voir mon père.

Il était resté à la maison pour rencontrer les Quileute. Nous devions abandonner les frontières pour l'instant, mais il ne voulait pas le faire sans leur accord.

-"J'ai si peur de ce qu'il va me dire."

Elle était dans son fauteuil qu'Alice avait ramené pendant notre douche.

Sans une pensée assez embarrassante sur notre niveau sonore.

-"Quoi qu'il nous dira nous ferons face ensemble. Et ça ne nous rendra que plus téméraires."

Elle fit un signe de la tête tout en ce pinçant les lèvres.

Je la guidai vers le bureau de mon père où je savais le trouver.

Je regardai une nouvelle fois Bella avant de frapper. Comme pour avoir son accord. Elle me fit signe de me rapprocher en bougeant son index. Une fois assez proche, elle attrapa mon col de chemise à deux mains et plaqua ses lèvres aux miennes.

Après un baiser trop court sans me relâcher. Elle me souffla :

-"Besoin de courage." comme pour expliquer ou justifier son geste.

-"Toujours prêt ?"

Oui je serai toujours prêt pour elle. Je n'avais plus la force de toute manière de combattre ce besoin d'elle.

Elle me relâcha, souffla un bon coup. On aurait cru que je l'emmenais à l'échafaud.

-"Prête ?"

-"Oui allons-y."

Je frappai un coup juste pour la forme ça faisait un moment que mon père savait que nous étions là. Il se demandait d'ailleurs ce que nous faisions.

-"Entrez" _pas trop tôt !_

Quand nous entrâmes sa tête bouillonnait de questions.

-"Papa, Bella et moi avons fait une découverte et nous avons besoin de ton avis."

-"Ok" _du moment que ça n'a rien à voir avec le sexe ou une nouvelle position._ (Carlisle)

Si j'avais pu rougir, je l'aurais fait. Je fronçai les sourcils et il comprit.

-"Oh pardon ! Allez-y."

-"Voilà c'est à la piscine... après mes exercices... enfin dans le jacuzzi..."

_Oh mon dieu c'est bien ce que je croyais._ (Carlisle)

-"Non ça n'a rien à voir enfin pas tout à fait. Ce que Bella essaye de te dire c'est qu'en découvrant son corps nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'elle avait de nouvelles sensations."

-"Nouvelles sensations ? Comme ?"

Mon père était de plus en plus gêné et Bella était rouge écarlate à voir sa tête faire des allers-retours entre nous. Ça plus ses besoins d'avaler sa salive comme pour faire passer l'info.

-"Bella ressent ses jambes enfin pas entièrement plutôt ses cuisses et plus intensément l'intérieur de celles-ci entre le genou et l'aine."

_Ne me dit surtout pas comment. Aies pitié de ton pauvre père._ (Carlisle)

Je lui fis un sourire convenu, de toute manière je n'y tenais pas. Ça n'appartenait qu'à nous. Bella et moi.

-« Bon voyons. » il reprit son sérieux et c'était tant mieux car les pensées de Carlisle étaient très déstabilisantes. Ou du moins les images.

Il fit le tour de son bureau et replia son auvent qui nous laissa voir sa salle d'examen.

Bella me regarda avec un air paniqué.

Je lui tendis ma main qu'elle attrapa comme une assoiffée sur une limonade.

-« Peux-tu t'installer ici ? »

Je la pris dans mes bras et la posai sur la table.

Bella était habillée avec un short, nous avions, enfin Bella avait prévu le coup. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Je me plaçai dans son dos. Ne la lâchant pas.

-« Ça risque de n'être pas très agréable. »

-« Ce n'est pas grave, je veux savoir. »

-« Ok. Tu vas me dire dès que tu ressens quelque chose. »

-« Compris. »

Mon père avait commencé par ses chevilles, ses mollets mais rien. Mais nous le savions déjà. Mais le temps dût lui sembler long car je l'entendis souffler. J'exerçai une pression de ma main sur la sienne pour lui insuffler du courage.

Il piqua encore et encore à différents endroits.

-« Aïe ! »

-« Tu as senti ? »

-« Oui ! Oui je l'ai senti. »

-« Très bien, je continue maintenant tu vas me dire « oui » à chaque fois que tu me sens. »

-« Oui… oui... oui… oui… oui… » il piqua de l'extérieur à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et mis à part quelques endroit elle sentit tout. « Oui et encore oui. »

-« C'est incroyable. »

-« Alors papa quand penses-tu ? »

-« Il n'y a pas de doutes elle a bien de nouveaux des sensations. »

-« Ça veux dire que je vais pouvoir remarcher ? »

-« Bella, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses une fausse joie. »

-« Mais papa il n'y a rien de faux là dedans. »

-« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais quoique vous ayez fait tous les deux ça porte ses fruits savoir jusqu'à où c'est une autre chose. Pour ça nous devrons te faire passer des tests. C'est impressionnant. Je ne pensais pas que la piscine marcherait autant. »

Pendant que mon père cherchait la raison de cette guérison spontanée, je remis Bella dans son fauteuil sans l'avoir tenue avant très fort contre moi. Elle avait un sourire qui éclairait même ses yeux.

-« À part la piscine, vous avez rien fait d'autre ? »

-« Non rien de particulier. »

-« Tout bonnement prodigieux. »

Que mon père ne sache pas ou s'interroge à ce point me dérouta.

_Seul le sang d'un vampire aurait pût la guérir aussi vite. Je sais très bien que notre salive ne le permet pas. Et je ne vois pas Edward partager son sang avec Bella. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas si ce serait venimeux pour elle. (Carlisle)_

-« Il n'y a rien de magique la dedans, ni de vampirique. » j'étais en colère. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu ça que ça n'existait pas la preuve.

On entendit frapper à la porte, puis une tête en dépassa.

Coupant nos cris et nos questions.

- « Je peux entrer ?»

* * *

voilà qui ça peut bien etre? une idéee?

à bientot pour la réponse et pour celles qui n'ont pas encore voter c'est ici pour mon OS Aujourd'hui  
http :// www . fanfiction . net /u/ 2183041 / Bloody_Valentine_Contest


	40. Chapter 38 The revelation

kikou voici la suite je me suis battu avec une phrase mais je pense que c'est français maintenant merci lugdivine pour ta corection rapide

merci pour toutes vos reviews

* * *

Chapitre 38 : The révélation

POV de Bella

-"Entrez."

L'heure de vérité avait sonné.

-"Papa, Bella et moi avons fait une découverte et nous avons besoin de ton avis."

-"Ok."

-"Oh pardon ! Allez-y."

Je me décidai de prendre la parole mais comment dire ça et surtout au père d'Edward ?

-"Voilà c'est à la piscine... après mes exercices... enfin dans le jacuzzi..."

À mes paroles, j'en suis sûre que son père avait blanchi. Et la réponse d'Edward me renseigna sur ce qu'il croyait. Je ne savais plus où me mettre.

-"Non ça n'a rien à voir enfin pas tout à fait. Ce que Bella essaye de te dire c'est qu'en découvrant son corps, nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'elle avait de nouvelles sensations."

-"Nouvelles sensations ? Comme ?"

C'était de pis en pis.

-"Bella ressent ses jambes enfin pas entièrement plutôt ses cuisses et plus intensément l'intérieur de celles-ci entre le genou et l'aine."

J'en avais assez de leurs conversations silencieuses, je voyais Edward réagir _facialement_, ses sourcils se fronçaient ou il avait de petits sourires en coin.

-« Bon voyons. »

Il se leva et me fit découvrir son propre cabinet médical. Alors c'était pour tout de suite. J'aurai pensé avoir le sursit du trajet de l'hôpital. Ou pas.

J'agrippai avec force la main d'Edward.

-« Peux-tu t'installer ici ? »

Une chance qu'Edward était là car j'étais comme paralysée, pas que des jambes cette fois-ci.

Carlisle s'approcha de moi avec une pointe, la même dont il s'était servi à l'hôpital à mon réveil. Ça me ramenait tant de chose en moi. Toute cette peur et incompréhension. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent.

-« Ferme les yeux. »

-« Ok. » je lui obéi sans plus attendre c'était presque un soulagement de plus voir ce morceau d'acier chirurgical.

-« Ça risque de n'être pas très agréable. »

-« Ce n'est pas grave, je veux savoir. »

-« Ok. Tu vas me dire dès que tu ressens quelque chose. »

-« Compris. »

Avec les yeux fermés, je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait. Le temps me semblait paraître une éternité. Seul réconfort : Edward, il me faisait comprendre qu'il était là pour moi.

Jusqu'au moment où je la senti.

-« Aïe ! »

_Punaise ça fait mal._

-« Tu as senti ? »

-« Oui ! Oui je l'ai senti. »

_Ah ça pour le sentir, je l'ai senti. Ça n'a rien à voir avec les caresses de mon homme._

-« Très bien, je continue maintenant tu vas me dire « oui » à chaque fois que tu me sens. »

_Ok ! Prête pour se faire prendre pour une pelote d'épingles._

-« Oui… oui... oui… oui… oui… » Il piqua à différents endroits mais par moment je ne le sentais plus, étais-ce mauvais signe ? « Oui et encore oui. »

-« C'est incroyable. »

-« Alors papa quand penses-tu ? »

-« Il n'y a pas de doutes elle a bien de nouveaux des sensations. »

-« Ça veux dire que je vais pouvoir remarcher ? » je ne pouvais plus retenir ma question d'avantage.

-« Bella, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses une fausse joie. »

Pourquoi ? Si ce n'est pas un signe c'est quoi ? Edward avait réagi plus vite que moi à sa réponse. J'étais perdue.

-« Mais papa il n'y a rien de faux là dedans. »

-« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais quoique vous ayez fait tous les deux ça porte ses fruits savoir jusqu'à où c'est une autre chose. Pour ça nous devrons te faire passer des tests. C'est impressionnant. Je ne pensais pas que la piscine marcherait autant. »

Je voyais Carlisle réfléchir. Je me demandais si pendant tout ce temps, il ne m'avait pas menti quand il me donnait des espoirs de guérison quand je le voyais si dubitatif à présent à une éventuelle rémission.

Edward me remit dans le fauteuil. Me prenant contre lui. Partageant ainsi ce bonheur ensemble. C'était grâce à lui tout ça. Jamais je ne l'en remercierais assez. Et même si on m'accordait juste de le sentir d'avantage, je l'accepterai.

-« À part la piscine, vous avez rien fait d'autre ? »

-« Non rien de particulier. »

_Si par particulier, il entend sport sport, non rien._

-« Tout bonnement prodigieux. »

Après un long moment de silence Edward explosa.

-« Il n'y a rien de magique la dedans, ni de vampirique. »

Je ne comprenais plus rien. De quoi parlait-il ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte ce qui me fit sortir de mon interrogation. Elle s'ouvrit. Et sa tête s'y engouffra.

-« Je peux entrer ?»

-« Alice je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment. »

-« Je vous ai entendu. Jasper m'a dit de ne pas venir mais je dois vous dire quelque chose. »

-« Ce n'est pas le moment de mettre ton grain de sel. » cette fois-ci plus aucun doute Edward était en colère. Et que sa sœur s'incruste n'arrangeait rien.

-« C'est important. Je sais ce qui a changé ou du moins quand. »

-« Entre Alice. Si tu peux m'aiguiller ce serait avec plaisir. »

Carlisle venait de lui donner son accord alors qu'Edward bouillait. Son poing était tellement serré que ses doigts blanchissaient à vue d'œil.

-« Oui surtout qu'il croit que je fais boire à Bella mon sang. » fit Edward d'un ton sarcastique.

-« Quoi ? » je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

-« Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse. »

-« Alors nous t'écoutons ! »

-« En fait quand nous avons préparé la chambre d'hôtel, j'ai eu une vision. C'était la première. Au début, je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Je ne pensais pas que c'était un miracle en soit. »

-« Elle consistait en quoi cette vision ?» lui demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.

-« Bella je t'ai vu heureuse et surtout en train de marcher. Mais ce n'était pas sous forme d'un vampire comme mes première vision là tu étais humaine. »

-« Et alors ça ne nous aide pas. » les mots de mon amour claquaient.

-« Edward que s'est-il passé ce jour là ? » Carlisle voulait autant comprendre que moi.

-« Rien de spécial. Ce serait moi qui serais infirme, j'aurai dit que le miracle venait des fraises mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

-« Edward réfléchi. » Alice insistait comme si elle voulait faire passer un message.

-« Je ne fais que ça Alice. Si tu sais, dis le nous et arrête de jouer aux devinettes. »

De mon côté, je me repassais cette nuit en boucle. Mais je ne voyais rien qui me revenait. Rien de si important.

-« Edward vous ne vous êtes pas protégés. »

-« Oui et ? Tu penses que je devrai me lancer dans le don de sperme. »

-« Alice j'ai déjà vérifié nos secrétions n'ont aucun côté bénéfique. »

-« Edward regarde. »

Elle lui prit la main et ferma les yeux. Je vis le visage d'Edward se décomposer.

-« Non ce n'est pas possible. Tu te trompes. Oh mon dieu qu'ai-je fait ? »

Il s'écroula à genoux au sol.

Carlisle regarda sa fille lui aussi avait compris. Moi seule étais dans le noir. M'avait-il empoisonné ou un truc comme ça ? Pourtant elle me voyait en train de marcher.

POV d'Edward

Après mon père ce fut au tour de ma sœur de raconter n'importe quoi. Ils me fatiguaient avec leurs théories bidon.

Mais quand Alice me prit la main me forçant à voir ce qu'elle voyait. Ce qu'elle me cachait depuis des jours et des jours. Je n'en revenais pas.

Bella marchait vers moi avec un bébé dans les bras. Petit être fragile que je ne vis que de loin.

M'aurait-elle quittée pour un autre ? Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne concordait pas.

La vision devenait trouble mais ma certitude, elle devenait de plus en plus claire.

Nous ne nous étions pas protégé. Mon père ne savait pas grand choses des relations vampire/humain. C'est pour ça qu'il m'avait demandé de me protéger. Ce que je n'avais pas fait. Ce qui avait provoqué cette vision.

Ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi Bella ressentait les bienfaits de notre sang. De son sang. J'avais mis Bella enceinte. Ce n'était pas un petit être fragile mais un monstre.

Que lui avais-je fait ?

-« Non ce n'est pas possible. Tu te trompes. Oh mon dieu qu'ai-je fait ? »

Je m'écroulai.

En permettant notre couple, je faisais que risquer sa vie.

L'appel de son sang continuel. Ma force. James et maintenant ça.

-« Edward calme-toi ! Alice se trompe peut-être ? Nous allons faire des tests. »

Les mots de mon père sonnaient faux.

-« De quoi parlez-vous ? Edward ! Dis-moi ! »

-« Bella ne t'inquiète pas. » je m'étais relevé très vite. Positionnant comme par reflex ma main sur son ventre.

-« Edward ! Bella ne risque rien, je l'ai vu. »

-« Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit avant ? Pourquoi as-tu permis une telle chose si tu savais ? »

-« Dire quoi ? Mais répondez-moi à la fin. Vous parlez de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Comme si je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Edward ? Alice ? Carlisle ? »

-« Bella, Alice pense que tu es enceinte. Ce qui expliquerait pas mal de chose. »

-« C'est impossible Carlisle. Edward me l'a dit. Il est figé dans ses dix sept ans. Il ne peut pas… c'est impossible. »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur. Nous allons faire des tests et si c'est le cas alors nous t'en débarrasserons. »

-« Edward j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. Ou de trop bien comprendre. Tu veux que je me débarrasse de notre bébé alors qu'il est le fruit d'un miracle et grâce à qui je puisse sentir quand je fais ça ?»

Bella s'était pincée la jambe.

-« Ce n'est pas un bébé. On ne sait même pas ce que c'est. Ou ce qui risque de t'arriver si tu le gardes. »

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse un film tout beau tout rose car c'était tout sauf ça. Ça devenait un cauchemar.

* * *

alors ? alors ? qu'en dites-vous?

a bientot

ed


	41. Chapter 39 Pas mon bébé

kikou les filles voici la suite ecrire deux ffic en meme temps pas tip top mon cerveau s'embrouille alors je tire mon chapeau a celles qui en ecrire encore plus lol comme caro tu es une big boss.

merci a toutes pour vos reviews. pour celles qui ne savent pas aujourd'hui a une suite et le second chapitre est en ligne.

si certaines d'entre vous scrappe je vends plein de chose sur ebay mon pseudo belleserviette. et je vends aussi le tome 3 de journal d'un vampire.

merci lugdivine pour ta correction.

les personnages appartiennent à SM.

* * *

Chapitre 39 : Pas mon bébé

POV de Bella

Edward était à genoux complètement paniqué.

Son père essaya de le calmer sans effet.

-« Edward calme-toi ! Alice se trompe peut-être ? Nous allons faire des tests. »

Je n'en pouvais plus de leurs discours muet. Fallait-il être vampire pour comprendre ?

-« De quoi parlez-vous ? Edward ! Dis-moi ! »

-« Bella ne t'inquiète pas. » il était revenu vers moi très vite sûrement pour me rassurer mais ça faisait tout le contraire.

-« Edward ! Bella ne risque rien, je l'ai vu. »

Si Alice l'a vu, je pense que nous pouvons lui faire confiance, non ?

-« Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit avant ? Pourquoi as-tu permis une telle chose si tu savais ? »

Là j'en pouvais plus. Merde à la fin. C'est de moi qu'ils parlent.

-« Dire quoi ? Mais répondez-moi à la fin. Vous parlez de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Comme si je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Edward ? Alice ? Carlisle ? » leur demandai-je tour à tour en les regardant suppliant pour qu'ils me répondent.

Seul Carlisle le fit. Mais ce qui m'annonça n'avait pas de sens. Les mots s'embrouillaient.

Mais les mots « es enceinte » firent tilt.

-« C'est impossible Carlisle. Edward me l'a dit. Il est figé dans ses dix sept ans. Il ne peut pas… c'est impossible. »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur. Nous allons faire des tests et si c'est le cas alors nous t'en débarrasserons. »

De quoi parle-t-il ? Non pas ça ? Il ne l'envisage pas ?

-« Edward j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. Ou de trop bien comprendre. » oui c'était ça j'avais joué la carte de l'incompréhension mais j'avais bien compris. Pas question que je le laisse faire. Ni lui, ni personne. « Tu veux que je me débarrasse de notre bébé alors qu'il est le fruit d'un miracle et grâce à qui je puisse sentir quand je fais ça ?»

Je m'étais pincée la jambe avec une telle force que je sentais le bleu déjà arriver au moins celui là je saurai d'où il vient.

-« Ce n'est pas un bébé. On ne sait même pas ce que c'est. Ou ce qui risque de t'arriver si tu le gardes. »

Pourquoi parle-t-il de notre enfant ainsi ? Était-ce si terrible d'avoir un bébé avec moi ? Pourquoi me fait-il ça ? Ne m'aime-t-il pas assez ? Tant de questions sans réponse.

Je sentais mes larmes couler sur mes joues. Devais-je les prendre pour une menace pour mon bébé, pour moi. Car si un petit être est à l'intérieur de moi quel mal pourrait-il me faire alors qu'il est en train de me guérir ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais en train de m'éloigner d'eux. Je me sentais en danger. Mes mains glissaient sur mes roues pour me faire sortir d'ici. Telle une mère louve sentant le danger.

_Jacob !_

Il faut que j'aille voir Jacob lui m'aidera. Lui, ne les laissera pas me faire du mal.

Pov d'Edward

Elle semblait paniquée. Enfin, elle comprenait le danger qu'elle encourait. Enfin elle réalisait que je n'étais pas celui qu'il lui fallait.

-"Edward arrête. Elle disparaît." m'alerta Alice.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

-"Regarde la, on la terrifie."

Elle s'approchait de la porte que ma sœur avait laissé ouverte.

Carlisle essaya de s'approcher d'elle les mains en l'air.

-"Bella calme-toi, il ne t'arrivera rien. Nous allons te faire une prise de sang. Ce qui nous indiquera ton terme. Et nous serons quoi faire. Pour l'instant, tu ne risques rien. Bella écoute-moi."

-"Ça ne marche pas."

Elle reculait encore. Ses yeux chocolat que j'aimais tant reflétaient que terreur.

-"Que ce passe t-il ici?"

-"Emmett ne bouge pas."

-"Bella amour laisse-moi venir à toi."

-"Ne m'approche pas, ne m'approchez pas."

-"Ne fais pas ça Bella."

Je pouvais voir les visions de ma sœur et avec ce flash, je réalisai.

-"Ce n'est pas de cette chose qu'elle a peur, mais de nous."

-"Cette chose Edward comme tu l'appelles, est une partie de nous. Et sans doute la meilleure."

-"Ce n'est pas un bébé Bella, je suis un vampire c'est ce qui doit être ou en partie. Un vampire se nourrit de sang. Tu ne comprends donc pas ?"

-"Oh la vache ! Tu l'as foutu en cloque ?"

-"LA FERME EMMETT !" Alice et Carlisle avaient été plus rapide que moi.

-"Bella est vraiment enceinte ?" ma mère avait rejoint mon père. Nous étions tous dans le couloir entre le bureau de Carlisle et les escaliers. Bella continuait toujours à reculer vers eux.

-"On en est plus ou moins sûr, vu la vision d'Alice. Mais nous devons lui faire une prise de sang."

-"Vous ne me toucherez pas."

-"Bella calme-toi. Je suis avec toi. Je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal."

Pourquoi c'était Rose qui lui disait ça ? C'était à moi de la protéger.

-"Je veux Jacob. Appelle Jacob !" elle la suppliait presque.

-"Ok Bella donne-moi son numéro, je l'appelle."

De mieux en mieux. Elle allait faire venir son pire cauchemar sans rechigner.

Bella lui tandis son portable d'une main hésitante.

-"Tu peux me faire confiance. Si tu es vraiment enceinte. Je te protègerai. Toi et ton bébé."

Voilà ce qu'elle voulait, cette chose. Ce dont elle était privée depuis tant d'année. Si elle en voulait un, elle n'avait qu'à prendre une autre humaine comme incubateur. Bella était tout pour moi et je ne supporterai pas de la perdre.

Pendant que Rose appelait Jacob, je ne cessai un instant de regarder Bella.

-« Jacob Black ? »

-« …. »

-« Bella est avec moi. Elle aurait besoin de toi. Peux-tu venir à la villa. Elle t'y attend. »

-« …. »

-« Bien sûr ! Je l'ai ficelé au premier poteau et je lui ai pris son portable pour te tendre un piège. »

-« …. »

-« Merci à tout de suite. » elle raccrocha. « Mais quel mufle quand même. Tu devrais choisir un peu mieux tes amis. » dit-elle en lui redonnant son téléphone.

-« Carlisle nous ne pouvons pas la laisser partir comme ça ? Bella, tu sais bien que nous ne te ferons pas de mal. Mais nous ne savons pas comment ta grossesse va évoluer. Je t'aime comme ma propre fille. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Edward non plus. Bella reviens à la raison. Laisse mon mari faire au moins une prise de sang et peut-être une échographie. »

-« Esmée, j'ai peur. Je suis même morte de trouille. Mais une chose est sûr c'est que je veux cet enfant. Il représente tellement pour moi. J'ai l'impression de déjà l'aimer. »

-« Bella je sais ce que tu ressens. J'ai perdu mon bébé peu de temps avant que Carlisle me transforme. Alors je te comprends, j'aurai donné ma vie pour lui. »

-« Alors pourquoi me faire ça ? »

Ça m'arrachait le cœur de la voir comme ça. Comment une si bonne nouvelle peut devenir en l'espace d'un instant une malédiction ? Elle refusait mes bras et en demandait même d'autre. Ceux de Jacob.

Esmée avait réussi à se mettre à genoux devant elle. Même à poser sa main sur la sienne. Main qu'elle avait sur son ventre tel un bouclier.

-« Ils ont peurs. Pour toi. Pour lui. » en montrant son ventre.

-« Y a quelqu'un ? »

Il avait fait vite.

-« JACOB ! JE SUIS ICI. »

-« Alors c'est ta décision ? Tu le veux lui plutôt que moi ? »

-« Non Edward. Je ne veux pas de lui. Je te veux toi. Je veux de nous. Nous trois. »

-« Salut ! Besoin de renfort ? »

-« Jake ! »

Elle lui tendit les bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-« Waouh quel accueil. » il l'a pris très vite contre lui malgré sa réplique qui m'énervait d'avantage.

Elle se blottit contre son torse et lui souffla.

-« Ramène-moi chez moi, s'il te plaît. »

Il sentit aussitôt son malaise.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? Que t'ont-ils fait ? »

-« Jacob, nous pensons que Bella est enceinte. »

-« Quoi ? Mais de qui ? Ce n'est pas moi ! »

-« Nous le savons. Nous ne sommes pas là pour t'accuser. C'est l'enfant d'Edward. »

-« Depuis quand une sangsue peut se reproduire ? »

-« Nous ne le savions pas. »

-« OKAY. Et maintenant on fait quoi ? »

-« Rien, Jake. On ne fait rien. Je ne veux pas qu'on fasse du mal à mon bébé. »

-« Bella tu veux dire que c'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé ? Pour que je te protège d'eux. »

_Ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle ne peut pas garder ce monstre. Et toi la sangsue je sais que tu m'entends. Dès que je l'ai déposé chez elle je reviens pour te régler ton compte. (Jacob)_

-« Ramène là et après tu feras ce que tu veux de moi. » j'avais murmuré ces mots pour que Bella ne m'entende pas.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se retrouve avec son meilleur ami contre elle. Elle n'avait plus confiance en moi, ni en ma famille. Peut-être en Rosalie et Esmée. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste seule. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle affronte ça toute seule. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle paye pour mes nombreuses erreurs.

* * *

j'espere que ça vous a plus et a bientot pour que ça continue

ed


	42. Chapter 40 Des incertitudes

kikou et voici déjà le chapitre 40

j'espere que me fic vous plait toujours autant. merci pour toutes vos reviews et les messages que je recois qui me touche enormement. merci encoreeeeeeeeee. merci à ma correctrice de choc j'appelle lugdivine lol.

les persos appartiennent comme toujours à SM

* * *

Chapitre 40 : Des incertitudes

POV d'Edward

Jacob l'avait emmené avec lui. Je n'en revenais pas comment les choses avaient changé en si peu de temps.

Toute ma famille me regardait sans rien dire. Mais leurs pensées n'étaient que reproches. Certains me reprochaient mon inconscience de n'avoir pas été assez prudent. D'autre d'avoir rejeté le plus beau des miracles de la vie. Je vous laisse deviner qui se classe dans telles et telles catégories.

Je me dirigeai dans ma chambre cherchant à faire le point quand Rose m'attrapa par le bras.

-"Ah non alors ! Si tu crois que tu vas nous refaire le coup du : « je boude et démerdez-vous » tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil."

-"Rose ça ne te regarde pas. C'est **mon** problème."

-"Mais dites quelque chose vous autre au lieu de rester là à le regarder faire. Alice ? Esmée ?"

-"Edward est assez grand Rosalie."

-"Je n'en suis pas si sûre." elle avait répondu à mon père sur un ton qui ne me plaisait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait de mes réactions, de ma manière de prendre les choses.

-"Tu t'en veux Edward. Je le sens. Tu as peur pour elle. Et je serai à ta place, je serai dans le même état."

-"Merci Jazz."

-"Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'approuve. Alice t'a montré que Bella ne risquait rien. Tu sais très bien que dans le cas contraire, elle serait intervenue."

-"Elle a très bien pu voir ce qu'elle voulait voir."

-"Non Edward et tu le sais." me répondit Alice d'une voix triste.

-"Ça ne change rien, c'est contre nature. Je suis un vampire, et si avoir des enfants était naturel pour nous, ne crois-tu pas que Carlisle le serait ?"

-"Edward connais-tu beaucoup de vampire tombant amoureux d'une humaine ? Où du moins qui tient trop en la vie pour ne pas la transformer ?"

Pour la plupart, les vampires ne sont pas végétariens, leur rendant impossible une telle union.

-"Tout dans notre couple est contre nature."

-"NON Edward ! Bella et toi c'est tout sauf contre nature." Esmée m'avait répondu comme si je venais de blasphémer. Pas contre Dieu mais contre l'Amour.

-"Edward tu as tout ce dont je rêve et tu le renies. Tu la laisses partir avec ce clébard."

-"Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'a appelé."

-"Oui et si c'était à refaire je le referai. Pour elle. Et pour son bébé. **Votre** bébé. Je ne vous laisserai pas vous en prendre à elle. Si elle choisit de le garder, ce que je sais qu'elle fera alors je serai avec elle jusqu'au bout. À **ta** place."

-"Ne te mêle pas de ça."

-"Ça, la chose, le monstre... c'est les seuls mots que tu as à la bouche. Ne t'étonne pas si Bella soit partie."

-"Il faudrait que je fasse quoi ? Vas-y dit le moi toi qui sais tout."

-"Moi je vais te le dire."

-"Jake ? Mais où est Bella ?"

Jacob était revenu, il était furieux. Tremblant de partout. Il monta les escaliers. Mais le pire, ce qui m'écœurait c'était de voir Rose demander ce genre de chose, elle qui la haïssait encore ce matin.

-"Chez elle, Charlie était là. De toute manière, elle s'est endormie à force de pleurer. **Par ta faute**. C'est la seconde fois Cullen."

-"Merci pour ce contre-rendu." Croyait-il que je ne m'en rendais pas compte ? Le nombre de fois qu'elle pleurait par ma faute. Pourquoi l'amour devait être si cruel ?

-« Je vais la voir. »

-« Pas question Rose. Tu m'entends ! »

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission. Bella a besoin de soutien. Elle a besoin de savoir qu'elle n'est pas seule. »

-« Je viens avec toi. »

-« Même toi tu es contre moi ? »

-« Bella est mon amie. Et j'ai foi en ce que j'ai vu. Ce n'est pas ce que je _m'imagine_. »

Mes sœurs partirent avec leurs conjoints et un message de soutien de ma mère. Tandis que moi je ne bougeai pas.

-« Tu n'es qu'un abruti. Te rends-tu compte que tu as tout ce que je désirais avec Bella ? Son amour. Son enfant. Toutes ces choses auxquelles j'ai renoncé mais qui me font souffrir. Et encore plus quand je la vois ainsi. Quand je suis en train de la consoler. Lui mentir. Lui dire que tout ira bien. Alors que rien qu'à imaginer cette chose en elle, me donne envie de vomir. »

-« Tu as laissé passer ta chance en te retrouvant au pieu avec cette autre fille. »

-« Et toi alors ne crois-tu pas que tu laisses passer ta chance ? »

-« Je l'aime. Mais je me déteste de lui faire subir ça. Tout le monde à l'air confiant alors que moi ça m'échappe. La peur me ronge. La peur de la perdre. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant. Comme si le simple fait d'être une humaine avec un sang qui sent mille fois meilleur que tous les autres, il faut que j'en rajoute. »

-« Qui a dit que l'amour était simple ? Qui a dit que la vie était simple ? Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas continuer. En tout cas j'espère que tu vas te réveiller avant que ça ne soit trop tard. Mr Cullen. Mme Cullen. »

Après ce dernier message moralisateur et saluer mes parents, il sortit. Je regardai une dernière fois ma mère et mon père que j'avais déçu et rentrai dans ma chambre.

POV de Charlie

Il se passait des choses bizarres ici. À Forks. À la maison.

Bella faisait des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits. Elle avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

Nous ne parlions pas beaucoup. Notre complicité de la plage me manquait. Mais je ne l'en blâmai pas, de mon côté c'était pareil les agressions et disparitions de randonneurs m'inquiétaient. Certains pensaient à des animaux.

Mais quel animal pourrait faire les morsures que j'avais vu ?

Les visages des victimes étaient livides. Nous avions fait appelle à Carlisle pour la dernière autopsie. Il avait l'air de cacher quelque chose.

_Laisse tomber Charlie Swan tu te fais des films. D'être flic depuis si longtemps te montre à la tête._

Ce matin, Bella m'avait demandé de la déposer chez Jake. Elle avait l'air remonté comme un coucou suisse. Et là, il me l'a ramené en pleur. Je le laissai la conduire à sa chambre mais il avait compris qu'il avait intérêt de revenir très vite.

-« Charlie ! »

-« Jacob que se passe-t-il ? »

-« C'est une longue histoire chef. »

-« J'ai tout mon temps. »

-« C'est délicat. »

-« Tu fais souffrir ma fille et tu trouves ça délicat. »

-« Wow doucement ! Je n'y suis pour rien là dedans. »

-« Je te la dépose ce matin et à votre retour regarde dans quel état elle est. Chez moi un et un ça fait deux alors arrête de me prendre pour un nigaud. »

-« Charlie, ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Mais une chose est sûr c'est que cette fois-ci je n'y suis pour rien. Rien du tout. »

-« Tu as intérêt à m'avoir dit la vérité Jacob black sinon je ferai de ton cas un cas personnel, très personnel. J'espère que tu m'as bien compris.»

-« Très bien chef. Je retourne la voir. »

-« Fais donc ça. »

Me disait-il la vérité ? Et si oui qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Être père n'est pas tous les jours facile mais être père célibataire d'une fille comme Bella c'était encore pire.

Il repartit dans sa chambre. Aucun bruit, aucun cri. Il disait peut-être vrai.

POV de Bella

Je n'avais rien vu du chemin de retour. Jake m'avait portée jusqu'à ma chambre me laissant sur mon lit un instant.

Les bruits du salon ne retinrent pas mon attention. Passant et repassant ma main sur mon ventre presque inconsciemment.

Jacob était revenu sans que je m'en rende compte.

-« Allez Bella c'est rien. Tout va s'arranger. »

-« Non, il ne m'aime pas. En tout cas pas assez pour vouloir un enfant de moi. Au début, je l'ai cru quand il disait ne pas vouloir me transformer pour moi car ça me priverait de pleins de choses mais maintenant j'ai des doutes. »

-« Bella, doutes-tu de lui ? Il a peur. Il s'en veut. Je l'ai vu dans son regard. »

-« Peur de quoi. C'est un bébé, il ne me fera aucun mal, je le sens au fond de moi. Jacob, je commence à guérir grâce à cette petite chose qui grandit en moi. Jacob je ressens mes cuisses. Tu ne peux pas savoir le bien que ça m'a fait de ressentir les mains d'Edward à cet endroit. De découvrir ça avec lui. J'aurai dû insister d'avantage pour ne pas aller voir son père, de rester dans notre bulle. Maintenant elle a explosé laissant des traces partout. »

-« Bella tu sais que je t'aime mais l'imaginer te toucher ainsi me rend malade. Alors évite les images trop parlantes. »

-« Pardon, je suis cruelle avec toi. »

-« Ça ira Bella. Repose-toi tout s'arrangera. »

Il avait posé ses yeux rapidement sur mes mains pour revenir très vite à mon visage. Je lui demandai des choses qui le dépassaient. Les vampires et les loups-garous étaient ennemis et moi je me plaignais de mon petit ami vampire à mon meilleur ami loup-garou, je devais avoir perdu la tête.

Je m'endormis, épuisée par toutes les larmes que j'avais déversées. Laissant des rêves m'envahir.

Telle la vision d'Alice que je n'avais pas vu mais imaginée. Moi marchant avec un petit être qui ressemblait à Edward dans les bras.

Ce rêve me convainc d'une chose – me donnant une force inimaginable – il n'était pas question qu'on me l'arrache, je me bâterai pour lui. Même contre toute une flopée de vampire, Jacob ou même Charlie.

* * *

alors comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre?

ce qui me ferai une joie immense bien plus que d'avoir enfin visionné new moon en dvdrip version quebecoise (vive le net et wawacity) c'est de dépasser les 1000 reviews avec ce chapitre.

à bientot

ed


	43. Chapter 41 Une sortie entre filles

kikou voici la suite trois point de vue pour votre plaisir bon peut etre pas jusqu'au bout mais je me tais et vous laisse découvrir.

merci à toutes pour vos reviews merci lugdivine pour ta correction en deux temps lol

les persos appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 41 : Sortie entre filles

POV de Charlie

Je venais de me réinstaller devant mes plans pour la prochaine battue que nous devrons faire quand j'entendis des crissements de pneus dans l'allée.

-« Qui est-ce encore ? » bien que j'aie mon idée.

Je me dirigeai déjà devant la porte quand on frappa. Je pensai y voir Edward mais non c'était Alice et une autre de ses sœurs.

-« Bonjour chef Swan, on ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? »

-« Mais non Alice ! Entrez ! »

Elle entra presque en sautillant, on aurait dit un cabri, sa sœur était plus discrète. Un petit air sévère sur le visage.

-« Oh suis-je bête, je vous présente ma sœur Rosalie. »

-« Enchantée Monsieur. »

-« Moi de même. »

-« Si vous venez voir Bella, elle dort depuis son retour de chez les Black. »

Rosalie eu l'air surprise de l'apprendre mais ne dit rien.

-« Ce n'est pas grave nous attendrons qu'elle se réveille. »

-« Très bien dans ce cas entrez, le travail m'attend. »

Elles se tournèrent vers la table où j'avais cartes, boussole, bloc note et crayon.

-« Vous organisez un jeu de piste au moins. »

-« J'aurai bien voulu. Mais là c'est plutôt une partie de cache-cache qui s'organise. Nous voudrions attraper l'animal qui rode. »

-« Soyez prudent Charlie. »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ce n'est pas cette bête qui me mangera. »

J'ai dû leur faire peur ou je ne sais pas, elles se regardèrent bizarrement, ah les filles ! Une chance que Bella n'était pas aussi chochotte.

-« Bon on vous laisse à vos plans de bataille. Nous ont préfère les trucs de filles. »

Elles rentrèrent sans faire de bruit dans la chambre de ma fille.

------

Une bonne bière plus tard, je les vis ressortir avec Bella. Elle avait une tête à faire peur.

-« Charlie, ça ne vous dérange pas si on va faire un petit tour ? »

-« Non, mais soyez prudentes et revenez avant que la nuit tombe. »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas papa, nous ne serons pas longues. »

-« Ok, bonne promenade dans ce cas. »

Je les regardai par la fenêtre s'installer dans la voiture qui était dans l'allée. Une M3 rouge rutilante. Comment une fille pouvait conduire ça ?

Elles partirent très vite. Je me remis au travail, organiser des groupes et les répartirent sur une surface aussi grande n'était pas une chose aussi aisée que ça.

Les aiguilles de la pendule tournèrent sans que je m'en rende compte. C'est quand je fus obligé d'allumer la lumière pour mieux voir que je m'aperçus que la nuit commençait à tomber.

-Où pouvait-elle être ? Je lui avais dit d'être de retour avant la nuit.

Mon instinct de père et surtout celui de chef de police se réveilla.

Plan A : Mettre un avis de recherche sur ma fille.

Plan B : Appelez chez les Cullen.

C'était tout choisi, on se ficherait de ma tronche si je lançai les patrouilles à la recherche de Bella.

Je pris le téléphone. Une tonalité. Deux tonalités.

-_« Allo ? »_

-« Carlisle, c'est Charlie. Tes filles et Bella sont chez toi ? »

_-« Non pourquoi ? »_

-« Je m'inquiète, elles m'avaient promis de rentrer tôt et elles ne sont toujours pas là. Surtout avec ce qui arrive en ce moment. »

-_« Ne t'inquiète pas je vais les appeler. Mais les connaissant, elles ont dû se perdre au centre commerciale. »_

-« Bella au centre commercial ? »

-« _C'est parce que tu ne connais pas Alice que tu dis ça. »_

-« Ok, appelle-moi dès que tu les joins. »

_-« Pas de problème à tout de suite. »_

Bella faire du shopping ce serait bien une première.

POV de Bella

Je me suis réveillée peut-être une heure ou deux après le départ de Jake. J'avais le visage bouffit d'avoir trop pleuré.

-« Salut Bella ! »

Au son de sa voix, je me raidis. Que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi Charlie l'avait laissé entrer ?

-« Chut, ne cris pas. On ne te veut aucun mal. »

C'était bien du Alice pour savoir ce que je m'apprêtai à faire.

Pourquoi « on » ?

J'ouvris les yeux plus grands. Et vis Rosalie assise dans mon fauteuil.

-« Salut. » fit-elle un peu gênée.

Mes yeux se reposèrent sur Alice.

-« On vient te tenir compagnie. »

-« Super » dis-je ironiquement.

-« Bella nous ne te voulons pas de mal. Ni à ton bébé. Edward c'est Edward. Il est le roi de la panique. Il aurait dû naître à l'époque de César. Il aurait été parfait en martyr. »

-« Tu le penses vraiment que ce n'est que de la panique ? »

-« Mais bien sûr voyons. Dis-lui toi. »

-« Alice à raison. »

-« Super convaincant merci. »

-« Tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? Que mon frère est une triple andouille. Qu'il n'arrive pas à voir que tout ça ce n'est que du bonheur. »

Je voyais Rosalie s'énerver et son ton montait dangereusement. Je ne voulais pas que Charlie nous entende.

-« Génial comme idée ! » Alice le ressort le retour.

-« Je déteste quand tu fais ça. »

-« Oh pardon. Tu veux que je me rasseye et que tu le proposes ? »

-« Non c'est bon. Mais j'ai besoin d'aller dans la salle de bain avant. »

-« Aucun souci. Rosalie t'y amène, moi je te cherche une tenue. »

-« Ok »

-« Quel enthousiasme. »

-« Ce n'est pas grave tu en as au moins pour deux. »

-« Elle n'a pas tort. »

C'était marrant de voir Rosalie sourire à l'une de mes répliques.

Rosalie me porta à ma chaise. J'aimai être plus autonome. Et bientôt je n'aurai peut-être plus besoin de ce fauteuil.

Après un passage express par la salle de bain et avoir informé mon père que nous allions faire une ballade. Nous prîmes la route dans la voiture de Rose. Le silence dans l'habitacle était reposant surtout que je savais qu'une fois arrivée, je ne sais trop où, j'aurai le droit au débit d'Alice.

Nous arrivâmes dans un petit chemin de forêt plus ou moins aménagé.

-« Nous venons souvent ici avec ma famille. » m'informa le petit lutin qui était déjà en train de poser une couverture sur un tronc d'arbre qui devait servir de banc.

-« Je ne savais pas que les vampires aimaient les feux de camps. »

-« Nous y venons surtout pour donner le change. Et tu vois ce grand terrain là-bas. C'est ici que nous jouons au baseball. »

-« Il fait au moins quatre fois la taille ordinaire. »

-« Une chance sinon ce serait moins drôle. »

Comme si jouer au baseball était amusant. Déjà voir mon père devant un match une bière à la main et un morceau de poulet frit dans l'autre c'était limite, alors y participer…

Elles m'installèrent comme une pacha.

-« Alice ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Carlisle en pense quoi de tout ça ? »

-« Tu sais, il est un peu perdu. C'est une première pour lui d'être grand-père. »

Elle me regardait avec un grand sourire. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas juste une question de _descendance._

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Tout ce passera bien. Je ne sais pas comment, car je ne vois rien du pendant juste l'après. Et cet après est merveilleux. Je voudrais te le montrer comme je l'ai fait voir à Edward. »

-« Mais ça ne lui a pas suffit. Moi par contre j'en ai rêvé. Mais Edward me paraissait si loin dans mon rêve. »

-« C'est ton subconscient qui travail trop. Les hormones. »

-« Merci Rose ! »

-« Ne rigolez pas. J'ai lu beaucoup de revue sur la grossesse. Emmett trouvait même que c'était me faire souffrir d'avantage. Il envie Edward de t'avoir donné ce que lui ne peu pas. »

-« Mais ce n'est pas de votre faute. »

-« Nous le savons bien. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous empêche d'avoir des regrets. »

-« C'est pour ça que tu es… là. » je n'osai pas dire le mot. Ma pensée.

-« En quelque sorte. Je n'autoriserai pas qu'on te retire cet enfant de force. Si tu veux le garder alors je serai là. Je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai fait ou dit, même de ce que je ne t'ai pas dit. Mais maintenant, je veux ou dû moins j'aimerai que tu me fasses confiance. »

-« Bien sûr. »

-« Merci. »

Alice se redressa pour scruter un point invisible.

-« Rosalie prends Bella et parts te cacher avec. »

-« Quoi ? » lui répondîmes toutes deux d'une même voix.

-« Ne discutez pas. »

Rosalie me prit contre-elle au dernier regard d'Alice. Peur. Panique. Angoisse s'y lisaient. Elle se mit à courir si vite que le vent fouettait mon visage.

Que se passait-il ? Et Edward qui n'était pas là. Et Alice qui est si petite, elle ne ferait jamais le poids si elle devait affronter le vampire qui en voulait à Edward.

POV d'Edward

J'étais resté dans ma chambre à ruminer. Pour trouver une solution. Les mots pour convaincre Bella de ne pas courir de risque à garder cette chose qui grandissait en elle. Mais je ne trouvai pas. J'imaginai à chaque fois ses réactions. Je revoyais sans cesse son visage baigné de larmes et son regard empli de peur.

Mon père revint de la réserve. Il y était allé avec mes deux frères.

-« Alors comment ça c'est passé ? »

-« Très bien. »

-« Tu sais maman, ils n'ont rien d'effrayant cette bande de gros loup. »

-« Emmett arrête. Déjà là-bas c'était limite avec vos sous entendu à tous. »

-« On en a aussi pris pour notre grade. Surtout quand le vieux à su pour Bella. »

Alors ils savaient. C'était à prévoir que Jacob mettrait ça sur le tapis.

-« Le chef en dit quoi ? » je ressentais d'ici la peur d'Esmée.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, ils ne lui feront pas de mal ni à elle, ni au bébé. Mais il aimerait qu'on ne recommence pas l'_expérience_. Et qu'on les informe du déroulement de sa grossesse savoir si il y a un danger pour les humains. Les histoires des enfants nouveaux nés ont aussi fait partis de leur histoire. Ils ont peur. »

Le téléphone sonna les coupant dans leur récit.

-_« _Allo ? »

-« … »

-« Non pourquoi ? »

-« … »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas je vais les appeler. Mais les connaissant, elles ont dû se perdre au centre commercial. »

-« … »

-« C'est parce que tu ne connais pas Alice que tu dis ça. »

-« … »

-« Pas de problème à tout de suite. »

J'étais descendu dès que j'avais compris que c'était Bella. Mon père avait joué parfaitement son rôle d'acteur. Car au fond de lui il savait que ce n'était pas normal. Mais qu'est-ce qui devait dire à Charlie. « Ne vous inquiétez pas chef Swan ce ne doit être que la chose qui lui pousse dans le ventre qu'ils les retiennent. »

-« Vous avez tout entendu. Bella, Alice et Rosalie devraient être rentrées chez Charlie mais elles n'y sont pas. C'est donc qu'il se passe quelque chose. »

-« J'appelle Rose. »

-« Non ne fais pas ça. Si elles ne l'ont pas fait c'est sûrement qu'elles ont leurs raisons. Allez voir si vous trouvez quelque chose, moi j'appelle les Quileute et je vous rejoins. »

Oh mon dieu Bella ! Je me mis à courir vers sa maison pour essayer de suivre sa trace.

S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit jamais je me le pardonnerai.

-« Je te préviens si Rose est en danger par ta faute Edward, je t'arrache la tête. »

S'il leur arrivait malheur, je le laisserai m'arracher tous ce qui veut.

* * *

et voilà à bientot pour la suite

ed


	44. Chapter 42 une bataille

kikou voici la suite, j'ai dépassé les 1000 reviews je suis aux anges merci à vous toutes

merci lugdivine pour la correction rapide

les persos appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 42 : Une bataille

POV d'Alice

Depuis toujours, du moins depuis que je m'en rappelle, j'ai toujours eu ce don celui de _voir_.

A-t-il fait mon bonheur ?

Je le pense, oui, grâce à lui, j'ai trouvé Jasper puis ensuite les Cullen, ma famille. Mais depuis que nous sommes à Forks, je n'en suis plus si sûre.

D'une part avec cette tribu indienne mes dons sont chamboulés. Et ensuite avec Bella. Ce ne sont plus des visions claires que j'ai mais plutôt des brides.

Ça a commencé avec l'histoire d'amour entre mon frère et elle. Puis le jour de l'hôtel – je n'ai jamais été une championne des énigmes – voir Bella debout et humaine c'est ce qu'on désire tous. Puis ce bébé est apparu flou au début et ensuite très nettement. Aussi nettement que ce bonheur sur son visage. En aucun cas j'aurai pu penser que c'était celui de mon frère. Il aura pu parler bébé à un moment ou un autre pendant leur week-end et avoir envie d'adopter.

Jusqu'au jour où j'ai compris. Je ne voyais plus le futur de Bella ou du moins pas celui entre maintenant et l'arrivée du bébé à moins que l'un de nous prenne part à cette vision. Comme la voir disparaître quand elle s'est sentie en danger. Ou la ballade qu'elle voulait faire pour ne pas que son père nous entende et pour être honnête je ne préférai pas non plus. Pas pour l'instant. Ou pire celle que je venais d'avoir.

Je me levai d'un coup calculant sa distance entre lui et nous.

Il fallait que je la sauve. Que j'évite ce que je venais de voir.

-« Rosalie prends Bella et parts te cacher avec. »

-« Quoi ? » me répondirent-elles.

-« Ne discutez pas. »

Je regardai ma sœur lui faisant comprendre l'urgence de la situation et je savais que Bella n'aurait pas meilleure garde du corps qu'elle. Rosalie vivait comme par procuration cette grossesse. Ce petit bébé était déjà aimé et adulé.

Partiraient-elles assez loin ? Assez vite ? Je ferai tout pour leur donner un maximum de temps d'avance.

Je pouvais le sentir se rapprocher, je me tenais debout où nous étions encore il y a quelques minutes quand je le vis apparaître à l'autre bout du terrain. Il arriva très vite sur moi.

-"Tu sais que ça ne sers à rien ce que vous venez de faire n'est-ce pas ?"

-"Tu ne la toucheras pas."

-"Et qui m'en empêchera."

Me collant de toute sa hauteur. Je dus lever la tête pour essayer de voir son visage, celui-ci avait un de ces sourires qui vous glace les chaires.

Et là je me _vis_ décoller et projeter incapable de faire un geste. J'avais déjà vu et vécu par la suite une de mes visions mais celles-ci, je savais que ce serait une expérience douloureuse.

Alors je fermai les yeux attendant son coup. Espérant que j'arriverai à me remettre debout rapidement pour allez les aider.

POV de Bella

Rosalie m'avait cachée en dessous d'un tronc déraciné. À l'endroit où les racines sortaient de terre .Avant de revenir sur ses pas. D'où j'étais je ne voyais pas grand chose.

Elle m'avait demandé de faire le moins de bruit possible. Et de ne surtout pas bouger, quoi qu'il arrive.

Pendant un long moment tout était calme. Il y avait un silence presque pesant. Pas un oiseau. Pas un animal. Même le vent s'était tut.

Jusqu'au moment où des cris ont jailli. Des arbres se sont brisés. La scène devant moi était irréelle, Rosalie se bâtait telle une lionne. Criant à ce faire écho.

-"Je ne le permettrai pas."

-"Tu n'en auras bientôt plus le choix."

-"Jamais tu m'entends ! Jamais tu ne la toucheras."

-"Ce n'est qu'une humaine comme il y en a tant sur cette terre."

-"Tu ne la toucheras pas." répéta-t-elle plus déterminée que jamais.

Je la voyais en position de défense comme un fauve prêt à bondir à une dizaine de mettre de moi.

À chaque assaut, il gagnait du terrain se rapprochant d'avantage de moi. Plus il la poussait plus elle se relevait. J'aurai donné ma vie pour que cela cesse. De toute manière nous étions seules face à lui et sa haine, sa colère aurait anéanti une armée de vampire.

Valais-je vraiment un tel sacrifice ?

La famille Cullen. La famille d'Edward mérite de vivre. La vie de Rosalie n'était pas moins précieuse que la mienne.

Non elle ne l'est pas.

Je rampai hors de ces branches, de ces racines qui étaient encore en terre comme pour se battre contre cette fatalité qui est la notre un jour ou l'autre. La mienne serait pour épargner cette famille qui m'avait si bien accueilli.

-"Je suis là ! Laisse-la ! Prends-moi !"

-"Non Bella ! Non ! Mes frères arrivent tu n'as pas à faire ça ! Pense à lui."

-"Alors voici l'humaine d'Edward. Celle pour qui tu es prête à donner ta vie ?"

Elle se repositionna devant moi une main plus ou moins au-dessus de moi.

-« Attaque-moi si tu veux mais pas elle. »

Et dans un dernier sourire comme, pour répondre à sa prière, il se précipita vers elle l'envoyant contre l'arbre qui me servait d'abri un peu plus tôt.

Je posai une main sur ma bouche retenant un cri. Le choc avait été si violent.

Puis ce fut mon tour, je le savais, je voyais son regard. Il avait l'air d'un homme qui n'a vécu que pour ce jour. Sa vengeance.

J'entendis des appels au loin. Mais je fus incapable d'y répondre.

Ses mains se sont avancées sur moi. J'espérai ne pas souffrir que ça aille vite, très vite. Posant mes mains sur mon ventre. Et pensant une dernière fois à l'homme que j'aimai. Je fermai les yeux avant de me sentir projeter dans les airs.

Je dus m'évanouir car ce fut le trou noir ensuite. Les abysses.

POV d'Edward

Nous avions enfin retrouvé la voiture de Rose, pas loin de notre terrain de jeu. Jasper ressentant sa douleur trouva très vite Alice. Elle était encore un peu sonnée mais, elle irait bien.

-"Bella ! Trouve Bella ! Vite !"

On laissa Jasper s'occuper d'elle. Emmett et moi avions peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire à nos moitiés.

Emmett redoutait que Rosalie protège Bella au point d'en perdre la vie. On suivit ses traces, remplacé très vite par ses cris. Je plongeai dans les pensées de Rose.

Elle souffrait le martyr mais ne voulait pas renoncer.

Elle n'avait qu'un but c'était de lutter jusqu'à notre arrivée. Mais tout se précipita quand Bella sortit de sa tanière. Je la vis comme si j'y étais, j'entendais aussi leurs cris.

-"Je suis là ! Laisse-la ! Prends-moi !"

-"Non Bella ! Non ! Mes frères arrivent tu n'as pas a faire Ça ! Pense à lui. " _Pense au bébé._

-"Alors voici l'humaine d'Edward. Celle pour qui tu es prête à donner ta vie."

_Edward dépêche-toi. Je sais que tu arrives, excuse-moi de ne pas pouvoir faire plus._

-« Attaque-moi si tu veux mais pas elle. »

Je criai à m'en époumoné, Emmett suivit mon exemple. Nous étions assez prêts maintenant pour qu'il l'entende lui aussi. Mais trop loin pour l'arrêter.

On entendit le cri de Rosalie et le bois se fracasser sous son poids. Emmett avait eu raison.

Plus que quelques mètres.

Quand j'eus la pire vision de ma vie. Il agrippa Bella de façon qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait la fracasser en deux. Je la vis fermer ses yeux et comme un dernier élan d'amour poser les deux mains sur son ventre.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc, une douche froide au moment où j'allai les perdre, je réalisai. Voilà pourquoi ma sœur s'était battue. Pour la vie. Pour leurs vies à elle et à notre bébé.

-« NON ! Bella ! »

Mes yeux suivaient son corps qui paraissait déjà sans vie. Telle une poupée de chiffon elle alla s'échouer entre les arbres.

Passant devant comme s'il n'existait pas. Comme si plus rien n'existait, je courus vers elle.

J'entendis Emmett se battre contre James. Tendis que moi je m'accroupissais devant elle. Incapable de la toucher. Elle saignait à plusieurs endroits. Son cœur battait très faiblement.

Je restai là une minute peut-être dix, je n'en avais aucune idée. Jusqu'à ce que je sente une main sur mon épaule. Comme un geste d'auto-défense je l'avais saisi prêt à l'envoyer à travers bois.

-« Calme-toi mon fils, je me charge d'elle va les aider. »

Mon père était là. Jacob et sa meute aussi. Il n'avait pas besoin de moi. Elle oui.

-« Emmett est avec Rose, Jazz avec Alice, toi seul peut les aider. Moi je m'occupe de Bella. Edward Vas-y !»

Je me levai alors et avec toute la colère que je ressentais je m'abattis sur James. Ne le laissant pas réagir. Il m'avait tout pris. Il lui avait fait payer, à elle, mes erreurs.

Alors que j'allai lui assener le coup de grâce, il me répéta cette phrase la faisant voyager à travers le temps.

-« Ne tenais-tu pas à un être plus qu'à ta propre vie ? Alors maintenant tu vois ce que ça fait ! »

Et comme promis il était là et comme promis il me l'avait prise.

Même si ma vengeance était amère et qu'elle n'apaisait en rien ma douleur, tenir sa tête entre mes mains était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour retourner vers elle et savoir qu'elle ne risquerait plus rien.

* * *

et voila james il est mouru la suite c'est dans pas longtemps

ed qui aime les clicks verts


	45. Chapter 43 Etat de choc

kikou voici la suite

merci a toutes pour vos nombreuses reviews merci lugdivine pour ta correction

les persos appartiennent a SM

* * *

Chapitre 43 : État de choc

POV d'Edward

Le feu crépitait d'une fumée violette. Les restes de James à l'intérieur. Je n'avais pas bougé. De peur de savoir. De peur de la voir. Jazz arriva avec ma sœur. Qui me sauta dans les bras me demandant pardon. Mais elle n'y était pour rien, j'étais le seul responsable.

Emmett était parti avec Rose dans les bras, il lui fallait du sang pour se remettre de ses blessures.

-"Tu as été la voir ?"

-"Non Carlisle est avec elle, il prépare une civière pour la déplacer sans risque."

-"Pourquoi ?"

-"Pourquoi quoi Alice ?"

-"Pourquoi tu restes là à regarder ce feu qui ne t'apportera plus rien alors que Bella a besoin de toi ?"

-"Je n'y arrive pas. C'est trop dur."

-"Alors tu préfères nier. Pas moi. Je vais aller les aider, lui faire sentir ma présence. Leur faire sentir ma présence."

-"Je voudrais être dans ton monde. Personne ne peu survivre à un tel choc. Et si je la transforme, elle croira que j'ai fait ça contre elle, contre le bébé."

-"Edward tu as dit _bébé _?"

-"Oui et alors ?"

-" Ça veut dire que tu ne veux plus qu'elle s'en débarrasse ?"

-"Non mais notre destin s'en est chargé."

-"Il ne faut pas baisser les bras. Pas encore. Allez viens !"

Elle me prit la main et me tira vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Son corps était recouvert du pull de Carlisle.

Mon père leva la tête n'osant pas parler. Il m'informa de son état par pensée ce n'était pas moins dur à attendre. Mais qui sait.

_Elle ne va pas bien Edward je la ramène a la villa nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de l'hospitaliser._

Je lui fis un signe de tête, j'avais bien compris.

Je m'agenouillai près d'elle, elle était si blanche. Et quand je lui pris sa main mon corps cria son manque de chaleur.

Je retirai ma veste pour la mettre sur elle.

-"Elle est en état de choc et avec le sang qu'elle a perdu, c'est normal que sa température baisse."

-"Voilà Carlisle on a fini. On a fait au mieux."

-"Parfait les garçons."

Je me relevai. Jacob me toisait, il n'était que colère. On positionna le brancard près d'elle.

-"À trois on la porte et la fait glisser. Surtout ne donnez pas d'à-coups .On y va en douceur."

Tout le monde fit oui de la tête. Chacun d'un côté d'elle. Jazz, Alice, Jacob, Carlisle et moi.

-"Un… deux… trois."

Une fois installée, nous prîmes le chemin de la villa. Alice devant. Certains loups étaient restés pour effacer toutes traces.

Le chemin se fit lentement. J'avais pris la poignée près de sa tête tout comme Jacob. Le visage de Bella était couvert de sang et de boue.

-"Comment vous allez expliquer tout ça à Charlie ?"

-"Pour cette nuit, nous allons rester sur la sortie shopping. Demain nous verrons."

-"Donc vous allez lui mentir."

-"On n'a pas le choix. Il ne comprendra jamais une hospitalisation à la villa."

-"Et pourquoi pas lui donner comme raison la peur de Bella ?"

-"Nigaud ! Il voudra l'avoir chez lui dans ce cas. " lui lança Alice.

-"Ce n'est pas sûr, il a confiance en vous. Il sait que vous choisirez le mieux pour elle."

Je n'avais rien dit jusqu'à maintenant laissant Alice et Carlisle s'en charger. Mais je trouvais son idée plausible.

-"Je suis d'accord avec Jake."

Il me regarda comme si j'avais annoncé que je voulais me faire greffer un troisième œil.

-"On ne peut pas lui cacher l'état de Bella."

-"Ok demain, on lui dira pour ce soir elle est en mode fille. " rajouta mon lutin avec un petit sourire en coin.

-"Je ne vois pas que ça change."

-"Tout ! Faites-moi confiance."

-"Ok Alice mais c'est toi qui appelle car je serai incapable de paraître aussi confiant que toi."

-"Pas de problème."

Mon père aurait pu s'en charger mais il allait être occupé avec mon ange.

-------

Nous étions arrivés à la villa, son état n'avait pas changé. Les filles s'étaient chargées de la déshabiller et retirer cette boue de son visage et ses bras.

Mon père était parti à l'hôpital prendre tout ce dont il avait besoin. En tant que chef, ils ne lui demanderaient rien.

Ils en avaient même l'habitude, ils savaient que mon père était un chercheur dans l'âme.

Mais là ce n'était pas pour la recherche, c'était pour essayer de la sauver. Tout en nous protégeant.

Ne faisions-nous pas passer notre secret avant sa santé ? Et si elle avait besoin d'une opération?

Pendant tout ce temps, moi j'étais adossé au mur du bureau de mon père à écouter le moindre bruit, le moindre souffle, le moindre battement de cœur de Bella. Cœur qui battait si lentement. Pourquoi ses pensées m'étaient elles hermétiques ? J'aurais su si elle souffrait. Mon père n'avait pas osé forcer les doses antidouleur. Pas avant lui avoir fait une échographie.

-"C'est bon tu peux entrer. " m'informa Rosalie qui s'était entièrement remise de ses blessures.

-"Merci."

_Ne compte pas rester seule avec._

Elle était de nouveau en mode chien de garde. Emmett d'ailleurs en était fou de rage. Il lui en voulait d'avoir risqué ainsi sa vie. Pas qu'il n'aime pas Bella ou qu'il en aurait pas fait autant dans son cas, mais il aimait Rose plus que tout et je le comprenais.

J'entrai dans la pièce qui ne ressemblait plus au bureau de ce matin. Mais plus à un bloc.

Bella était étendue sur la table de consultation. Un drap blanc sur elle. Le chauffage avait été monté.

Je glissai ma main sous celui-ci. Je voulais la toucher. Je trouvai très vite sa main qui était posée sur son ventre. J'allai demander qui l'avait mise ainsi. Quand ma sœur me devança.

-"Ses mains retrouvent naturellement cette position."

-"C'est même impressionnant. C'est peut-être inconsciemment qu'elle le fait." précisa ma mère avec de la tendresse dans la voix, cette tendresse maternelle qu'elle éprouvait avec nous ou quand les rares fois qu'elle parlait de son bébé.

-"Ou pas." je revoyais son corps dans les mains de James et son réflexe à cet instant.

Alors je reposai sa main à sa place, y déposant seulement la mienne par dessus.

-----------

Mon père était revenu. Il voulait lui faire avant toute chose une écho.

Il lui releva sa blouse, le drap cachant le bas de son corps. Mit un gel bleu sur son ventre.

L'appareil portable dans une main et la sonde de l'autre.

Il avait voulu que les filles sortent mais avait perdu cette bataille. Donc elles étaient de l'autre côté de Bella fixant toutes cet écran. J'étais debout au niveau de sa tête. Une main sur son front.

Il étala le gel avec la sonde qui ressemblait à une poire.

-"On commence."

Je n'avais jamais vu d'échographe. Tout était noir ou gris.

-"Alors voici le placenta, il a l'air intact aucun décollement."

-"C'est bon signe." fit Rose d'un air affirmatif.

-"Mm… mmm… Bon alors ?... Oh mon dieu le voilà !"

-" Il va bien ? Carlisle ? Il va bien ?"

-"Esmée calme-toi."

-"Oui pardon."

-"Alors sa taille est un peu supérieur à ce que je pensais mais il a l'air en parfaite santé."

-"Tu peux voir le sexe ?"

-" Non Rosalie c'est trop tôt."

-"Ça suffit !"

-"Quoi ?" me demandèrent-elles en même temps.

-"C'était à Bella de le voir en premier. On est en train de lui voler ce moment."

-"Oh mon chéri ! Excuse-nous. Nous n'y avions pas pensé. Mais tu as raison. Allez sortons !"

Je m'en voulais de leur prendre ce moment de joie mais ce n'était pas à elles de découvrir notre enfant en premier.

Elle fit le tour et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Bella puis la mienne.

Alice la suivit faisant les mêmes gestes. Rose plia ses bras contre elle en pensant. _Moi je ne bouge pas._

-"Allez Rose ! Nous serons juste derrière la porte, il ne lui y arrivera rien." plaida Alice.

Elle fit le tour sans me lâcher des yeux. Embrassa Bella et sortit. La porte se referma sur elles.

-"Ça y est mon ange. Toi seule entendra ton bébé à défaut de le voir. Carlisle tu peux n'est-ce pas ?"

-"Oui bien sûr." nous rapprochions l'appareil de sa tête.

-"Écoutons ça."

Ba Bam… Ba Bam… Ba Bam… Ba Bam… son cœur battait très vite, aussi régulièrement que le tic-tac d'une montre suisse.

C'était le moment le plus beau de ma vie, je me penchai vers son autre oreille.

-"Écoute mon amour c'est notre bébé. " d'où elle était j'espérai qu'elle l'entende.

Je posai mon front contre le sien. Appréciant ce bruit. Pour moi, pour elle, pour nous.

Quand je relevai la tête, nous étions seuls, la poire était bloquée. Carlisle était sorti.

Le bébé allait bien. Serait-il assez fort pour se battre pour eux deux ?

Quand l'allusion de mon père me revint. Il pensait que je lui avais donné de mon sang. Pouvait-on le faire ? Guérirait-elle ? Est-ce que ça ne la transformerai pas ?

Je ferai tout pour la sauver… même ça.

Alors déterminer je sortis de la pièce pour trouver Carlisle dans le couloir Esmée dans les bras.

-« Non tu ne peux pas faire Ça Edward c'est immoral. Imagine quand elle saura, elle va devenir folle. »

-« Et alors c'est qu'elle sera en vie et bien portante. Je n'en ai rien à faire qu'elle m'en veuille vivante, plutôt que morte. »

-« Edward explique-toi s'il te plaît. »

-« Ton idée que tu as eu ce matin. Quand tu as cru que je lui avais donné mon sang. »

-« Ce n'est même pas certain que ça marche. Au contraire ça pourrait la tuer. »

-« Mais je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire. »

-« Edward, je vais déjà lui faire un examen complet. Ensuite nous la surveillerons et si son état ne change pas alors nous essayerons. »

-« Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Le docteur Frankenstein ? Il ne manque plus que la tour et la foudre. Après vous crierez « it's Alive » ! »

-« Calme-toi Alice. Ton père et ton frère font ce qu'ils leur semblent bien. »

-« De toute manière, Bella veut devenir un vampire donc autant qu'elle s'habitue. » prit notre parti Rosalie.

Alice descendit les escaliers plus que choquée par nos propos.

Avais-je tort ? Laissons d'abord le temps faire. Demain nous verrons.

* * *

et voila donnera ou donnera pas

ed


	46. Chapter 44 Vivre sa vie autrement

kikou voici la suite

merci à ma correctrice lugdivine alias galswinthe sur ce site . merci à toutes vos reviews. mis en alert et favory

les persos appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 44 : Vivre sa vie autrement

POV de Bella

Depuis que j'avais senti les mains de James sur moi. Avant même qu'il ne me jette, j'avais plongé dans l'inconscience. Mais ce qui était noir fut remplacé par des flashs. Des flashs de ma vie. Vue de l'extérieur.

J'avais vu ça un jour dans un film. L'homme était sur le point de mourir et il avait eu la visite de trois fantômes. Celui du passé, celui du présent, celui du futur.

Une introspection de notre vie. C'était l'heure de la mienne. Était-ce une sorte de tribunal ? De purgatoire aux portes du paradis ou de l'enfer. Étape intermédiaire entre la vie et la mort.

J'y revis mon enfance. Le visage de ma mère alors qu'elle habitait encore à Forks avec mon père et moi. Souvent, j'avais cru que c'était de ma faute si elle était partie. Mais à ce moment là de l'histoire, j'étais heureuse une main dans celle de mes deux parents.

Puis ce fut le noir de nouveau. Moins longtemps mais plus terrifiant essayant de m'accrocher à mon présent comme je le pouvais.

Cette fois-ci, j'étais à La Push avec Jake. J'étais très jeune. C'était en été, nous étions sur la plage. Je me souvenais de ce moment. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon me tenait la main. Il y aurait de quoi en rire maintenant de me voir effrayée d'une chose si ridicule. J'avais rendez-vous chez le dentiste le lendemain. Toutes les filles de ma classe revenaient de Ce rendez-vous avec un appareil. À croire que le dentiste de Port Angeles avait des parts en bourse dans _les portails chirurgicaux_.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas ma Bella, moi je t'aimerai toujours, même si tu dois porter cette chose."

-"Merci Jake !"

J'entendais ses paroles aussi clairement qu'au moment où il les avait prononcées. Elles prenaient plus de sens maintenant.

Il m'aimait encore, presque 10 ans après.

Mais moi c'était Edward que j'aimais.

EDWARD !

Était-il avec moi ? M'avait-il retrouvé ? S'était-il battu avec James ? Oh mon dieu ! Et si lui aussi était mort ? Aurai-je une chance de le revoir ?

Puis de nouveau le noir. Avec plus de doute.

La lumière revint me ramenant à un autre souvenir. Je savais où j'étais mais je ne voyais pas en quoi ce moment de ma vie jouerait avec La décision finale. Quand je m'en rappelai, c'était le jour où je l'avais vu pour la première fois, le jour où il acquit mon cœur. J'étais en train de me faire soigner et il était là.

Après je revis un pèle-mêle de moment où je me blessais et courrais aux urgences.

-"Encore toi mon petit aimant ?" m'accueillit Carlisle avec le sourire.

-"Que voulez-vous ! On ne me changera plus."

-"Il faudrait que je me renseigne, peut-être as-tu le droit à une carte de membre privilège. Comme pour les compagnies aériennes qui offrent des cadeaux aux kilomètres parcourus sur leurs vols. Toi ce serait au minutes assise ici."

-"Faudrait voir les lots."

Je me souvenais parfaitement ce que ma petite voix me soufflait à ce moment là.

_Un rendez vous avec votre fils peut-être ?_

Je ne savais pas encore son prénom.

Un autre flashback me fit revivre cette révélation. Me faisant ressentir cette même euphorie. Enfin je pouvais associer son prénom à son visage.

Si tous mes souvenirs pouvaient être aussi agréables.

Mais très vite, je sus que les prochains seraient pires. Car je me trouvais devant la porte des Black. Il faisait nuit mais je savais exactement quand nous étions.

Je me voyais tourner cette poignée sans pouvoir rien faire.

Je me criai à moi-même de faire demi-tour. Je savais que son excuse sentait le bobard. Et c'est pour ça que j'étais là.

Oui, je devais savoir. Je n'avais pas écouté ma petite voix qui me criait de reprendre ma voiture et de fermer les yeux.

Traversant les quelques mètre de couloirs qu'il y avait pour se rendre à sa chambre.

Je ne veux pas revoir ça. Je ne veux pas de nouveau souffrir comme cette nuit, non pitié pas ça.

Mais mes propres cris envers eux me firent ouvrir les yeux.

Jessica était dans les bras de mon petit copain, à ma place. Nue autant que lui. Pourquoi elle ?

Leurs excuses bidon ne réfrénaient pas ma colère, ni mes larmes. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, je ne saurai l'expliquer. Comme si j'avais un soutien extérieur.

Ce qui me projeta au jour de mon accident. C'est là que je me rendis compte que depuis le début de cette expérience, je marchai.

Adieu fauteuil roulant.

Je me mis à sauter sur place profitant de ce dernier sursit. Car je voyais déjà foncer vers moi – alors que je ne l'avais pas vu ce jour là – cette voiture. Peut-être que j'aurai pu l'éviter.

Le bruit de l'impact me donna la nausée. Ensuite tout ce passa en accéléré. J'étais dans une sorte de salle, fait de quatre murs de verre. Et ma vie se déroulait à l'extérieur à la vitesse grand V.

Je voyais ce que j'avais fait vivre aux gens que j'aime. Rien que pour ça je ne méritais pas le paradis. Je vis le visage de mes parents baignés de larmes. Ma mère désirant partir pour plus me voir me détruire.

Je lui criai de rester que j'avais besoin d'elle. Mais elle quitta l'hôpital.

Je ne pouvais plus regarder, bouchant mes oreilles aux cris, insultes et pleurs que la moi détruite poussait.

Quand je l'entendis.

-"Bella c'est fini."

Je relevai la tête. Je n'étais plus dans cette chambre isolée. J'étais dans ses bras, dans mon lit. C'était le moment où nous nous sommes avoués nos sentiments.

J'aurai aimé pouvoir le toucher.

Je ressentais la béatitude. Mais avec ce côté frustré. Être jaloux de son soi passé est-ce possible ?

Je quittai cette période avant que mon père n'arrive. Retombant dans un autre et un autre souvenir.

Passant des moments forts, aux disputes, des larmes, aux moments d'extases. Mais c'était bientôt fini.

Mon présent était proche et pourtant mon futur toujours aussi loin.

POV d'Edward

J'étais retourné auprès de Bella laissant la nuit s'écouler avant de prendre ma décision. Il n'y avait pas de changement, ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre.

Avec d'infini précautions pour le bébé, nous lui avions fait passé une radio de la tête au pied.

Elle avait le bras droit fêlé au niveau du radius, son épaule gauche de démise, une cheville foulée.

Elle avait deux trois côtes fêlées. Ce qui était gênant avec le bébé. Elle avait des bleus à de nombreux endroits. Et quelques égratignures. Mais aucune hémorragie interne, sa colonne n'avait pas été touchée. Mon pire cauchemar c'est qu'elle se réveille ayant perdu ce qu'elle avait acquis ces dernières vingt quatre heures. Quoi que. Qu'elle ne se réveille pas serai le pire.

Au matin, son père avait été prévenu. Enfin presque. Nous n'avions pas mentionné sa rencontre avec le monstre qui hantait les bois. C'était comme ça que les gens de Forks prénommaient James.

Nous lui avions dit que Bella avait fait une chute avec son fauteuil dans les escaliers du centre commerciale dû à un mouvement de foule avec les soldes.

Une excuse plausible selon ma sœur. Elle se sentait coupable pour l'accident alors dans un sens ça rendait plus crédible notre alibi.

Il était venu la voir aussitôt. Il avait du mal à comprendre qu'on ne l'ait pas emmené à l'hôpital surtout quand il l'a vis sans connaissance.

Mais la raison que Jacob avait donné qui est la peur panique de Bella pour les hôpitaux marcha, il ne voulait pas que sa fille replonge dans son mutisme. Pas après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait. Et il avait une confiance aveugle en mon père. Il savait qu'il ferait tout pour elle surtout que celui-ci la considérait déjà comme sa fille.

En fin de matinée, ne tenant plus de la voir ainsi, je cherchai le meilleur moyen de lui administrer mon sang. Celui de notre enfant ne devait pas être assez puissant pour la guérir. Lui faire boire n'aurait pas était humain. Je ne voulais pas refaire sortir le côté monstre de notre espèce, pas sur elle.

Nous savions qu'un échange de sang entre elle et le bébé avait lieu ce qui était certain puisque c'est lui qui la guerissais. Et comme il était demi-vampire du moins d'après nos théories, Bella devait déjà avoir de notre sang qui coulait dans ses veines.

C'était décidé, nous lui ferons une micro transfusion. Avec mon sang. Pour de meilleure chance.

J'allai trouver mon père, laissant Bella avec Rosalie – de toute manière elle ne la quittait pas.

Il était dans sa chambre avec ma mère. Elle agissait bizarrement en ce moment. La grossesse de Bella avait fait remonter ses démons.

Je frappai demandant la permission d'entrer.

-"Entre Edward."

-"Désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai besoin de toi pour prendre de mon sang."

Je savais que ça n'allait pas être simple. Notre peau était trop dure pour les instruments normaux.

-"J'arrive."

-"Alors tu vas le faire ?" me demanda Esmée.

-"Oui j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi." je leur expliquai mon cheminement qui parut les convaincre.

Mon père voulu que j'aille chasser pendant qu'il préparait tout ce qui nous fallait.

J'espérai bien agir. De faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle me revienne vite. Qu'elle découvre à son tour notre enfant. Que je sache si elle avait entendu les battements de son cœur.

POV de Bella

Quand je passai au souvenir suivant, je n'occupai plus la place extérieure. J'étais au présent. Dans mon corps. Endolorie. Mes yeux étaient clos et je n'arrivai pas à les ouvrir. Je ressentais certaines choses. J'entendais les bruits extérieurs. Non pas les bruits, un bruit. Un bruit familier et inconnu. Un bruit qui me faisait espérer un futur.

Puis sa voix. Celle d'Edward. Elle n'était pas net comparée à ce bruit qui me transperçait comme s'il venait de l'intérieur de moi.

Un battement de cœur ? Le mien ? Non il battait trop vite.

Il s'arrêta et avec lui le noir réapparu.

En avais-je déjà fini du présent ? Que devais-je en comprendre ? Est-ce que ma route se finissait ici ?

* * *

importante news j'ouvre un blog pour mes ffics avec les soucis de je préfére. l'adresse est sur mon profil . mes chapitres y seront posté 24 heures avant ici. mes fans auront le primeur lol

merci pour vos reviews

ed


	47. Chapter 45 Le sang

kikou les filles

voici la suite de garde malade merci à toutes de vos reviews. sachez que j'ai modifié une phrase du chap 44 car j'ai eu une reclamation lol.

merci lilimuse pour ta relecture

les persos appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 45 : Le sang

POV d'Edward

J'avais bu même après que ma soif soit comblée.

Je courais à présent vers la villa, ayant sans cesse des flashs de [celle que j'aime qui est devenue ma raison de vivre, mon soleil, mon oxygène. De la vie que j'aimerai avoir avec elle.

Elle m'offrait la possibilité d'être père. Un miracle que je croyais éteint avec mon cœur.

À l'époque où j'étais humain, chaque homme aspirait à fonder une famille. Donner à son fils son nom, voir même son prénom. Héritage sacré devenu obsolète de nos jours.

Edward junior. Mon fils. Mon enfant.

_Mais c'est peut être une fille._

Et alors ? Je ne l'aimerai pas moins pour autant.

--------

Mon père avait déjà tout préparé. Il s'était procuré, il y a longtemps, des aiguilles fait de poudre de diamant auprès de Marcus , il aimait faire des recherches ; c'était l'un des seuls Volturi avec qui on pouvait être amis.

Même si on n'est pas amis avec les rois de Volterra. Régisseurs des lois.

- " Edward es-tu prêt ?"

- " Prêt oui. Sûr c'est autre chose. "

- " Si tu préfères qu'on attende..."

- "Non, ma décision est prise mais je ne voudrais pas gêner l'évolution du bébé en transformant Bella. "

- "Nous allons y aller en douceur. "

Il m'enfonça l'aiguille dans le bras. Un siècle que je n'avais pas eu de prise de sang. Et même si je ne ressentais pas la douleur, je fis la grimace.

- "Si tu ne pleures pas, tu auras le droit à une sucette. "

- " Emmett très drôle. "

- "Il faut bien que je blague. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. "

-"Rosalie est encore avec Bella? " Demanda Carlisle.

-"Comme toujours. "

Je pouvais lire l'incompréhension dans ses pensées.

-"Je savais que ça lui manquait d'être mère mais pas à ce point. "

-"Esmée aussi agit différemment depuis l'annonce. " reprit mon père.

-"Pourtant elle ne colle pas Bella "

-"Non, mais elle rumine dans sa chambre. "

Je savais exactement de quoi il s'agissait, j'avais eu un échantillon de ses remords. De ses doutes.

Pourtant elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il était mort de maladie à une époque où beaucoup d'autres enfants avaient périssaient dans les mêmes circonstances.

Cet enfant deviendrait bien plus que le fruit de notre amour. Il serait le bébé des Cullen, une seconde chance pour nous tous.

---------

La transfusion commença. Carlisle et moi ne la quittions plus, le soleil s'était couché.

---------

47 heures qu'elle était inconsciente. Quand on remarqua des changements. Enfin !

POV de Bella

J'entendais des bruits autour de moi. De plus en plus clairement.

-"Sa température est de 36° mais elle n'a pas l'air de descendre davantage. "

C'était Carlisle qui venait de dire ça, sur un ton inquiet mais rassurant.

-"Ça ne sera pas dangereux pour le bébé?"

Edward venait de dire le bébé. Pas la chose. Pas le monstre. Non. Le bébé. Il fallait que j'ouvre les yeux pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination. Que mon enfant était encore en vie et qu'Edward l'avait accepté.

_Allez un effort_

_J'essaye_

_Encore plus fort_

Quand je sentis la lumière me brûler les yeux.

-" Bella amour! Continue! Carlisle, elle se réveille. "

-"Oui on dirait, son cœur reprend du rythme. Je préfère ça. "

- " Edward?" Ma voix était faible et ma bouche pâteuse.

- "Bella mon ange. "

- "Edward ! Le bébé?"

- "Il va bien, vous allez bien. "

Il m'embrassa sur le front.

-"Oui, vous allez bien. " Répétât-il

J'avais un bandage au poignet mais mes deux mains étaient posées sur mon ventre.

Je ne ressentais aucune douleur, juste un bien être. Un soulagement. J'étais vivante, Edward était avec moi et surtout notre bébé était toujours bien au chaud dans mon ventre.

- « Bella, il faut que je t'examine pour que tu me dises où tu as mal. Et après tu pourras faire la connaissance de ton enfant. »

Je vis un sourire naître sur le visage de Carlisle et un plus grand sur celui d'Edward.

- « Est-ce que je peux parler à Edward seul à seul avant ? »

- « Bien sûr, nous allons te laisser. »

Je n'avais pas vu que Rose, Alice et Esmée étaient là.

Ils quittèrent la pièce. Alice me fit un petit signe de la main avant de sortir en sautillant.

Il ne restait plus que nous. Il était assis sur une chaise à côté de moi.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de me lancer, j'avais tant de questions.

-"Alors, on dirait que mon idée de balade n'en était pas une. "

-"Ça, on peut le dire. Mais tu ne pouvais pas te douter. D'autant plus que même Alice n'a rien vu. "

-"Oui mais j'ai risqué la vie de tes sœurs. "

-"Elles ne risquaient rien, comparé à toi. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer tout ce que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai vu, au travers des yeux de Rose, sortir de ta cachette et après, quand j'ai vu James poser ses mains sur toi sachant que je ne serais jamais assez rapide pour t'éviter d'être propulsée dans les airs. "

-"Je ne voulais pas que Rosalie soit tuée par ma faute. Sa vie ne vaut pas moins que la mienne. "

-"Non malgré que tu sois toute la mienne. Le pire c'est que tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si je n'avais pas réagi comme un idiot. Mais quand mon père et ma sœur ont parlé grossesse et bébé, moi je n'ai vu qu'un danger pour ta vie. "

-"Sache que je ferai tout pour ce petit être que j'aime déjà. "

-"Je l'ai compris trop tard. "

-"Le principal, c'est que nous sommes réunis maintenant et vivant. Ce qui est un véritable miracle d'ailleurs. Vu le choc. "

-"Le bébé agit sur toi comme le meilleur des remèdes. Mais j'ai du y ajouter quelque chose car tu ne reprenais pas connaissance. "

-"De quoi parles-tu ? Combien de temps s'est-il passé ? »

- " Tu as été inconsciente plus de 3 jours. "

-"Et qu'as-tu rajouté ?"

-"De mon sang, nous t'avons injecté que 10 cc mais nous avons remarqué des changements quasi immédiats. Ton cœur semblait plus faible, ton corps a perdu en degrés. Je ne voulais pas te transformer car tu me l'aurais reproché. "

-" Non bien sur que non. C'est ce que je devrais faire un jour ou l'autre d'ailleurs. "

-"Oui mais pas maintenant. Un fœtus a besoin d'un corps en vie pour évoluer. "

-"Oh"

-"Et comme j'étais contre le fait que tu gardes notre enfant, tu aurais pensé quoi?"

J'avais entendu ce qu'il essayait de me faire comprendre.

Je lui pris la main, l'attirant près de moi. Il se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le bord de la table d'examen, en essayant de ne pas me bouger.

-"Et si tu laissais mon père t'ausculter et te montrer le bébé. "

Il avait dit ceci en posant sa main sur mon ventre.

Je lui fis oui de la tête.

Carlisle m'ausculta. M'expliquant où j'étais blessée. Que ma colonne n'avait pas subi davantage de dégâts. Les sensations retrouvées n'avaient pas disparu.

Puis il leva ma chemise. Comme celle que l'on porte à l'hôpital. Cette chose hideuse qui laisse apparaître vos fesses au monde entier. Je me demandais même comment Alice avait laissé faire une chose pareille.

- « Je t'ai déjà fait passer une échographie, il y a trois jours. L'enfant allait bien. Nous avons même entendu son cœur battre. »

- « Moi aussi. Je ne savais pas que c'était ça. Mais tout me semble clair maintenant. Ça faisait parti de moi. C'est ce qui m'a ramené au présent. »

- « Je suis désolée que ma femme et mes filles aient vu bébé Cullen avant toi mais on ne pensait pas à mal. »

- « Ce n'est rien. Mais c'est quoi ce nom ? »

- « C'est Alice qui a commencé à l'appeler ainsi et tout le monde a suivi. »

Edward secouait la tête avec un air désolé. Mais j'étais heureuse de partager ça avec eux surtout que je ne savais pas encore comment allait réagir mon père.

Il posa une espèce de cuillère à miel sur mon ventre. Faisant des petits ronds sur place. L'écran était noir, blanc, moucheté de gris.

Carlisle arrêta de bouger et pointa l'écran du doigt en m'indiquant un petit haricot blanc.

- « Voici ton enfant Bella ! »

* * *

j'espere que vous avez aimé

autre petite chose je suis entrain d'ecrire en co auteur sur la ffic de yoro-chan une nuit qui change tout vous pouvez lire sur ffic et sur mon site les liens sont sur mon profil

garde malade et aujourd'hui seront postés sur mon site en exclu 24H avant ici

à bientot

ed


	48. Chapter 46 Notre futur

Kikou et voici la suite je sais j'ai mis du temps mais avec les vacances scolaires c'est pas evident d'ecrire.

merci à toutes celles qui lisent ma ffic. merci a toutes celles qui me laisse un petit mot trace de leur passage.

bon je vous laisse à la lecture

les persos appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 46 : Notre futur ?

POV de Bella

Comment d'écrire ce que je ressentais?

Joie. Fierté. Stress. Peur. Angoisse. Bonheur. Ou tout simplement un peu de tout ça en même temps.

Devenir mère. Devenir mère à mon âge. Répéter le même schéma que mes parents.

Avant mon accident, j'aspirai aux grandes écoles d'art. Avant l'arrivée d'Edward, je voyais ma vie au fond d'un lit. Et maintenant, je suis redressée sur mes coudes fixant l'écran les larmes aux yeux. Ce petit être. Cette petite tache était en moi. Ce miracle faisait de moi une femme heureuse.

-"Ça va aller mon amour?"

Je secouai la tète entre le oui et le non. Je sentis ces doigts essuyer les larmes sur mon visage.

-« Regrettes-tu ? »

-"Non! Je suis heureuse. J'ai l'impression de rêver. "

-"Tu es toute ma réalité. "

Il m'embrassa avec douceur renforçant l'impact de ses mots.

-« Grandit-il normalement. Enfin je veux dire..."

-"Pour l'instant, il est un peu plus grand que ce que je pensai mais par rapport à la première échographie sa taille n'a pas changé. "Me répondit Carlisle.

J'en fus soulagée. Dans les films fantastiques, on voyait la femme accoucher à peine un mois après qu'elle tombe enceinte, je faisais partie de ce monde mais je voulais apprécier cette grossesse qui sera ma seule expérience de maternité. Je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Je ne pensais pas la vivre.

POV d'Edward

Elle s'était réveillée. Les changements quelle avait subi était minime. Elle avait perdu presque deux degrés de température corporel mais c'était insignifiant comparé à moi même si je m'en étais inquiété pour notre enfant. Son cœur avait ralenti. Le chant de ses battements si précieux. Celui que j'aimais tant était devenu plus lent. Mais avec une résonnance. Un autre rythme se mélangeait au sien. Plus rapide. Plus fragile et en même temps plus fort. Celui du cœur de notre bébé. Comment j'avais fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ?

Elle versa des larmes. J'avais toujours cette peur en moi. Qu'elle regrette pour nous deux. Mais encore une fois, j'ai eu tord. C'était seulement de la joie. Du bonheur à l'état pur.

--------

Son père arriva dès qu'on l'averti de son réveil.

Personne ne lui avait parlé pour sa grossesse.

Même si je ne craignais pas les balles ce n'est pas pour ça que je me jetterai devant un pistolet chargé.

Mais c'était décidé. J'irai le voir à son bureau. Au moins là-bas, il ne pourrait pas vider son chargeur sur moi.

Je ramenai Bella dans ma chambre. Prétextant au moins 48 heures de surveillance. Excuse créditée par mon père.

Je la surveillerai même de près, de très près.

Mais Alice, Rose et ma mère voulaient un moment entre filles. Elles avaient des journées shopping à prévoir. Au grand damne de ma Bella.

-"Allez Edward oust dehors. Nous avons à parler sérieusement avec Bella. "

-"Vous pouvez très bien le faire devant lui. "

-"Certainement pas, ma chère. "

-"Très bien Alice, tu as gagnée, je vous laisse. "

-"Non ne me laisse pas avec elles. "

La voir me supplier de sa douce voix me fit rire. Elle me quémanda un dernier baiser que je lui concédai sans plus de chichi. J'en avais envi autant qu'elle.

-"Allez ! Les amoureux, on se décolle. "

Elle grogna. À moins que ça soit ma propre plainte qui se répercutait contre elle.

Je quittai alors ma chambre. Rejoignant mon père et mes frères au salon.

-"Alors frangin. Elles t'ont congédié?"

-"Et ouais. "

Le pire c'est que ça venait juste de commencer. Qu'est ce que ça serai une fois le bébé venu au monde ?

-« Veux-tu faire une partie de wii avec nous ?"

-"Ok mais juste une, après j'ai une chose importante à faire. "

-"Super"

Emmett était aux anges, la wii était la seule chance de me battre à un jeu. Il avait tout essayé : les échecs, les cartes, et divers jeux de société. Il m'accusait de tricher mais mon don de télépathie était comme l'un de mes sens. Ne pas m'en servir serai comme fermer mes yeux quand je regarde Bella. Ou ne plus sentir la peau de Bella sous mes doigts quand je la caresse.

-"Pense à autre chose veux-tu. "

C'était comme Jazz sans son empathie et Alice sans ses visions.

-"Pardon Jasper. "

Je m'emparai d'une manette.

-"Attention Sonic nous voilà. "Hurla Emmett comme un enfant partant en expédition.

POV de Bella

J'étais entrain de bénir Edward et son idée pour que je reste davantage avec lui. Je ne devais pas me lever. Ordre de mon médecin préféré. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque pour le bébé même si une fausse couche avait été écartée, il tenait à rester prudent. Mais ce ne fut pas l'excuse qu'il avait choisi pour justifier mon repos à la villa à Charlie.

Quand les femmes Cullen le fit sortir de la chambre.

Elles s'assirent autour de moi. Me fixant. Mais restant muettes même Alice qui ne me rassura pas du tout.

-"Stop! Si vous avez quelque chose à dire faites-le. Si vous voulez me sermonner pour ma conduite imprudente allez-y. Ou plutôt mes conduites imprudentes. "

-" C'est vrai que sortir de ta tanière n'était pas du tout mais alors pas du tout une chose à faire. Mais nous avons compris pourquoi tu l'as fait. Pour ce qui est du préservatif. Ce n'était pas malin non plus mais on ne va pas s'en plaindre. Puisque tu vas faire de nous des tatas et mamie gâteaux. "

-"Plutôt bien conservée la mamie. " Répondis-je à mon lutin préféré pour d'étendre l'atmosphère.

-" J'ai l'âge d'être grand-mère et arrière grand-mère tu sais. "

Ce qui me fit réaliser une chose.

-"Moi aussi un jour, j'aurai plus l'aspect de sa sœur que de sa maman. "

-"Ce n'est pas les apparences qui compte ma puce mais ce que tu ressentiras pour ton enfant. Et lui pour toi. "

-« N'est-il pas possible de le garder petit?"

-"Les enfants nouveaux nés sont bannis de notre monde sous peine de mort aussi bien pour l'enfant que pour les responsables et son camps. Ils ont fait couler beaucoup de sang. Nous avons failli d'être révéler au monde à cause de cette erreur. "

-"Mon bébé n'est pas un monstre. Ni une erreur."

- « Nous n'avons jamais dit ça Bella. »précisa Rosalie. « Il sera surement le premier métissé entre un vampire et une humaine. »

J'aimais bien le mot métissé au lieu de mutant.

- « C'est pour ça que vous ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant. À cause de cette loi ? »

- « Oui mais surtout je ne voudrais jamais faire subir cette douleur à un enfant. La transformation est une chose qui ne doit pas être pris à la légère. Ce n'est pas un remède, ni une chose facile. » Me répondit Esmée.

Ça me rappelait les mots d'Edward quand je lui avais reproché de ne pas m'avoir épargné.

- « Mais pour bébé Cullen ce sera différent. J'en suis sûre. Et parlant de ça, il va falloir lui aménager une chambre.»

- « Dit plutôt un dressing Alice. »

- « J'avoue! Mais il ne pourra pas rester tout nu et exceptionnel ou pas il ne naitra pas habillé non plus. »

Sa réplique nous fit tous rires. Ça faisait un bien fou. Elle nous tira la langue avant de ce joindre à nous.

- « En tout cas nous allons prévoir de longues journées shopping. » repris Alice

- « Et moi, je vais commencer les plans pour la chambre. » dit à sont tour Esmée.

- « Et toi Rose ? »

- « Moi je vais veiller que tu ne manques de rien. J'adore les vêtements de grossesse. »

- « Merci. »

- « C'est tout à fait normal. »

Normal….Aurai-je le droit à un futur normal avec mon enfant ?

En tout cas, il sera entouré d'amour. En parlant d'amour.

- « Les filles ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais je voudrais me reposer dans les bras de mon homme. »

- « Oui c'est ça te reposer. Tu vas nous faire croire que tu fais que dormir dans ses bras. À d'autre. » Ce moqua Rose

- « J'ai bien peur que tu te contentes de nous, ton Roméo est parti en croisade. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire sinon il risque de m'arracher les yeux. En tout cas s'il peut encore le faire. »

- « Tu lui fais peur Alice. » la réprimanda sa mère.

- « Mais non ne t'inquiète pas. Il sera prudent. »

De quoi parlait-elle à la fin ? Comment voulait-elle que je dorme après ça ?

* * *

alors verdict

ed

PUB j'ai besoin de vous http :// scrapfaconed . blogspot . com / retirer les espaces


	49. Chapter 47 Etre père

Kikou voici la suite je voudrais le dedié à toutes celles qui me laissent une petite review.

j'en ai ressu une trés touchante de Kikicelte qui m'a fait enormement plaisir

je m'arrete là et je vous souhaite bonne lecture

Chapitre 47 : Être père

POV d'Edward

J'avais rapidement lâché la manette au grand damne d'Emmett. Mais je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Je voulais faire une chose importante. Une chose qui changerait mon avenir. Notre avenir. À Bella et à moi. Du moins, si je m'en sortais vivant.

-"Entre Edward"

J'avais roulé tel un automate jusqu'à l'hôpital. Je voulais demander à mon père conseil.

-"Salut"

-"Assis-toi. Je termine ça et je suis tout à toi. "

-"Prend ton temps. "

_Tu m'étonnes, plus il en mettra plus lentement tu iras à l'échafaud. _

Je mis ma main à la gorge, imaginant ma tête se décrocher.

-"Tu devrais avoir l'habitude à force de venir. "

-"Hein?"

-"Edward tu m'inquiètes c'est la première fois que tu me fais répéter ou même que je te surprends."

Je remédiai tout de suite à mes lacunes entendant parfaitement ses pensées.

-"Pardon. Je n'ai pas soif. C'était simplement une réaction bête dû au scenario que j'avais en tête. "

-"Je préfère ça. "

-"Je voudrais en dire autant. "

-"Edward dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. De quoi veux-tu me parler?"

-"Bébé"

-"Ça on en a déjà parlé et ça n'a pas servi à grand chose. "

-"Non pas de se sens là. " J'entendais un remake de notre conversation père/fils que nous avions eu sur le sexe "Je vais aller dire à Charlie pour Bella, pour le bébé. "

-"Oh! Je comprends mieux ta tête, tu as peur qu'il t'égorge. " Il essayai de contenir la scène _comique_qu'il se faisait dans sa tête. Charlie une hache à la main me courant autour de son bureau.

-"Merci de ton soutien. "

N'arrivant plus à ce contenir, il éclata de rire. je ne crois que jamais je ne l'avais vu rire de la sorte. Il riait de mon malheur. C'était dingue. Mais tellement contagieux que je le rejoignis.

Après plusieurs minutes, de franche rigolade. Il reprit son sérieux enfin presque.

-"Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? "

-"Non je veux le faire seul. Mais je voudrais savoir quoi lui dire. Car si je lui sors : Charlie, je suis un vampire qui aime votre fille et qu'il l'a mise enceinte d'un rejeton mi humain mi vampire mais le pire c'est que je ne sais pas si votre fille va s'en sortir d'ailleurs, mais elle est heureuse et c'est ce qui compte" ou pas.

-"J'avoue qu'il faut trouver mieux. Mais une chose est certaine c'est qu'il faut faire accentuer ta conversation sur son bonheur. "

-"Et?"

-"Et garder le secret. Donc rien sur notre nature, ni sur celle du bébé. Ce que je vais te dire va te sembler horrible sûrement mais même dans les grossesses normales, il arrive des malheurs. "

-"Tu prépares déjà un alibi au cas où ?" Ma phrase avait claquée.

-"Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais je ne sais pas comment ça va se finir. Et je préfère penser à des choses à dire si le pire devait se produire. "

-"Alors trouve aussi un alibi pour ma disparition. Car je ne vivrai pas sans elle. "

-"Edward ne dit pas des choses comme ça. "

-"Toi seul peu supposer la mort de la femme de ma vie et de la suite mais pas moi? "

-"Je sais se que tu éprouves Esmée est tout pour moi. Je prendrai la même décision à ta place. "

Mais je n'étais pas venu ici pour parler de mort. Ni celle de Bella, ni la mienne, encore moins de celles de mes parents.

-"Et pour Charlie?"

-« Dis-y des choses ordinaires. Des choses qu'un ado irresponsable dirait dans les mêmes circonstances. "

-"Je ne suis pas un ado. Je ne suis pas irresponsable. Je vais lui demander sa main. "

-"Tu en as parlé à Bella?"

-"Non je le ferai si j'en sors vivant. "

-"Toutes mes félicitations mon fils. "

-"Merci! Peux-tu ne pas en parler à maman pour l'instant. "

-"Pas de soucis. "

Après deux ou trois dernières recommandations et une accolade de mon père, je parti affronter celui de Bella. Père et shérif de surcroit.

J'arrivai très vite, trop vite devant le poste de police. Satané manie d'appuyer sur le champignon.

Je demandai à voir le Chef Swan.

C'était un Quileute à l'accueil. Il me regardait de haut. Ce croyait-il supérieur à moi?

Il savait pour Bella et le bébé. Il jubilait de l'intérieur. Car même si c'était un loup, il ruminait vite.

_Non ça c'est les vaches. _

Oh moins cette remarque de mon pseudo subconscient me fit rire.

-"Chef, Edward Cullen souhaiterai vous voir. "

-"Fais le entrer. " Ordonna-t-il par l'interphone. Sa voix était pleine de stress.

Me voire débarquer comme ça, sur son lieu de travail, ne devait signifier qu'une chose pour lui: un problème avec Bella.

- "Tu trouveras le chemin seul ?" Me demanda Sam.

Il régna entre nous une entente électrique. Un traité l'empêchait de parler, de me sauter dessus, mais ses instincts lui disaient tous le contraire.

Je suis sûr qu'à bien le regarder, j'aurai vu une chaire de poule naissante. Mais je n'étais pas là pour lui. Mais pour voir Charlie qui trépignait dans son bureau.

-"Oui merci. "

Je soufflai un coup et fonçai. Plus vite fini, plus vite, je rejoindrai ma belle qui à coup sûr devait être sous l'emprise des femmes Cullen. Ce qui me fit penser qu'elle en ferait bientôt partie. Enfin si son père le voulait.

Je frappai à la porte. Priant les saints du courage.

-"Entre !"

Il était debout derrière son bureau. Presque aussi pale que moi. Ces pensées n'étaient que peur.

POV de Charlie

Je venais de quitter la villa. Enfin, elle était réveillée. Cette enfant m'aurait à l'usure. Sa légendaire maladresse était une calamité et un moyen assuré de ce faire des cheveux blancs ou une crise cardiaque voir même les deux.

J'avais rejoins mon bureau. Sam me semblait bizarre en ce moment à chaque nouvelle que je lui donnais de Bella, on aura cru qu'il attendait quelque chose. Ce gamin était flippant. Il avait pris en muscle et en taille en à peine trois mois. Ce n'était pas des stéroïdes ou un truc du genre car il y avait des contrôles mensuels. Ça devait être une caractéristique des Quileutes car Jacob avait subi la même chose.

Mon post sonna. En regardant l'heure, je pensais que c'était madame Newton. Tous les jours à la même heure, j'avais le droit au résumé complet de ce qui c'était passé dans notre ville.

-"Chef, Edward Cullen souhaiterai vous voir. "

Edward? Pourquoi est-il-là? Oh mon dieu. Il m'a pas tout dit sur le sujet de Bella.

-"Fais le entrer. "

Je lui avais parlé un peu plus sèchement que prévu mais c'était sans compter sur le stress qui m'envahissait.

Il frappa à la porte une éternité plus tard.

Aussitôt qu'il fut à l'intérieur. Je m'agrippai à mon fauteuil. M'empêchant d'user le sol. Ou de lui sauter dessus pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

-"Chef, je sais que vous être entrain de vous demander ce que je fais là. Mais. Bella va bien. D'ailleurs elle ne sait même pas que je suis ici. " Il bafouillait. Il coupait ses phrases. Comme les coupables le font.

-"Que ce passe t-il alors ?"

-"Je peux m'asseoir?"

-"Bien sûr excuse-moi. Te voir ici me fait assez drôle. "

-"Je comprend. Mais c'était important que je le fasse. Que je vienne vous le dire. "

-"Dire quoi? Que tu ne veux plus être le garde malade de ma fille? Que tu t'es rendu compte qu'à ton âge tu préfères une jeune fille bien portante. Je le savais, je m'en doutais. "

-"Non vous n'y êtes pas. J'aime votre fille. Je ne pensai pas en venant ici vous le prouver."

-"Ah pardon. Mais tu ... enfin je veux dire."

-« Laissez-moi plutôt finir. "

-"Ok"

-"Voilà Bella et moi enfin moi et Bella ont s'aime. Et nous avons appris à nous connaître d'avantage. Plus intimement, je veux dire. "

-"Si tu tiens à la vie jeune homme, tu devrais mieux t'arrêter là. "

-"Mais je ne peux pas. Car je vais lui demander sa main et nous allons former une famille. "

-"C'est une manière délicate pour me dire quoi ?" Je commençais à voir rouge mais aussi à voir clair dans son jeu.

-"Bella est enceinte. "

-"Bella est quoi ? Vous lui avez fait quoi ? Vous avez abusé de son état, j'en étais sûr. "

-« Calmez-vous ! Bella va bien. Elle veut ce bébé. Je lui avais proposé d'avorter… "

-"C'est une nouvelle mode d'engrosser les jeunes filles et de les conduire dans les pattes d'un boucher..."

-" Mais elle le veut vraiment » Répétât-il plus fort me coupant dans mon élan. « C'est important pour elle, une manière de se prouver qu'elle existe encore et de toute manière ce n'est plus à l'ordre du jour. Nous voulons ce bébé et je vais lui demander sa main. "

J'avais agrippé ma chaise si forte que mes jointures étaient douloureuses. J'essayai de la maintenir au sol car je n'avais qu'une envie : lui écraser sur la tête. Ne croyait-il pas qu'elle avait assez souffert comme ça. Une grossesse dans son état. Mais ils avaient perdu la tête. Le pire c'est que son père devait le savoir. Alors que moi j'étais mis à l'écart.

De la jalousie ? Non. De la colère ? Oui et pas qu'un peu, j'avais confiance en lui.

-"Mon père vous a rien dit pour respecter son serment d'Hippocrate. "

-"D'hypocrite. Oui. "

Il avait répondu à mes questions muettes ou à moins que j'avais pensé tout haut?

-"Sachez que je prendrai soin d'elle et que je ferai tout pour la rendre heureuse. Je suis venu ici pour avoir votre bénédiction ou du moins votre accord. Mais même si je ne l'obtiens pas ça ne changera rien pour nous trois. »

- « Sortez d'ici avant que je vous jette en prison. Ou pire. » Je me voyais déjà le prendre pour cible. Mon corps tremblait. Mes oreilles bouillaient. Comment j'avais fait pour rien voir venir. Pourtant avec ce que j'avais surpris une fois déjà j'aurai dû y songer. Mais Bella était ma fille. Une jeune fille avec la tête sur les épaules.

Il se leva, me salua une dernière fois et sortit de la pièce. Me laissant seul.

Bella allait me quitter. Bella allait devenir mère et femme. Mon bébé avait grandi. Avec son accident, inconsciemment j'avais espéré la garder avec moi, mais avec l'arrivée d'Edward dans sa vie c'est de la mienne qu'elle sortait.

et voilà

une petite review si vous avez aimé et si vous voulez en savoir plus sur moi un petit tour sur le design by scrapfaconed sur mon profil ou sur google


	50. Chapter 48 Oui ou Non

kikou voici la suite je sais vous l'avez attendu longtemps mais j'ai fait au plus vite et votre attente ne sera pas veine car il est plus long celui là.

merci a toutes celles qui suivent mes ffics et merci pour tout vos revews si ça vous tente j'ai mis un ligne une video de plus de 6 minutes d'eclipse. http :// www . youtube . com /watch?v = 4rFZQFLJRGo retirer les espaces ou aller sur mon profil.

* * *

Chapitre 48: Oui ou Non

POV de Bella

Je m'étais endormie malgré l'angoisse qu'Alice avait fait naître en moi.

Où était Edward ? Que faisait-il ?

Il ne devait pas courir un si grand danger, sinon sa famille n'en sourirait pas.

Mais alors de quoi parlait-elle?

À bout de questions et d'hypothèses, j'avais lâché prise.

Et je préférai être dans ce rêve ou je pouvais le sentir me caresser. Le visage, mes cheveux, mon cou. Mais cet Edward, celui de mon rêve avait plus de retenu. Il était tendre mais hésitant. Comme si en me touchant, il aura pu me briser. Je voulais lui attraper ses mains, le forcer à me toucher. Plus fort, plus passionnément. Crier pour lui dire que je n'étais pas en sucre. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Alors comme prise de panique. Comme celle à mon réveil à l'hôpital. Quand j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais plus bouger les jambes. Je me suis réveillée en nage.

J'étais seule. Il n'était pas là. Comme un reflex bête, je bougeai la tête, les mains, les bras. Affichant un sourire niais. Mais si on me retirait Ça, il ne me resterait plus rien. Je ne pourrai même pas tenir mon bébé dans les bras.

Puis comme si mon corps suivait une suite logique à mon délire, je vis mon orteil droit bouger.

Comment? Avais-je rêvé ceci? Ou bien peut-être que je dormais encore?

Je me concentrai sur cette partie de mon corps. Tel un télékinésiste qui veut faire tordre une petite cuillère.

-"Allez bouge! Je sais que tu peux le faire. Je l'ai vu. Allez s'te plait. Bouge. "

Alors que j'allais abandonner et mètre ça sur une crise de délire sévère, il rebougea.

-"EDWARD! EDWARD!"

Esmée arriva telle une fusée.

-"Bella que ce passe-t-il? Tu as mal ? C'est le bébé? Bella dit moi. "

-"Il a bougé. "

-"Qui? Quoi?"

-"Mon orteil il a bougé. "

-"Tu es sûre?"

-"Oui ! La première fois, je n'y croyais pas mais il a recommencé. Je veux Edward. "

-"Il arrive mon ange. Calme-toi. "

Rosalie et Alice arrivèrent à leur tour.

-"Bella je t'ai vu et je suis rentrée aussitôt. "

-"Pourquoi toi tu es là mais pas Edward ? "

-"Il arrive, je l'ai appelé dès que j'ai eu ma vision. Et bonne nouvelle, il est toujours vivant, même pas une égratignure. " Était-elle fière de lui ? S'en avait tout l'air.

-"Alice stop. C'est à moi de lui dire. " Il était là, il était revenu. "J'ai appelé Carlisle. Il essaye de rentrer au plus vite. "

-"Edward. Il a bougé. Je te le jure. Il a réellement bougé. "

-"Je te crois mon amour. Ressens-tu d'avantage tes jambes?"

-"Si nous sortions?"

-"Mais Alice ! Je veux savoir si Bella peut de nouveau bouger. Ça voudrait dire qu'il y a un espoir qu'elle puisse remarcher. "

-"Crois moi leur méthode ne te plairons sûrement pas maman. "

Elle nous regarda tour à tour.

-"Oh"

Rosalie et Alice rigolèrent à la tête d'Esmée. Elle venait de comprendre le sous entendu de mon amie.

Elles sortirent nous laissant seul Edward et moi.

-"Ou étais-tu ? Ta sœur n'a fait que d'insinuer que tu pouvais être en danger. "

-"Je l'ai cru moi même à un moment mais pour l'instant, j'ai bon espoir d'être acquitté. "

-"Edward de quoi parles-tu?" son sourire en coin et ses paroles sans aucun sens m'exaspéraient.

-"Isabella Marie Swan, je viens d'aller demander votre main à votre père. "

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Il avait vraiment fais ça?

-"Edward tu n'es pas sérieux? "

-"Si bien sûr. Il est également au courant pour le bébé. "

-"Non pourquoi lui as-tu dit?"

-"C'était à moi de prendre mes responsabilités. "

-"Edward nous étions à deux. Et d'autre part nous ne sommes plus à ton époque. Imagine les ragots."

-"Il faut que je prenne ta remarque pour un non?"

-"Je suis trop jeune pour me marier. "

-"Tu portes notre enfant rappelle-toi. Je refuse qu'il naisse sans père. "

-"Edward ! il a déjà un père. C'est toi. Ce n'est pas un bout de papier qui y changera quelque chose. "

-"Alors pourquoi pas?"

-"Edward, je déteste les mariages. Se transformer en pingouin et en meringue ce n'est pas moi. Regarde ce que ça a donné pour mes parents."

-"Alors ça ne sera pas notre mariage. Tu pourras même porter un jean et moi un short. Je m'en moque."

-"Edward laisse-moi du temps. Ce n'est pas un non. Mais laisse-moi du temps. "

-"Ok. Laissons notre mariage de côté pour l'instant. Et revenons plutôt à tes sensations. "

-"Merci. Mais ça m'étonne que tu n'aies même pas un impact de balle sur toi. "

-"Il pensait utiliser sa chaise avant que je ne sorte. "

-"Je me disais bien aussi. "

J'aurai voulu savoir ce qu'il c'était passé surtout pour me préparer à mon futur retour chez moi. Si je ne recevais pas mes affaires par livreur dès ce soir.

Je repris mes esprits quand je sentis les mains d'Edward sous la petite couverture que sa mère ou sa sœur avait du poser sur moi.

-"Dis-moi si tu as mal, si tu me sens. "

-"Edward tu ne me feras jamais mal. Tes mains. Ta bouche. Sont le meilleur des remèdes pour mon corps. "

-"Bella, je te rappelle que tu es blessée. Par ma faute. Alors je ne veux pas en rajouter."

-"Touche-moi Edward. " J'avais presque crié cette phrase peut-être une revanche à mon rêve qui était devenu un peu trop réelle.

Il s'installa entre mes jambes dégageant la couverture. Je portais un bandage à ma cheville gauche.

Il passa ses mains sous la nuisette qu'Alice m'avait prêtée remplaçant cette blouse médicale. Il effleura le bandage de mes côtes. Trouvant ma poitrine. De ma main valide, je vains appuyer sur la sienne.

-"Plus fort. "

-"Bella. J'adore la chaleur de ta peau. "

-"Mmm" c'était si bon mais il les délaissa pour descendre vers mes hanches.

-"Dis-moi si tu me sens. "

-"Ok. "

Je fermai les yeux, me concentrant sur ses mains.

Il passa un doigt sur mon ventre avec tendresse. Ne le sentant pas descendre, j'ouvris les yeux. Il exerçait des cercles autour de mon nombril mais j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas moi qu'il caressait.

Réalisait-il autant que moi que notre vie allait changer ? Qu'en moi notre bébé grandissait ?

-"L'entends-tu?" Englobant toutes les sortes de manière qu'il pouvait l'entendre.

-"Son cœur. Ses battements précieux rapide et léger. Mais bientôt toi tu pourras le sentir. Une sensation que je ne pourrai jamais avoir. "

Avait-il comprit que je l'enviai?

POV d'Edward

Caressant son ventre à l' endroit même ou était mon futur enfant, je me demandais ce qui venait d'être le plus dur. Affronter son père ou elle.

Pourquoi réagissait-elle de la sorte? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas se marier? Elle avait évoqué nos tenues, ses parents, les ragots. Mais ne serai ce pas pire d'avoir un enfant avant le mariage ?

À mon époque, les gens les traitaient de batard. Je ne voulais pas que l'on pense ça de mon enfant. J'étais son père et j'en étais fière prêt à le crier à tout Forks s'il le fallait.

-"L'entends-tu?" Bella me regardai avec un air tendre peut-être le même que le miens alors que je le soupçonnai plus mélancolique.

Elle ne m'avait pas dit non mais elle ne m'avait pas dit oui.

Alors sans même réfléchir, je répondis.

-"Son cœur. Ses battements précieux rapide et léger. Mais bientôt toi tu pourras le sentir. Une sensation que je ne pourrai jamais avoir. "

Comme tous les hommes je suppose mais si Bella ne m'était pas hermétique, si je pourrai entendre ses pensées, j'aurai partagé ces moments avec elle.

Mais je n'étais pas entre ses jambes à la caresser pour me lamenter mais pour répondre aux questions de mon père.

Flash back

-"EDWARD vite c'est Bella"

-"Quoi Bella ? Alice dit moi. "

-"Je viens de la voir faire une crise de panique après son rêve et son orteil a bougé. Elle est perdue Edward. On dirait plus de la peur que de la surprise. "

-"Je suis sur le chemin du retour, je viens de sortir du poste de police."

-"Oui je le sais. Je suis heureuse pour toi Edward. "

-"Merci Alice. J'appelle Carlisle et j'arrive. "

-"Nous arriverons quelques minutes avant toi mais Esmée est avec elle. "

-"Ok"

Je raccrochai en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Bella. Mon cœur. Qui retrouve l'usage de son pied.

Je composai le numéro du bureau de mon père en fonçant vers la villa, pied sur l'accélérateur.

-"Papa on a besoin de toi à la villa."

-"Pourquoi? Charlie..."

-"Non c'est Bella elle a bougé son orteil. " J'avais répondu très vite ne le laissant pas s'imaginait que mon beau père avait tiré sur moi.

-"C'est plus rapide que ce que j'avais pensé. "

-"Que veux-tu dire?"

-"Le bébé la guéri. J'ai fait des analyses pendant ma pause sur le sang de Bella et je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille. Ton sang a dut accélérer le processus à moins que ça soit juste l'enfant, je ne sais rien. Je n'ai aucun moyen de comparaison. "

-"Mon sang a accéléré quel processus? Le bébé va grandir plus vite? Il va transformer Bella? Ou juste la guérir?"

-"Je ne sais pas. Dès que tu rentres test ces reflexes. Compare sa température. Regarde si elle sent sa jambe ou juste son pied. J'arrive au plus vite."

-"J'arrive à la villa. Alice est déjà là. Bella me demande. Je te laisse. "

-"Courage mon fils."

Je raccrochai sans en dire plus. Pourquoi dire merci alors que c'était elle qui devait affronter tout ça. Pour aller vers l'inconnue. Pour un destin qui nous échappait.

Fin du flash back

Sa température n'avait pas changé. Faisant attention à chacun de mes gestes et aux réactions de sa peau.

C'est ce que j'aimai quand je la caressai. L'osmose. L'osmose de nos deux corps. Son sang qui chante pour moi. Son corps qui ondule et réagi. Sa peau qui fait naitre ce granulé naturelle à mon passage.

Mes mains toujours posées sur son ventre nu. Je déposai un baiser sur son nombril. Descendant avec ma langue vers son slip. Pour qu'elle comprenne que se geste était pour elle. Juste pour elle.

Je l'entendis retomber sur son oreiller et haleter à cette manœuvre.

Son suc embaumant déjà la pièce. Mon sexe en gronda. Mais je devais me concentrer.

Je parcouru de mon index gauche la couture de son sous-vêtement pour arriver à son aine. Elle râlait mais je voulais la pousser à bout. Je voulais que ses jambes réagissent. Que son corps m'emprisonne. M'oblige à lui faire du bien.

M'appuyant sur un bras, je laissai ma langue et mon doigt se promener sur sa féminité.

-"Edward plus. "

-"Alors oblige-moi à le faire. "

-"Comment?"

-"Tes jambes Bella, encercle-moi de tes jambes."

-"Je ne peux pas. "

-"Essaye. Lutte pour m'avoir. "

Je voyais ses poings se serrer mais ses jambes ne bougeaient pas. Reprenant ma torture. La frustrer. La faire atteindre des limites. Les limites du désir.

Toujours avec ma langue. Je descendais sur ses cuisses. Je savais jusqu'où elle me sentait. Je la connaissais par cœur. Tout au moins son corps. Car ses réactions n'étaient jamais les bonnes.

-"Edward non. Ne descend pas plus. "

-"Pourquoi Bella."

-"Je ne te sentirais plus. "

J'attrapai sa jambe gauche vers le haut enfonçant mes doigts pour qu'elle me sente pour qu'elle sache que je suis là que je serais toujours là.

-"Je suis là Bella."

Continuant les caresses de ma langue sur sa jambe droite vers cette frontière invisible. Cette frontière qu'on aurait envie de repousser comme dans les guerres. Repousser le néant pour y amener la vie.

Je sentis sa main attraper mes cheveux. Elle s'était assise, sa tête penchait vers l'arrière.

-"Edward plus fort"

-"Tu me sens?"

-"Ne t'arrête pas, j'en veux plus. "

Elle me sentait, j'étais presque à coté de son genoux et elle me sentait. Accompagnant ma langue de mes doigts. Allant plus fort en elle. Éprouvant autant de plaisir qu'à lui faire l'amour peut-être même plus car je partageai ce moment de redécouverte de soi avec elle.

J'arrivai à son mollet, j'avais lâchais son autre jambe le besoin de contact étant fait.

-"Edward je te sens. "

Allant vers son pied. Comme certain fétichiste. Je voulais le vénérer. Il venait de renaitre. Embrassant chaque orteil ce qui la fit rire. Elle m'avait lâché les cheveux, ses mains la soutenaient à présent. J'avais reculé au fur et à mesure de mon ascension. Me trouvant maintenant à genoux au pied du lit.

-"Bella bouge pour moi. "

Elle me fit un immense sourire, sûrement le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu. Avant de fixer son orteil et froncer les sourcils.

Je le fixai à mon tour. Attendant qu'il ...

-"Tu l'as fait. Il a bougé. "

-"Oui t'as vu."

Et il recommença encore et encore. Nous étions euphoriques. Et j'étais surtout si fière d'elle.

Allant vers elle si vite qu'elle en paru surprise.

-"Je suis fière de toi mon cœur. "

-"Edward est-ce que ça veut dire que..." Ces derniers mots restèrent coincer dans sa gorge.

-"C'est sur la bonne voix mon amour. "

-"Edward si je me mari un jour avec toi. Si je te rejoins à l'autel dans le futur, je veux le faire debout. "

Venais-je de comprendre le sens caché de sa phrase?

-"Bella est-ce ta façon de me dire oui?"

-"Oui"

Sans un mot de plus, je la rallongeai m'emparant de ses lèvres. En forçant le passage pour rencontrer sa langue. Je me trouvais brusque mais je voulais rentrer en connexion avec elle au plus vite. Scellant ainsi ce pacte pour qu'il soit bientôt une vérité. Une réalité.

Je pouvais entendre les cris de joie de ma sœur. Elle avait sûrement eu une vision. Je me forçai à ne pas la voir. Non je voulais découvrir ma future femme marchant vers moi le moment venu.

-"Edward touche moi encore. "

Je me repositionnai entre ses jambes. Testant sa jambe gauche. Elle réagissait de la même manière. Je l'obligeai à ne pas bouger ses orteils à cause de sa foulure.

-"Edward mes jambes ont eu assez d'attention. Occupe-toi de moi. J'en peux plus. Je vais me liquidifier sur place. "

-"C'est vrai qu'une future mariée ressemblant à une flaque d'eau n'ai pas des meilleures aspects. "

-"Mme Isabella Marie Cullen Swan." Dit-elle comme pour tester son nouveau nom.

-"Répète-le. " L'entendre de sa bouche mon nom mêlé au sien me rendait fou de joie.

-"Je sais pas. " fit-elle d'un air coquin.

Elle voulait jouer, on allait jouer. J'arrachai son rempart de vêtement. Déposant un rapide coup de langue sur son sexe nu.

-"Redit-le "

-"Mme Isabella Marie Cullen Swan" Sa voix était encore plus belle avec cette intonation de désir et de surprise.

Coup de langue.

-"Encore"

-"Mme Bella Marie Cullen Swan Edward j'en peux plus tu as gagné. "

Avec un sourire. Un immense sourire et une immense sensation de bonheur, je m'attaquai à chacun de ses plis. Je la fis venir très vite. N'essayant même pas de l'empêcher de crier sa jouissance.

Je m'installai près d'elle pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle, me moquant entièrement de mon propre plaisir car elle venait de m'en donner un bien plus grand.

J'avais failli la perdre. Je risquai de la perdre. Mais une chose était sûre c'est qu'elle deviendra Mme Isabella Marie Cullen Swan avant que quoi que ce soit arrive. Je m'en faisais le serment.

* * *

ALORS?


	51. Chapter 49 Boulversements

voici la suite je sais ça fait longtemps. mais avec mon cou je ne pouvais plus taper a l'ordi. et le moral en grosse baisse du coup plus d'inspiration.

mais la revoici.

bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 49

POV de Bella

Les jours avaient passé mais mon monde avait été victime d'un bouleversement. Mon père. Jake. Edward. Même et surtout mon corps.

- « Stop j'en peux plus. »

- « Bella il faut pas que tu relâches. »

- « Relâche quoi Jake je n'ai pas fait un seul progrès en 2 semaines. J'abandonne. »

- « Bella quand tu es venu me voir. Défiant ton propre futur mari, j'ai cru que tu te fichais de moi. Mais j'ai eu fois en toi. Je croirais toujours en toi Bella. Même si tout ça me dépasse. » Fit-il en me montrant globalement de sa main.

-"Mais c'est si dur. "

-"Tu croyais quoi quand tu m'as appelé que j'avais des herbes magiques ou des prières indiennes pour te faire marcher plus vite?"

-"Non. Bien sur que non."

-"Non tu m'as appelé car je savais de quoi Bella Swan était capable. "

Flash back

Deux semaines plus tôt.

-"Fou moi la paix. Je n'y arriverai jamais avec toi. "

-"Bella il faut que tu te ménages tu veux trop en faire. Pense à toi et au bébé. "

-"Je ne fais que ça Edward. Mais je veux remarcher. Je veux courir."

-"Pourquoi être aussi pressée? "

-"Pourquoi pas? Le bébé me redonne des forces. Mais peut-être que ça ne dureras pas. "

-"Justement c'est pour ça que tu dois faire attention. "

-"Je ne suis pas en sucre Edward. Laisse-moi. "

-"Ok je reviendrai ce soir. "

-"Pas la peine. "

-"Bella"

-"Laisse-moi. "

Je n'en pouvais plus de ses attentions. Un autre aspect je présume de la grossesse. Mis à part les envies bizarres et ma libido décuplée. J'avais des sauts d'humeur. Passant des rires hystériques aux crises de larmes.

Mais ce qui me faisait le plus peur c'est que tout ça disparaisse comme c'était venu. Que si je ne saisissais pas ma chance. Jamais plus je ne l'aurai. Et avec Edward dés que je forçais trop il me faisait asseoir ou allonger. Position que j'avais trop prise ses derniers mois. Je voulais tenir debout.

Je sorti mon portable et composai le numéro entre mes larmes de la seule personne sur qui je pouvais compter, la seule personne qui ne verrai pas en moi une petite chose fragile.

-"Jake c'est Bella. J'ai besoin de toi. "

-" Tu n'as pas assez de sangsue à ton service?"

-"Je suis chez moi ,seule. J'ai renvoyé Edward. J'en peux plus. Jacob viens s'il te plait. "

-"Ok j'arrive. "

-"Jake."

-"Oui?"

-"Merci. "

Il avait raccroché et n'avais pas mis long feu à arriver. Je n'avais pas bougé de ma chambre tenant encore le téléphone entre mes mains.

-"Bella? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Quelque chose ne va pas?"

-"Oh Jake. "

-"Allez Belli." Jacob n'avais jamais était très câlin. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Ou poser ses mains. Il essuya mes larmes. "Dit à tonton Jake ce qui ce passe. "

-"Jake j'ai besoin de toi. "

-" Ça tu me l'as déjà dit mais je crois que c'est trop tard. "

-"Jake, il n'y a que toi qui peux m'aider. Les autres ne me voient que comme une chose qui peut se casser à tout moment. "

-"Ce que tu es Bella encore plus maintenant. "

-"Non pas toi. "

-"Ok alors comment je dois te voir?"

-"Comme tu m'as toujours vu je suppose. "

-"Une Bella maladroite, déterminée et que j'aime. "

-"Emmène-moi à la réserve. » zappant sa dernière remarque et en profitant un peu aussi. « Et aide-moi à remarcher. "

-"Tu délires ou tu veux vraiment déclencher une guerre. ?"

-"Pourquoi je ne suis plus la bienvenue à la push ? "

-"Bella tu portes _son_ enfant, tu vas devenir _sa_ femme et surement l'un des leurs. "

-"Jake je n'ai que toi. "

-"Tu ne parles pas d'une moto à retaper là, tu parles de tes jambes. "

-"Et la faute de qui ?" Il me regarda surpris. Je venais d'utiliser la pire de mes cartes. "Pardon. Je n'aurai pas dû. "

-"Ok je t'embarque. "

-"Non Jacob. Ne le fait pas par pitié. Ou pas devoir ou je ne sais quoi. "

-"Bella je le fais au nom de mon amour pour toi. Alors où as-tu un sac?"

-"En bas, dans l'armoire. "

Il fourra des shorts, jogging, teeshirt. Même mes sous-vêtements dedans. Passa par la salle de bain. Et me déposa le tout sur les genoux.

-"Allons-y avant que je me rends compte que je fais la pire connerie du monde. "

Je ne répondis rien me laissant rouler vers l'extérieur.

Il mit mon bagage dans le coffre. Et je me glissai sur le fauteuil passager de ma voiture, Jake ne ce déplaçait qu'en courant.

Edward surgis devant la voiture. Me foutant une peur bleue.

-"Que faites-vous?"

-"Elle viens avec moi "

-"Jake laisse moi faire. "

-"Bella, il n'en est pas question. "

-"Edward nous ne sommes pas encore marié et même si ça serai le cas tu ne pourrais pas m'interdire d'aller avec Jake. "

-"Je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller. Et je ne peux pas te protéger là-bas."

-"Je ne veux pas ni être protéger, ni couver. Jake va m'aider à remarcher. "

-"Ne fais pas ça Bella."

-"Désolée, je t'appellerai chaque soir. "

-"Chaque soir ?"

Il avait l'air désemparé et si je restai un moment de plus je renoncerai à mon plan.

-"Jake on y va ! Au revoir Edward. Je t'aime. "

-"Tu m'aimes et tu m'abandonnes. "

Jake démarra. Edward sachant que je ne changerai pas d'avis ferma ma portière.

-"Je ne t'abandonne pas je me donne une chance."

Fin du flash

Je pouvais revoir ses yeux s'assombrirent à chaque seconde qu'il comprenait ce qui ce passait.

Et chaque soir, ça avait été une torture de l'appeler. Car il me manquait.

-"Allez encore un effort. "

Il avait installé deux rambardes comme dans ma salle de rééducation.

Il me remit debout. Me tenant par la ceinture de mon pantalon.

-"Tu en es capable. Allez Bella. Fait avancer le pied gauche. "

Mon pied ce traina complètement sans aucune élégance. Rien à voir avec un pas.

-"C'est bien. Le droit maintenant. "

Ma seconde jambe vint rejoindre la première par la même dance désordonné.

-"Lâche une barre et recommence, n'est pas peur, je te tiens. "

Ne pas avoir peur ? J'étais paniquée et encore le mot était faible. Deux semaines que mes pieds se trainaient. La terre entre les barres en était devenue lisse. Deux semaines que je me battais. Jake me remusclai les jambes, tonifiai mon bassin, assouplissait mes chevilles. Et pourtant rien n'y faisais. Je sentais la vie courir dans mes veines. Je pouvais bouger chaque orteil. La belle affaire si je ne peux pas faire un pas correct. Réapprendre à marcher semble insurmontable. Alors que mon enfant le fera un jour sans même y penser.

Mais je ne veux pas, je refuse cette pensée qu'il fasse son premier pas vers moi clouée dans un fauteuil. Non, je refuse. Je refuse.

POV d'Edward

Je tournai comme un lion en cage. Plus d'une fois j'avais failli traverser cette frontière pour aller la chercher. Carlisle avait été voir les Black pour leur demander la permission. Mais nous ne l'avions pas encore eu.

Trois semaines que je ne peux plus la voir, la sentir, la toucher, la vénérer.

-"Edward calme-toi. "

-"J'en peux plus Jazz. "

-"Nous le savons. Mais bientôt elle reviendra. Je peux te l'affirmer. "

-"Quand Alice?"

-"Ce n'est pas précis mais bientôt, je te le jure. "

-"Elle me manque. "

-"La faute à qui ?"

-"Rosalie ça suffit. " La réprimanda ma mère.

-"Monsieur ne veux pas du bébé et après traite Bella comme un précieux réceptacle. "

-"Je n'ai pas peur pour l'enfant mais pour elle. On ne sait pas ce qui pourrai ce produire pendant cette grossesse. Et à faire tout ces efforts, elle perd de précieuses forces. "

-"Comprend la mon chéri. Bella veut pouvoir remarcher. Personne n'aurait cru cela possible. Encore moins elle. "

-"Mais maman est-ce une raison pour s'enfuir ? "

-"Jacob ne lui fera aucun mal. Il est la force qu'elle a besoin. "

-"Ce loup sa force ? Tu délires ? "

-"Rosalie, je ne permet pas que tu parles à ta mère ainsi. "

Mon père venait de rentrer et scannant son esprit, je sus qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle du clan des Quilleutes.

-"Le père de Bella est venu me voir ce matin. "

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?"

-"Des nouvelles de sa fille. "

-"Tu lui as dit qu'elle était pas chez nous. "

-"Il le savait déjà. "

-" Alors quoi?"

J'écoutais mon père et ma mère sans rien dire. Charlie avait encore plus mal prit la grossesse de Bella que prévu. Quand je l'avais ramèné chez elle le lendemain, elle n'avait pas voulu que je rentre. Elle c'était préparée a ses foudres comme elle disait mais après un calme pesant toute la maison avait tremblé.

Je n'avais pu me résoudre à rentrer. Alors j'avais garé ma voiture plus loin et j'étais revenu comme je le faisais depuis toujours.

Flash back

-"Salut papa!"

-"Bella. Tu es seule? Il n'est pas avec toi?"

-"Non je suis assez grande pour me faire réprimander seule. "

-"Bien sûr. "

Je l'avais entendu rouler jusqu'à sa chambre. J'avais profité de ce laps de temps pour aller garer la Volvo plus loin.

Quand je suis revenu tel un timing parfait la porte de sa chambre c'était ouverte à la volée.

-"Je ne veux plus jamais voir cette porte fermer. "

-"Je ne risque plus rien. Je ne peux pas tomber une seconde fois enceinte, tu sais. "

-"Tu es ma fille Bella et je ne comprend pas comment tu as pu être aussi naïve. ?"

-"Je ne suis pas naïve mais amoureuse. "

-"Alors ça te rend aveugle."

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Dans ton état Bella. Ça peut être dangereux. Il devait le savoir. Son père lui aura surement dit. Je lui aurai dit si j'avais su. "

-"Quoi ? d'utiliser une capote?"

-"Oui. Non. D'éviter d'avoir des rapports."

-"Tu es fou. Tu croyais que je deviendrai bonne sœur ou quoi? "

-"Peut-être. "

-"Papa. Jamais je ne me suis sentie si vivante que sous ses mains. "

-"Ça suffit je ne veux rien entendre. "

-"EH bas tant pis, je vais te le dire quand même. Avec Edward j'ai redécouvert des endroits de mon corps mort. Il a été le meilleur des remèdes. Papa. Je peux de nouveau sentir mes pieds. "

-" Ça me fait une belle jambe. Bientôt tu les verras plus. Et un accouchement dans ton état risque de ... Bella j'ai peur. "

-"_Moi_ je dois avoir peur. _Moi_ je vais accoucher. _Toi_ tu vas être grand-père. "

-"Certainement pas. Pas d'un enfant qui risque de détruire mon bébé. "

Il avait lâché ces derniers mots faisant fis de ceux de Bella. Elle sentait ses pieds de nouveau. Mais à ce moment là tous s'écroulait sous les siens.

Elle resta prostrée le regard fixe vers la porte ouverte et vide. Son père était retourné au bureau.

Fin du flashback

Je repris mes esprits quand mon père eu fini. Mais je pu lire dans leurs esprits la suite. Il s'inquiétait réellement. Carlisle lui avait parlé des risques enfin certains. Ceux avec un accouchement d'un bébé humain. Qu'une césarienne serait le mieux dans son cas. Il lui demanda où en était ses sensations. Moi qui avais cru qu'il n'avait pas entendu ou qu'il en avait que faire. Je mettais tromper. Il mettait ce miracle sur mon compte comme Bella lui avait dit. Son remède. Et maintenant c'était Jacob son remède.

-"Edward. " Me réveilla Alice

-"Quoi?"

-"Ton téléphone. "

-"Hein ?"

-"Ton téléphone Edward sonne c'est Bella. "

* * *

voilà j'espere que ça vous as plus j'ai fait passer le temps avec des flash indispensable je pense.

ed


	52. Chapter 50 Un miracle ne vient pas seul

kikou aprés une longue absence me revoici j'ai l'impression de pas avoir une minute à moi.

je terminerai garde malade et essayerai de reprendre Aujourd'hui

merci pour tout vos reviews et vos messages

ed

* * *

Chapitre 50: Un miracle ne viens jamais seul

POV d'Edward

Aujourd'hui, Bella va être ma femme. Aujourd'hui, plus rien ne pourra nous séparer. Même pas la mort. Celle que je redoute à chaque instant.

La musique résonne. Mon père à ma gauche. Charlie en bas des escaliers, il ne voulait pas être là. C'est Alice qui l'a charmé. Il n'a pas revu sa fille depuis un bon mois. Et il l'attend en bas des marches pour me donner sa main. Même si j'ai plus l'impression de lui voler, vu ses pensées.

J'entends les pas de Jack. Et surtout ses plaintes.

Tous les Quilleutes sont là. Ils veulent partager ce grand moment avec Bella.

Flashback

-"Edward. " Me réveilla Alice

-"Quoi?"

-"Ton téléphone. "

-"Hein ?"

-"Ton téléphone Edward, sonne c'est Bella. "

Mon téléphone!

Je le décrochai aussitôt.

Entendant juste son souffle, je pris peur.

-"Bella ?"

-"Edward, viens vite. "

-"Bella tu pleures que ce passe-t-il? "

Je marchais tel un zombi au teint livide, jusqu'à ma voiture.

Ma mère demandait ce qui ce passait à Alice. Mais elle n'en savait pas plus que moi. Maudit loup.

-"Edward viens vite. "

Restant agrippé à l'appareil du quel on entendant déjà des bip bip bip.

Elle avait raccroché sans rien me dire. Me laissant dans le noir.

Mes pneus brulèrent l'asphalte. Ma vitesse m'importait peu, seul compter Bella.

Etait-ce le bébé qui arrivait ?

Ou pire ?

Au moment où j'allais franchir la frontière de nos deux clans, Jacob me barra le chemin.

- "Stop Edward !"

-"Bella viens de m'appeler en pleure alors ne compte pas sur moi pour respecter une quelconque limite. "

-"Bella pleure depuis deux heures déjà. "

-"Et on me prévient que seulement ?"

Ma rage s'amplifia. Ma peur dépassait l'entendement.

- "Elle vouait être sûre avant. "

-"Sûre de quoi ?"

-"Comme si j'allais te le dire et rompre mon deal avec elle. "

De quoi parlait-il ? Et ce sourire éclatant qu'il affichait me donner la pétoche.

En trois semaines, il aurait pu redevenir pour Bella celui qu'il avait été. L'homme de sa vie.

POV de Bella

Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je ressemble à une baleine. Le bébé grossit vite. Mais les injections de sang d'Edward me font du bien. Il me rend plus compatible à mon enfant.

-"Tu es magnifique. "

-"Merci Jacob. "

-" Prête ?"

-"Mon père est là ?"

-"Oui au même endroit qu'Alice l'a mis y a une heure. Cette fille lui fait faire ce qu'elle veut avec un sourire. "

-"J'ai bien cru qu'il ne viendrait pas. "

-"Moi aussi. Mais on est tous là Belli pour toi. "

-"Merci. "

-"Rien ne garanti que quelqu'un ne se lève pour crier _je m'y oppose_. "

Il dut voir la panique dans mes yeux car aussitôt il affirma que c'était une blague.

-"Allez sinon Edward va t'attendre. "

Je me retournai une nouvelle fois vers mon image. Me projetant une semaine en arrière.

Flashback

-"Arrête de pleurer et appelle-le. "

-"Encore une fois. "

-"Bella ça fait une heure que tu recommences. "

-"Rien qu'une fois. Et après je l'appelle. "

Une autre heure était passée avant que je me décide.

Aussitôt raccroché que Jake m'avait apporté vers la frontière.

Aucune autorisation n'avait été convenue, les deux clans restaient ennemis et moi j'étais la Suisse.

-"C'est bon repose moi maintenant. "

-"S'il ne te vois pas, il va devenir fou. "

-"Je viendrais à lui. Toi tu le stopperas à la frontière. "

-"Je tiens à ma vie Bella. "

-"Jacob si tu lui dis, tu m'emmèneras pas devant l'hôtel. "

-" C'est à ton père de faire ça. Et de toute manière qui te dit que je le voudrais. "

-"Car tu souhaites mon bonheur. Et mon père s'il vient on aura de la chance. "

-"Ok. "

Il courra au devant d'Edward. Je n'entendais pas grand chose. Jusqu'au moment où je le vis. Il avait le teint blafard, les yeux aussi noirs que de l'ébène. C'était-il nourrit pendant mon absence ?

- "Ne bouge plus. " Criai-je

J'avais l'impression que le temps ce passait au ralenti. Je retenais mes larmes.

-"Bella ?"

- "Attends Edward "

Je me levai de mon fauteuil. Posant mes pieds au sol délicatement mais avec force. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils me trahissent, pas maintenant. Pas devant lui. L'homme que j'aime. Le père de notre futur enfant.

POV d'Edward

J'entendais ses pas plus sûr que jamais. Elle marchait en rythme. J'allais bientôt la découvrir de derrière l'escalier.

Tout comme la première fois ou je l'ai vu se lever.

Flashback

Bella. Je n'avais qu'elle en tête. Jacob ce tenait là pensant à des chants indiens.

-"Viens avec moi et ne triche pas. "

Etait-ce un jeu ?

Il jouait avec mes nerfs en tout cas

Quand je la vis. Elle m'ordonna de ne pas bouger. Et commença à poser ses pieds au sol. Je fus pris de panique. Elle n'avait rien pour se retenir. Que voulait-elle prouver ?

Elle prit appuis sur les reposes bras de son fauteuil. Et dans un mouvement pas très stable, elle se mit debout, j'aurai voulu accourir vers elle. Mais d'un geste de la main. Prévoyant ma réaction, elle m'interrompu

Elle remit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Souffla et fis un pas. Puis deux. Elle marchait pour la première fois vers moi.

C'était la plus belle chose. Le plus beau des miracles. Son miracle.

Elle avait réussi.

Ne tenant plus, j'allai la rejoindre. Elle tomba dans mes bras. Je la retenais avec force. Retrouvant ma raison de vivre. Son sang réveilla ma soif. Depuis son départ, je n'avais pas été chassé.

Elle releva la tête vers moi. Ses yeux étaient plein de larmes.

- « Je suis fière de toi mon amour. »

- « Embrasse-moi Edward. Tu m'as tant manqué. »

Je ne pus céder à ses lèvres. M'abreuvant de sa chaleur. La brulure de ma gorge laissa place à mon désir.

Fin du Flashback

Et maintenant, elle venait vers moi dans une tenue simple mais qui lui aller à ravir. Alice avait fait des prouesses.

Sa robe lui mettait son ventre en valeur.

Ses cheveux étaient relevés avec des boucles qui lui caressaient le cou.

Jacob tendit la main de Bella à Charlie. Il ne bougeait pas. Il n'en revenait pas de voir sa fille debout devant lui. Lui qui croyait ce jour impossible.

- « Papa ! »

Il l'a pris dans ses bras. Laissant leurs larmes couler. Ils se retrouvaient.

POV de Bella

J'étais heureuse. J'allais me marier, je deviendrai mère. Et pour un instant, je revenais la petite fille de mon père.

-"Bella ma chérie. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Mon enfant qui remarche. "

-"Papa. Excuse-moi. "

-"Ce n'es rien mon ange. "

-"Je suis heureuse papa. "

-"Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ?"

Je lui caressai la joue essuyant au passage l'une de ses larmes.

Il n'y avait pas que moi qui pleurais.

-"Bon si je t'amenais à Edward maintenant. "

On regarda dans sa direction. Il était si élégant dans son costume clair. Ses cheveux en l'air. Son sourire captivant. Et ses yeux couleurs or qui me transportent ailleurs.

-"Oui allons y!"

Il me tenait comme Jake venait de le faire. Je ne faisais pas encore de grand parcours. Mais ca viendrai.

Le prête pris la parole. "Qui donne cette demoiselle en mariage? "

-"Moi. " Mon père regarda Edward. Je devinais ses pensées à la réaction d'Edward.

-"J'en prendrai soin monsieur. "

-"J'y compte bien. "

-"Il a plutôt intérêt. " Rajouta Jacob.

Tous les loups se mirent à rire. Pendant que je m'asseyais sur un tabouret de velours rouge.

Edward fis la même chose. Et la cérémonie commença.

-"Nous sommes ici pour unir cet homme et cette femme devant dieu et les hommes. ... Mr Edward Cullen je vous laisse la parole. "

Il se releva. Poussa son siège. Et mis un genou à terre.

-"Je sais que ce n'est pas conventionnel et qu'Alice n'a qu'une idée en tête c'est de me tuer pour oser ruines ses plans mais je tenais à le faire. "

Je restai muette. Absorber dans la mer d'ambre qui me fixait.

-"Bella je veux devenir à cet instant ton mari. L'homme de ta vie. Maintenant et éternellement. Partager tes joies. Tes doutes. Tes souffrances. Unir nos destinées. Isabella Marie Swan, je t'aime, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?"

-"Oui je le veux et pour l'éternité. " Non ce n'était pas conventionnel mais nous non plus après tout.

-"Donc si personne n'a rien à ajouter, je vous déclare mari et femme. "

Je m'emparai de ses lèvres. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'est qu'il me fasse l'amour. En tant que sa femme : Mme Edward Cullen.


	53. Chapter 51 la garantie du mariage

Chapitre 51 : la garantie du mariage

POV de Carlisle

Mon fils, je suis si fier de lui. Depuis ce jour, où je l'ai fait devenir l'un des miens, je n'arrête pas d'être un père comblé même si au début, il avait voulu vivre sa vie ou plutôt sa non-vie. Mais ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression de vieillir. Comme un père normal, je suppose.

Quand il vient de voir son fils ainé se lier à une femme. Et qu'elle femme. Celle qui va faire de moi un grand père. Enfin je l'espère. Je lutte contre la science. Contre le surnaturelle de cette histoire. Contre le destin de deux jeunes gens que tout opposent.

Flashback

Nous attendions tous le retour d'Edward. Il était parti tel un lion libéré de ses fers. Fers que Bella lui avait passés en allant à la réserve.

Alice et Esmée ne tenaient plus en place. Rosalie et Emmett avaient pris la fuite. Il ne se passait pas une heure sinon avant que des choses volent à travers la villa.

On entendit enfin la voiture d'Edward en haut de l'allée.

-"Elle est avec lui. " Confirma pour la forme Alice.

-"Le bébé?" l'interrogea ma femme.

-"Il a l'air d'aller."

-"Pourquoi tout ce cirque alors ?"

-"Oh mon dieu ! "

-"Quoi ?"

-"Alice arrête de jouer avec les nerfs de ta mère. " Alice savait et faisait enrager sa mère et moi-même.

-"Edward ne veut pas que je vous le dise. Ou plutôt Bella. "

-"Ils vont me faire devenir chèvre ces deux la. "

À qui le dis-tu ? Est ce qu'un vampire peut avoir des cheveux blancs ?

La voiture ce stoppa devant nous, Edward en sorti très vite pour ouvrir la portière à Bella.

Il lui prit les mains. Ce pouvait-il que ? Non ?

-"Oh mon dieu. "

-" Ça je l'ai déjà dit maman. "

-"Bella ma chérie. C'est une si belle surprise. "

Elle resplendissait. Oh pardon. Ils resplendissaient. Tout deux debout, avançant lentement vers nous.

Bella avait le teint pâle. Son visage était amaigri. Mais elle rayonnait de bonheur.

-"Bon plus qu'à me mettre au boulot. "

-"Merci Alice. " Lui répondit notre future maman.

-"Surtout que tu veux un miracle. Un de plus. "

-"Nous te le revaudront. "

-"J'y compte bien. "

J'avais envie de crier: On veut savoir. Mais avec ces deux là, on en avait pris l'habitude.

Edward sentant la faiblesse de Bella la pris dans ses bras.

Esmée et moi les suivirent à l'intérieur. Alice et Jasper déjà loin.

-"Alors ?" Esmée avait craqué deux secondes avant moi.

-"Maman, Papa. J'ai demandé sa main à Bella y a maintenant 54 jours. »

- « Et tu me le dis que maintenant ? » mélange de joie et de reproche. Mais j'avais promis de ne pas lui dire je ne pensais pas que ça prendrai autant de temps.

- « Bella souhaitait se marier debout et surtout avant l'arrivée du bébé."

Il y avait des sous entendu dans sa phrase mais je n'étais pas presser de les entendre. Et pour me donner du temps, je trouvai une excuse parfaite.

-"Et si nous allions voir de combien de temps on dispose "

Edward la porta vite à mon bureau. Transformer en antichambre de Dr Jekill et Mr Hyde.

Je déposai rapidement un drap sur mes tubes à essai et autres appareils trop glauques pour Bella à mon gout.

-"Comment allez-vous savoir? Enfin je veux dire ?"

-"Ne t inquiète pas Bella. J'ai eu tout le loisir d'élaborer un graphique en se basant sur une grossesse normal et la tienne. "

-"Normal" souffla-t-elle

-"Ne t'inquiète pas amour. Notre enfant sera très beau. "

-"J'espère au moins avoir la chance de le voir. "

-"Nous ferons tout pour. " Lui répondis-je.

Je l'examinai rapidement. Mais assez longtemps pour voir qu'elle avait maigris par endroit. Sa fatigue qu'elle mettait sur le dos de son entrainement me poussa à envisager des choses que jamais entant que médecin je n'aurai pu faire.

Je n'eu pas le temps d'en _dire_ plus qu'Edward traversait la pièce. Souleva le drap et commença à faire couler son sang dans une éprouvette.

-"Pas trop mon fils. Tu n'es pas assez nourri pour ça. "

-"D'après tes pensées c'est urgent. Non?"

-"Si mais ce n'est pas une raison pour jouer avec la sécurité de Bella. "

-"Jamais je ne lui ferai de mal. "

_Je le sais mon fils_

-"Edward ?"

-« Excuse-moi Bella. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Mais mon père pense que tu dois prendre de mon sang. Le bébé et **toi** surtout en avait besoin. "

Que dieux me pardonne ce que nous sommes entrain de faire.

-"Lui sauver la vie voilà ce que nous faisons papa. "

- « Oui mais la dernière fois, elle était blessée. Et des changements se sont opérés. Alors comment savoir où s'arrêter ? »

- « La véritable question c'est : qu'est qui est le mieux pour Bella ? »

- « Oui tu as raison alors 10cc pour commencer et après je verrais si on peut l'ajouter avec une transfusion de sang humain. »

Bella avait eu un haut de cœur. J'avais laissé Edward seule avec elle pour lui faire l'injection. Retrouvant ma femme et ses foudres.

Fin du flashback

Il avait fallu lui en faire 2 de plus. Mais ça serait les seules, sa température était bien trop basse. Si on transformait Bella à cause de se _remède,_ son corps se figerai comme celui d'Esmée ou de Rosalie. Et bébé Cullen n'aurait aucune chance.

Même si après une sérieuse discussion avec Edward, la priorité restait Bella. Rien qu'elle.

POV d'Edward

Ma sœur me sauta dessus dés que Bella dû aller au toilette.

- « Edward tu fiches toujours tout en l'air mais pour cette fois je te pardonne c'était si romantique. C'était vous. Mais que je ne t'y reprenne pas .Pour le reste de la soirée, j'ai prévu un fauteuil d'osier blanc pour **ta femme. **Elle est fatiguée Edward prend soin d'elle. »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ferai selon tes plans. »

- « Bien sûr. »

Ma femme. Alice avait insisté sur ce mot pour admirer sa réaction sur moi. Impressionnant. Pourtant Alice savait aussi bien que moi ce que Bella sous entendait du mariage. Elle m'avait dit oui bien sûr. Elle était devenue Mme Edward Cullen. Mais je devenais une garantie. Oui c'est bien comme ça qu'elle l'avait dit.

Petit flash

-« Edward en devenant mon époux tu seras ma garantie. »

- « De quoi parles-tu ? »

- « Je ne parle pas d'argent ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu as peur, on peut faire rédiger un contrat de mariage. »

- « Bella je n'ai pas vraiment envi de parler contrat mariage avec toi avant de te quitter. »

- « Ta sœur Edward. Pas moi qui exige que nous faisions chambre à part cette nuit. Et je ne veux pas non plus parler de contrat de mariage. Je ne veux pas de ton argent. Juste avoir un père pour notre enfant au cas où…. Au cas où il n'aurait plus de mère. »

- « Que racontes-tu ? Bella jamais je ne le permettrai ! Je ferai tout pour te garder en vie. Ou auprès de moi. »

- « Je le sais. Et justement c'est pour ça. Qu'en te disant oui demain. Tu scelles un pacte Edward, celui de promettre de rester quoi qu'il arrive pour notre bébé. Promet-moi Edward d'être ma garantie. »

Fin du Flash

J'avais promis. Mais non ce n'était pas envisageable, je ne la sacrifierai pour rien au monde. Si elle court le moindre risque, on lui ferait une césarienne en urgence advienne que pourra du bébé mais je ne la **sacrifierais** pas.

- « A quoi mon époux pense t'il pour ne pas accueillir sa femme les bras ouverts ? »

- « Bella ! »

Je me précipitai vers elle. La cajolant aussi pudiquement que je le pouvais. Nos invités ne supporteraient surement pas de nous voir renverser la pièce montée pour …

- « Non Edward ! » rugit ma sœur.

- « Je n'ai rien fait. »

- « Alors pourquoi je t'ai vu remplacé mon chef d'œuvre par Bella sur la table. »

- « Edward ? »

- « Excuse-moi mon ange. Mais ne pas t'avoir eu dans mes bras la nuit dernière à un effet bizarre sur moi. »

- « De quel effet parles-tu ? »

Sa voix. Ses mains qui balayaient mon torse. Ses yeux. Et sa langue passant sur ces lèvres.

- « Ah non Bella t'y met pas non plus ! Je vous jure. Une chance que j'ai prévu une assez courte cérémonie. Sinon j'imagine le pire. »

- « Une chance. » répéta Bella les mains sur mon col.

- « Bon séparez-vous. Bella va t'assoir un peu. Je t'ai préparé un fauteuil tout ce qu'il y a de plus confortable. »

- « Les genoux d'Edward ? »

- « Non il y a mieux que le marbre comme assise. Vous allez me rendre dingue. Et avec moi, Jasper qui se cache dans les toilettes depuis tout à l'heure. »

- « Désolée Alice mais est-il si mal d'avoir envie de son mari ? Mon mari. Edward Cullen. Mon mari. »

- « Tu as bu ou quoi ? »

- « Non mais ça fait si bizarre. »

- « Tu auras tout le temps de t'y habituer. Pour l'instant assis toi. »

- « J'espère. »

- « Mais bien sur Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai dit que je voyais l'après non ? Je t'ai vu debout tenant ton bébé. Le debout c'est fait. Plus qu'à attendre la naissance de ma nièce. »

- « Ta nièce ? »

- « Je te rassure elle n'a rien vu. C'est juste sa lubie shopping qui parle. »

- « Et toi tu préfères quoi ? Fille ou Garçon ? »

- « Moi je vous veux tout les deux bien portant. »

- « Mais fille ou Garçon ? »

- « Un fils me rendrai fière. Et une fille me rendrait gaga. »

- « Merci c'est très claire. En tout cas moi j'aimerai bien un mini toi. »

- « Un mini Edward. Un seul ne te suffit pas ? »

- « Non ! Car mon bébé me ferai beaucoup plus de câlin que son père. »

- « Je ne pense pas non. »

Si elle savait ce que j'avais en tête. Assise sur son fauteuil. Levant sa robe pour me glisser entre ses jambes. Taquinant et suçant son sexe pour trouver son point de vulnérabilité.

- « EDWARD ! Vas-tu me priver de mon cavalier toute la soirée ? »

Alice allait vraiment m'étriper si je continuai.

- « Veux-tu à boire ? Un coca ? Un jus de fruit ? Non laisse moi deviner Milk Shake banane-choco !»

- « Tu sais que je t'aime. »

- « Je reviens vite. »

_Profites-en pour te refroidir la libido, cher frère de mon cœur rrrrrrrrrrr._

Elle ne buvait plus que ça.

Du coup on avait un stock de banane, de lait et de coulis de chocolat.

Emmett avait même planté un bananier dans la cour. Pour faire charrier ma femme. Mais ça eu l'effet inverse. Elle lui avait sauté au cou en le remerciant en pleurant.

Oh j'ai failli oublier la réserve de kleenex.

On y ajoutait des protéines animales. À défaut de lui donner mon sang. Mais elle se fatiguait vite. Je n'avais pas besoin d'Alice pour le savoir.

Quand je revins vers elle, son verre à la main. Rosalie lui parlait, la couvait devrais-je dire. Emmett s'en plaignait moins, il avait trouvé une petite sœur en Bella. Et il voyait un futur adversaire à la wii. Ma mère avait du lui rappeler qu'il devrait attendre un moment avant de voir son neveu ou sa nièce jouer avec lui. Mais en attendant, il passer son temps à commander jeux et accessoires. Ça allait des jeux de Dora, Oui-Oui et compagnie aux jeux de Tekken ou Mario Kart.

- « Alors frangin ! Heureux ? »

- « Si tu savais. »

- « J'en ai une petite idée vu la tête de Jazz. » répondit-il dans un éclat de rire.

- « Puis-je avoir cette dance ? »

Je voulais être le premier à lui faire cette demande, il m'avait devancé mais après tout c'était dans l'ordre des choses.

POV de Bella

Tout les invités dansaient, enfin presque tous. Mais certains préférés manger. Moi, j'attendais tranquillement mon Milk Shake.

- « Bienvenue dans la famille Bella. »

- « Merci Rose, même si je me sens de la famille depuis bien longtemps. »

-« Tu as raison. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as besoin de manger, ou boire ? »

- « J'attends Edward il me prépare mon choco-banane. »

- « Super. »

Elle prit le tabouret de mon époux.

Elle replaça ma robe quand bébé Cullen ce mis à bouger.

- « Oh mon dieu ! Je peux ? »

- « Oui bien sur. Edward adore mettre sa main sur mon ventre. On se demande comment une chose si petite peu bouger autant. »

- « Il tient de son oncle par dit. » lança un Emmett fière comme un paon.

- « Un Emmett dans la famille je pense que c'est plus raisonnable. »

- « Tu préfères qui ressembla à Edward la tête dans ses livres ou derrière un piano. »

- « Il ou elle choisira ce qu'il préfère. »

- « Bébé Cullen sera parfait. Avec une famille pour le choyer. Il pourra tout faire aller où il veut. » Rajouta Rosalie.

Il aller être gâté pourri. Alice avait déjà rempli son dressing. Esmée lui avait fait une chambre modulable, confortable et complètement avant-gardiste. « Il faut profiter de l'ère moderne Bella » m'avait-elle répondu quand je lui avais demandé à quoi servait la grosse chose rose à coté de la table à langer. « C'est une poubelle pour les couches, ça tue les microbes et ça désodorise le change sale. » et ce n'était pas le seul objet non identifié de la pièce. Rosalie m'avait rempli ma garde robe au point que je devais me changer deux fois par jour. Les vêtements à usage unique étaient nettoyés et donnés au centre des mères de Port Angeles. Emmett remplissait avec assiduité une ludothèque rempli de jeux de WII.

Seul Jasper paraissait normal. Car Carlisle passait son temps libre à chercher des réponses aux questions bien trop nombreuses et inconnues sur ma grossesse et surtout sur la naissance. Edward lui me faisait mes Milk Shake, me faisait l'amour, ou essuyait mes larmes pas forcement dans se sens d'ailleurs. Et quand je dormais il rejoignait son père.

Edward me tendis mon verre. La paille aussitôt à la bouche. Je le buvais par grosse gorgée quand mon père arriva.

- « Puis-je avoir cette dance ? »

Je regardai Edward, elle devait être pour lui ma première danse. Mais j'étais si heureuse de cet armistice entre nous. Avait-il accepté mon mari ? Mon bébé ? Surement puisqu'il était là.

- «Je ferais attention à toi Bella. »

- « Je le sais papa. Il faut juste m'aider à me relever de ce fauteuil. »

Rose et Edward me relevèrent. Je déposai un léger baiser sur les lèvres de mon apollon.

Et je pris la main que mon père me tendait.

La danse devait être une valse ou bien un slow. Il me soutenait par les hanches pendant que je me concentrais sur mes pieds.

- « Je suis si fière de toi mon cœur. »

- « Je sais que tu ne rêvais pas de tout ceci pour ta fille unique. »

- « Mon rêve était de te savoir heureuse. Ce que tu es sans nul doute. Jacob est venu me parler tu sais."

-"Je n'étais pas au courant. "

-"ça ne m'étonne pas vu dans l'état qu'il était quand il est venu. "

-"Tu veux dire quil avait bu ?"

-"Et pas qu'un peu si tu veux mon avis mais ça nous a fait du bien de parler ensemble. On souffrai tout les deux de cette situation. Par pour les même raisons bien sur. "

-" Je suis désolée. "

-"Il t'a aimé et t'aime toujours je suppose. Mais ça nous a permis d'accepter nos nouveaux roles. "

-"Qui sont ?"

-"Moi d'être grand père et beau père. Et lui un meilleur ami pour toi et un oncle pour le bébé. Sais-tu ce que ce sera ?"

-"Non. C'est un mystere. " Un de plus. La poche qui le protégeait du monde extérieur avait grossi et l'échographie n'arrivait plus à être aussi nette qu'au debut.

-"d'où ce surnom ?"

-"Tu parles de bébé Cullen. Ils l'ont tous adopté ce nom. "

-"C'est un petit swan aussi. Pour moitié du moins. " Je sentais la fierté dans ce qu'il venait de dire.

Je me tenais de plus en plus à lui mon corps me parraissait lourd.

-"Si je te ramenais à ton fauteuil."

-"Je voudrais danser avec edward avant. "

-"Bien sur. Tiens il a du t'entendre car il arrive. "

Mon père laissa Edward prendre la relève. Déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

-"Pas trop fatiguée madame Cullen ? "

-"Non jamais tant que tu m'appelleras ainsi. "

Ce n'est pas pour autant qui me relâcha bien au contraire, j'avais même l'impression de flotter.

Nous dansames notre première danse ensemble, j'avais toujours rêvé de cet instant.

Je profitai de lui avant de parler de Jacob et de mon père. Je voulais savoir s'il était au courant. Jacob ne buvait jamais. L'avait-il fait pour ce donné la force de tout révéler à Charlie. Ou par tristesse ?

_Il t'a aime et t'aime toujours je suppose._

Et pourtant il était là. À mon mariage. Avec ses enemis. Il m'avait emmené à mon père. M'avait aidé dès que je l'avais appelé. Peut-être pour profiter une dernière fois de nos moments si spéciaux. Je l'avais aimé. Mais maintenant, il était mon meilleur ami. Le temoin de mon union. Et un futur oncle pour notre enfant. L'aimerait' il encore si je ne lui survi pas?

-"Bella? Bella mon amour ? Ça va ?"

-"Hein?"

-"Je te demandais si tu voulais aller t'asseoir?"

-"Encore un peu. "

-"C'est ce que ton père t'a dit qui t'inquiète?"

-"Tu savais pour Jacob?"

-"Oui Sam nous a appelé. Les loups sont instables et encore plus sous influences. Il préférait avoir Jasper dans les parages. "

-"L'amour et la douleur en fait-elle parti?"

-"Tu regrettes?"

-"Non je n'aime que toi Edward. Mais le voir en arriver là quand même "

-"à la réserve, il le taquine avec ça. "

-"Pourquoi?

-"Il l'accuse je cite : _d'avoir enterré mon enterrement de jeune coq à ma place_. "

-« Sais-tu ce qu'il lui a dit?"

-"Rien sur nos secrets."

Je savais qu'il n'en dirai pas plus.

-"Si on n'allait s'asseoir maintenant bébé Swan-Cullen et toi avait besoin de repos. "

-"Tu as entendu ça aussi. Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais. "

-"Mais Charlie à raison c'est une partie de toi aussi. Le sang des Swan coule en lui. "

-"à quel point Edward? "

-"Je l'ignore. Mais c'est ce qui fait toute la différence. "

La cérémonie s'accéléra. Alice voulait que j'aille me reposer. Je n'allait pas la contrarier.

Le gâteau était à la fraise. Clin d'œil à notre nuit à l'hôtel. Edward en mangea comme si c'était rien n'était. Vu la grimace des Cullen ça ne devait pas être si apetissant pour lui que pour moi. La mariée sur le gâteau avait le même ventre que moi. Blague d'Emmett surement. Son rire pour preuve. La jarretière fut gagnée par Jacob. Le tout ce passa très bien même quand Alice lui annonça que c'était avec les dents que ça ce retirer. Elle avait été baissée au dessus du genou avant que je soulève ma robe dévoilant ma jambe.

Edward l'encouragea quand même un peu moins fort que le reste des invités. Moi j'etais rouge pivoine. La chaleur de son souffle sur ma jambe me fis bizarre. Jamais je n'avais été touché par un autre homme que le mien. Et la chaleur n'était pas en option sur Edward. Mais ça ne réveilla pas le feu. Moi c'était la glace qui l'attisait.

POV d'edward

Enfin tout le monde était partis, je n'avais pas voulu prendre de risque avec une lune de miel mais j'aurai du, même si c'était à port Angeles. Ça nous aurait permis de s'éclipser.

Bella était montée avec Rosalie et Alice. Elles l'aidaient pour la douche. Surtout avec toutes les épingles qu'elle avait sur la tête.

J'aidai ma mère à ranger. Emmett s'amusai à détruite le décor.

Ma mère remplissait les sacs et des cartons avec la nourriture qui restait. On se refusait de gacher alors que tant de personne ne mangeait pas à leur faim dehors. carlisle les donnerai ce soir en retournant au travail. L'hopital organisai des repas chauds pour les familles dans le besoin.

Au bout d'un moment, elle me fit asseoir avec elle dans le salon.

-"Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux Edward. "

-"Merci maman. "

-"Tu sais ce que je ressens. _Bien sûr que tu le sais_. Mais je voudrai te faire comprendre que j'aiderai au mieux Bella si la situation devenait urgente au point de sacrifier l'enfant. "

-"Je sais maman. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Bella se fatigue vite mais sa vie n'est pas en danger. Donc non plus celle du bébé. "

-"Oui ton père fait tout pour ça. Il fait des recherches dans le monde garce à internet. Je lui ai dit de demander de l'aide à son ami des Volturis. Mais il ne préfère pas les prévenir. Aro aime trop les choses rares."

-"on en a parlé. "

-"Sache que je considère ta femme comme ma fille."

-"Depuis le jour où tu as su. Bien avant moi d'ailleurs. C'était le cas. "

-"Bon assez parler. Va la rejoindre. Un époux ce doit à sa femme. "

-"Compte sur moi. "

-"En parlant de ça. Sache que nous partons à la chasse. Sauf ton père qui prend son service."

-"Merci. "

Elle me fit un sourire avec tant d'amour maternelle que j'esperai un jour voir le même sur le visage de Bella.

Quand j'entrai dans ma chambre. Bella était déjà allongée sur le lit. Un déshabillé que je ne connaissais pas. Il mettait son ventre en valeur mais aussi ses seins qui avaient gonflés. Ses fesses. Il était bleu. Ses cheveux étaient relevés.

Elle me regardait la fixer avec gourmandise.

-"Viens"

Je m'approchai du lit lentement. Profitant de chaque jeu d'ombre sur son corps. De chaque respiration qui soulevait sa poitrine.

-"Tu es magnifique. "

-"Alors viens."

-"N'irai-je pas assez vite pour ma femme ?"

-"Non. Surtout quand la dites femme attends ça depuis la veille. Surtout quand cette dites femme à les hormones qui bouillonnent. Surtout quand cette dites femme à un dieu grec pour époux. Un dieu taillé dans le marbre. "

Son désir irradiait. Envahissant la pièce. Je me couchai près d'elle mais aussitôt elle me sauta dessus.

-"Doucement mon coeur tu risques de te faire mal. "

Je la retenai par les hanches. Elle était assise sur moi, mon sexe idéalement placé. Mes yeux allant des siens à son décolleté. Je me permi de passait ma langue sur ses monts qui se rejoignaient. Je bénissais le 21ème siècle. Qui avait repris dans les dessous féminin l'idée des corsés de mon époque.

-"Bella arrête de bouger sinon tu vas me faire jouir sans plus de préambule. "

-"Et si c'etait ce que je cherchais à faire ? "

-"Oh Bella. "

Ses mains s'attaquèrent à ma chemise. Faisant sauter les boutons un à un.

-"Tu me rends fou. "

-"Tu ne te defends pas tant que ça. "

-"Je suis sado."

-"C'est à croire."

Elle écarta les pants et défis ma ceinture. Mon bouton. Descendis la fermeture éclair ses yeux sur son but.

Elle se releva du temps que je me libère de mon pantalon. M'étant déjà débarrassé de mes chaussures et chaussettes.

Mon penis pointait vers elle.

Elle le regarda comme elle regardait sa boisson préférée. Elle recula un peu. Et enfonça mon sexe dans sa bouche, aspirant dessus tel une assoiffée.

-"Bella. Oh Bella. "

Je reussi à la tenir d'une main pour aller caresser le dessus de ses seins.

J'allais venir. Elle le savait s'aggripant avec ses dents à mon sexe. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et quand j'y vis la lueur de désir et d'amour, je me rependis dans sa bouche. Elle avalât le tout suçant le moindre centimètre de peau.

-"Ma femme. Je t'aime. "

POV de Bella

Alice m'avait laissé seul avec une boite contenant un simple bout de tissus. Mais mes hormones étaient tellement à bloque. Je ne cherchai pas longtemps avant de l'enfiler. Elle était de la couleur préférée d'Edward. Le soutien gorge pigeonnant était un appel au désir. Passant ma main sur mes propres seins. Ils avaient pris du volume. Le soutien gorge n'était pas le seul responsable de ma poitrine gonflée.

La voilette laissait apparaitre mon ventre et mon string.

Me couchant aussitôt. Je voulais accueillir mon époux.

Je voulais lui donner du plaisir. Jamais je n'avais été si gourmande que ces derniers jours une chance sinon les trois semaines loin de lui aurai été impossible.

Quand il entra je mis mon plan a exécution très vite ne laissant en aucun cas protester. Oui j'étais fragile mais j'avais des besoins. Des besoins de femme.

Je le fis venir dans ma bouche. C'était divin je n'aurai rien perdu de se nectar. Mon gout c'était lui aussi développé comme mon odorat. La moindre odeur aussi bien bonne que désagréable d'ailleurs. Mais son odeur à lui n'était comparable à nul autre.

Il était nu j'étais encore sur lui mais pas pour très longtemps. Vu son regard. Je me levai rapidement fonçant vers la coiffeuse.

Il m'y rejoignit très vite.

-« Tu sais qu'on a la villa rien qu'a nous ce soir ? »

- « Oui ma mère me l'a dit. »

- « Pas besoin de camoufler mes cris. »

- « Non. »

- « Je peux jouir aussi fort que je le souhaite. »

-« Oui je suppose. »

-« Alors prend moi ici. »

- « Sur ta coiffeuse. »

- « Oui. Debout. Ici. »

Il se jeta sur moi arrachant ma lingerie. Gobant mon sein. Malaxant le second. Ma tête en arrière je savourais ses caresses mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais.

- « Retourne-moi Edward. »

- « Te retournai ? »

- « Prend moi par derrière que je te voie faire dans le miroir. »

- « Bella le mariage te va si bien. »

J'avais peur qu'il n'apprécie pas mon audace. Mais Rosalie m'avait souvent raconté les excès de leur union avec Emmett sans le détail bien sur. Mais en insistant sur le plaisir des vampires.

Il se retenait pour moi. Je voulais découvrir ça avec lui. Qu'il le découvre avec moi.

Il me retournant fixant nos regard a travers du miroir. Il emprisonnât ma poitrine. Mordillant ma gorge. Je le voyais faire imaginant sa morsure dans ma chair le faisant sienne à jamais. Mais il y avait une vie qui avait besoin de la mienne. Je me replongeai dans son regard.

Je m'agrippai au bord du meuble. Il me recula. Me tenant pas les hanches. Je sentis son sexe frôlait mon centre. J'étais trempée je pouvais sentir mon fluide dans l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Il rentra lentement d'abord par à-coup pour ne pas me blessé je suppose.

- « Viens. »

- « Bella si tu savais ce que je ressens comme ça. »

- « Alors viens. »

J'agrippai sa fesse. Il devait me prendre maintenant sinon j'allais bruler vive.

Il comprit le message et entra en moi. Me pilonnant tantôt vite tantôt lentement. J'en pouvais plus il me releva. Je m'agrippai à son cou. Mes pieds quasi dans le vide. Notre reflet dans le miroir devenait animal. Passion. Le corps d'un homme et d'une femme en parfaite symbiose. Il me tenait par le haut de mes cuisses.

- « Caresse-toi Bella fait le pour moi. »

Je compris où il voulait en venir. Moi seule pouvais me libérer d'une main. Celle-ci passa sur mes seins les malaxant comme il avait fais.

- « Oh Bella. »

La maison était vide et c'est Edward qui criait sa jouissance.

Je descendis contournant mon ventre comme par respect ne mêlant pas la mère à la femme que j'étais à l'instant pour retrouver mon centre brulant.

- « Oui Bella caresse-toi. »

- « Edward tu m'excites. »

- « Alors fait toi jouir car moi je ne vais plus tenir longtemps c'est si bon. Je ne pensais pas découvrir encore le sexe avec toi. »

- « Oh mon amour. »

J'appuyai sur mon clitoris qui était si gonflé que je ne pouvais pas le louper.

- « Je vais jouir Edward. Je vais jouir. »

- « Viens. Cris Bella. Cris pour moi. Viens pour moi. Oh Bella. »

Il allait de plus en plus vite allant toucher mon point g à chaque coup. Les deux gestes me firent venir. Lui aussi.

Criant, nos corps emmêlés. Plus jamais je ne voudrais l'amour autrement.


	54. Chapter 52 Vol de temps

Kikou

et oui deux chapitres d'un coup. sur le premier je n'ai pas perdu de temps en discours. Car peut etre que vous l'aviez lu sur mon review. impossible de me connecter ici depuis 4 jours. un enfer. mais ce matin miracle j'ai reçu un mail avec deblocage de mon mot de passe.

je fais tous pour la finir. mais en ce moment je suis overbookée. alors ne m'en voulais pas s'il vous plait.

à bientot

Ed

* * *

Chapitre 52 : Vol de temps

POV de Bella

Ma nuit de noce, je l'avais passée dans les bras de mon homme.

Enfin pas seulement dans ses bras.

Je m'étais endormie comblée et heureuse contre Edward. Et réveillée dans la même position.

Je sentais sa main passer dans mes cheveux. Il savait que j'étais réveillée.

-"Bien dormi Mme Cullen ?"

-"Mme Cullen dors encore, veuillez lui laisser un message, elle y répondra ultérieurement. "

-"Tant pis son déjeuner sera froid. "

- "Déjeuner ?"

- "Œuf au bacon. Toast avec du beurre. Jus d'orange et milk-shake banane choco. "

-"Je crois qu'elle est réveillée enfin de compte."

-" C'est bien ce qui m'avait semblé. "

Je dus me relever trop vite car ma tête me tourna et je failli tomber mais Edward eu le temps de me rattraper.

-"Bella ?"

-"C'est rien surement la faim. "

-"je t'emmène à table dans ce cas. "

Il me porta aussitôt au rez-de-chaussée. Sur la table de la cuisine m'attendait un repas complet. Je m'emparai en premier du milk-shake. Et le bu en dévorant mes œufs.

Edward faisant mine de s'occuper à ranger une cuisine aussi propre qu'au premier jour. Mais c'était devenu un rituelle entre nous, le voir me contempler entrain de me goinfrer m'était devenu insupportable. Encore un aspect de la grossesse.

Je passai machinalement la main sur mon ventre.

_Tu as grossi on dirait. _

Ce pouvait-il que mon ventre se développe plus vite ?

-"Je devrai moins manger sinon à ce rythme, je ressemblerai à un cachalot. "

-"Ne dit pas de bêtise. "

-"Je jurai que mon ventre à gonflé pendant la nuit. "

-"C'est peut-être vrai. Moi aussi je m'en suis rendu compte."

-"Evidemment, je dois peser une tonne maintenant. "

-"Je connais ton corps par cœur Bella. Avant te porter je l'avais vu. "

-"Tu crois que le bébé grandi plus vite ?"

-"Mon père vérifiera ça en rentrant. Pour l'instant mange. "

-"ça m'a coupé l'appétit. "

-"Bella. C'est ridicule. "

-"Peut-être."

Il n'insista pas plus. Et me demanda si une douche me plairait. Je répondis par l'affirmative. J'adorai sentir l'eau chaude sur moi. Ça me relaxer.

Mais voir mon corps nu dans le miroir eu l'effet inverse. Mon ventre avait bel et bien grossi.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Impossible de détailler les traces rouges qui ondulaient sur mon ventre. Je remis mon peignoir. Me laissant glisser contre le mur. Edward me trouva prostré. Le regard dans le vague.

-"Bella? Bella répond-moi. Tu as mal? Quelque chose ne va pas ? "

...

-"Bella mon ange pourquoi pleures-tu ?"

-"Le bébé Edward. "

-"Quoi le bébé?"

-"ça s'accélère. Je le sens. Moi qui pensais encore profiter de toi pendant 2 mois comme Carlisle me l'avais promis. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a roulé. Que les dés sont pipés."

-"Bella personne ne t'enlèvera à moi tu m'entends. Nous avons toute l'éternité devant nous. "

-"Tu n'es sûr de rien."

-"Toi non plus Bella. Et si ça s'accélère, on avancera la venu du bébé c'est tout. C'est tout ce que ça veut dire. "

-"Je t'aime tant Edward. J'aime le bébé. Je suis prête à lui donner ma vie même. Mais voir le délai se réduire me fait peur. "

-"Mon ange, tu vas prendre ta douche et on ira voir mon père. "

-"Je ne peux pas. Me voir encore…. " Je n'arriva pas à finir ma phrase.

-"Très bien. Attends moi un instant, je reviens. "

J'avais envie de le retenir mais à la place je fermi les yeux. Me rassurant comme je pouvais.

Il fit très vite pour retirer tout les miroirs de la pièce. Je pris ma douche. Dos à lui. Comment pouvait-il me regarder sans éprouver du dégout pour ce corps ? Il ne fit aucune remarque. Il me frotta le dos et me lava les cheveux.

Je voulais profiter de chaque seconde de lui, pourtant le temps s'écoulait sans que je m'en rende compte. On me le volait.

POV d'Edward

Bella avait peur. Moi j'étais terrifié. J'avais appelé mon père pendant que je prenais de quoi retirer les miroirs. La nuit d'avant, leur reflet nous avait rendu une image de sensualité et d'érotisme. Et là, ils nous révélaient que les choses s'accéléraient que l'on ne contrôlait rien. Bella avait raison les dés étaient truqués.

La douche avait été une torture. Bella fixait un détail sur le carrelage. Je n'avais rien dit. Refusant de la forcer à se retourner. Je devais être là, mais pas la brusquer.

Elle voulu s'habiller seule. Rosalie n'insista pas plus que moi. Alice leur avait raconté ce qui c'était passé.

Ce qui me dérouta le plus c'est son refus que j'assiste à l'examen de mon père.

-« Laisse-nous seul mon fils" _tu n'auras qu'a suivre a travers moi._

Ça ne suffisait pas. Je ne voulais pas laisser Bella.

Il ferma la porte. Un regard désolé.

_Ça va aller je te le promets. _

Il n'en savait rien. Personne n'en savait.

POV de Carlisle 

Ma belle fille souffrait de la situation. De faire souffrir mon fils. De voir les choses déraper.

Elle s'installa sans un mot. Son ventre avait pris en volume trop vite. Sa peau se marquait. Les vergetures étaient impressionnantes très violacées. Je pris les dimensions dont j'avais besoin. Essaya de faire une nouvelle écho. L'image n'était plus très nette. Mais je pense que dans notre cas on devait ce contenter de ce que l'on pouvait.

Le bébé avait grossi. Pourquoi cette poussée de croissance? Est-ce que ça allait durer? Je n'en savais rien. De deux mois, on était passé à 40 jours maximum en une nuit.

Fallait-il la faire accoucher aujourd'hui ? Le bébé serait-il assez fort pour vivre in utero ? Est ce que Bella tiendrai encore le choc une dizaine de jours à ce rythme ?

Il fallait prendre une décision.

-"Bella. Comment te sens-tu ? As-tu mal ?"

-"Je n'ai pas mal. Je suis peut-être plus fatiguée que d'habitude et surtout plus **lourde**. Plus **grosse**. Et j'ai des marques **horribles** sur le corps. Mais je n'ai pas mal. "

-"C'est la conséquence de ta prise de poids rapide. Trop rapide. Les marques sur ton ventre. "

-"Combien de temps ?" pas besoin qu'elle précise je savais exactement de quoi elle parlait.

-"40 jours si tout va bien. Bella j'ai une question. "

-"Oui?"

-"Veux-tu qu'on intervienne aujourd'hui. Veux-tu qu'on te fasse une césarienne cette après-midi ?"

-"Le bébé vivra-t-il?"

-"Je n'en sais rien. Des bébés viennent au monde prématurément tous les jours. "

-"Carlisle je n'ai rien à faire des autres bébés. Je te demande si le miens pourra vivre sans moi. "

-"Impossible à dire. "

-"Alors pas question d'accoucher. Attendons encore un peu. "

-"Edward devrait prendre la décision avec toi. "

-"Non pas question de me faire accoucher aujourd'hui."

Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit là, elle connaissait la réponse d'Edward. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait pris aucun risque.

-"Dans ce cas, tu vas rester au repos et je referai un examen demain. Si la croissance s'accélère, il faudra agir. "

-"On verra demain. "

Elle se rhabilla et demanda Rosalie.

- « Oui ? » Ma fille était rentrée aussitôt elle devait écouter d'en bas comme le reste de la famille.

-« Peux-tu me ramener dans la chambre d'Edward ? »

- « Bien sur Bella. »

Edward entra à son tour, il avait tout entendu lui aussi. Même plus. Mes doutes. Mes craintes. On avait plus beaucoup de temps devant nous, il faudrait agir rapidement. Mais nous laissera telle faire ?

* * *

merci pour vos reviews


	55. Chapter 53 Laisse nous une chance

kikou me revoiçi avec un nouveau chapitre

bonne lecture

Ed

* * *

Chapitre 53 : Laisse-nous une chance

POV de Bella

À chaque minute gagnée, je me réjouissais. Edward avait arrêté d'essayer de me convaincre. Dire qu'il y renoncer serai faux. Mais au moins, je pouvais me blottir contre lui sans qu'il hurle.

Rosalie venait de nous laissez seuls.

Le silence régnait. Je n'allais pas tarder à m'endormir. Encore.

-"Je t'aime Edward. "

-"Moi aussi. "

Mon dos contre son torse. Ses bras me retenaient avec force.

Je pouvais devinais son visage, son souffle dans mes cheveux.

-"Ne m'en veut pas mon amour."

-« Laisse-nous une chance. "

Il venait de souffler ces mots telle une prière.

-"Je le voudrais tant Edward. Mais serai-je une bonne mère si je faisais passe l'homme de ma vie avant mon bébé? Dieu sais pourtant que je t'aime. Oui je t'aime Edward au point de ne plus respirer. "

-« Laisse-nous une chance dans ce cas. Carlisle te l'a dit, le bébé ne craint rien mais toi oui. Bella il va te prendre toute tes forces. Aucun enfant ne voudrait ça de sa mère. Et si tu ne veux pas le faire par amour pour moi. Fait le pour me pardonner. Car moi, je ne pardonne pas de te faire ça Bella. "

-"Edward. Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu m'as fais. Être mère. Avoir un enfant de toi. "

-"Alors d'autant plus. Laisse-nous une chance Bella. Laisse-toi une chance d'être mère dans la vie. Car l'être à titre posthume n'est pas vraiment l'être."

-"Edward."

"Bella. Je t en supplie. Je t'aime Bella. "

Il m'embrassa avidement le cou. Les épaules.

-"Edward. Non pitié."

-"Non Bella laisse moi faire. Surtout si tu ne nous laisses aucune chance. Laisse-moi faire. "

Mon corps m'écœurait. Rosalie et Alice avaient remplacé les nuisettes par des chemises de nuits en coton humoristiques trouvées dans les rayons maternités.

_Attention bébé en construction. Papa + maman = bébé à venir. Etc. _

Ses mains remontaient vers mes seins. Sa bouche cherchait chaque bout peau de libre.

-"Edward. Stop."

-"Non Bella. Si tu veux en faire qu'à ta tête. Laisse-moi le faire aussi. "

Avec une fausse brutalité. Car il n'y avait pas mit toute sa force. Mais ce qu'il fallait, il me plaqua dos contre le lit. Il avait bougé si vite. Rarement, il usait de sa vitesse devant moi. Il se retrouva sur moi. Il écarta mes jambes.

-"Edward. Non. Pourquoi tu me fais ça?"

-"Je te l'ai déjà dit Bella. J'en fais qu'à ma tête. Et dans la mienne. Il n'y a que toi. Toi et ton corps. Toi et mon envie de toi. Si tu fais passer tes envies avant tout. Avant toi ou moi. Alors j'ai le droit d'en faire autant."

Il avait parlé avec rage et désir. Agrippant mes jambes. Encrant ses doigts dans ma chaire à chaque mot.

Il n'avait pas relevé ma chemise de nuit. Respectant mon refus qu'il me voit ainsi enfin pour l'instant car entre mes jambes à genoux, il avait rapproché son visage du mien. Mes yeux étaient baignés de larmes.

Il n'embrassa pas mes lèvres. Mais mon cou. Mes joues. Passant sa langue sur mes lobes d'oreille. D'un geste rapide, il arracha le haut de ma chemise de nuit. Découvrant mes seins. Il en prit un dans sa bouche. Et malaxa le second.

-"Edward. Arrête. Stop Edward. Tu me fais peur. Arrête. "

Oui j'avais peur. Sa rapidité. Sa force. Ses mots. Même s'ils faisaient naitre mon propre plaisir.

-"Pourquoi Bella, je m'arrêterai? N'ai-je pas autant de droit que toi?"

Il laissa mes seins. J'ai cru qu'il avait compris. J'avais tort. Il était au pied du lit. Il me tira par les chevilles sur le rebord.

Je poussai un vrai cri de surprise. Que lui arrivait-il ? Alice, pourquoi Alice ou sa famille ne l'arrêtait pas ?

Il arracha mon slip. Je rabattu aussitôt le tissu sur mon corps. Sur mon ventre difforme et bleui.

Il fit mine de rien voir. Attaquant de sa bouche la peau de mon aine. Endroit qu'on avait découvert le réveille, il y a si peu de temps. Je voulais qu'il arrête. Mais en même temps tout mon corps voulait de lui. Ses dents mordillèrent mes lèvres. Sa langue allait et venait en moi. Sur moi. Il retira sa bouche et me tira complètement sur le bord laissant seulement mon bassin sur le lit. Il était à genou devant moi, habillé.

Son visage était terrifiant, ses yeux si ambre d'habitude étaient noirs. Ses traits sévères. Il me maintenait d'une main allongée. Et de l'autre, il défaisait sa ceinture. Le bouton de son jean. Il libéra son sexe. Carlisle nous avait interdit tout rapport.

-"Edward je t'en supplie arrête. Le bébé, Edward. Arrête. Ton père Edward. Oh pitié amour. "

-"Ton amour te veux une dernière fois. Après il sera trop tard. Le bébé peut bien me laissait profiter de ma femme une dernière petite fois. Non ?"

-"Oh mon dieu. Edward. Qu'ai je fais de toi?"

-"Je dirai plutôt que feras-tu de moi après ta mort en plus d'une garantie?"

-"Edward. "

-"Un homme vide. Un homme sans but. Un veuf."

-"Mon amour pardonne-moi."

Je m'étais relevée. Sans mal. L'avais pris dans mes bras. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Mais il le faisait à sa manière. Je venais de comprendre le mal que je lui faisais. Ce n'était pas lui le monstre, c'était moi.

POV d'Edward

Après que Rosalie l'ai porté jusqu'à notre chambre, mon père et moi ne cessaient de regarder l'image figeais sur l'appareil d'écho portatif.

-"Combien y a-t-il de chance qu'elle survive ?"

-"Moins que le bébé, si on ne l'accouche pas dans les trois jours. Elle s'affaiblie. Il doit l'aider à tenir le coup mais l'enfant à besoin de force pour vivre. Bien plus que Bella en possède. "

-"Trois jours."

-"Et sans certitude de ma part, elle ne risquera pas une césarienne. "

-"Alors mens-y. "

-"Je ne peux pas mon fils. "

Je lisais tout les remords de mon père. Il se bataillait deux hommes en lui. Le chercheur et le père. Drôle de mélange.

Je sorti de la pièce. Il fallait que je convins Bella. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

Mais les jours passaient et rien ne la faisait changer d'avis. Elle était de plus en plus faible. Le premier soir mes cris, ses larmes c'étaient transformés en passion. On avait fait l'amour.

J'avais du faire preuve de toute ma force pour ne pas arracher ses habits. Elle ne voulait pas que je la vois nue. J'en avais compris la raison. À travers les yeux de Rosalie qui lui vidait un tube de crème par heure sur le ventre et les hanches.

Mais des contractions avaient suivi sa jouissance. Mon père avait réussi à les stopper mais nous avait interdit tout rapport.

Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour la convaincre.

Alice, Esmée et Rosalie m'en voulaient de faire souffrir Bella. Mais moi aussi je soufrai. Je rêvais de pleurer. Peut-être que les larmes apaiseraient ma douleur.

Jasper m'avait compris. Il me proposa des partis de chasse pour extérioriser ma colère. Partie que je refusais. Je ne voulais pas la quitter.

-"Mais à quoi bon. Vous souffrait tous les deux. " J

-"Moi je sais qu'elle souffre mais le sais t'elle à quel point moi je souffre ? " E

-"Dis-y. Fais-y comprendre ce que tu ressens. Tout ce que tu ressens. Edward. " J

-"Comment Jazz ? Comment ?" E

-« Force-la à voir qu'elle n'est pas la seule à souffrir. " J

-"Tu as raison. Préviens-les de me laisser faire, de ne pas intervenir. " E

-"Promis. Bonne chance. " J

-"Oui surtout avec elle. " Em

-"Emmett ça fait longtemps que tu nous écoutes ? » E

-"Assez pour te donner un conseil. Les femmes réagissent bizarrement, à nous de savoir les convaincre. " Em

-"Je ne pense pas que le sexe puisse convaincre Bella, Emmett. " E

-"On sait jamais, Rose ça la fait céder à tout mes caprices. " Em

-"En tout cas, quoi que tu choisisses comme méthode, je les retiendrai. " J

-"On sera deux. " Rajouta Emmett tel un guerrier promettant de périr pour son roi.

-"Merci. " E

J'avais ensuite rejoins Bella après sa douche. Rosalie venait d'abaisser un nouveau t-shirt long sur des bleus de la taille de mon poing. Amplifiant ma rage et mon obstination à la faire craquer. À choisir la vie plutôt que la mort.

Sans un mot, je m'allongeai prés d'elle. Je fis un signe à ma sœur de nous laisser. Après un regard menaçant, elle sortie. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait plus rentrer, je resserrai Bella contre moi. Inhalant son parfum, ma force.

-"Je t'aime Edward. "

-"Moi aussi. "

_Courage Edward, tu dois réussir (Jasper)_

-"Ne m'en veut pas mon amour."

-« Laisse-nous une chance. " Lui soufflais-je à travers ses cheveux tel un sacerdoce.

-"Je le voudrais tant Edward. Mais serai-je une bonne mère si je faisais passer l'homme de ma vie avant mon bébé? Dieu sais pourtant que je t'aime. Oui je t'aime Edward au point de ne plus respirer. "

Plus respirer c'est ça qui va se produire, si elle s'obstine.

-« Laisse-nous une chance dans ce cas. Carlisle te l'a dit le bébé ne craint rien mais toi oui. Bella il va te prendre toute tes forces. Aucun enfant ne voudrait ça de sa mère. Et si tu ne veux pas le faire par amour pour moi. Fait le pour me pardonner. Car moi je ne pardonne pas de te faire ça Bella. "

J'essayai l'amour, la culpabilité.

-"Edward. Je n'ai rien à te pardonner c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu m'ais fais. Etre mère. Avoir un enfant de toi. "

-"Alors d'autant plus. Laisse-nous une chance Bella. Laisse-toi une chance d'être mère dans la vie. Car l'être à titre posthume n'est pas vraiement l'être."

La violence de mes paroles.

-"Edward."

"Bella. Je t'en supplie. Je t'aime Bella. "

Rien ne marchait, elle ne céderait pas.

Le sexe : le remède miracle d'après Emmett. Il fallait que j'essaye. Le sexe, non mais mon désir, ma passion, elle devait savoir à quoi elle… non à quoi je serai privé sans elle.

Mes lèvres s'occupaient déjà de son cou comme elles aimaient le faire. Réveillant en moi un désir fou.

-"Edward. Non pitié."

-"Non Bella laisse-moi faire. Surtout si tu ne nous laisses aucune chance. Laisse-moi faire. "

J'affirmai mes paroles avec mes gestes. Ses seins plus gros et plus fermes que jamais.

Pardonne-moi Bella. Mais je dois le faire. Je dois essayer.

-"Edward. Stop."

-"Non Bella. Si tu veux en faire qu'à ta tête. Laisse-moi le faire aussi. "

Avec empressement, je ne savais pas combien de temps Jasper et Emmett tiendraient, je retournai Bella, me l'offrant. Son visage strié de larmes. Pardonne-moi Bella mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux.

Je lui écartai les jambes pour me placer entre. Je les vénérai depuis le jour où elles avaient marché vers moi.

-"Edward. Non. Pourquoi tu me fais ça?"

Parce que je t'aime. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dise ça, non, il fallait que joue le jeu.

-" Je te l'ai déjà dit Bella. J'en fais qu'à ma tête. Et dans la mienne. Il n'y a que toi. Toi et ton corps. Toi et mon envie de toi. Si tu fais passer tes envies avant tout. Avant toi ou moi. Alors j'ai le droit d'en faire autant."

Le sexe, le plaisir. Ne pense qua ça. Je l'embrassai ne me permettant pas ses lèvres sinon je renoncerai.

J'arrachai le haut du maillot. Me permettant juste de découvrir sa poitrine.

Les voir réveilla mon ardeur. L'augmenta. J'emprisonnai un sein dans ma bouche l'autre dans ma main. J'adorai sentir ses seins se durcir à mon contact, comment pouvait-elle y renoncer.

-"Edward. Arrête. Stop Edward. Tu me fais peur. Arrête. "

_Tu me fais peur._ Les mots raisonnèrent en moi.

Mais il fallait que j'obtienne ce que je veux d'elle.

-"Pourquoi Bella je m'arrêterai? N'ai-je pas autant de droit que toi?"

Je devais accélérai Jasper avait plaqué Alice contre le mur.

Je descendis du lit. Me plaçant au pied, je ne voulais pas lui faire mal avec mon poids. Et avec son ventre c'était la meilleure position.

Ses cuisses repliées. Son bassin pas trop loin du bord. J'arrachai son slip. Laissant apparaître sa féminité. Je devenais fou. Non j'étais fou delle.

Je passai ma langue vers l'endroit de son corps qui nous avait tout appris, rageant d'autant plus. Je pris possession de son sexe.

Le sexe, la passion.

Elle allait jouir ce n'était pas le but.

Je la replaçai sur le bord. Je devais abattre ma dernière carte.

La retenant d'une main, je libérai mon sexe de l'autre.

Réagis Bella je t'en conjure.

-"Edward je t'en supplie arrête. Le bébé, Edward. Arrête. Ton père Edward. Oh pitié amour. "

Ravalant mon amour. Laissant colère, désespoir et passion faire surface. Je lui répondis :

-"Ton amour te veux une dernière fois. Après il sera trop tard. Le bébé peut bien me laissait profiter de ma femme une dernière petite fois. Non ?"

Je me faisais horreur. Ces mots auraient pu être dits par un Edward du passé. Un Edward qu'il n'existait plus.

-"Oh mon dieu. Edward. Qu'ai je fais de toi?"

Ou qui au contraire existerait sans elle. Alors je lui répondis honnêtement. Froidement.

-"Je dirai plutôt que feras-tu de moi après ta mort en plus d'une garantie?"

-"Edward. "

Continuant comme si elle n'avait pas prononcé mon nom. Car elle ne le prononcerait plus jamais si je la laissai faire.

-"Un homme vide. Un homme sans but. Un veuf."

-"Mon amour pardonne-moi."

Elle c'était relevée me prenant dans ses bras avec force. Je m'accrochai à elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me quitte.

-"Bella je t'en supplie donne-nous une chance. "

-"Oui. Oui je te la donne. Oh mon amour. Mon Edward pardonne-moi. Je t'aime. Donnons la vie à notre enfant et un avenir à notre amour. "

-"Oh Bella. Pardonne-moi. Jamais je ne t'aurai fais de mal. Mais je t'aime tant. "

-"Je le sais chut mon amour. "

POV extérieure :

Jasper retenait Alice. Emmett sa femme. Esmée et Carlisle ne comprenaient pas grand-chose à la situation mais voir les deux frères soutenir le troisième, leur suffire pour ce taire.

- « Jazz si tu ne te pousses pas de suite tu vas le regretter. Il l'a viole. Tu m'entends, elle est terrifiée. » A

- « Il ne la viole pas, il ose une dernière approche. » J

- « La violence n'est pas une approche. Emmett je te jure que je suis prés à t'arracher la tête pour lui éviter ça. Carlisle, Esmée ne restaient pas là à la fin. » R

- « J'ai confiance en tes frères. Même si ce qui ce pense dans cette chambre est insoutenable. » Esmée avait parlé fermement.

Ils entendaient tout. Leurs mots. Les cris de Bella. L'étoffe se rompre.

Jasper tant qu'a lui ressentais la passion d'Edward. Sa force. Sa colère. Son amour pour Bella. Il était désespéré. Il avait peur. Même ses gestes lui faisaient peur. Jasper avait peur qu'Edward n'y arrive pas. Les larmes de Bella la pire torture.

Puis enfin, il surprit autre chose que la peur mêler au plaisir. De la culpabilité. La reddition de Bella.

Jasper relâcha son lutin de femme qui avait compris.

- « Ne t'ai-je pas dit que le sexe solutionnait tout ? » Em

- « Non Emmett ce n'est pas le sexe. Mais l'amour. C'est l'amour que Bella porte à Edward qui l'a fait changer d'avis. Elle ne supporte pas de lui faire tant de mal. De voir ce qu'il deviendrait dans un monde sans elle. » J

- « C'était ton idée Emmett Cullen ce cirque ? » R

- « De quoi te plains-tu ? Tu vas être tata avant demain matin. » E

Ils laissérent le couple dans leur étreinte. Ils les appelleraient bien assez tôt pour venir mettre l'enfant au monde.

* * *

alors verdict? et le pov exterieur vous a t'il plu?

Ed


	56. Chapter 54 Ce jouer du destin

KIKOU

VOICI LA SUITE BIENTOT LA FIN DE CETTE FFIC J ESSAYERA ENSUITE DE FINIR "AUJOURD HUI"

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Chapitre 54 : Ce jouer du destin

POV de Bella

Edward et moi c'étaient enlacés un long moment. Se caressant. S'embrassant. Il effaçait de ses lèvres les marques de mes larmes pendant que mes mains se baladaient sur son corps. J'avais été égoïste. Remettant en second plan ses désirs, ses peurs.

Il répétait sans cesse qu'il m'aimait.

Combien de temps durerait notre pause contre la dure réalité de ma grossesse ?

J'allais faire la connaissance de mon enfant avant que le soleil ne se lève. Comment serait-il ? Serait-il en danger ou pire serait-il dangereux ? Les Quilleutes étaient près à intervenir si l'enfant présentait le moindre risque pour la population de Forks ou de la réserve. La peur des enfants immortels remontant à la nuit des temps plus obscur.

Mon fils. Ma fille. Ces mots que j'espérais connaître. Et surtout prononcer.

-"Bella il va falloir ce préparer. Mon père va revenir. "

-"Encore un instant."

Respirant contre son torse. Je profitais tout simplement de lui. Il c'était rhabillé sans que je m'en rende compte. Ma chemise déchirée lui félicitait ses caresses.

-"Bella. "

Il insistait avait-il peur que je fasse machine arrière ?

-"Je t'ai promis Edward."

-"Je le sais mais résister à ton corps me semble insurmontable. "

-"Si tu savais."

-"Quoi ?"

-"Mon envie de finir ce que tu as commencé. "

-"On est deux. "

-"Levons-nous alors. "

POV d'Edward

J'aidais Bella à prendre une douche avec l'antiseptique. Avant de lui enfiler une blouse stérile. Mon père préparait son bureau. Alice l'aidait. Elle ne resterait pas pendant la césarienne. Mais elle s'occuperait avec Rose et Jasper du bébé. Je n'arrivai pas à lire les pensées de l'enfant. Mais Bella devait faire barrage comme pour les siennes.

Nous avions tout envisagé. Nourriture aussi bien humaine que sanguine. Couveuse. Et surtout une seringue d'argent rempli de mon venin pour Bella.

Les Quilleutes rodaient autour de la maison.

Les laisserai-je faire? Nous avions promis à Jacob.

_« S'il présente la moindre menace. S'il est incontrôlable même avec l'aide de Jasper. On mettra fin à sa vie. »_ Fin à notre rêve.

Le pire serait de me retrouver seul ou peut être pas. Car plus aucune promesse envers Bella ne tiendrai.

Je pourrai la rejoindre dans ce monde de l'oubli.

Bella du sentir ma morosité car elle m'enlaça avant de me souffler que tout ce passerai bien.

Elle en avait la certitude. _Vision d'Alice_.

Je la pris dans mes bras pour l'emmener dans le bureau de Carlisle.

-"Entre Bella. Tout est près. Même ses habits."

Je n'eu pas besoin de me retourner, j'avais déjà vu à travers elle les 6 ensembles sur la table de la petite salle adjacente.

-"Alice je n'attends pas une portée. "

-"Mais non Bella. Ces trois là sont pour une petite fille. Et ces trois ci pour un petit garçon. "

-"Ok pour les couleurs mais pourquoi 3. Tu ne penses pas commencer à le faire défiler dès sa venue au monde ?"

-"Les tailles Bella."

Ma sœur boudait ce qui n'était pas nouveau pour elle. Mais ce qui nous surpris ce fut les larmes de Bella.

-"Je te jure que tout va bien ce passer Bella. " La rassura Carlisle

-"Ce n'est pas ça. Enfin si. Mais pas à ce que je pensai à ce moment."

-"à quoi chérie. "

-"Aux choses que je ne pense même pas. Je vais être une mauvaise mère. "

-"Mais non Bella. D'être obséder des vêtements de son enfant ou pas ne fait pas de toi un bon ou mauvais parent. L'important **et** ce qui compte c'est le protéger et l'aimer et pour ça alors qu'il n'est même pas encore né, tu es la meilleure des mamans. N'est ce pas Alice ? "

-"Mais bien sûr c'est le rôle de la tata d'être _obséder_ de sa garde robe. " Lança ma sœur avec un sourire bizarre.

-"Bon maintenant qu'on est sûr qu'il ne sera pas nu longtemps, si on commençait. "Dit mon père si détendu en apparence.

-"Avec Carlisle nous avons opté pour une péridurale. L'anesthésie générale soulevait trop d'inconnu. "

-"Parfait. Mais promettais moi une chose quoi qu'il se passe, je veux voir mon bébé."

-"Il n'en allait pas autrement. "

-"Merci. "

-"Alice sors s'il te plait. Nous te passerons le bébé par la petite porte."

-"Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Nous sommes tous avec toi. "

-"Merci Alice. "

Elle ferma la porte. _Bonne chance Edward_.

Mon père mis un drap sur les jambes de Bella avant de lui écarter sa blouse.

-"ça risque de pincer. Je pique."

Bella n'avait même pas bougé. Elle me surprenait par sa force. On l'allongea. Et tendis un champ stérile. Pour lui cacher ce que nous allions faire. Lui posa un tensiomètre et une perfusion.

Elle me regardait. Me suivant dans la pièce.

-« Sens-tu ça Bella ?"

-"Non. "

-"Parfait nous allons commencer. Ne t'inquiète de rien. Nous allons procéder à une césarienne normal seul les outils pour le fœtus change."

-"Ok mettons bébé Cullen-Swan au monde. "Dis-je avec détermination.

_Nous allons agir en silence. Je te dicterai les choses par la pensée. Ce qui effrayera moins Bella, je pense. _

Je lui répondis si bas que lui seul pouvait entendre.

_Compresse. _

Je lui passai les compresses imbibées de Bétadine.

Il les passa sur le ventre de ma femme avec minutie.

_Scalpel. _

Il fit un geste rapide faisant s'envoler l'odeur de Bella sur moi. Son sang. Le plus parfait des sangs.

_Reprend toi mon fils. _

Je pris la main de ma tentatrice. Me ramenant sur terre.

_Ecarteur. _

Chaque geste faisait virevolter son essence. Je devais être fort pour elle pour eux.

Et puis tout à coup je l'entendis.

POV de Bella

J'étais sur cette table ne contrôlant plus rien la peur**.** **Les** peurs. Celle de mon avenir. Celle de mes démons qui revenaient au même rythme que mes sensations me quittaient. Celle de ne pas connaître mon enfant. De pas être assez forte pour mon bébé. Pour Edward.

Je les voyais s'agiter autour de moi. Je n'entendais plus rien à part mes battements qui bourdonnaient à mes oreilles. Mon cœur erratique. Affolé.

Pour me calmer, je suivi Edward, mon ancre à la vie. Ne le lâchant pas du regard. Je mémorisais chaque geste. Chaque mimique. Chaque trait de lui.

Puis l'odeur du métal acide, mon sang. Edward changea d'expression. Il se cramponna à ma main. Avant de donner un ustensile à son père, je ne cherchai pas à savoir ce que c'était. Surtout pas.

Son expression changea à nouveau. Comme s'il essayait de déchiffrer une parole de son père. Puis un sourire ce dessina sur ses lèvres.

-« Sortons-le de là. " (Edward)

Premières paroles depuis le début de l'accouchement.

-"Je sais mais les choses viennent de changer. " (Carlisle)

Répondait-il à une question de son père?

Oui surement.

-"Je l'entends Carlisle. Il ne veut aucun mal à sa mère, il l'aime déjà tellement. "

-"Edward ?" Mais de quoi parlait-il à la fin

-"Oui." (Edward)

Il lui passa un autre objet qui étincela un instant. Puis un bruit horrible. Pire que celui d'une craie sur un tableau. De la roulette du dentiste.

-"Edward la tension de Bella chute. Elle perd trop de sang. Mais le placenta est plus dur que je ne le pensai. "

-"Edward. Le bébé. Je veux voir le bébé. "

Je sentais mes forces m'abandonner. Mais une seule chose m'importait.

-"C'est bon prend la pince." (Carlisle)

-"Edward."

-"Bella. Tiens le coup. Le bébé arrive."

Edward attrapa une petite chose toute rouge d'une main et de l'autre un linge blanc. Son père n'avait pas bougé s'activant très vite. Très très vite. Trop vite pour mes yeux qui étaient lourds, si lourds.

-"Bella ouvre les yeux mon amour. Ton fils Bella. Regarde ton fils."

-"Mon bébé."

-"Oui Bella il est là."

Je le sentis le poser sur moi. Avec une force que je ne pensai plus avoir, j'ouvris les yeux sur mon fils. Mon fils. Mon bébé à moi. À moi et à Edward.

-"C'est ta maman."(Edward)

Maman. Je suis mère. Je soulevai ma main. Qui devait peser une tonne. Je la posai sur le tissu qui me cachait son visage, son corps. Écartant aux ralentis les bords.

-"Mon tout petit. "

-"Bella, je dois l'emmener à Alice."

-"Non Edward. Pas tout de suite. Pas encore. "

-"Bella. On doit s'occuper de lui. Et de toi. "

J'avais envi de hurler qu'il me le laisse. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais la force me manquait. Je regardai une dernière fois mon enfant avant qu'Edward l'emporte. Il fut de nouveau près de moi. Avait-il fait très vite ? Avais-je perdu la notion du temps ? Un mélange des deux surement.

-"Edward. J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu. Mais elle a perdu beaucoup trop de sang et elle est très faible."

Je les entendais mais leur répondre était très dur. Interagir avec eux encore plus.

-"Bella. Mon amour."

-"Le bébé Edward?"

Il fallait que je sache même si c'était la dernière chose que je dirai.

-"Edward junior va très bien, il est parfait. Il ne court aucun risque. Et il n'a rien à voir avec les enfants immortels. Il n'est pas dangereux. Notre fils Bella est unique et parfait."

Il était parfait. Personne ne lui ferait de mal. Edward junior.

-"Edward nous n'avons pas le temps, il faut agir. "

-"Je sais..."il me prit la main «Bella mon ange je sais que nous avons jamais parlé de ça mais le temps presse. Je refuse que tu quittes mon monde sans me battre."

-"Edward. "

-"Bella je vais enfonçai une seringue de mon venin dans ton corps. Il faut que l'on te transforme, tu es trop faible, ton cœur Bella, je l'entends qui s'essouffle."

-"Non Edward. Non pas maintenant pas avant d'avoir revu mon fils. C'est juste de la fatigue. Carlisle dites-lui. "

C'était vrai jamais on avait parlé de ma transformation. Comment, quand, ni où ça se passerai. Mais je ne pensai pas survire à la naissance de mon bébé. Mais si je suis allée si loin. Pourquoi ne pas attendre encore un peu. Revoir mon fils. Et exaucer mon rêve.

POV d'Edward

Entendre, écouter les pensées de mon fils pour la première fois.

Il l'aimait, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Ça faisait longtemps qui ne bougeait plus de peur de la blaiser. Elle et lui ce protégeaient. S'aimaient.

-« Sortons-le de là. " (Edward)

_Je fais au plus vite Edward. _

-"Je sais mais les choses viennent de changer. "

_Comment ca?_

-"Je l'entends Carlisle. Il ne veut aucun mal à sa mère, il l'aime déjà tellement. "

-"Edward ?" Mon amour ne t'inquiète plus. Avais-je envie de lui dire mais il fallait agir vite.

_En faisant la césarienne j'ai fait une brèche dans le bouclier de Bella. Souffre-t-il ? _

-"Oui."

_Dépêchons nous alors si on ne veut pas les perdre tout les deux. Diamant._

Il passa la lame à plusieurs reprises sur le placenta.

Il fixa le tensiomètre.

-"Edward la tension de Bella chute. Elle perd trop de sang. Mais le placenta est plus dur que je ne le pensai. "

Rien nous serai facilité, je le savais, mais à ce point.

-"Edward. Le bébé. Je veux voir le bébé. "

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. Carlisle délivrai l'enfant avec précaution.

-"C'est bon prend la pince."

Je coupai le cordon. Sa dureté était moindre que je ne le pensai.

-"Edward."

-"Bella. Tiens le coup. Le bébé arrive."

Lutte pour lui.

Carlisle me tendit mon fils. Il ne voulait perdre aucun instant. Evacuer le placenta, recoudre Bella. Étaient des choses vitales pour elle.

J'attrapai un linge stérile pour l'envelopper. Est ce que je pouvais le poser sur Bella sans courir de risque avec tout ce sang? Mais elle le réclamer. Et il la réclamer. Il la protégeait en elle pourquoi lui ferai t il du mal maintenant ?

-"Bella ouvre les yeux mon amour. Ton fils Bella. Regarde ton fils."

Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle répondit.

-"Mon bébé."

-"Oui Bella il est là."

Je posai le bébé sur elle, elle ne réagissait pas. Pitié laisse-nous un peu de temps.

Elle ouvrit les yeux assez pour le voir.

L'enfant la reconnaissait. Mais ce poser mille questions. Une seule réponse me vint.

-"C'est ta maman."

Et puis sur cette parole sa main se leva et comme par instinct comme quand James avait failli les tuer, elle la posa sur lui.

Elle chercha à le voir plus. Je l'aidai assez pour que son visage sois entièrement découvert.

-"Mon tout petit. "

_Edward. Sors l'enfant d'ici nous devons la sauve. Prendre des décisions. Edward. _

-"Bella, je dois l'emmener à Alice."

-"Non Edward. Pas tout de suite. Pas encore. "

_Edward. _

Je sais. Mais le visage de Bella était baigné de larmes et je ne pouvais rien lui promettre.

-"Bella. On doit s'occuper de lui. Et de toi. "

Je pris mon enfant. Elle l'emmena à Alice. Ils étaient en extase devant ce poupon.

_Il est empli d'amour pour sa mère. (Jasper)_

-"Oui et j'entends ses pensées."

-"C'est merveilleux Edward. Il est merveilleux." Souffla ma mère.

Alors qu'ils ne devaient être que trois, ils étaient tous là. Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper et Esmée.

Alice le posa sur un pèse bébé.

-"2kg210"

-"Il va falloir le mettre en couveuse après l'avoir nettoyé. Mais il est fort Edward. Il ne risque rien." Jamais je n'avais vu Rosalie si sérieuse.

-"Retourne vers Bella maintenant. "(Esmée)

-"Oui. Prenait soin de lui."

Je retournai dans la pièce où ma femme avait donné naissance à mon fils.

J'avais fait vite et pourtant elle était devenue si blanche.

-"Edward. J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu. Mais elle a perdu beaucoup trop de sang et elle est très faible."

Je me penchai vers elle.

-"Bella. Mon amour."

Elle sortit de sa léthargie au son de ma voix.

-"Le bébé Edward?"

Le bébé, je ne pouvais pas lui promettre, pas plus que l'instant d'avant qu'elle le rêverait mais maintenant je pouvais lui promettre une chose.

-"Edward junior va très bien, il est parfait. Il ne court aucun risque. Et il n'a rien à voir avec les enfants immortels. Il n'est pas dangereux. Notre fils Bella est unique et parfait."

Voilà ce que je pouvais lui promettre : la sécurité de notre enfant. La possibilité de vivre sans menace.

-"Edward nous n'avons pas le temps il faut agir. " _Tout de suite Edward. _

-"Je sais..."Je lui pris la main comme pour la retenir. Ou pour avoir la force de lui dire ce qui allait ce passer. "Bella mon ange je sais que nous avons jamais parlé de ça mais le temps presse. Je refuse que tu quittes mon monde sans me battre."

-"Edward. "_Tu n'as pas le temps de lui expliquer._

Et pourtant je devais le faire.

-"Bella je vais enfoncer une seringue de mon venin dans ton corps. Il faut qu'on te transforme, tu es trop faible, ton cœur Bella, je l'entends qui s'essouffle."

-"Non Edward. Non pas maintenant pas avant d'avoir revu mon fils. C'est juste de la fatigue. Carlisle dites-lui. "

-"Je pense comme lui Bella."

-"Non ! Edward pas ici, pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Mon cœur bat encore donne moi une heure. Juste une."

-"Bella tu ne l'as surement pas." (Carlisle)

-"Carlisle. Je ne devais pas survivre. Et je suis vivante. Alors je demande une heure. Le temps de revoir mon fils. Le temps de dire adieu à ma vie humaine. Le temps de dire adieu à mon mari. "

-"Tu n'as pas à le faire. Notre venin est puissant. Esmée était en bien plus mauvais état que toi quand Carlisle la transformer."

-"Justement ça me laisse bien une heure. Et Carlisle n'a pas transformé sa femme avec une seringue."

-"Bella c'est pour ça? Carlisle a plus de force que moi."

-"Edward. Une heure et ta bouche sur moi."

Je me retournai vers mon père qui évaluait les risques. En voulant la convaincre, je venais de lui donner la preuve qu'elle voulait. Notre venin faisait des miracles.

-"Ok mais si ton cœur s'emballe, j'interviens que tu le veuilles ou non."

-"Ok."

-"Je vais chercher notre fils."

-"Non ramène-moi dans notre chambre avant."

-"Bella, tu joues avec le feu." (Carlisle)

-"Carlisle, je ne veux pas que mon fils se souvienne de sa mère entourée de sang et de draps stériles."

-"Je vais la porter dans notre chambre. Mais on te laisse le tensiomètre et la perfusion."

Elle allait protester mais ce ravisa. Qu'elle nous laisse une chance comme elle me l'avait promis.

POV de Bella

Je tenais une victoire. Mais gagnerai-je la guerre ?

Edward m'avait transporté à ma chambre Alice était là. Elle me lava rapidement et me mis la chemise bleue nuit que j'avais choisi, ils trouvaient mes exigences absurdes. Moi je les trouvais primordiales. Elle était en soie et m'arrivait au pied. Le décolleté relevé de dentelle dessiner un x sur ma poitrine. On aurait pu croire à une robe de soirée. Je ne sentais toujours pas mes jambes. Aurai-je le temps d'attendre de me tenir debout ? Personne ne me comprenais à pars Rosalie même si elle ne savait pas tout. Elle voyait en moi tout ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas être. Ne pourrais jamais avoir.

Je bataillais contre le temps. Mais j'avais une raison.

Edward m'allongea sur le lit. Et Rosalie posa mon bébé dans mes bras.

Ils m'expliquèrent qu'il était petit mais très robuste. Que son cœur battait régulièrement. Que la couveuse n'était qu'une précaution. Le soleil ne le faisait pas étinceler comme eux, mais faisait naitre le satin de sa peau. Il acceptait le lait maternel mais avec l'aide d'Edward, ils comprirent que le sang était ce qu'il avait besoin. Une réserve avait était faites dans les frigos du sous-sol.

Il était très éveillé et ça je n'eu pas besoin d'eux pour m'en rendre compte. Il ne lâchait pas mon regard. Ses petits doigts étaient très doux et tièdes. Des petites bouclettes de la couleur des cheveux d'Edward parsemaient le dessus de sa tête. Il était le plus beau des bébés.

Je n'arrêtais pas de l'embrasser. Il sentait si bon. Mélange de bébé et d'Edward.

Son petit pyjama lui allait parfaitement. Alice avait vu juste.

Edward c'était assis à côté de moi. Les autres étaient sortis. J'avais les deux hommes de ma vie avec moi.

Après ma transformation pourrai-je ressentir ça. Cet amour qui me parcoure toute entière.

-"Bella mon amour. Il est temps. "

Je le sentais moi aussi, mes forces me quittaient.

-"Edward. Une dernière chose. Juste une."

-"Bella c'est imprudent. Depuis qu'Edward junior n'est plus relié à toi tes forces te quittent. "

-"S'il te plait, ça ne prendra qu'une minute mais c'est important."

-"Je ne vois pas ce qui est plus important que vivre Bella."

-"Moi si. Je dois le faire. Fait moi confiance ! "

-"Ok."

Je voyais qu'il luttait. Je lui embrassais ses lèvres. Et continua.

-"Retire la perfusion et emmène-moi dehors près de mon bananier Edward. Avec EJ."

-"Je n'y comprends rien, tu délires. "

-"Edward."

-"Et après, je te transforme."

-"Promis. "

Il appela Alice qui prit EJ (mon petit Edward junior. Mais ces deux initiales étaient celles des deux hommes dont j'étais tombée amoureuses dans ma vie. Edward et Jacob : EJ) Edward me pris dans ses bras pendant que mon esprit déraillait une chance que j'étais seule gardienne de mes pensées.

Il se plaça à côté de mon bananier, la lumière avait commencé à augmenter. Laissant le ciel ce teinter de rose.

-« Pose-moi. "

-"tu ne tiendras pas debout."

-"Il le faut."

Secouant la tète. Il s'exécuta. Les Cullen, les Quilleutes observaient la scène de loin.

Une fois debout et assez stable. Je demandai à Edward de reculer. Et à Alice de me donner mon fils.

-"Bella à quoi tu joues ?"

-"Alice tu vas vite comprendre. Donne-moi mon bébé. "

Elle me le tendit. Je le coinçai contre moi et je lui demandai de rejoindre son frère. Je lutter contre la fatigue, la douleur. Mais en regardant mon fils, je fis naitre le plus éblouissant des sentiments en moi effaçant tout le reste.

-"C'est pas vrai. Edward c'est ma vision."

-"Oui je la reconnais en tout point."

Je regardai Edward. Qui venait de comprendre. Comment Alice aurai eu cette vision si je ne l'avais pas vécu ? Si je ne me serai pas tenu debout à côté de mon arbre, EJ dans les bras. Vision qui m'avais donner la foi en cette grossesse.

- « Prend-le. "Soufflais-je.

Il se précipita vers moi. Attrapa son fils d'un bras et moi de l'autre. Je venais de me servir de mes dernières forces.

-"Bella. Non. Tu m'as promis de nous laisser une chance. Alice prend notre fils. Bella répond-moi."

Je suis là Edward. Edward je suis là.

-« Ramène-la. Il faut le faire tout de suite."

-"Edward comme pour notre nuit de noce. Edward. Le miroir Edward. » Des sons saccadés, mes dernières volontés.

-"Elle délire. Ma pauvre enfant."(Esmée)

-"J'ai compris mon amour. Ne t'inquiète pas. La dernière chose que tu sentiras sur toi se seront mes lèvres."

-"Edward."

-"Chut. Regarde. Nous sommes devant ta coiffeuse. Bella mon amour. Je t'aime. Ouvre les yeux."

Employant tout l'amour en moi, je fis ce qu'il me demandait. Il me tenait le long de lui. Dans la même position. Mon rêve.

Il embrassa mon cou. Je levai les bras. M'agrippa à sa tête.

-"Je t'aime Bella"

-"Je t'aime Edward."

Fixant nos reflets dans le miroir, je retenu mon cris quand je sentis ses dents perçaient ma chair.

C'était ce que je voulais. Notre dernière image de nous. Érotique et parfaite.

* * *

ET OUI UN PETIT GARS, PAUVRE JACOB PAS D IMPREGNATION QUOI QUE ... LOL NON PAS DE PANIQUE C PAS DANS MES PROJETS MDR

A BIENTOT

ED

UNE REVIEWS FAIT TOUJOURS PLAISIR


End file.
